


Bayonetta's Abuse

by JamesBondage



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bukkake, Cock Worship, Consensual, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Corruption, Crossdressing, Cuckquean, Deepthroating, Demonic Possession, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Drama, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Femdom, Feminization, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Fisting, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Implied Consent, Large Cock, Latex, Leather, Love, Lust, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Mistress, Mud, Multi, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgy, Penis Size, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Role Reversal, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rubber, Sentimental, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shemale, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Supernatural Elements, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Wet & Messy, Witches, dickgirl, excessive cum, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 90,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBondage/pseuds/JamesBondage
Summary: A dark and mysterious woman has an insatiable sexual appetite and a large surprise in her pants. A (fortunate?) young man becomes her latest obsession and prolific debauchery ensues.
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Bayonetta's shaft throbbed in James' mouth. He gurgled on her sperm, feeling his throat backing up with her thick, creamy pre-cum. He was powerless to stop her.  
  
  
She laughed at him, grabbed the handles on the hood of his latex bondage suit and pulled his face into her thrusting hips. Her huge gleaming scrotum, heavy with seed, smacked repeatedly into his chin. The waterbed rocked and waved as she mercilessly raped his mouth and the pungent odors of latex, rubber and sweaty cock filled James' nostrils.  
  
  
After a particularly vigorous thrust she held his head firmly to her pubis, his lips sealed around the base of her fat phallus. James tried to pull away as guttural sounds emanated from his tightly packed throat, but her grasp was like iron.  
  
  
"Yeah, just keep making those pretty noises" Bayonetta chided before finally relaxing her grip and allowing his mouth to slide halfway off her cock.  
  
  
After a short reprieve to inhale fresh air she returned to fucking his throat full force. The deep throating continued for some ten minutes until finally a scream announced her climax.  
  
  
She yanked his head forward, plunging her cock down his throat and disgorging her enormous, virile load into him like a cum receptacle. He realized he was choking and spluttered, trying to stem the flow, but her thick cock effortlessly plugged his oral passage.  
  
  
"Swallow, boy" she intoned and he was forced to obey. Her thick jizm rushed into his stomach and he shuddered in shame, his own vastly smaller penis stiffening in a sad emulation of her godlike member.  
  
  
"Ahhhhhh, YES, take it all slut... **SUCK IT!** Suck it all out! You must always finish the meals Mistress prepares for you. Wasting even a drop means punishment!" She pumped his face at a slower pace as shot after shot of rich cum made its way down her shaft and deposited itself in James' cum-coated guts.  
  
  
Eventually her thunderous orgasm subsided and Bayonetta began the arduous task of withdrawing her cock from his body. Knobby, thick veins brushed his lips as she drew back, taking a full step off the bed. The cock slid over his tongue like a train vibrating over tracks. Even as inch after inch of her glistening shaft was removed from his body, more seemed to magically appear. Had he really swallowed this much of her mighty weapon?  
  
  
Suddenly, his lips widened and her bright red cockhead slid from his mouth with a loud pop. It quivered before his eyes, then spat a glob of cum on his face, completing his subjugation.  
  
  
"Mmmmm, that was wonderful my little slut! You've earned a rest, but don't get too comfortable. I have a full appetite tonight!"  
  
  
She released the handles on the sides of his bondage hood and James slumped forward, a sticky mess. The suit bound him in tight latex from head to toe and the only small openings in the suit were for his eyes, nose, ears, mouth, penis and asshole. The suit zippered up in the back and was locked with a tiny padlock at the base of his neck.  
  
  
He was allowed to remove it only on the rare occasion that she let him bathe. At all other times he was locked in the sinister latex prison and chained up wherever Bayonetta wanted him, which was usually the bed. He was extremely hot and sweaty within the suit and her constant sexual advances resulted in cum baths that only added to his disgusting predicament.  
  
  
Immensely satisfied, Bayonetta stepped back, her cock hanging lewdly between her strong thighs. James could only look up in awe at his captor and tormentor. His knees were stiff from cock sucking but he didn't dare move from his position, knowing full well the punishment he'd suffer at her hands. At least today she hadn't fitted him with an arm binder... yet.  
  
  
He knelt on the rubber sheets of the waterbed and attempted to catch his breath as she moved around the dwelling. She checked her phone and inhaled more powdered energy, no doubt for their next session. She grasped her fat cock and stroked the foul length as she went about her business.  
  
  
Bayonetta was well over his height, having at least a head on him, and that wasn't where her superiority ended. On the contrary, while he was only moderately handsome, with a nice enough figure and face, she was a beauty second-to-none.  
  
  
Her skin shone with glossy health and a light layer of sweat, while her dark hair flowed with life, reaching down to cradle her amazon ass. Her shoulders were broad and powerful and her breasts were magnificent H-cups. They seemed to have a life of their own, jiggling and swaying with every motion, her nipples hard dents in the leather of her costume. From there, her body curved into wide, child bearing hips, not that James would ever know the joy of making them swell with seed. He would forever be her cock slut, only fit to suck her enormous erection.  
  
  
Her penis was impossibly huge, measuring sixteen inches from base to tip, although he suspected it might be even more than that. As she fisted it now, it throbbed with vigor that seemed to suggest it was even broader, even longer than before.  
  
  
She'd fucked him so many times today that James imagined her balls must be close to empty, but every time he entertained the thought she would turn around and continue to shoot load after load of her hot, slimy dick juice into his body. The width of her shaft made servicing it difficult, but her harsh training had transformed him into a skilled cock sucker. Despite his initial shame, he felt an odd sort of pride in his ability to perform his duties as her cum guzzling slave.  
  
  
Suddenly, her dick sprang to life again. She quickly stepped to the side of the bed, yanked on the chain attached to his collar and plowed her cock into his waiting mouth. He choked as she shoved it back down his gullet, yet he felt relieved.  
  
  
Often, her face fucking was preceded by a lengthy slapping with her gargantuan cock. Maybe James' acceptance of his new role and his improved fellatio skills had earned him this small leniency? Perhaps eventually she might even feed him something other than the sludge-like cum she'd nursed him on for the last two weeks?  
  
  
He looked up into Bayonetta's dark blue eyes, searching for some indication that this was so, but all he saw was burning lust as she grasped the handles of his bondage hood once more and began sawing her absurdly large penis in and out of his throat.  
  
  
Had it been two weeks already? The only way he had to measure time was when she fucked his now loose asshole. He figured she only did that two or three times a day, while the blowjobs she demanded were much more frequent. He was certainly thankful for that, unsure that his tortured ass could take much more.  
  
  
James shuddered in her grasp, coughing and gagging each time her massive, slimy fuck rod plunged into his oral cavity.  
  
  
"That's it, full suction you fucking bitch! Show me how much you want my filth!"  
  
  
Bayonetta had established a solid rhythm and the minutes flew by as her slick, meaty pole slurped in and out of James' pussy of a mouth.  
  
  
"Suck harder!" she commanded as she increased her pace.  
  
  
He sucked eagerly, knowing the sooner this shemale Goddess orgasmed, the sooner he'd get another break. But was that the only reason? Was it possible he now wanted to please her and that he'd embraced this life of sexual slavery? Could this really be... what he wanted?  
  
  
James snapped back to reality as he felt her cum pouring down his throat once again. She held his head in a vice grip, completely impaled on her cock as she fired several more globs of warm jizm into his belly. He could feel her giant balls tightening and draining below his chin until finally she released his head and James recoiled, gagging and gasping for air.  
  
  
Bayonetta raised her thigh-high boot and knocked him on his ass, laughing wickedly.  
  
  
"Now _**I**_ need a rest!"  
  
  
She sighed contentedly as she lowered herself down, sitting squarely on his face. He could see only acres of creamy thigh flesh and her soft, doughy ass. She ground her butt into his nose, snickering at him while her cock continued to ooze.  
  
  
"You're quite the comfy seat, boy!"  
  
  
As her massive ass cheeks engulfed his face, James' thoughts turned to how he'd become a slave to this well hung Domina.  
  
  
He'd learned about her via an online ad. A woman had advertised herself as an especially rough, but loving dominatrix who loved to role play. It sounded kinky and James had long held an interest in finding someone like her to help explore his wild side. Within seconds of arriving at her apartment he knew he was in over his head.  
  
  
James had been expecting your garden variety Femdom who would bring various toys and strapons to bear. Someone he could enjoy an experimental session with and be on his way. He had not anticipated an elephant dicked shemale who was looking for a full time slave.  
  
  
Bayonetta loved leather, latex, discipline and heavy bondage for her slave. He'd learned little else about his insatiable captor since falling into her clutches. He doubted this was her primary residence. It seemed more like a secondary dwelling turned sex dungeon where she kept her slave out of the public eye. A place she could get away from her work and indulge in lustful kink without interruption.  
  
  
James was shocked back to reality as Bayonetta raised her hand and smacked his turgid member with a firm swat. He groaned into her ass, his cock trembling and oozing only a minuscule amount of pre-cum compared to her copious ejections.  
  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she glared at his dick. She slapped it again and held up a single finger.  
  
  
"It's so small! What do you expect to do with **THAT**?”  
  
  
She poked her fingertip at it, then smiled and grabbed his hand, wrapping it around her fat penis.  
  
  
" **THIS** is a **COCK** , boy! Not like that little weenie you've got!"  
  
  
She shimmied her ass and pushed his face harder into the rubber sheets, laughing uproariously while she thrust her cock at his hand, using his fist to masturbate. She flicked at his dick with her fingers repeatedly and giggled, unable to take such a small penis seriously.  
  
  
Feeling Bayonetta's cock rise from softness to her full, raging erection made James shudder in fear and anticipation. The great, greasy shaft was growing and rising mere inches from his face. His nostrils were stuffed with the aroma of her plump ass and heavy, dangling balls.  
  
  
Soon her cock was ready for another round and she began rocking back and forth; her arousal spiking.  
  
  
"Booooooy..." she moaned, "I need a hole."  
  
  
James swallowed as she lifted her massive, latex-clad ass from his trapped face. He sucked in fresh air as she turned and gazed down at him.  
  
  
"A hole, boy! Or are you going to leave my beautiful cock" she swung it back and forth dreamily, "Out in the cold? You cruel slut!"  
  
  
Then she began her **real** taunting, finding a vein running along the bottom of her cock that was wider than James' entire penis. She traced her digit down the length of her sperm channel from top to bottom. James was mesmerized, unable to take his eyes from her roving hand. When she reached her balls she grabbed them and massaged them firmly.  
  
  
"Well?" she demanded, toying with him.  
  
  
"My holes exist only to be filled by you, Mistress Bayonetta."  
  
  
It was the first thing he'd said out loud all day, and they were precisely the words his Goddess wanted to hear. She smiled devilishly as James rolled onto his stomach and spread out. His knees sank into the rubbery waterbed as he raised his ass to her in utter submission.  
  
  
Her weight was crushing as she fell upon him, laying her massive cock down the center of his crack. It was a colossal hotdog resting on a bun that seemed far too small to accommodate it. She pushed her cock back and forth between his cheeks, teasing him. James wiggled his butt in anticipation.  
  
  
Finally, she could wait no longer. Bayonetta shoved her fleshy phallus up James' yielding pucker and proceeded to fiercely fuck him. He winced at the sudden invasion and pulled forward slightly in a feeble attempt to slow her advance. Bayonetta spit on his back, angered at his weakness. She smacked his ass hard, flaring her nostrils and glaring murder at him for daring to delay her full penetration.  
  
  
"Clearly you need more training" she hissed. Bayonetta reached for her arm binder, mischief glowing in her eyes.  
  
  
With her penis halfway lodged in his ass, she quickly grabbed his arms and slid them into the leather prison behind his back. She tightened it, shoved his face into the bed and returned to the task at hand.  
  
  
James was completely helpless, immobilized and being fucked like a bitch doggy style. Oblivious to his feelings, Bayonetta snarled like an animal, groaned, panted and roughly jammed more and more of her obscene cock into his waiting ass.  
  
  
"Boooooooooy! That's good! **THAT FEELS SO GOOD!** "  
  
  
She screamed and moaned as she groped his body, unable to hold back. Bayonetta pounded his asshole, raping him like a whore, and the harder she thrust the more he felt his penis respond.  
  
  
His dick was rock hard. James' body pulsed with an electric giddiness, the product of her total domination. The abused had come to love the abuser. He bucked his hips back at her thrusts as she filled him with fat, slick cock over and over. His body was slack muscle framed by white hot centers of pain and pleasure; a burning hunger in his prostate for release.  
  
  
Suddenly, he moaned and came like a fire hose. His penis jack-hammered out its load, spewing it onto the rippling rubber mattress below. Bayonetta's shaft, snug and warm in his body, grew fatter and meaner, as if feeding on his orgasm. James' body went completely limp as Bayonetta dug her fingers into his latex encased hips and continued to shaft him.  
  
  
Twenty minutes of relentless fucking later, Bayonetta gave an earth shattering wail and beat the shit out of his ass, blistering it continuously as she hit her climax. James felt her monolithic cock erupt in his body, hosing down his insides with the vigor and volume of a stud stallion. His body was drenched in cum and he collapsed, a totally broken man.  
  
  
"Please Mistress, let me rest" he implored.  
  
  
Bayonetta pumped his ass a while longer, ignoring his pleas and taking the maximum pleasure she could from the act. At last, she tried to pull her cock out, but grunted, realizing it was stuck. She dragged him a solid foot across the bed as she tried to get her sticky cum cannon free.  
  
  
It finally popped out with a wet slurch and her sperm drained onto the bed, coating James in yet another cum bath. Slowly, Bayonetta rose and swept the hair from her face.  
  
  
"You did good, boy" she purred as she ran her fingers over his cum slick bondage suit.  
  
  
She continued to pet him for a time, rubbing her sperm into the latex so that it would forever carry her scent. Then, she pushed her cock into his face once more.  
  
  
"Clean me" she ordered.  
  


James leaned forward and began the task without hesitation. He didn't know if this would ever end and he was no longer sure he wanted it to.

  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	2. Double Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is dominated and defiled on a whole new level as he learns that Bayonetta is not the only well hung Witchinatrix.

James awoke to the sound of a dead bolt turning and a dull ache in his ass. He rolled slowly onto his side and his nostrils were assaulted by the usual smells: rubber, latex and cum. Having a water bed to sleep on was a nice luxury, and one of the few he had, but while you could wash the comforter, the rubber mattress and rubber sheets were there to stay. After the seemingly endless fuck fests he’d had with Mistress Bayonetta, he was pretty sure the rubber bed would smell like cum, sweat and ass until the day it was dropped in a landfill. That’s the way she wanted it though. She liked putting him (and keeping him) in the most disgusting predicaments possible. James was pretty sure she got off on it.  
  
  
The authoritative clacking of high heeled boots announced Bayonetta’s entrance into the dim studio apartment. She walked into the main room, set some things on the floor and moved to one of the windows. James’ vision had just started to adjust to the room when she whipped open the shade and the sun came pouring in, blinding him.  
  
  
“Wakey wakey my succulent little slut! We have a busy afternoon planned.” She then opened the window to let in some fresh air and turned to face him.  
  
  
‘ _As long as this “busy afternoon” starts with her removing this colossal butt plug from my ass, I’ll be a happy man’_ James thought to himself.  
  
  
He slowly crept his way to the edge of the water bed. The full body latex bondage suit, a fact of his life since he came into Bayonetta’s possession, slowed and hindered his movements as usual. The formidable anal intruder certainly wasn’t helping either. Finally he reached the edge and prostrated himself before his mistress.  
  
  
“Good morning Mistress Bayonetta.”  
  
  
She looked at him quizzically for a moment before saying “Don’t you think that’s getting a little stale? Address me differently, and as long as I’m pleased you will not be punished.”  
  
  
Without hesitation he bowed again and said “Good morning my Queen.”  
  
  
She arched an eyebrow. “Goddess would have been better, but I suppose that will suffice. And it’s already past noon by the way.” She then flicked on the light to the main room and began taking off the long, black trench coat she was wearing.  
  
  
As she placed the garment on the coat rack in the corner, James took in the glorious view of the rather unusual woman who had captured his body and possibly his heart as well. Her dark hair was up, as usual, and she was never without her black rimmed glasses. Whether she needed them to read or not, James didn’t know, but they certainly were the distinguishing feature that completed her “amazon librarian from hell” image.  
  
  
Unsurprisingly, she was wearing one of the many iterations of her Bayonetta costume. They all had subtle differences but always the same central features. Black leather covered most of her body from her shapely shoulders down past her wonderfully wide hips and ending where her powerful legs entered her thigh high leather boots. There was always a circular cut out in the front of her outfit between her neck and her breasts showing off an ample amount of her H cup cleavage and sporting a pendant or emblem of some sort on the left side of the circle.  
  
  
The most prominent opening in her suit was the one which allowed her third leg to hang confidently between her thighs. Bayonetta had the biggest, thickest cock he’d seen anywhere, including the many nights he’d spent cruising the internet for porn. Even soft as it was at the moment, it dropped a strong 11-12 inches down and was an imposing 6 inches in circumference. Just behind that beast her giant ball sack hung like a pair of fresh grapefruits. The entire package was completely hairless and gleamed with a thin layer of heat and perspiration. She looked like she could be your greatest fantasy or your worst nightmare come true, depending on your kinks and what mood she was in.  
  
  
She noticed James was staring at her, smiled, and began stroking her fat python up and down. “Yeah, this is all you thought about while I was gone yesterday, isn’t it? Can’t get enough can you? Well, that’s why we’re a perfect pair. I needed a cum dumpster and you became one without much protest. That’s how I knew you were a keeper!”  
  
  
She began fisting her cock slightly faster. “Did I ever tell you about the string of guys I tried on for size before I found you? Bunch of wimps, all of them… none of them could handle me. Actually, that story can wait for another time. That just reminded me that I have a treat for you!” She dropped her half-erect member and reached down into one of the bags she had brought.  
  
  
There was a suitcase, a shopping bag and what looked like a standard one gallon can of paint on the floor. ‘Paint? Was she planning to redo a room?’  
  
  
Bayonetta found whatever it was she was looking for and enthusiastically yanked it out of the bag. “Ta da!” she exclaimed. She was holding a white, plastic dog dish with the name “James” printed on the side in gold lettering. “And that’s not all!” she announced, “Since you’re going to be getting a real workout today, you need to keep your energy up. I’m going to get you some crackers.”  
  
  
His eyes widened with excitement. ‘Solid food?!?’  
  
  
Bayonetta walked to the kitchen and James could hear her opening and closing various boxes and pouring crackers into the dish. As she walked back with the meal he was already bowing before her.  
  
  
“Thank you so much Mistress!”  
  
  
“Ah ah, not so fast!” she admonished, waving a finger before him and setting the dish on the chair next to her. “This is hardly a complete breakfast. You need your protein! Now come over here and help Mama prepare your meal.”  
  
  
As quickly as he could he slipped off the bed and began crawling to her. The chain attaching his collar to the bedside rattled the entire way. She grinned and placed her hands on her hips as James assumed the proper position. Then, he almost made a mistake. Rising on his knees, he was about to take hold of her delicious thighs when he stopped. “Mistress, may I touch your thighs?”  
  
  
She nodded “Yes, you may.”  
  
  
Starving as he was, he decided not to bother with foreplay. He placed his lips on the fat mushroom shaped head of her mighty cock, took in a large breath through his nose, and plunged his face onto her rod, enveloping a full one third of her length with one stroke. He then began applying full suction and moved his head back and forth, taking in a little bit more of her massive member with each thrust.  
  
  
Her eyes closed as she took in the wonderful sensations of tongue and moist mouth meeting flesh. “Oh my, you ARE getting good at that…” She stood firm for the first few minutes, glancing down to admire the view of her thick, meaty staff sliding in and out of her sluts’ hungry mouth. She had turned him into a world class cock sucker in just under a month. She was somewhat proud of this, but then again, nearly anyone who had been forced to practice so frequently would be a pro by now.  
  
  
It took every ounce of her discipline not to grab his head and jam the rest of her cock down his luscious throat, but as much as she enjoyed total domination, there was something equally sexy about the complete and utter submission of a slave willingly giving his mistress an enthusiastic blowjob. As James continued to suck her in, she reached down with her right hand and started massaging her sizable scrotum. “Oh gods… just seeing you bound up in all that latex and chained to my bed… so fucking hot.”  
  
  
Her cock now jutted out at full raging hardness and James had taken at least half of the 16” penis down his throat. The constant slurping noises combined with the rough kneading of her balls were getting Bayonetta close to the edge.  
  
  
Suddenly she pushed James off of her and grabbed her cock with her right hand. She fisted it as fast as her arm would let her while reaching over for the dog dish with her left hand.  
  
  
“ **YeeessssSSSSSS**!!!” she cried as her orgasm built and she held the dish below her engorged fuck stick. Giant ropes and gobs of cum began firing out of her cock and into the bowl in rapid succession. James lost count at eleven, and began to wonder if there would be anything left of the crackers by the time she finished drowning them in her jizz.  
  
  
The bowl was filling rapidly and as her climax began to ebb she set it on the floor. “There we are… you can’t have cereal without milk, now can you? Eat up slut!”  
  
  
His chain rattled once more as James dove for his breakfast. He began lapping up the creamy mixture of cum and softened crackers in haste before it dissolved completely into semen soup. Bayonetta continued to pump her erection as she circled to his rear. She relished the sight of his latex covered legs and ass. Even his feet were encased in the full body suit. The only opening from this angle was his cute little asshole, and that was currently stuffed with a massive rubber dildo. She held her cock over his body and pumped out the last few dabs of spunk. They landed on his back and in the crack of his ass with light spatters. “Mmmmm” she said “That was lovely my pet, but I look forward to giving you a more direct feeding later.”  
  
  
As James worked fervently to clean his new dish and sate his hunger, Bayonetta moved to the computer on the other side of the main room to check her messages. “Tasty?” she asked as she typed away on the keyboard.  
  
  
“Yes mistress, your cum is always delicious!” he answered before shoving his face back into the bowl.  
  
  
“Liar” she chided him.  
  
  
A few minutes later James had licked his bowl spotless. Bayonetta rose from the computer and moved to the sleek bondage horse she kept in the middle of the large studio apartment. The room was adorned with all manner of bondage devices, sex toys and shiny furniture with built in restraints, but this was the one she liked the most by far.  
  
  
The bondage horse was height adjustable, just wide and long enough for someone to lie down on, and the full black leather upholstery made it not completely uncomfortable to be situated on. On the sides of the horse were a series of leather straps for securing the subject and below the horse, in the base on which it rested, were 2 metal rings on each side for securing the limbs.  
  
  
“We’re going to have so much fun today” she said excitedly as she adjusted the height “I really can’t wait!”  
  
  
Satisfied that the sinister device was perfectly at “cock level”, she sauntered back to James. Her hips swayed from side to side and her boot heels clacked on the hard wood floor as she moved to his rear once more.  
  
  
Bending over, she pulled the thick rubber schlong out of James’ packed asshole with one smooth tug. “I know you had to deal with that all night my dear, but you’ll be thanking me for it later.”  
  
  
She placed the giant butt plug in one of her bags before removing a long latex glove. She snapped the glove on her right hand and rolled the rest of the latex down her forearm. Then, without so much as a warning she buried the gloved hand in James’ ass and started feeling around like she was looking for a set of keys.  
  
  
He grunted as Bayonetta swirled her arm around, massaging his insides. “As it just so happens, we’re going to be entertaining a guest today. She’s a very dear friend of mine and I expect you to obey her commands as if they were my own... unless I say otherwise of course.”  
  
  
She thrust her arm in and out of his ass multiple times as James bit his lip and endured the fisting. “Mmmm, this is kind of nice. We should do this more often. I bet you could even cum from this if I did it long enough! But we don’t have time for that right now.”  
  
  
Finished with her exam, she extracted her arm from his slick anus. “Perfect!” she proclaimed after checking the glove “You’re completely clean. You won’t even need an enema today.” She got up and walked to the bathroom to discard the glove.  
  
  
“My friend should be arriving pretty soon, so if you need to take a leak you better do it now. Once we get started you won’t have the chance for a while.”  
  
  
James couldn’t help but find those words ominous, but kept his composure. “That won’t be necessary mistress.”  
  
  
As she walked back into the main room, the door bell rang. “Speak of the devil…”  
  
  
Bayonetta made her way to the door and hit the intercom button. “Password?”  
  
  
“Hey, it’s me” a voice answered.  
  
  
“Password?” she asked again firmly.  
  
  
“You know it’s me bitch, just let me in!”  
  
  
“Password!” she insisted with a grin.  
  
  
The voice on the other end sighed. “….Umbra Witches have more fun.”  
  
  
Bayonetta laughed and hit the release button that opened the outside door. Within moments the door opened and the mystery woman entered the apartment. Her face revealed fair skin and her hair was cut short and dyed white. She was wearing a long, brown trench coat with a belt tying it across the middle, much like Bayonetta’s black one earlier. She was also wearing high heeled boots just like Bayonetta, only hers were red leather instead of black. Even more curious, she was also carrying a suitcase and a container of some sort that was roughly the same size as the paint can Bayonetta had brought in earlier.  
  
  
“Why do you have to be such a cunt all the time?” she asked, glaring at Bayonetta.  
  
  
“Look who’s talking!” Bayonetta replied.  
  
  
For a moment the air was tense and it looked like they were about to start fist fighting, but the tension drained away and they both started laughing. The mystery woman set her things on the floor. “It’s good to see you again Cereza.”  
  
  
James’ ears perked up at that. _‘Cereza? Is that Bayonetta’s real name?’_  
  
  
The white haired woman reached down and grabbed Bayonetta’s flaccid cock with her left hand and pumped it a few times. “So, what have you been feeding this thing?”  
  
  
“Handsome young men, what else?” she retorted with a smile.  
  
  
The other woman groaned. “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to stick it in a pussy now and then.”  
  
  
Bayonetta shook her head. “Not my style, and with my luck the bitch would get pregnant and kids are the last thing I want.”  
  
  
The mystery woman released her cock and rose to her full height, which would have been equal to Bayonetta’s if she had the same towering hair. “Well, are you going to invite me in or should I stand in your entrance for the rest of the day?”  
  
  
Bayonetta rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, come in. Take off your coat you drama queen.”  
  
  
As they walked into the main room Bayonetta finally introduced her guest. “Slut, I’d like you to meet my best friend, Jeanne. She’s kind of a bitch, but no more than me I suppose.”  
  
  
Now it was Jeanne’s turn to roll her eyes, and as she did she began disrobing. As the long coat was pulled back, James beheld another vision of loveliness and utter terror. The woman had generous proportions in her hips, ass and breasts, much like Bayonetta, but those weren’t the only areas in which she was well endowed. Inconceivably, the massive cock and balls that hung from her crotch were even larger and thicker than Bayonetta’s. She was 13-14 inches flaccid, easily, and the rest of her body was wrapped in tight red leather. She hung her coat on the coat rack and stood before James, letting him take in her amazing body.  
  
  
“And this is my new slave, James” chirped Bayonetta “Isn’t he adorable?”  
  
  
Jeanne looked down at him with an air of undeniable superiority. “So, you’re the reason she hasn’t been getting any work done lately. Yes, I’ve heard all about you. Greet me properly slut, or don’t you have any manners?”  
  
  
James quickly bowed his head “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mistress Jeanne.”  
  
  
She chuckled as she strode further into the room. “I assure you, the pleasure will be all mine, bitch.”  
  
  
Jeanne looked around the main room, examining all the toys, furniture and accessories that Bayonetta had acquired. “This place was nearly empty the last time I was here. Lords of Darkness, Cereza, you spend more money on this crappy little flat than you do on your real home!”  
  
  
Bayonetta shrugged. “Can you blame me? I’m barely ever home and even when I am, I’d rather be here.”  
  
  
Jeanne turned around and set her gaze on James once more. He couldn’t help but feel like a gazelle being marked as prey by a ferocious tiger.  
  
  
“Hmmmm… only the most necessary openings. Hood handles, ass handles… that body suit is something else. Where did you get it?”  
  
  
“I know, isn’t it perfect?” Bayonetta chimed in. “I found a vendor online who specializes in latex bondage apparel. He does custom jobs for me and every time I’ve ordered one it’s been better than the last.”  
  
  
“Very nice” Jeanne agreed “You’ll have to give me the web address later. But enough pleasantries, we only have a few hours before our reservation for dinner, so let’s get started.”  
  
  
Bayonetta nodded. “I thought you’d never ask.”  
  
  
As Bayonetta retrieved the paint can she’d set down earlier Jeanne sat on the large leather couch to the side of the room. She wrapped her hands around her thighs and pulled her legs up, resting her ass right on the edge of the couch. “Get over here slut and put your tongue to work” she commanded.  
  
  
James began crawling over to the couch, but was jolted to a halt by the chain on his collar. Bayonetta, seeing that he had run out of slack set the paint can down by the couch and walked over to unlock and disconnect the chain.  
  
  
“There” she said with a soft kick to his ass “Get over there.”  
  
  
He quickly crawled to Jeanne and immediately started licking her ass cheeks and tonguing her immaculate asshole through the tight body suit. The feel and taste of leather on his tongue had long since ceased to bother him. Jeanne released her right leg and grabbed the strap on top of James’ hood.  
  
  
“Harder!” she ordered as she pulled his face into her ass. “I can barely feel your tongue.”  
  
  
She rocked his head up and down, massaging her perineum with his nose. “Ahhhh, that’s more like it slut.”  
  
  
He licked her ass in forceful, wide swaths as Bayonetta rummaged behind him. She unlocked the tiny padlock on the back of James’ suit and unzipped it halfway. The cool sensation of fresh air met James’ back for the first time in days. The lid of the can came off with a pop and Bayonetta inserted an industrial sized plastic syringe into the container.  
  
  
“This is going to be a whole new experience for you babe. I hope you like it!”  
  
  
She pulled back the handle on the syringe, drawing it full of the thick liquid. She then placed it through the opening of James’ suit and squirted its full contents onto his back and down the sides of his body; the first of many to come.  
  
  
“How many climaxes did it take you to fill that thing?” asked Jeanne.  
  
  
“Seven” Bayonetta responded proudly.  
  
  
“Hah!” Jeanne laughed “Filled my gallon in six! Well, five and a half technically. I actually overflowed the thing and made quite a mess.”  
  
  
James’ eyes widened in surprise. It wasn’t paint, it was day old jizz by the bucket load!  
  
  
“Yeah yeah” Bayonetta sulked as she filled another syringe and flooded the goo down James’ back and over his ass “Jeanne wins again! Whatever.”  
  
  
“Now now, don’t be a poor sport. It’s unbecoming” Jeanne replied while pulling James' face into her scrote bag. “Suck my balls slut, they need some attention too.”  
  
  
If Bayonetta’s balls were grapefruits, then Jeanne owned a pair of huge cantaloupes. As he began to kiss, lick and worship her smooth scrotum, Jeanne couldn’t help herself any longer and began to slide her left hand up and down her enormous penis. The action got increasingly heated until finally after ten more syringe loads, Bayonetta had emptied her bucket.  
  
  
“Done!” she announced to Jeanne “Your turn.”  
  
  
As Jeanne released his head and got off the couch to retrieve her own bucket, James could already feel Bayonetta’s cum seeping into every corner of his suit and slowly coating his entire body. Being bound in latex and forced to suck and fuck giant cocks was disgusting enough to begin with, but this was a whole new level of depravity.  
  
  
Bayonetta slid into the leather sofa and presented her ass for James’ attentions. As he began to caress the perfect contours of her plump behind with his tongue, Jeanne hurriedly went to work with the syringe, pumping her day old cum into the opening of his suit.  
  
  
“Gods, my cock is dying for a wet hole. I’ll make this quick.”  
  
  
She continued to withdraw tubes of semen from her bucket and jam them through the fold of his suit, forcing the thick liquid to run further and further down his stomach and limbs. By the time she was done, there wasn’t an inch of James’ body below his neck that wasn’t caked in cum and bound by slippery latex. Even as far down as his fingers and toes he could feel the slimy seed surrounding him.  
  
  
A little of the cum was seeping out around his asshole and penis, as those were the only two openings it had to escape, but the vast majority was sealed in for the duration. James felt like a stretched out pussy that had just been double penetrated and filled to the brim.  
  
  
Jeanne rose from his side, zipped up the back of his suit and reattached the mini padlock, trapping him once again in his familiar prison. “Alright” she said cheerfully “Let’s do this!”  
  
  
The two buxom amazons had no trouble lifting James from both ends and carrying him over to the bondage horse. They placed him on the device face down with his head hanging over one side and his ass, penis and balls hanging over the other. The sex crazed shemales then immediately went to work binding him.  
  
  
Bayonetta took the straps on the sides of the horse and looped them one by one over James’ back, pulled them tight, and locked them. Jeanne walked around the horse attaching a chain to each of James’ wrist and ankle rings, looping it through the floor and pulling them tight before locking them as well. His arms and legs were now being pulled straight down along the sides of the horse and the leather straps tightened across his back made it feel like he was being pulled into the horse at twice the force of gravity.  
  
  
“Perfect” said Jeanne, admiring their work “I wish I had brought a camera.”  
  
  
Bayonetta leaned over James, rubbing him through the suit and swishing semen back and forth across his back. “How does it feel my pet? I bet you never imagined you could feel this filthy? This soiled and slutty…”  
  
  
James struggled to come up with a suitable reply, but as it turned out, it wasn’t necessary.  
  
  
She moved in front of him and ducked down so their gazes met. “And that’s why I’ve never been this turned on.” She thrust her face into his, burying her tongue in his mouth in an aggressive kiss.  
  
  
Jeanne tossed her arms in the air. “Oh please, I think I’m going to throw up. Can we fuck him now?”  
  
  
Bayonetta released his lips. “Oh yes” she said while staring deeply into his eyes “It’s definitely time to fuck.”  
  
  
With that she got up and hurried over to the computer to activate her music player. Bayonetta’s tastes ranged from pop and techno to metal and classic rock, and she always had something new and interesting to set the pace of her thrusts to.  
  
  
Jeanne had resumed masturbating and was producing a copious amount of pre-cum which she swirled all over her shaft. “Natural lube is the best, don’t you think dear?”  
  
  
“But of course” Bayonetta answered as she rejoined them.  
  
  
Suddenly, dance club style trance music began thumping and booming out of the speakers in the corners of the room.  
  
  
“Ok slut!” Jeanne yelled with a heavy slap on his ass. “You’ve got a nice, sticky glaze on the outside. Now it’s time for the cream filling.”  
  
  
She wasted no time bringing the tip of her massive cock to the pucker of his asshole which, thankfully, was still moderately stretched out from the night before. She grabbed his hips firmly and began her insertion in one fluid motion. The first 5 inches weren’t so bad, but after that Jeanne’s monster prick quickly widened into a phallus the size of which he’d never imagined, let alone experienced.  
  
  
She was a solid inch thicker in girth than Bayonetta, and that made all the difference in the world. As she continued pushing into him, the pain increased and James reflexively tried to pull away. It was useless though, as his completely bound body was unable to move a millimeter in any direction.  
  
  
He grunted loudly several times, and then finally cried out in pain as she reached the 10 inch mark. Jeanne stopped momentarily and smacked his ass once again. “Cereza, I thought you said this slave was well trained?”  
  
  
Bayonetta stood before him, sliding her right hand up and down her gargantuan meat pole, preparing for her own advance. “He is, he just hasn’t had the pleasure of meeting COCKZILLA yet!”  
  
  
Jeanne smirked and continued to drive her hungry boa into him slowly.  
  
  
Fully erect now, Bayonetta grabbed James’ chin and looked down at him. “Don’t worry, it will hurt a little at first but you’ll get used to, just like with me the first few times. If she had taken your virginity you’d be on your way to the emergency room, but you’ve had enough practice now to handle her. Just try to relax your ass and keep breathing through your nose until she breaks you in.”  
  
  
She opened his mouth with her fingers and placed the head of her fat dick on the edge of his lips. “And most importantly, **STOP WHINING AND SUCK MY COCK YOU LITTLE BITCH**!”  
  
  
Bayonetta punctuated those last words by jamming her cock into his mouth and down his throat as far as it would go with one thrust. Jeanne beamed, pleased to see Bayonetta taking her proper role, and equally pleased that 2/3 of her fully engorged 18 inch fuck rod was now buried in James’ tight boy pussy.  
  
  
The heat and pain in his ass were intense, but James now had 12 inches of cock in his throat to contend with. He began wagging his tongue left and right, caressing the underside of his mistress’ meaty shaft.  
  
  
Bayonetta grabbed his head and continued to push into him. Her eyes closed as she began to enjoy the absolutely wonderful sensations his mouth and tongue were bathing her flesh in. Jeanne began to rock back and forth slightly, generating short thrusts that pummeled her way into the lowest depths of his rectum. She took deep breaths as her massive penis was almost all the way in and the pleasurable feeling was already overwhelming.  
  
  
After several minutes of persistent insertion, Jeanne’s hips finally met James’ ass and her enormous ball sack collided with his soft penis and much smaller scrotum. The pain and feeling of fullness were so great that James could see red streaks around his peripheral vision, but at least now the worst was over.  
  
  
Jeanne remained still for several moments, enjoying her conquest and allowing him to get used to her full penetration. She smacked his ass yet again, the hardest slap yet ringing out with a loud crack. “How do you like it slave? My 18 inches are balls deep in your slutty ass! Cereza said you could do it, but I didn’t believe her. Well, you just jumped on my ‘favorite slaves of all time’ list. We’re going to be good friends, you and I.”  
  
  
James could feel his insides being rearranged as Jeanne slowly withdrew her cock to the 3 inch mark. She then grasped the leather strap handles on the sides of his suit and plunged her shaft home, burying all 18 inches back in his ass. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened in an extended “O” as she acclimated to this ultimate pleasure.  
  
  
James grunted, but it only came out as a low, muffled sound now that Bayonetta had all 16 inches of her cock plugged in his throat, his lips sealed around her pelvis. As she withdrew to 4 inches, he was careful to take a deep breath through his nose, unsure of when he’d get another. She grabbed the strap handles on the sides of his bondage hood and sank her cock back into his throat in one quick thrust, her massive balls slapping into his chin.  
  
  
“Suck slut… suck it! Show me that you want my cum!”  
  
  
James put his lips and cheek walls to work, providing as much suction as possible in concert with his oscillating tongue. At this point both women began gradually increasing their pace until they were fucking his mouth and ass in rhythm with the pumping techno beat in the background. The music was loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to drown out the sounds of their increasingly crazed sex. As the two shemale goddesses unleashed their full lust, wet slurping, gagging and the creak of leather and latex completed the symphony of their depraved love making.  
  
  
Jeanne’s arms and hips were a blur as she shafted his butt hole with ever increasing vigor. His ass finally grew accustomed to her colossal appendage and the pain in his depths was slowly dissipating, but that did nothing to aid his testicles which were repeatedly being smashed by her much larger sack.  
  
  
“Oh gods!” she cried out in mid-thrust. “Fuck dinner and the opera! Let’s just stay here all night.”  
  
  
Bayonetta grinned as she speared her spit coated cock into his face repeatedly. “As tempting as that sounds, you may change your mind in an hour or two.”  
  
  
Jeanne’s staff was now moving in and out of James’ ass like a well oiled piston. “We’ll see” she replied, seemingly unconvinced.  
  
  
Moments later, she abandoned the rhythm of the music and began fucking his ass as fast as her hips would move. She cried out like she’d just been stabbed in the leg as her first orgasm rolled over her and a torrent of cum came rushing out her cock. James felt like a shotgun had gone off in his ass as a geyser of spunk flowed into his innards. Jeanne held him close to her hips as blast after blast of cum fired into his depths. His ass was so packed with her cock and her ejections so copious that he could already feel the jizz creeping up into his colon and lower intestines. It had nowhere else to go.  
  
  
Seeing her friend in ecstasy and her slave being ass fucked into oblivion sent Bayonetta over the edge as well. On the next inward thrust she suddenly and very roughly pulled James’ face into her pelvis, cum rushing down her sperm channel to be deposited in his dumpster of a stomach. His cheeks bulged as her cock fired cannon blasts of sticky paste down his throat. His eyes watered as his throat was stretched to the limit and he became increasingly desperate for air. Bayonetta’s face was a picture of bliss as she unloaded in her slutty slave.  
  
  
Before she was even done cumming, she settled back into a strong throat fucking rhythm, realigning her thrusts with the beat of the music. Jeanne, also, regained her steady ass fucking pace as her climax ebbed.  
  
  
‘What the hell?’ thought James ‘They’re not even going to take a break?’  
  
  
Bayonetta abandoned the side straps and instead grabbed the strap on top of James’ head, fucking his mouth with just one arm. With the other arm she held up her index finger and looked at Jeanne. “One to one.”  
  
  
Jeanne nodded, took in a full breath and exhaled loudly as the fuck fest continued.  
  
  
James understood now. This was a competition.  
  
  
An hour flew by as Bayonetta and Jeanne fucked him into a new incarnation. James came a couple times from the endless prostate massage that Jeanne was providing, but his mistresses were too busy to notice or care. So hard were their thrusts that despite the thorough bondage he was in, he found himself being pushed back and forth slightly on the horse. The cum coating that covered his body inside the latex suit made squishing noises as his body was continually jolted by their insatiable meat poles.  
  
  
During her fourth climax, Jeanne had crammed his colon and intestines so full of her cum that her emissions were now forced backward and came spurting out of his ass, flying in all directions around the base of her cock. Her expensive red leather dominatrix outfit was soon covered in her own jizz, but she didn’t so much as bat an eyelash. She kept right on fucking him.  
  
  
Similarly, Bayonetta had several times withdrawn her cock only to stick a finger down James’ throat and gag out the excess cum he was choking on; his stomach unable to accommodate any more. As soon as that was done, it was right back to sucking her 16 inch erection. Nothing would stop this clash of the futanari titans.  
  
  
As Jeanne and Bayonetta both hit their sixth climax and James’ ass and mouth were flooded with seed once more, he began to wonder what exactly this all added up to.  
  
  
At first he had assumed that Bayonetta was a rare specimen of some kind, a freak of nature even; if an absolutely gorgeous, sexy freak. He knew now that this was not the case. Jeanne was just like her and actually appeared to be even more dominant, lustful and crazy.  
  
  
_'Who were these women? Where did they come from? Are there more like them? He had heard the term “Umbra Witches” but who knew what that meant? How is it that they both have giant functioning penises that put any porn actor to shame? How could they have such incredible sexual drive and stamina?'_ He had more information now, but that information had yielded only more questions.  
  
  
“Hey!” Bayonetta yelled with a slap to his face. “You’re not sucking. I never said we were done. Do your job slut!” She then grabbed the side straps on his hood and began plunging her cock into his mouth even faster.  
  
  
Another half hour passed and the music came to a stop. Bayonetta had apparently only scheduled an hour and a half of music on her player. The only sounds that now emanated throughout the room were the slurch of cock entering a cum filled asshole, the slurp of cock exiting a cum slick throat and the occasional moans and sighs of the two amazing amazons.  
  
  
Some minutes later, Bayonetta grabbed James by the throat and mashed her hips into his face the hardest she had all day. Bayonetta could feel the bulge of her fat slug within his throat as she released a final hot deluge of semen into his body. She pulled out just slightly and pumped herself back in many times, milking out every last ounce of her thick baby batter.  
  
  
“Ahhhhh **YES** , take it all slut! A good slut never says no. And even if you did, I’d just have to punish you by giving you more.”  
  
  
As her orgasm subsided, she withdrew the glistening tool from his throat with an especially wet slurp and a huge web of cum slid out of James’ mouth, hitting the ground with a loud splat.  
  
  
After a dozen more thrusts Jeanne reached her climax as well. She quickly pulled out of James, laid her greasy pole right on his crack and stroked herself as large ropes of cum covered his back and ass. She sighed contentedly as the orgasm flowed through her body.  
  
  
Bayonetta looked at her with a smile of immense satisfaction. “Eight!” she said.  
  
  
“Eight” Jeanne agreed.  
  
  
They were both covered in sweat, exhausted and dehydrated, but neither wanted to admit it.  
  
  
“Look, I know you don’t like declaring ties, but I think we’re both done here” Bayonetta conjectured.  
  
  
“Yeah, I suppose we should get ready for dinner” she agreed reluctantly.  
  
  
“Great! I’m going to hit the shower. You make yourself comfortable and keep an eye on James until I’m done.” Bayonetta headed for the bathroom, already tugging at her cum splattered leather gloves.  
  
  
“Gladly” Jeanne responded with her toothiest grin.  
  
  
As the bathroom door shut, Jeanne bent down to inspect the slaves’ asshole. As she peered inside she saw that the cum she had packed his innards with was slowly sliding down and filling his anal cavity. “Beautiful” she commented before raining another harsh blow down on his ass.  
  
  
James had never imagined that such degradation was possible. His stomach was filled with cum, his throat was greased with cum, his intestines were full of cum, his ass was half filled with cum, and he was bound in a morass of day old cum and latex. At least the ordeal was over. Or so he thought until Jeanne’s high heeled boot connected with his scrotum.  
  
  
James coughed and sputtered as Jeanne slowly circled to his front. “You know, actually, I lied” she said bringing her massive prick to his lips “I want number nine **NOW**!”  
  
  
James thought very briefly about resisting as Jeanne plowed her filth covered mega cock into his mouth, but realized there was no point. If he did anything to anger her she would go to town on his balls and it would only anger his mistress as well. This was his life now, and Bayonetta had told him to obey her guests’ commands.  
  
  
“ **TASTE YOUR ASS, WHORE**!” Jeanne cried as all 18 inches plunged down his throat. She grabbed the hood straps on both sides of his head and quickly established a fast mouth fucking pace.  
  
  
As her pelvis mashed into his face repeatedly James was just thankful that her cock wasn’t half an inch thicker, as his jaw would probably have unhinged at that point. Jeanne threw her head back and snarled like an animal as her balls slapped into his chin over and over.  
  
  
“Oh, you’re something else slut. No other slave has ever taken me balls deep in the mouth AND the ass. Not without physical therapy. I like you a lot…”  
  
  
She looked down at him, grinning wildly as she pumped his throat nonstop. “We’re going to have to arrange a play date for you to visit my home, preferably when Cereza is busy doing something else. You think you’re a slut today? I’ll teach you the true meaning of the word.”  
  
  
She timed her thrusts to be as long as humanly possible, withdrawing until there was only the head left in his mouth, and then jamming the other 16 inches of hot beef down his throat. James sucked for all he was worth, if only to get the sinister shemale off quickly. She thrust into his face faster and faster, treating his mouth no differently than the asshole she had just fucked into submission.  
  
  
Jeanne lost her mind as her ninth climax began, a lightning bolt of energy and endorphins striking her at her core. Cum poured out of her cock in the largest quantity yet, and as she ejected the godly load into his body she continued to fuck his mouth. The thick filth filled his throat, crashing upon the entrance to his lungs, pooling in the bottom of his mouth, and finally dripping from his nose. She fucked his sludge filled mouth for another twenty strokes before ripping the erupting phallus out of his face, pointing it at his eyes and firing blasts of jizm into the only feature of his body yet unspoiled.  
  
  
Cum continued gushing from her flesh hose as she slapped him across the face with it repeatedly. He gagged, coughed and spit up cum, attempting to clear his nose and throat. Realizing he was in actual danger, she quickly stuck a finger down his throat which enabled him to hack up the rest of the jizz. As he sucked in fresh air, Jeanne pumped her cock with her left hand, firing the final spurts of cum all over his face while massaging her ample breasts with her right hand.  
  
  
Bayonetta exited the bathroom drying herself with a towel and was immediately confronted with the sight of Jeanne shuddering and painting her slaves face with her filth.  
  
  
“What the hell?!?”  
  
  
Jeanne turned her head, cock still in hand and a shit eating grin on her face. “Nine.”  
  
  
“You’re such a petty bitch sometimes” Bayonetta scowled.  
  
  
“Yes, but I’m a petty bitch who had one more climax than you!” she chuckled.  
  
  
Bayonetta rolled her eyes. “Get cleaned up! I’m starving” she snapped “And good luck getting the smell of spunk out of that body suit. You really did a number on it.”  
  
  
Jeanne stepped toward the shower, intentionally brushing up against Bayonetta along the way. “You say that as if smelling like my cum was a bad thing!” She laughed heartily and shut the bathroom door behind her.  
  
  
Bayonetta growled, attempting unsuccessfully to brush the cum off her moist skin. “You fucking cunt…”  
  
  
After washing herself off in the kitchen, Bayonetta returned to the main room and got her evening wear out of her suitcase. The skirt she had chosen was black leather, but at least she wasn’t going to the opera dressed as a dominatrix.  
  
  
After dressing, she moved to the bondage horse and started undoing the straps and chains that held James down.  
  
  
“You did great! I had a wonderful time and I think it’s safe to say that Jeanne did too. Rest up until we get back. I’d help you up, but you’re filthy.”  
  
  
James sat up slowly. His limbs were incredibly stiff and his whole body was slick with cum, inside and out. He slid off the table and began crawling back to the bed. “Mistress?”  
  
  
“Yes?”  
  
  
“Before you leave, could I please have a bath?”  
  
  
“No, I don’t think it would be worth it” she said, securing the bedside chain back onto his collar.  
  
  
“Mistress?” he asked again.  
  
  
She gazed down at him, hands on her hips and a sparkle in her eyes. “As soon as we’re back, it’s time for round two.”

  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	3. Cereza's Curious Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta has a rather unusual fetish and James is going to learn all about it whether he wants to or not.

The green foliage sped by as Bayonetta pressed down firmly on the accelerator of her Noble M12 GTO. It was a warm spring day and James, sitting in the passenger seat beside her, was basking in the sun and fresh air. It was the first time he’d been outside of Bayonetta’s lair since he fell into her clutches and he was overjoyed to be out and stretching his legs.  
  
  
He was even more thankful that he was not wearing the latex bondage suit that had become his second skin as Bayonetta’s plaything. For two months now he had been bound in the sinister full body prison and constantly bathed in her cum as he sucked her off and took her massive cock up his ass more regularly than he would have thought humanly possible. He was a slave; a sex slave. There was no other way to put it accurately. She had not tortured him or left any permanent scars or marks on his body to date, but the fact remained that he was a prisoner in her elaborate dungeon of a guest flat, and she demanded his sexual services roughly and frequently.  
  
  
As the yellow sports car flew down the gravel country road, James thought about what an odd relationship he’d developed with the mysterious woman since becoming her personal slut. As the weeks had gone by, Bayonetta had become somewhat friendlier and warmer with him. Perhaps it was genuine affection or maybe it was simply because he performed his sexual duties well. Either way, he was getting perks now, and he was glad to have them.  
  
  
She had bought him a Playstation 3 and a stack of games to keep him entertained when she wasn’t there. He remained chained to her queen size waterbed at all times when she was absent, but she had installed a longer chain on his collar. Most of the apartment was still off limits to him, but now he could access not only the bathroom, but the entertainment center. For the first month he had been allowed no sustenance except that which came from her thick, pulsating phallus. Eating nothing but her cum had caused him to lose weight quickly, and after his first month of captivity Bayonetta had begun providing him solid food, if only occasionally and always followed up the next day by a full enema. She insisted that his ass remain clean as a whistle at all times, as it was the personal sheath to her magnificent sword.  
  
  
The perks were nice, and in recent weeks when she wasn’t fucking him they often chatted as if they were a normal couple. When she wanted sex, however, Bayonetta was all business, and there was no acceptable response to any of her queries or commands but “Yes Mistress.” Anything else resulted in a whipping or a beating with one of her endless supply of sex toys.  
  
  
The night before, James had the opportunity to enjoy one of those rare solid meals. Bayonetta had a wonderful steak dinner catered, and when she had eaten her fill she gave the leftovers to her pet. Earlier today, he had been hustled into the bathroom and finally released from his tight, cum slick bondage for the first time in a week. She gave him his enema, ordered him to shave his body, and allowed him to take a wonderful hot shower.  
  
  
Now, as they traveled deeper into the countryside, he found himself in a simple t-shirt and shorts, under which he was wearing a pair of Bayonetta’s black silk panties. She didn’t have any men’s underwear on hand and she insisted that he looked better in panties anyway. The only other articles that adorned his body were his sneakers and the new collar that she had produced for just this occasion. It was purple leather and simply read “SLUT” on the front in bold white lettering. It fit snugly around his neck and had a long, thick leather leash attached to it.  
  
  
Bayonetta was also dressed somewhat more simply than usual. She was wearing black track pants with white stripes and a white tank top with no bra. The shirt could barely contain her enormous breasts. Her black latex arm gloves ended halfway up her upper arms and her track pants concealed most of her thigh high latex leggings. The combination of fetish wear and casual wear was pretty odd, but it was a good bet she wasn’t planning to keep the casual wear on.  
  
  
“Did you enjoy that steak last night babe?”  
  
  
“Yes mistress, it was delicious” he answered, genuinely grateful.  
  
  
“Well you’re going to earn it today, that’s for sure.”  
  
  
James couldn’t help noticing that her cock was jutting into the left thigh of her track pants, half erect and straining to be free against the mesh fabric. She was excited about something, but he had no idea what that was exactly.  
  
  
”Where are we going again?” he asked, breaking the silence once more.  
  
  
Bayonetta pulled the lollipop she’d been sucking from her mouth. “I told you yesterday, if the weather was right, today we were going to fulfill one of my all time sexual fantasies. Well, the weather is perfect and here we are!” She placed the lollipop back in her mouth and adjusted the wheel for an upcoming turn.  
  
  
“Out in the middle of nowhere?” he asked skeptically.  
  
  
She glanced over at him with raised eyebrows and smiled. “You’ll see.”  
  
  
Returning her eyes to the road, Bayonetta could feel her cock growing stiffer and longer against the silky confines of her pants. She pressed the gas even harder. She was already going seventy miles an hour, but she didn’t care. She wanted to be there, NOW.  
  
  
Ten minutes later Bayonetta spotted their destination and pulled into a small alcove by the side of the road. It looked like a spot for hikers to park for the day while they explored the area. There was a large brown sign painted with yellow letters that announced the entrance to a hiking trail and explained the rules and regulations for the nature preserve.  
  
  
Bayonetta locked the car and grabbed his leash. “Let’s go!” She headed for the trail, pulling him behind her as fast as she could get him to follow.  
  
  
For the next fifteen minutes they followed the trail as Bayonetta marched along at a brisk pace, tugging James’ leash the entire way. She was wearing nothing but sandals on her feet, but the terrain didn’t seem to bother her in the slightest.  
  
  
“There it is!” Bayonetta exclaimed suddenly and veered off the trail, pulling her boy toy behind her. They moved beyond the trees and into a clearing which then proceeded onto a grassy hillside. From the hill you could see for quite a distance, and this part of the park was mostly open plains with a river not too far in the distance. Oddly, the plains were not grassy like the hill and this part of the park was mostly bare land.  
  
  
”Strip” Bayonetta ordered as she pulled off her tank-top and began removing her track pants.  
  
  
James looked around, confused, but he took off his shirt, shorts and sneakers as instructed. “You mean we’re there?”  
  
  
“Almost” she replied with a grin.  
  
  
James began to take off the silk black panties. “No, leave those on” she said as she yanked her track pants off her legs and tossed them aside. Her enormous ball sack plopped into view, gleaming in the early afternoon sun as her heavy penis unfurled in front of her; bobbing, hungry and at almost full attention.  
  
  
Bayonetta licked her lips, admiring the view of her slut, completely nude aside from his girly underwear and purple collar. She climbed to the top of the hillside, pulling on his leash and pointing over the ridge. “See that? That’s where we’re going.”  
  
  
James moved up beside her to get a better view and as he did Bayonetta let go of his leash. “I don’t see anything” he replied “It’s mostly just flatland out there and— **WHOA!** ”  
  
  
There is a certain mixture of confusion and complete terror that one can only experience when they are not falling one moment, falling the next moment, and they had never anticipated falling at all. That is what James felt as he plummeted towards the ground and he had time for only one thought: _‘This is going to hurt.’_  
  
  
* **SCHHHLLLOOOPPPPP** *  
  
  
Only it didn’t hurt, or at least not badly. In fact, the only part of his body that was in real pain was his scrotum, as it had connected to the ground with a loud, wet smack.  
  
  
James struggled to catch his breath and make sense of what had just happened. As his senses cleared, he realized he was already thigh deep in warm muck. Looking around he saw that he was near the center of what appeared to be a very large mud pit. The gunk was light brown, had the texture of pudding and the consistency of wet cement. Even as he analyzed his situation he was sinking deeper at an alarming pace, the warm, sucking goo encroaching on his sleek panties.  
  
  
“Mistress? **MISTRESS**?!? **HELP I’M SINKING**!!!” He panicked as he continued to sink into the mire at a steady pace. _‘Oh god, is this quicksand?!?’_ He tried to pull one of his legs free, but there was virtually no give and there was no bottom to push from either.  
  
  
‘ _Wait, I’ve read about quicksand before. The best way to escape is to float, right? You have to try and swim your way out. Ok…’_ He leaned forward, hoping to grab something, anything; hoping that the muck in front of him wasn’t as deep. As he groped forward in desperation, he succeeded only in sinking both of his arms into the creamy sludge past his elbows.  
  
  
“BULLSEYE!” Bayonetta cheered, admiring the view from the edge of the pit. She had circled around the hillside and was now fisting her fully erect 16” sausage in long strokes as she watched him struggle in the mud.  
  
  
James twisted his head, looking for her. “Mistress, help! I’m sinking!”  
  
  
“I know” she replied “That’s the idea… You might want to stop struggling so much. That will only cause you to sink faster.”  
  
  
James tried to extract his arms from the mire but the strength in his midsection was fading fast and his hands weren't finding a bottom in the mud any better than his feet. He knew that Bayonetta was right, so he stayed still, forming a bridge over the muck with his body as best he could.  
  
  
“Is this quicksand?” he asked over his shoulder.  
  
  
“No, quicksand has much higher water content. You can usually float in quicksand. This is deep clay mud. This shit will suck you right to the bottom if you’re not careful.”  
  
  
James’ face was a mask of fear. “Well how deep is it?!?”  
  
  
Bayonetta kicked off her sandals and began walking into the pit casually. “Twelve feet the last time it was measured. Could be deeper now…”  
  
  
With the hot sun beating down on the clay pit, she advanced into the muck, completely naked save for her latex arm gloves and latex leggings. She savored the feeling of her feet being fully immersed in the warm gunk before taking two big steps forward and sinking her legs up to the knee. The mud sucked and slurped at her legs as she slowly made her way toward James’ exposed ass.  
  
  
She scooped up some of the clay with her gloved hand and spread the muddy slime all over her glistening pole. “Jeanne was right... natural lube is the best.”  
  
  
James had now sunk up to his chest and shoulders and was beginning to panic again.  
  
  
“Relax!” Bayonetta called from behind him “Now that you’re flat against the mud you have more surface area creating resistance. You won’t sink as fast as long as you don’t struggle.”  
  
  
She grunted as she used the full strength of her impressive thighs to wade further into the stubbornly thick clay. She was up to her hips now, her balls dragging through the muck and her cock just above the surface of the moist pit.  
  
  
James suddenly realized the true danger they were in. “Wait, Mistress! What are you doing?!? You have a rope right? Something attached to the outside?!?”  
  
  
Bayonetta finally slogged to just behind James’ hovering asshole, her legs and hips settling into the sucking mud. She pulled his silk panties down, grabbed her cock and held it up to his pretty little pucker.  
  
  
“I never work with a safety net babe. What would be the fun in that?”  
  
  
Without hesitation she grabbed his hips and speared her clay lubed cock into his ass, burying a full 10 inches in the first thrust. Fighting through the pain of her sudden insertion, James made a mental note that he could add “mud” and “mortal danger” to the list of things that got Bayonetta off.  
  
  
She established a moderate pace, opening him up with her thick salami as quickly as possible, her hips and ass making wet smacking sounds in the mud as she pounded his sissy ass.  
  
  
“Mmmm, Mother Earth’s very own bondage. You can’t escape and she even set you up doggie style for me” she intoned huskily as she thrust into him. “Pretty impressive, eh slut?”  
  
  
James tried to control his fear as he sank another inch into the mud. “Yes Mistress, but what if we can’t…”  
  
  
His words were cut off when she suddenly and deliberately buried all 16 inches balls deep in his ass. James cried out, his face dipping into the muck as she filled his ass completely.  
  
  
“What’s the matter? Worried that I might not be able to get us out? That’s the THRILL, slut. That’s why I’m hard as a lamppost and ripping you a wider asshole right now.”  
  
  
She emphasized those last words with a return to steady fucking; sliding her fat dick out a few inches and jamming it back in over and over. James’ face was visibly red and he panted into the sludge, her assault coming too hard and too fast. His limbs tried to move; tried to react to the invasion of his most sensitive orifice, but they were locked in thick, sucking clay.  
  
  
“You don’t need to worry about any of that. Your only concern, as usual, is pleasuring my cock! If I want to fuck you into the mud until you drown in brown shit, that’s what I’m going to do. If I want to keep shafting your lifeless body until it’s full of clay and cum, I’ll do that too! Now shut the fuck up, **AND TAKE MY MUDDY COCK**!”  
  
  
Bayonetta began fucking him full speed, or at least as close to full speed as she could muster while being sucked into luscious clay. She pistoned 14 inches of her greasy fuck meat in and out of his ass as they continued to sink into the mire. Lost in the pleasure of his tight ass, she didn’t notice or care how much farther they’d sank until the mud had risen above her cock and James’ asshole had disappeared below the surface. She could feel her cock glide through the clay every time she withdrew from his ass and every time she launched back in.  
  
  
“OH FUCK! **OH FUCK**!!! THIS IS THE BEST! **THIS IS THE BEST**!!!” she wailed as her climax rolled over her like a tidal wave. Her ejaculation was so powerful, it pushed her back several inches out of his ass. She plunged forward again, a tornado of semen blasting out of her staff and drowning his insides.  
  
  
Bayonetta’s head swam. The feeling of the muck groping her body as James’ ass gripped her cock had generated her strongest orgasm to date. As bliss cascaded through her body and her colossal penis continued to spurt gobs of cum into his depths, she reached around, grabbing handfuls of hot clay and massaging the brown gunk into her bare breasts.  
  
  
Her eyes glazed over as she rode the wave of intense pleasure, and once her engorged phallus finally ceased spraying jizz she gripped his hips below the mud and returned to fucking him immediately. The mud was starting to ooze over James’ back as he sank even lower into the pit, but she didn’t care. Right now she needed MORE.  
  
  
“Mistress, we’re too deep! We’re not going to be able to…”  
  
  
* **CRACK** *  
  
  
Bayonetta smacked her latex covered hand onto the top of his ass cheeks, the only part of his ass that was still above the sludge. “I told you to shut up slave! I didn’t go to all this trouble just to get one climax out of your slutty ass. Now hold still unless you want to sink even deeper!”  
  
  
Her relentless shafting seemed to stretch on for an hour as the muck bubbled and ever so slowly sucked them deeper. Normally her marathon fucking stimulated James’ prostate to the point that he orgasmed and shot his load without his member even being touched, but in his current state he was too terrified at the prospect of drowning in mud and remained limp in his panties.  
  
  
Bayonetta was seemingly on auto-pilot, obsessed with the exquisite sensation of pumping her fat cock into James’ tight ass, pulling out into the warm, smooth clay, and thrusting it right back in again. She had never felt anything so good in her life and she never wanted it to end. The thick mud made fucking him much more of a chore than usual and she worked up a good sweat as she raped his muddy cornhole.  
  
  
“Yeah, you like mud fucking, don’t you? I knew you would bitch” she growled as she plowed back and forth through the muck. “What else is your ass good for anyway? It’s probably forgotten how to take a shit by now. Entrance only, right slut? Take it! TAKE IT! **TAKE MY COCK YOU MUD SLUT**!”  
  
  
Her second orgasm was slower to start, but lasted even longer than the first one. She dug her fingers into the flesh of his hips and pulled herself violently into him as a torrent of creamy jizz flooded his ass once more. Bayonetta could feel her copious ejections seeping out of his asshole, pouring out around the seal of her cock and mixing with the mud below. As her meat hose fired burst after burst of her own muck into his body, she could only throw her head back, eyes closed and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She was amazed at the strength of the orgasms she was having, and so happy she had finally found a slave she could abuse in this lovely clay pit.  
  
  
As her climax faded away, she realized with some alarm that she was, in fact, already up to her belly button in muck herself. After resting a few moments, she twisted her hips and focused her full strength on withdrawing herself from the mire. She placed a hand on James’ ass for leverage and pushed down, using his remaining buoyancy to help extract her from the thick sludge.  
  
  
“Wait, mistress, **NO**!” he yelled as the rest of his back and ass disappeared into the ooze.  
  
  
She lurched forward, finally extracting one of her legs from the clay and putting forth the first footstep back to the edge of the pit. Little by little she advanced back to dry land, the mud coveting her legs the entire way.  
  
  
Her leggings and arm gloves were now completely covered in clay, the shiny black latex only somewhat visible below the sticky brown coating. “DAMN that was good!” she exclaimed as she stepped onto dry land, mud oozing off her lower body.  
  
  
At this point James was nothing but a head and neck sticking out of the sludge, looking more panicked than ever. “Mistress, what about me?!?”  
  
  
She sauntered around the pit, coming to a stop on the other side; in James’ view for the first time. “What about you?” she asked playfully. “I should leave you in there for only giving me two orgasms. Not to mention you just said “no” to me.”  
  
  
“I didn’t mean to—Mistress, I’m sorry!” he stammered “Please, help me!”  
  
  
She reached down with her left hand and began rubbing her cock once again, mud and cum squishing around her fingers as she stroked the slick monster. She walked into the pit once more, slowly masturbating her enormous length as she approached her immobilized slave from the front.  
  
  
“Oh, I **suppose** I can get you out of there” she said coyly as she plunged her legs back into the warm clay.  
  
  
Thankfully his head was a little closer to the edge of the pit than his ass had been, and Bayonetta didn’t need to trudge quite as far into the mire to reach him this time. As she arrived at his face, her legs had plunged into the muck all the way and the mud was greedily sucking at her hips and scrotum.  
  
  
“I’ll get you out” she said again, still stroking her fat python “but only after I get one more climax.”  
  
  
James looked up at her impossibly large cock. It was hardening back to its full 16 inches rapidly and it was dabbed in clay, cum and the juices of his own ass. He opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him.  
  
  
“You don’t have much farther left to sink, slut, and we’re not leaving here until I blow in your throat, so I suggest you get to work.” With that she brought the tip of her missile to his lips and waited for his acquiescence.  
  
  
Wanting only to get out of the disgusting pit as soon as possible, James opened his mouth wide, inviting her filthy slug into his pussy of a throat. Bayonetta slid forward into the mud, slowly inserting her slimy cock into his mouth.  
  
  
“Taste it slut! Taste it good… Mmmmm, I bet it’s almost as yummy as that steak you had last night.”  
  
  
She had long since trained the gag reflex out of him, but as her thick cock made its way down his throat he couldn’t get used to the taste of mud and began choking. She grabbed him by the ears and started moving in and out of his mouth slowly.  
  
  
“I haven’t heard those lovely gagging sounds from you in quite a while. Yeah! Gag on it bitch! Gag! Suck the mud off my cock.”  
  
  
Foul as it was, he began running his tongue along the underside of her cock and sucking the shaft as hard as he could. He could feel himself sinking further into the hungry clay and knew he needed to get her off as soon as possible. The mud, semen, her sweaty cock and the taste of his ass made for a truly overwhelming combination, but it also greased his throat perfectly. Bayonetta’s balls met his chin faster than he could ever remember.  
  
  
The sheer depravity of her slave sucking her clay covered member turned Bayonetta’s libido up to eleven. She began withdrawing and burying her thick, sticky rod to the hilt in long strokes. She fucked his face brutally, gripping his ears for support. Tears began streaming out of James’ eyes as the deep throating continued.  
  
  
“Fucking HELL, could you possibly be any more of a slut? You’re up to your neck in mud and sucking the fat cock that just wrecked your asshole.”  
  
  
As if nature itself was agreeing with her, James could feel clay now oozing into his ass, filling the void that Bayonetta had created just a short while ago. As she fucked his face silly, they both resumed sinking into the mud, the sludge having claimed James’ chin and Bayonetta’s balls.  
  
  
“Don’t worry my dear, if there’s a way to make you into even more of a slut, I’ll find it. For now, just keep slurping my muddy shaft…”  
  
  
The minutes stretched on as he deep throated her bloated, juicy penis. He was using all of his skill in an attempt to bring her to climax, but Bayonetta was holding back, waiting for the right time. At last her cock and James’ mouth sank below the surface. Her nonstop mouth fucking was now pushing mud into his face and under his nose, threatening to cut off his only access to air. She could feel her climax building again and this time she knew she could ride it into the sunset.  
  
  
“Slut” she said in between thrusts “Take a deep breath.”  
  
  
His eyes bulged. Realizing what she was about to do, he took in the largest breath he possibly could through his nose. Bayonetta then grabbed the top of his head and forced it down, completely submerging him in the thick, warm clay. She grabbed his ears below the surface and angled her thrusts downward, throat fucking him into the mud. Her eyes sank, her cheeks turned a light shade of red and her pace increased as the tingling sensation of climax spread throughout her pelvis and cock.  
  
  
“ **UUUUUNNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHHHH**!!!” she groaned, depositing her rich, steaming cum down his throat and directly into his stomach. She humped the surface of the mud, continuing to fuck his throat as the subsequent ejaculations fired into his sloppy oral canal. She pulled his head back and forth on her cock, milking out every drop of love honey that she could offer him, the motion making an audible rippling sound in the clay just above his head.  
  
  
Soon, her emissions tapered off to almost nothing, but she couldn’t resist withdrawing her tool to the tip and giving his mouth several more thrusts in the muck, enjoying the affect of her cock passing between wet flesh and warm clay one last time. She knew his limits however, and at last she reached for his collar, found the leather leash, and pulled upward forcefully.  
  
  
A small fountain of mud and cum erupted from below as her cock exited his mouth and his head reappeared. James gasped for air, choking on her sperm and trying to keep his head above the custard-like surface. She held onto his leash steadily, now searching below the surface for one of his arms.  
  
  
“That was premium debauchery my pet, but it’s time we extract ourselves before we both become permanent residents.”  
  
  
Bayonetta helped him pull his arms from the depths of the sludge one at a time. She grasped his hands, leaned back and used every muscle in her body to pull him sideways through the muck, aiming his body at a very slight upward angle. Her strength was impressive, but her efforts had only moved him forward a few inches and Bayonetta was, herself, buried to the waist.  
  
  
_'This is going to take a while…'_  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she had finally pulled James’ body from the worst of the clay pit and she lay in the muck, exhausted. James crawled forward slowly to join his mistress, slopping through the foot deep layer of mud and clay, glad to be able to move his limbs again. Bayonetta lay in the thick goo, still trying to catch her breath. She looked over at him and spoke between panted breaths.  
  
  
“I just…. Saved your life… Lick my ass…. Slut….”  
  
  
James raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You’re also the one who endangered my life, mistress.”  
  
  
Tired though she was, her eyes opened wide, incredulous that he would make such a comment. “How dare you…. Talk back to me… Punish you later… Now lick my ass.”  
  
  
She slowly rolled over on her stomach, her flaccid cock and ample breasts pressing into the warm muck. She spread her legs slightly and presented her plump, mud smeared ass to her slave.  
  
  
James shrugged his shoulders and crawled in between her legs. His body was already filthy, so one more sexual favor in the mud pit hardly mattered at this point.  
  
  
He bathed the sides and crack of her generous ass with wide licks of his tongue. He then pushed his face between her muddy cheeks and massaged around her rosebud, probing everywhere. Bayonetta lay in the luxurious clay with a smile on her lips, enjoying her tongue bath. As her strength began to recover she reached over and grabbed the back of his head, guiding his face to all the right spots in her ass, and eventually leading his tongue directly to her hole.  
  
  
“Tongue my asshole, slut.”  
  
  
He swirled his tongue around her pucker a few times before diving into her delicate flower. He licked, sucked and jabbed her asshole with his sloppy tongue as she pushed and pulled his head gently across her ass.  
  
  
”Mmmmm, the perfect end to a perfect day” she moaned.  
  
  
After ten long minutes of ass worship, Bayonetta was satisfied. She rolled onto her side, grabbed James’ leash, and got up, her feet squishing in the slimy clay. “C’mon slut, time to go home.”  
  
  
They collected their clothes and headed back to the nature trail. The return journey took a little longer, as they were both pretty tired. When they arrived at the car, Bayonetta got some long beach towels out of the trunk and laid them across the seats so their gunked up bodies wouldn’t ruin the leather. It was already dusk as they got back on the road and although she had been ecstatically happy just a while ago, Bayonetta looked like she had some things on her mind as they drove back through the countryside.  
  
  
“Thank you” she said suddenly “For indulging me today.”  
  
  
James didn’t know what the hell to say to that. She had never thanked him for anything.  
  
  
“Uhhh, don’t mention it” he stuttered out, unable to think of anything more eloquent on the spot.  
  
  
“It’s just, I know I gave you a scare today, and that was a little extreme, but it was something I always wanted to do with the right person. So, thanks…”  
  
  
He could not believe what he was hearing, but he certainly didn’t mind the kind words, especially in the wake of what had happened.  
  
  
“Glad to be of service” he replied with a smile.  
  
  
As they cruised into the dimming, orange horizon, he tried to put together more of the puzzle that was Bayonetta. Or was it Cereza? Or was she just a crazy bitch who took role playing to a ridiculous new extreme? Whatever the case, he had just seen a rare moment of apprehension in her. It was almost like she was afraid that he was going to leave. That perhaps he’d find a way to escape or call the cops or something. She was such a beautiful, strong, confident, intoxicating woman, and yet in moments like these she seemed so… lonely. Could someone like her really be lonely? That’s certainly the vibe he was getting.  
  
  
“Oh, by the way” she perked up, snapping James out of his analysis “I’m going to be away on business all next weekend, so you’re going to be spending the weekend at Jeanne’s.”  
  
  
James shuddered at the thought. If Bayonetta was, at times, a crazy bitch, the brief time he had spent with Jeanne had convinced him that she was out-of-her-skull psychotic.  
  
  
Bayonetta noticed his reaction and laughed. “Don’t worry! She’ll take good care of you.”

  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	4. Weekend At Jeanne's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James will spend the weekend at Jeanne's manor while Bayonetta is away on business. What pleasures and horrors await within?

It was another bright spring day as James and Bayonetta made their way up the long walkway to Jeanne’s estate. The compound was well fortified with a chain link fence, a brick wall, a guard station and several guard dogs. James couldn’t help but feel intimidated as they approached the gate in Bayonetta’s GTO, but the guards had waved them through as soon as they spotted her in the driver’s seat. The warm sun and the smell of freshly cut grass greeted them as they made their way up to what could only be called a mansion. It was a huge three story structure with tall, Victorian style windows. James wouldn’t even venture to guess what Jeanne did for a living, but it was obvious that she was doing very well for herself.  
  
Bayonetta was dressed in one of her elaborate black leather bodysuits, as usual, which made James question what kind of “business” she could possibly be doing after she left. She certainly didn’t have time to go home and change since she had to be at the airport in less than an hour. James was dressed in the same casual wear that he had worn into the countryside the previous week and, of course, his purple leather “SLUT” collar which Bayonetta was using to tug him up the steps. As they approached the entrance of the ornate chateau, Jeanne didn’t even wait for them to reach the wrap-around porch. She burst out of the front door wearing a costume very similar to the one she had worn to Bayonetta’s apartment, only this time it was white leather instead of red. Her humongous cock hung from the only visible opening of the suit, bobbing between her legs as she came out to greet her guests. If James wasn’t already familiar with her temperament, he might have thought she was some kind of hung angel; a compelling contrast to the succubus image that his mistress maintained.  
  
”It’s about time you got here! Did you sleep in again?”  
  
Bayonetta crossed her arms, smiling wryly “Nice to see you too Jeanne.”  
  
“Do you really have time for pleasantries? You have a flight to catch. And you…” she said walking directly up to James, her cock rubbing up against him “It is most definitely good to see you again!” Staring into his eyes, she stuck her arm out in Bayonetta’s direction, expecting the leash.  
  
”First things first” Bayonetta interjected. She reached into her cleavage and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to her. Jeanne scowled, unfolded the paper and quickly scanned its contents.  
  
”List of restrictions…” Her eyebrows furrowed as she read down the list. “But that…! What?!? You might as well just write **NO FUN**!” she yelled, waving the paper through the air and glaring at Bayonetta.  
  
”You agreed to abide by my rules, and those are the rules. I’m lending you a prized possession for the weekend. You have no right to be angry.”  
  
Jeanne was fuming, but as her long, semi-flaccid cock rubbed up against James’ thighs her anger was replaced by anticipation. “Fine, whatever, I agree!” She held out her hand once more for the leash. Bayonetta handed it to her and Jeanne immediately slid behind James pressing her ample G cup breasts against his back and folding her arms around him. “Mmmmm... ready to spend a few nights with a real woman? You cute little whore…”  
  
Bayonetta gracefully turned on her heel and placed her hands on her hips. “Slut, kiss me goodbye.” James quickly broke from Jeanne’s embrace, bent down and planted a hungry kiss on both of his mistress’ perfect, round ass cheeks. “Have fun you two” she chuckled as she sauntered down the walkway without looking back.  
  
“Goodbye mistress. Have a safe trip!”  
  
”Hmph!” Jeanne snorted as she yanked on James’ leash, pulling him back toward her. _‘How did I become friends with such a cocky bitch?’_ As she watched Bayonetta make her way down the stone stairs she couldn’t resist a little verbal teasing. “Hey Cereza! Do you know any doctors that are good at fixing an anal prolapse? You might want to put one on speed dial! Your prize slave won’t be so tight when I’m done with him this weekend!”  
  
Bayonetta just rolled her eyes as she made her way back to the car.  
  
“Alright slut, you’re **MINE**. Let’s get inside. I’ve been dreaming about that wonderful throat of yours since our first get together.” She tugged his leash harshly, walking swiftly back to the entrance. As soon as they were inside and the door was shut, she grabbed him by the head and forced him to his knees. “Get to work, bitch.”  
  
Her fat prick wasn’t even fully erect and it was already 15 inches long as James placed his mouth around the tip and began slowly pushing his face onto it. Jeanne’s large scrotum was swelling with seed and the hungry look in her eyes indicated that she’d been waiting for this moment all day. He swirled his tongue around the head and tenderly sucked the first 5 inches of her meaty pole.  
  
”Oh fuck this” Jeanne said, grabbing his ears and spearing 10 inches of her weapon down his throat. James gagged as her cock plugged his mouth, unused to the extra girth that she had on Bayonetta. She began sawing her penis in and out of his face, inserting a little more of her fleshy member with each thrust. His throat stretched uncomfortably as he was re-introduced to her thick salami, his eyes beginning to water almost immediately. “Deep throat me bitch! I know you and Cereza like to get all lovey dovey, but this weekend you’re going to be treated like a slave **should** be treated. We don’t make love here, we have sex. More to the point, you **GIVE** pleasure and I **TAKE** it, as do all my friends. Believe me, they can’t wait to meet you.”  
  
As the hallway filled with the sounds of gagging and slurping, a low cough suddenly spouted from the man who had been standing behind Jeanne for some time now. “I take it this is our guest for the weekend?”  
  
Jeanne looked over her shoulder. “Oh, William… yes, this is our guest.” She continued to shaft his throat as if it were something you always did while having conversation with a third party. “William… James. James… you can’t see him right now, but William is my butler. William, go upstairs and get that bag of clothes I bought yesterday. Leave it in the main living room. Oh, and you may need to clean up here in a little while.”  
  
”Of course, mistress” he responded before walking off to perform his duties.  
  
“Ooooooh…” Jeanne moaned as she finally sank her cock to the hilt in James’ mouth. Her eyes closed as she concentrated on the pleasure her 18 inches of fully engorged fuck meat were receiving from the slaves’ accommodating throat. She gripped the top of his head with one hand and his bottom jaw with the other, sliding 8 inches in and out at a medium pace as her heavy balls slapped his chin. “Yeah, just like that… Just a few more minutes and it’s feeding time sweetie.”  
  
James gripped her leather pants, struggling to breathe and maintain his balance as she raped his mouth. She only pulled out far enough to give him fresh air every once in a while and as the minutes flew by, his face became increasingly red and dark as Jeanne became more flushed and needy. “ **YEAH, TAKE IT! TAKE MY COCK!** Mmmm… you’re starving for my cum, aren’t you? Why else would you be sucking my fat dick? That’s good. Your drink dispenser is always ready to give you what you need. You just have to **ASK. PROPERLY!** ” She emphasized the words with two especially hard thrusts and then began fucking his throat at full speed. She pistoned in and out of his mouth for a good 30 seconds before her climax arrived like a freight train off the tracks.  
  
“ **AHHHHHHHHUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!!!** ” She pulled his face into her soft, sweaty pubis and moaned loudly as the first volley of jizz sped through her cock and shot directly into his throat. “ **DRINK IT ALL YOU SLUT!** ” Blast after blast followed so quickly that James could feel the wave of cum rebound and spiral up his throat. Thick cream came spurting out around Jeanne’s cock, covering James’ face and splattering all over the hall floor. Jeanne shuddered in pleasure with weak knees and half open eyes, poking his face in an effort to deposit every last drop. “Drink it bitch… savor my spunk.... yesssss…” As she slowly emptied her balls in his mouth, she ran her fingers all over his face, massaging her thick paste into his skin while enjoying the afterglow of a wonderful orgasm.  
  
Jeanne slowly pulled her thick tool from his throat, admiring the shiny cum and salvia drenched rod as it exited his mouth with a pop. James took deep breaths, trying to re-oxygenate his body as Jeanne hefted her slimy penis and wiped it all over his face. “That’s a good start slut. Not bad at all! Still, that will seem like a picnic compared to what you’re in for tomorrow night.” She gave his right cheek two wet pats with her hand before grabbing his leash. “Now follow me. We need to get you into some appropriate attire.”  
  
As they walked into the maze that was Jeanne’s home, James already felt like he was lost. The mansion had enough space for ten families and there was modern art and artifacts from ancient cultures the world over adorning every wall and corner. “This is quite a home you have, Mistress Jeanne.”  
  
”Isn’t it? I’ll give you the grand tour after we get you dolled up.”  
  
Before long they arrived in a large living room filled with leather furniture. There was a fireplace against one wall and an expensive entertainment center against another. Sure enough, on one of the leather couches was a shopping bag which Jeanne grabbed. She began digging through the bag with a grin on her face. “I picked these up for you yesterday. Take off your clothes and shoes while I remove the tags.”  
  
Jeanne began ripping the tags off and laying out her purchases as James kicked off his sneakers and disrobed. When he was stripped down to nothing but Bayonetta’s black silk panties, Jeanne immediately perked up. “Oooh, very nice! I bought you a pair just in case, but those will do fine!”  
  
James examined the “garments” which she had laid out for him: two pink latex arm gloves, two pink latex leggings, one lacy pink braw and a pair of pink high heels. He was less than thrilled with her selections, but on the other hand, it couldn’t be worse than his usual bondage suit.  
  
”Don’t look at me like that. This is how sissy sluts dress and you’re going to be the star entertainment of my party tomorrow night! I had to guess your sizes, so they might be a little tight, but latex is more fun when it’s tight. Hurry up and get dressed slut!”  
  
It took a while, but with some help from Jeanne he managed to pull the thick latex leggings up to his mid thighs and the rubbery arm gloves all the way past his elbows. His feet were painfully crammed into the high heels and the bra tightly fastened around his chest, completing the pink nightmare.  
  
Jeanne stepped back to admire her work. “Mmmm, I like! If I had thought of it, I would’ve gotten you a wig too. Oh well, something to plan for next time. And now, for the finishing touches…” She opened a drawer in one of her end tables and pulled out a red lipstick and a red sharpie marker. Planting herself directly in front of James she took the lipstick and quickly gave his lips a thick red coating. She then took the red sharpie and wrote “CUM” on his right cheek and “DUMP” on his left cheek. Bending down she likewise wrote “SPERM” above his belly button and “TANK” directly below it.  
  
“On the couch, face down.”  
  
James obediently laid down and she straddled his legs, intent on finishing her work. Finally, in big red letters she wrote “JIZZ” on his left ass cheek and “CHUTE” on his right. She gave his ass a firm swat before standing up again. “If you were my slave this wouldn’t be marker, I would have a tattoo artist here tonight. If anything tragic ever befalls Cereza, I’m going to turn your body into my fucking canvas.”  
  
James didn’t like the sound of that at all. So much, in fact, that he forgot where he was for a moment. “What?!? How would mistress dying leave me in your possession?” He pushed himself up and sat on the couch with a look of serious concern. “And what do you mean by ‘something tragic’ anyway?”  
  
“Oh, you know… cancer, random shooting, getting hit by a bus. Happens all the time! It can happen to anyone. That’s all I meant.” The freakish smile on her face distracted James from the rigid palm that was moving towards his face like a jetliner making a landing. ***SMACK*** “And that’s for not addressing me properly! Do it again and I’ll step on your balls until you cry.” Jeanne shook her hand in the air. She had overdone it and even through her white leather glove that had stung her almost as much as it had his face. She refused to acknowledge the pain in front of her dolled up slave, though. “Now, let’s go see the rest of my wonderful estate!”  
  
James was still seeing stars as she yanked him up by his leash and pulled him further into the lush mansion. They began stopping at each major room on the first floor and as Jeanne explained the features and function of each room she would have him suck her cock or lick her ass, quizzing him regularly to make sure he was paying attention. As they completed their tour of the first floor, James noticed one prominent door that they had not investigated. “Mistress Jeanne, if I may ask, where does that door lead?”  
  
She suddenly looked very annoyed. “That goes down to my dungeon. There’s no point in going down there this weekend since my bitch of a friend has forbidden me from doing anything really interesting with you. Maybe next time slut…” James made a mental note to thank Mistress Bayonetta profusely later. “Now, on to the second floor…”  
  
The sun had long since sunk below the horizon as they found themselves on the third floor approaching the master bedroom. It had been a long afternoon to evening and James was exhausted both by Jeanne’s personality and her sexual demands. However, as the double doors to her chamber opened, he was greeted with a surprise; or at least half a surprise. Her luxurious suite had all the accommodations you’d expect: a huge closet, an enormous canopy bed with silk sheets, a beautifully crafted vanity table with a huge mirror; it had the works. There were sex toys everywhere: dildos, whips, riding crops, gags, restraints, all the same sort of items that Bayonetta kept handy. What was surprising were the two corners of her room dedicated to art and inventing. There was a stack of paintings lined up next to her easel that showed remarkable talent. In the other corner of the room was a workbench with numerous projects frozen in mid progress. Sewing, woodworking, sculpting; it seemed that Jeanne did a little bit of everything. Her bedroom was a strange, but compelling vortex of sex and renaissance culture. It had taken long enough, but James had finally found something about her to like.  
  
“We won’t be needing THIS tonight” she announced as she un-strapped the purple leather collar from his neck and tossed it aside along with the leash. “But we WILL be needing this.” She produced an odd looking collar of her own design, notable for the 4 metal rings that protruded from the top, bottom and sides. She fastened it snuggly around his neck and then slapped him on the ass. “You can use my bathroom over there. When you’re done come out and join me on the bed. I’m just going to slip out of this bodysuit. I love leather, but unlike your oddball mistress, I won’t sleep in it.”  
  
James wasn’t sure what to say. He’d fully expected to be used as a human sex toy all weekend but he never imagined that he’d be sharing a bed with her. “Mistress Jeanne, you mean…. we’re going to sleep together?”  
  
“Who said I was going to let you sleep?” She gave him a coy wink and started stripping out of her luxurious white leather.  
  
James took his time in the bathroom, glad to have a few moments alone and even more glad to be able to relieve himself. He washed his hands and rinsed his mouth, trying in vain to get the taste of Jeanne’s sperm off his tongue. He walked back into the bedroom and there she was, kneeling on the giant bed wearing a strange harness of leather and rubber straps around her waist and ass. She was otherwise naked, her luscious breasts jutting from her upper body and her impossibly large penis protruding before her. An enormous cream colored rubber dildo and a black leather arm binder rested by her side. ”C’mere slut” she said, patting the bed in front of her. “That pink latex looks so good on you…”  
  
James hesitantly climbed up on the bed and as soon as he did, she grabbed his head and mashed it into the soft covers. “Arms behind your back.” As he moved to comply, Jeanne wasted no time sliding the long leather arm binder up his forearms and past his elbows, lacing it up with practiced efficiency. She then grabbed him by the chin, pulled his head up from the covers and with her other hand she held the giant, smooth, cream colored phallus before his eyes.  
  
“Look familiar? That’s because it was created from a mold of my own cock. All 18 inches and every detail are nearly identical to the real thing. I’ve ordered four dozen of them to start and I’m working on a marketing campaign to make a fortune with these babies. This one is going to be your personal souvenir. Tonight, however, it’s going to stretch you out and prepare you for the festivities tomorrow.”  
  
With that, she snaked around his side and began inserting the gargantuan rubber monster into his ass inch by inch. James began moaning as the insertion continued, eventually crying out into the blankets as Jeanne didn’t give him any time to adjust, pushing the massive cock into his ass until the thick rubber ring that would normally be attached to a strapon harness was flat against his pucker.  
  
”I’d secure that better, but honestly, I don’t think it’s going anywhere” she quipped. She slid off the back of the bed, walked around the side and plopped herself back on the mattress directly in James’ view once again.  
  
“And now, slut, it’s time to show off my latest, and perhaps greatest, invention. Crawl over here and suck me while I get it ready.” As she adjusted the straps on her harness, James slowly plodded forward, the arm binder and the thick dildo plugging his ass making every inch forward a Herculean effort. Jeanne eventually grew tired of waiting for him and reached forward, grabbing him by the collar and the back of his head and pulled him into her crotch. She held her half-erect penis up to his mouth and once a few inches was securely inside, she resumed pulling him forward, spearing almost her entire cock down his throat.  
  
“Mmmmm…. There we go, perfect” she announced as she started connecting four particularly thick straps from her waist harness to the four rings on his new collar. The straps appeared to be very thick rubber and looked almost like bungee cords. As she finished securing them to his collar she began to explain: “I dreamt this up because as much as I love to fuck throats, sometimes a well endowed woman wants to get her dick sucked without having to do all the work. As a man, or someone who used to be a man anyway, I’m sure you can identify with that. I call this the ‘Hands-Free Face Fucker’ and I expect it to be a very popular item in the future. Oh, can you breathe ok dear?”  
  
Nearly all of Jeanne’s cock had been buried in his throat for two minutes now and his face was quickly turning red. ”Hmmm, I suppose you better back up if you want some fresh air.”  
  
James hurriedly wormed his way backward, the thick rubber straps stretching eight… nine… ten inches, but no further. They were as far back as they would go and James’ neck muscles were straining against the taut state of the rubber cords. Even stretched to their limit, 8 inches of Jeanne’s cock was still packed in his mouth, but there was enough room for him to breathe, barely. He exhaled and drew in a fresh breath through his nose before his muscles gave way and the cords pulled him back a solid 7 inches, plunging almost all of Jeanne’s cock back down this throat.  
  
”And now you see the genius. If you wish to breathe, you must pleasure my cock. The best part is if I use this on you while standing up, all I have to do is thrust my hips forward and your face slides back and forth on my shaft. I can multi-task while you slurp my penis all day! Pretty clever, yes? You better believe I already have a patent on this thing.”  
  
Hoping to avoid any more asphyxiation, James again pulled back his head as far as he could, stretching the rubber cords until he could take a breath. As his muscles relaxed the simple, yet sinister, contraption pulled him forward once more, pleasuring Jeanne as his lips slid along her fat, glistening shaft.  
  
”OhhhhhHHHHHH! **OH FUCK!** **OHHHHH!!!** ” she called out, taken by surprise at the effectiveness of her own cruel device. She grabbed his head and pulled him the last few inches into her crotch as a gusher of cum poured out of her flesh hose. She fucked his face for several minutes as her final climax of the evening shot load after load of thick, sticky jizzum into James’ oral passage. His hands locked behind his back and a rubber replica of her massive tool stuffed in his ass, Jeanne’s cock had suddenly become his entire world. She humped his face a few more times before pulling his chin into her churning ball sack; the last few gobs of white goo milking into his throat. She finally released his face and James fought the rubber cords as he strained back for fresh air. Jeanne had an expression of pure delight on her face as she watched him struggle back and forth on her cock, cum dribbling out around the edges of his mouth.  
  
”There, a delicious bed time snack for my weekend slave. And after I already got you those beautiful new clothes! Don’t say I never gave you anything... I hope you’re not full though. I’m sure there's another snack or two coming tonight. They don’t call them ‘wet dreams’ for nothing.”  
  
She reached over to the end table and turned the light off, casting the room into sudden darkness. Pulling the covers over both of them, Jeanne adjusted her body into a comfortable position. “Enjoy my cock, slut. See you tomorrow.”  
  
The room grew silent, save for the periodic sound of James’ cum slick mouth slurping back and forth on Jeanne’s titanic penis. Buried between her legs below the covers of the bed, it was already beginning to get hot and musky. It was going to be a long night.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
As the morning light slowly permeated the heavy drapes on the windows of the master bedroom, an utterly exhausted James continued to fellate the fat shemale cock that had taken up residence in his throat. Jeanne had nutted in his mouth three times as the night dragged on and she had muttered something about “lovely breasts” and “the perfect slave” in her sleep, but never once had she actually woken up. Her last wet dream had been several hours ago and now as the darkness faded into light she began to stir, her cock stiffening to full, throbbing hardness once more. “Oh yes…” Jeanne said, yawning “Those were some wonderful dreams.”  
  
She pulled the covers back revealing her bound, overworked slave completely covered in sweat; his lips and chin caked in her semen. He was struggling to stay awake, his eyes pleading for release from the demonic contraption that had required him to suck her erection for eight long hours. Jeanne simply smiled at him, petting him on the head and admiring her invention as she allowed herself to slowly wake up. After several more slurps, she began unhooking the tight rubber straps from James’ collar and slowly pulled her fully engorged cock from his mouth. Her mighty weapon was covered in spit, semen and red smears from the lipstick she had applied to him the previous night. “This was good stamina training for you slut. You can thank me by taking care of my morning wood.” She slid off the bed and then, grabbing him by the arm binder, pulled his bound form to the edge of the bed, his legs slipping over the side and his feet finding the floor.  
  
”Please… mistress, I’m so tired… I need to sleep.”  
  
She pulled the massive rubber dildo out of his ass, the sudden evacuation making a moist sucking sound. “Go ahead and sleep, if you can. It won’t bother me.” Tossing the replica aside, she grabbed his left hip with one hand and guided her cock into his wet pucker with the other. She slid all 18 inches home in mere seconds, his ass already stretched to accommodate her unfathomable size. She began pumping in and out of his ass in short lengths at first, gradually increasing the strokes until her swollen ball sack collided with his smaller, shriveled scrotum. She grabbed both of his hips firmly and opened him up with long, hard thrusts, moaning lightly as her naked body lost itself in his luscious anus. As her fucking intensified her hips painfully smacked into his ass cheeks and she began slapping them periodically.  
  
Realizing that there was no way he would be able to sleep until she was done, James began pushing back on her cock in time with her thrusts, maneuvering himself as best he could with his arms still immobilized behind his back. Seeing his pathetic efforts, Jeanne laughed and grabbed his arm binder with her right hand, pulling it backward and lifting him slightly off the bed as she fucked him like a bitch. “That’s more like it slut! You’re really getting into it now aren’t you? Admit it, you’d give up oxygen before you’d give up my cock!”  
  
”Yes mistress, anything to please you!”  
  
She dropped him back on the bed, gripping his hips once more. “No bitch, I want to hear you say it! SAY YOU WANT MY COCK!”  
  
“I love your cock mistress Jeanne! Please fuck me hard!”  
  
“WHY DO YOU LOVE MY COCK?”  
  
James opened his mouth to speak, but groaned as she nailed him with a particularly hard thrust. “…because it’s so big and hard, and I need to get fucked by large cocks.”  
  
”It fucks you harder than Bayonetta’s, doesn’t it?”  
  
”……..yes.”  
  
” **SAY IT!** ”  
  
”YOUR COCK IS THE BEST MISTRESS JEANNE!” He buried his face in the mattress, her aggressive thrusting becoming unbearable. She was fucking him like a demon on speed, his admission fueling her ego and her libido to new heights. Her pre-cum had lubed his ass perfectly and the wet snugness of his anal cavity was driving Jeanne crazy as her pleasure hit its threshold.  
  
She screamed as the familiar rush of orgasm exploded from her crotch, a deluge of cum racing down her sperm channel and firing into his ass without warning. She continued shoving her greasy fuck meat into him as load after load of baby batter shot uncontrollably out of her cockhead, painting every square inch of his insides a creamy white. Jeanne made little coo-ing sounds as she fucked his ass in slower stretches, extracting every ounce of ecstasy she could from the act. “See how worked up I get when you’re dressed properly? All it took was a little pink latex. I could fuck you all day just like this you beautiful slut, but I have an event to prepare for.”  
  
She withdrew her slimy tool from his back door, the flesh exiting between the words “Jizz” and “Chute.” She slapped his ass lovingly, glad to have made the words a reality. At long last she began undoing the straps of his arm binder, freeing his arms little by little. The task done, she tossed it aside. “You can sleep now.”  
  
James strained forward, pulling his legs back onto the bed before fully collapsing. Laying in the cum smeared blankets with jizz leaking out of his gaping ass, he was already drifting off to sleep, barely perceiving Jeanne’s final words before the blackness engulfed him. “Sleep well, because when next I send for you, you’re going to be put through your paces.” And the world was dead to him.

  
* * * * *

  
_*knock knock knock*_  
  
The light rapping barely registered as James stirred ever so slightly on Jeanne’s exorbitant bed.  
  
_*knock knock knock*_  
  
The sound repeated and this time the doors opened shortly thereafter, admitting William to the room. “Time to get up” the butler announced as he crossed the chamber; tidying things here and there. “Mistress Jeanne expects you downstairs in twenty minutes.”  
  
James groaned as the world was made visible once again. It was already dusk and the paltry light that still pierced the windows gave the room a dim red glow. He sat up and began worming his way to the edge of the mattress. “So, what’s it like working for a total psycho?”  
  
”It pays well” he quipped as he made his way to the bedside. He began unfastening the custom collar Jeanne had secured on James’ neck the night before. “Mistress Jeanne instructed me to remove this and to make sure that you freshened up in the bathroom, including a fresh application of lipstick. You’ll find it in the drawer on the right below the sink. I trust you can do that without my supervision?”  
  
”Don’t worry, I won’t get you in any trouble. Just out of curiosity though, do you two ever....?”  
  
”No, our relationship is strictly professional.”  
  
”Huh… that surprises me. Jeanne doesn’t seem like the type who respects any kind of traditional roles or boundaries.”  
  
“The mistress may seem like a feral creature to you, but she can be surprisingly shrewd and sincere when the situation calls for it. That’s been my observation over the years. I’m guessing, however, that you won’t see that side of her due to the role you’re filling.”  
  
James stood and began stretching his limbs, working the stiffness out of his body after a long, much needed rest. ”And why am I filling that role? Someone with her resources should have no trouble finding all the boy toys she wants.”  
  
“You are, perhaps, underestimating how difficult it is to find someone with your specific physical features and talents, while also avoiding any kind of legal entanglements along the way. The internet is a great resource for finding potential suitors and mates, of course, but it’s also a long process of trial and error, and one that Mistress Jeanne became fed up with a long time ago. I’m sure there are other reasons why the mistress is interested in you, but I wouldn’t dare speculate on them.”  
  
”Thanks Jeeves” James responded, giving him a hardy pat on the shoulder and ruffling his tuxedo. “You’re surprisingly forthcoming for someone who came to remove a dog collar from a guy dressed in pink.”  
  
”It’s William, sir” he chuckled. “And the mistress did not forbid me from chatting with you, so I was glad to. I don’t get the chance to talk with guests that often. You really should get going though. You don’t want to be late for Mistress Jeanne’s festivities. Once you’re ready, go back down to the first floor, take a left and you’ll find the banquet hall not far down the first corridor.”  
  
”On my way” James responded as he cut a path to the bathroom. “And just between the two of us, I’d say you have the better gig.”  
  
William smirked. “Having just come from the banquet hall, I would say you are no doubt correct.”  
  
In the bathroom James hastily adjusted the black panties that Jeanne had practically torn off of him the night before, washed himself up and generously re-applied the red lipstick as instructed. He pulled at the rubbery, pink latex that encased his calves, thighs and arms, hoping that they would have loosened somewhat by now, but they were tight as ever. The shiny fetish wear was beginning to chafe his limbs, but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t help but feel ridiculous looking at his reflection in the mirror, but he was tarted up exactly as Jeanne wanted him. He took a deep breath and began making his way downstairs, unable to shake his apprehension.  
  
As James neared the banquet hall he could already hear many voices in conversation. Entering the giant room, he was greeted with an array of food, flesh and fetish gear. There was classical music playing lightly in the background and long tables were set up with hors d’oeuvres and spirits of every imaginable kind. Eight guests of Jeanne’s had already arrived and while James wasn’t completely shocked by what he saw, he was still somewhat taken aback that such a scene could exist. They were all women, they were all busty and well defined, and they all sported gigantic cocks with ample balls to match.  
  
_’Well, that answers one question at least. There are more women like Bayonetta and Jeanne, a lot more. Now it’s just a matter of finding out how they’re connected...’_  
  
The women spread out before him were a virtual smorgasbord of big dicked amazons. There was a blonde, a brunette, a red head, an Asian woman, a Russian woman and a giantess of a black woman, among others. They were all dressed in bodysuits and dominatrix outfits similar to the kind that Bayonetta and Jeanne regularly wore and most of them had their impressive endowments hanging between their legs, with only a few choosing to “hide” their giant bulges beneath the leather of their costumes. The ebony beauty immediately stood out as the one woman who possessed a cock even larger than Jeanne’s.  
  
James hesitated, hovering in the entrance. Although in the darkest corner of his mind he had admitted to himself that there were moments he enjoyed being with Bayonetta and Jeanne, every fiber of his being was now screaming at him to flee the vicinity. He knew on some primal level that the abuse he was about to endure might be too much this time.  
  
“ **SLUT!** ” Jeanne cried out, noticing suddenly that he had arrived. She set her wine glass down on the nearest table, picked up a riding crop and marched right over to him. She was wearing her finest white leather bodysuit, a custom model of her usual attire adorned in gold and silver trim. Her cock bobbed angrily between her legs as she approached. “ **ON. YOUR. KNEES!** ” She emphasized the last word with a glancing blow of her crop to his crotch. His mouth opened wide and he fell to one knee almost instantly, hurriedly moving to both hands and knees as fast as his wits would allow him. “How **DARE** you enter this hall of Goddesses on equal footing?!? You should know better!”  
  
“I… I’m sorry… Mistress Jeanne. Please forgive me…” he said weakly, fighting through the intense pain and sudden loss of breath.  
  
”You performed well last night, so I think I will forgive you, but if you embarrass me in front of my guests again you **WILL** regret it. Understand?”  
  
”Yes mistress… thank you.”  
  
From behind the towering figure of Jeanne emerged the powerful ebony beauty whom he had fixed his gaze upon just moments ago. She was steeped in black leather which melted into her wide curves perfectly, creating the ultimate incarnation of a dark skinned dominatrix. Blue eye shadow highlighted her piercing hazel eyes; a pair of pale moons that gazed down on her prey. She and Jeanne were, without a doubt, the two most terrifying women he had ever encountered and seeing their gargantuan cocks side by side made the experience that much more emasculating. “So, this is the Houdini that can make 18 inches magically disappear? He doesn’t look like much. Cute outfit though!”  
  
”Yes, this is James, Cereza’s lucky find. I know he looks pathetic, but believe me, once you’ve sampled the goods you’ll be singing a different tune. Slave, this is my good friend Monique. Among all the guests that will be here tonight, she’s been looking forward to this the most. In the past she’s had trouble finding slaves who can… accommodate her, for more than one session. I’m sure you can see why.”  
  
Monique licked her lips and began running her right hand up and down the impossibly large hose of dark meat that hung from her pelvis. In her flaccid state it was no shorter than 15 inches and it was slightly thicker than Jeanne’s. James was trying hard not to imagine how big it would be erect. “It’s a blessing and a curse honey, but if anyone can take my 20 inches, it’s you. Or so I’m told!”  
  
There was no way he had another 2 inches in his ass. Jeanne had almost entered his intestines on several occasions and that had been scary enough. Suddenly, the threat of intense, hardcore, excessive sexual intercourse that usually made him feel a fearful giddiness was instead only making him fearful. “I will do my best, Mistress Monique…”  
  
Jeanne bent down and grabbed his chin firmly. “Indeed you will, and it’s about time we kicked off this little bash.” She released him and rose back to her full height. “William?”  
  
”Yes, mistress” he responded, stepping forward.  
  
“Go downstairs and get those two silly cunts that we took on last month. Bring them here and chain to the wall by the refreshments. Kneeling positions, both.”  
  
”Right away, mistress.”  
  
Jeanne strutted back toward the other women. “Follow me slut.” As James crawled behind, following her and Monique into the grand hall, several of the women began to cat call as he passed by.  
  
”Oooooh, nice leggings bitch boy!” the blonde called out. “I guess you CAN put lipstick on a pig. See you real soon darling!”  
  
The Russian woman was fisting her erection as she watched him crawl by. She took keen notice of the writing on his cheeks. “Cum dump? That’s perfect, since I have a lot of filth to dispose of. Get those dick suckin lips ready honey!”  
  
Jeanne and Monique laughed as the humiliation went on. Hearing new voices, James looked behind him briefly and noticed that several more women had just arrived. _‘Just how many twisted shemales does Jeanne know? Did she invite them all?!?’_  
  
Returning his gaze to the front, he saw something he never would have expected to in a fancy banquet hall. It was what appeared to be a kids wading pool. It was a blue, soft rubber pool about seven feet in diameter and one foot deep. Around the top of the pool’s short banks was a series of small holes with metal rings in them. In the center of the pool sat an even more unusual object: a large peach bubble. It was an inflatable latex ball of some kind, 3 feet tall and wide, and it appeared to be very durable. There was a set of chains sticking out from below the shiny bubble in both the front and the back.  
  
Jeanne turned and grinned at James, pointing at the pool behind her. “That’s your home for the rest of the night, bitch. I think you’ll find it to be comfortable, at least for the first half hour or so…” She was interrupted by the sound of shrieking and moaning, as William had reappeared with two bound women in tow. They were both naked save for their metal chastity belts, dog collars, and the red ball gags fixed in their mouths. The first one was a tall red head and the second a brunette of medium height. Their arms were restrained behind their backs in red leather arm binders all the way up to their shoulder blades. They were both making quite a commotion despite the gags that were strapped around their heads. “Monique, be a dear and rig James up for me. I have a couple of wenches to deal with.”  
  
“With pleasure.” Monique responded, picking up a set of leather wrist and thigh cuffs that had been left next to the pool.  
  
Jeanne hurried back to the front of the hall and grabbed the leashes from William. “Listen up you stupid fucking whores! You better behave in front of my friends or so help me, after this party I will whip you until you can’t sit **FOR A WEEK**.” The female slaves both shrank at the sound and fury of their mistress, whimpering as she led them to the designated area. Jeanne and William pushed them down on their knees between two of the refreshment tables and proceeded to chain them to the wall by their arm binders. They both strained against their bonds, tears flowing down their faces and onto their bare breasts as they pleaded to be free of their gags.  
  
James watched the spectacle from the rubber pool where Monique had man-handled him into the position she wanted. He stood before the peach bubble as she loomed behind him, strapping the wrist and thigh cuffs on his body. Her obscenely large cock rubbed up against the crack of his ass as she went about her work. “Goddamn boy, you’re making me horny. I just hope you’re as pliable as they say.” The leather cuffs now securely strapped onto his wrists and thighs, she gave him a push forward. “Lay down on the ball and spread out.”  
  
He leaned forward slowly, embracing the sticky surface of the ball and doing his best to maintain his balance. As James lowered himself down, the sensual latex gave slightly, flattening out on top and expanding in the bottom somewhat. With some regret, he realized he was now at the perfect height for “easy access.” Monique went about her work quickly, running the chains through the rings on his wrist and thigh cuffs and pulling them tight. His arms and legs were now secured tightly against the sides of the ball, his head and ass jutting out on either side. Monique ripped the panties off his ass like she was tearing a piece of paper and tossed them out of the pool. She then popped briefly into his field of vision. “I’ll be back in a few minutes hun, don’t go anywhere!” She gave him a wink before stepping out of the pool.  
  
“Mistress, PLEASE, you haven’t given us food in days!”  
  
Jeanne smacked the red-head across the face, already regretting the decision to remove her ball gag. “You don’t need solid food, and you will be fed tonight. Are you going to waste more of my time or can I get back to my party now?”  
  
”Mistress!” the brunette interjected “Please, I need to cum so badly! Please, just…”  
  
Jeanne back-handed the second girl as well, a loud smack ringing out through the hall. “Gag them back up William, until someone wishes to make legitimate use of their mouths.”  
  
As William strapped their ball gags back into place and the girls began to whimper again, Jeanne met up with Monique in the center of the hall. “Pffft… stupid whores.”  
  
”What’s the story with those two?” Monique asked curiously.  
  
“Just a couple of dumb, drunken sluts that followed me home from a club. They were enthusiastic at first but when I showed them what I was packing, they had a sudden change of heart.”  
  
”Imagine that!” Monique snickered.  
  
“Well, it was too late by then, of course. I’ve had them downstairs ever since and they’ve been in chastity for a month now. Neither of them can deep throat me, but I use their mouths anyway. I tried out both of their asses in the first week, but they bled too much. They’re fucking useless.”  
  
“What are their names?”  
  
”The red head is named Claire. The other one is… Jessica? I think? It really doesn’t matter. Just call them stupid whore and dumb cunt. Those are more fitting names.”  
  
”They’re lesbians?”  
  
”They used to be. Since all they do now is suck cocks, I’m not sure you can call them lesbians anymore.”  
  
Monique laughed uproariously, then pointed in James’ direction. “He’s good to go.”  
  
”Excellent! Well, I guess we can get started then!”  
  
As Jeanne prepared to make her toast, more women sporting giant cocks continued to enter the hall. Jeanne greeted them and then motioned for William to turn off the music, which he did immediately.  
  
_*clink clink clink clink*_  
  
Jeanne stood in the center of the hall, holding her wine. “Ladies! Sisters! Friends! And a few bitches I can’t fucking stand… Welcome to my home!” Laughter and applause filled the hall as the women focused on their hostess. “I know you’re all eager to get to the fun, so I’ll make this quick.”  
  
She pointed in the direction of James and the swimming pool. “Tonight’s entertainment is provided courtesy of my friend Cereza! I think you’ll find him to be more than satisfactory.” The women applauded lightly, some turning up their noses upon hearing Bayonetta’s true name.  
  
Jeanne pointed at the slave girls near the wall. “If you’d like a little fluffing, or you don’t feel like waiting your turn, we have a couple dumb sluts over here who have recently complained about being hungry. They’re unskilled, but they will do their best to accommodate you.” The two bound women looked upon the crowd of fat-dicked shemales with shame and fear in their eyes. There was no applause.  
  
“If you want to talk business, naturally, come and find me. If you need anything else, talk to the handsome man in the tuxedo. That’s it my friends! Enjoy the evening!”  
  
There was an ardent cheer and then the women began milling around the hall, some appraising the snacks and drinks available, and some of them gathering to ogle at James. It wasn’t long before lines started forming in front of him and behind him. He was not surprised to see Monique at the head of the first line.  
  
“Hey baby, did you miss me?” she asked as she stroked her large black python, pressing the tip of it into his forehead.  
  
”Oh yeah, I was counting the seconds until you got back” he responded sarcastically, taking in the view of her 20 inch weapon and the giant black scrotum that hung below it.  
  
”Oooh, a smartass. I’ll be happy to teach you some manners bitch!” She lined the head of her fat, uncircumcised cock with his lips and plowed it in full force, grabbing the back of his head firmly with both hands. He gagged almost immediately as the first 10 inches speared into his throat. She was even thicker than Jeanne, but only by half an inch. To his own surprise, his well trained jaw and throat seemed to be able to handle it now. As Monique began thrusting in and out vigorously, she seemed to be surprised as well. “Oh my! I knew you loved me baby! Here we go slut, I’m drilling right down to your stomach!”  
  
As Monique focused on getting more and more of her thick monster in his throat, someone had stepped up to his ass and begun feeding her fat cock into his asshole. James couldn’t see her, but it was the blonde from earlier. “Hey bitch, I decided to skip the appetizers and start with the main course. That okay with you? Oh, I’m sorry. You appear to have a mouth full of cock!” She laughed and began sawing her 15 inch penis in and out of his butthole, stuffing a little more in with each powerful fuck. She smacked his ass with her right hand every few thrusts, moving into a quick, steady rhythm. “Oh yeah, you got a nice stretched out asshole don’t you slut? Let’s see if we can stretch it a little more…”  
  
Both women were fucking his orifices full force, and James was pressed into the bubble cushion, the latex rippling against his chest as the big dicked amazons fucked him into the sticky surface. It wasn’t long before blondie was balls deep in his ass and her massive ballsack was smacking into his limp genitals. The feeling drove her wild and she re-doubled her efforts, cramming her cock into his ass that much more intensely.  
  
James’ lips soon met Monique’s hairy pubis, all 20 inches of her unfathomable penis having somehow been crammed into his mouth and throat. Monique was staring at the ceiling, her eyes fluttering as she cherished the full penetration. “Oh my fucking god… you’re an angel! An angel sent to suck my erection.” She drew back the massive tool, leaving only 6 inches in his mouth. “Take a couple breaths baby. I’d love to take my time with you, but there’s a line behind me, so now you’re going to deep throat me until I blow.”  
  
James took a deep breath, and before he could draw a second, her giant sausage was already racing back into the depths of his throat. She held his face against her pelvis for a few moments before pushing and pulling his head back and forth on her cock at a steady pace. Her huge black orbs smacked into his chin repeatedly as slurping sounds filled the vicinity. “You love the dark meat, don’t you bitch? Yeah, wiggle that tongue across the bottom of my cock. I’ve got a thick, creamy drink just for you.”  
  
The woman buried in his ass screamed out her climax and began smacking his hip repeatedly. Her creamy cum flooded into his anal cavity and plugged up the little space she wasn’t already occupying. “ **FUCK YES! FUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!!!!** ” As she humped his ass and milked out every possible spurt, excess cum was already beginning to leak out of his asshole and gather at the bottom of the rubber pool.  
  
Monique then reached her peak and gave out a long, deep moan. James could actually feel a large bulge of sperm race down her cock, over his tongue, and explode into his stomach as she blew the first of several god-like gobs down his throat. His face was starting to turn red as she fucked his head like a rag doll, dropping the largest, thickest load into his stomach that he had endured to date. The hot jizz flooded upward and began seeping out of his nose as Monique continued to shaft his slimey mouth in orgasmic bliss.  
  
After several smaller volleys of spunk had been deposited in his guts, Monique took two long steps backward and her glistening black pole slowly extricated itself from James’ throat. It slid out of his mouth and dipped down, a giant wad of cum following and hitting the rubber surface below with a wet smack. He coughed up even more cum before his throat was clear and he was able to inhale a deep breath, normal color slowly returning to his face. She gave him a couple pats on the head before stepping out of the pool. “I’ll see you again tonight baby, count on it.”  
  
The blonde woman had already removed herself from the pool, and now the Asian woman he had seen earlier was standing in her place, sizing up his body and reading the words written on his ass cheeks. “Hmmm, looks like I get second crack at the ‘jizz chute.’ Lucky me!” As she began inserting her thick 13 inches into his asshole, the Russian woman stepped into view with her 16 inch dick in hand. “Hello boy! I hope you got plenty of room in that ‘sperm tank’ of yours.” There were five women already standing behind her, waiting their turn and in the distance he could see some late comers just arriving in the hall. James quickly realized that despite the trial he had endured the previous night, the term “long night” was about to be redefined.  
  
As the drinking, eating, recreational drug use and debauchery continued into the long evening hours, Jeanne found herself content at the success of her party. The dumb cunts chained to the wall weren’t being used much, but she did see some of her guests go over and fuck their useless mouths from time to time.  
  
James, on the other hand, was a wild success. As amazon after amazon shot enormous loads into his mouth and ass, the jizz pool was slowly but surely filling. The lines at his mouth and ass never ended, and sometimes the women would get so fed up with waiting that they would simply walk up to the side of the pool and jerk themselves off, blowing giant wads of goopy cum all over his body. The jizz would slowly slide off his head, back and ass, gliding down the slippery bubble and adding to the lake of cum below.  
  
Amid the crazed sex, Jeanne had even collaborated with several of her guests on future projects and potential business ventures. All-in-all, things couldn’t be going better. She sighed and smiled, Monique joining her as she watched two of her big dicked companions fucking James into another dimension.  
  
“He’s really something. Where did Cereza find him?”  
  
”On the internet. Bitch got lucky.”  
  
”I’ll say. Do you think there’s any chance she would sell him?”  
  
”Not if you offered her ten million dollars. She knows how he lucky she is, and on top of that, I think she’s got some kind of sick, puppy love thing going on with him.”  
  
“What? Fuuuuccckkkk. Well, she lent him to you for the weekend, maybe we could work out something like that?”  
  
”Yeah, maybe if you suck her cock first… and she already has him to take care of that. She lent him to me because I’m her friend, but don’t worry, I’ll put in a good word for you.”  
  
“Thanks!” Monique beamed. “I’m going to go plow his ass one more time.”  
  
“By all means, enjoy. After that I think I’m going to wrap things up. It’s getting late.”  
  
It had been five hours since the party began as Monique blew her load into James’ ass for the third time that night. Almost every woman in the hall had already taken a turn with both James’ sloppy mouth and his fucked out asshole, and many of them had gone back for seconds and thirds. The rubber pool was a cauldron of warm jizz, the creamy spunk having reached the 9 inch mark of the 12 inch pool. Several of the women had already taken their leave, or were now leaving, but even more had stayed behind for what Jeanne promised would be a truly “grand finale.”  
  
James was in a half-conscious daze as Jeanne and Monique began to unchain him from the cum drenched latex bubble seat. There were no big dicked women fucking him at the moment, and yet to him it felt like they still were. He had seemingly forgotten what it was like not to have giant shemale cocks filling him for hours at a time. As his limbs were freed, Jeanne pushed him off the slick sphere and he landed in the pool with a wet splat, waves of cum dividing and then crashing down on top of him. Dozens of the women had gathered around and were now laughing at his plight and commenting on what an absolute whore he was.  
  
As Monique chucked the latex ball and chains out of the pool, Jeanne grabbed him by the arms, dragged him to the center of the pool, and fixed him in a kneeling position, sitting upright. “Stay just like that slut. Everyone wants to thank you properly for doing such a good job tonight!”  
  
As Jeanne stepped out of the pool, all of the women standing around the perimeter were already fisting their cocks in long, fast strokes. Jeanne confirmed that William was filming the ordeal before grabbing her cock and joining in on the fun. James kneeled in 9 inches of creamy spunk, the sound of squishing flesh and slapping nutsacks filling the hall as two dozen hung shemales prepared to drown him in their filth.  
  
At first it was just one woman screaming and erupting, then three, then ten at once, and seconds later, all of them were firing their loads directly at James simultaneously. Sloshing webs of cum flew into his body and exploded like wet balloons, the sheer force battering him around slightly and the sheer amount covering him until his skin could scarcely be seen beneath the white custard coating. For some two or three minutes, moaning, screams of pleasure and blasts of milky white sludge were all that existed.  
  
As the women’s climaxes slowly died down and the shots of cum slowed to a trickle, Jeanne was somehow as energetic as ever. “Monique, let’s get started.”  
  
Monique nodded, producing a long, white length of rope which she began feeding into the rings along the edge of the pool. She and Jeanne quickly worked to loop the rope around the pool, knotting it on one end once they’d made it all the way around. “Ladies, if you could give us a hand?”  
  
At Monique’s suggestion, the women all stepped forward and grabbed the edges of the pool. Together they began lifting the banks upward as Jeanne pulled the rope tighter and tighter. The walls of rubber rose up above James’ head and the jizz level quickly began to rise as he was slowly entombed in a giant globe of rubber and cum. “Wait!” he yelled, suddenly coming to his senses.  
  
The women just chortled and mocked him as Jeanne pulled the rope as tight as it would go. She tied it off, the pool now a giant circular prison of semen. “William! Duct tape please.” William appeared at her side within seconds and handed her the large roll of grey adhesive. Jeanne and Monique took turns pulling long swaths of the tape and using it to seal the top of the rubber ball, completely covering the small circle that was still open to the outside. Inside the sealed rubber ball, James was chest deep in the women’s spunk, struggling just to keep his head above the sea of their jizz.  
  
”Alright, spread out everyone!” Jeanne shouted, almost giddy. Like a seasoned pro she made a short dash forward and delivered the first swift quick to the oversized ball, sending it spinning over to Monique. Monique stopped the ball with her powerful thighs, backed up, and gave it another strong kick, passing it over to one of the other women across the way. James slid around inside the ball, his face and chest gliding across rubber and diving through sperm. As the woman turned his predicament into the most perverse form of soccer ever, he was battered with kicks from their booted feet. The rubber walls took a good amount of the sting away, but only in the physical sense, certainly not to any scrap of pride he may have been clinging to.  
  
“Cumball!” the blonde amazon from earlier called out.  
  
”Spoogeball!” Monique chimed in.  
  
“Oooh, I like that even better” the Asian shemale replied.  
  
“If they showed this on TV, I might actually watch sports!” the Russian dom shouted to much laughter and applause.  
  
As the game wore on, the guests slowly began to lose interest. They drank the final beverage of their choosing and thanked Jeanne as they exited the hall. The ball finally came to a stop and James was left lying in the sticky prison for a while as the party wound down and the remaining guests departed. It was Monique who took a box cutter and cut the rope at the top of the ball, allowing the pool to flop outward into its original shape and dropping James into a more manageable 9 inches of filth.  
  
“Now that is a lovely sight” she said, ducking down near the edge of the pool and putting her face right in James’ view. “I had an awesome time tonight baby! Hope to see you again soon.” She planted her dark lips over his and shoved her tongue in his mouth, leaving him with a deep French kiss to remember her.”  
  
Rising up, she brushed some cum off her body and headed for the entrance. “Great party Jeanne. I’ll call you tomorrow.”  
  
”You’d better hooker” she responded playfully.  
  
Jeanne looked around at her disheveled hall. It was quite a mess to clean up. As William got started on that very task, she went over to check on her female slaves. She found them exactly as she had left them, bound and whimpering. “You two sluts weren’t that useful tonight, not that you ever are. Let’s see if you got enough to eat at least…” She undid Jessica’s ball gag and the bound woman began begging again immediately.  
  
”PLEASE Mistress, I need to cum! Just let me cum! You’ve teased us for so long. We’ve done what you’ve asked! PLEASE!!!”  
  
Jeanne scoffed at her. “You’ve never done anything I asked **WELL**. You think you deserve a reward?” She reached back to deliver another slap to her face, but paused for a moment, suddenly having an idea. It was the kind of twisted idea that only sprouts from the mind of a true pervert and sadist. “Ok… you want to cum?”  
  
”YES! PLEASE!!!”  
  
She looked at Claire, who was still gagged. “And you want to cum?”  
  
The red head whimpered and nodded yes in response.  
  
“Alright, I’ll let you cum. Under one condition…” She turned around. “William, go and fetch the keys to their chastity belts.”  
  
”Right away, mistress” he replied before departing in haste.  
  
As she waited for William, Jeanne began undoing the chains and arm binders for both women. She removed Claire’s gag as well, setting all the bondage gear in a pile to the side. By the time she had finished, William returned and handed her both of the keys. As William resumed his duties, Jeanne walked over to James and the jizz filled pool.  
  
”Here’s your condition…” she said, tossing both of the keys into the disgusting gruel. “You may cum as many times as you like between now and tomorrow morning, but you may only do so if your orgasm originates from James.” The two women’s faces were pictures of dejection, but ticked visibly with desperation. ”He is your play thing until I come get you tomorrow morning. Use him well.”  
  
The slave girls, needing no further prodding, ran towards the pool and practically dove into the filth, searching around for the keys to their demonic belts.  
  
”I’m warning you!” Jeanne yelled, pointing to the security camera in the corner of the room “If I check that tape tomorrow and I see you stupid little whores touching yourselves or touching each other, not only will I **BRAND** you, your next stretch of chastity will be twice as long. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”  
  
James didn’t know what had gone wrong with Jeanne’s childhood to transform her into the warped lunatic that she was today, but he realized now that it would take an international team of psychologists to figure it out.  
  
Claire nodded and Jessica replied “Yes mistress!” before they plunged back into the cum with their hands, searching around for the keys.  
  
”Very well, goodnight bitches!” Jeanne cackled, heading for the exit. “William, just finish up with that and go to bed. You can take care of the rest tomorrow.”  
  
Once Jeanne and William had both left the room, Jessica finally found one of the keys. “Hah! I got one!” She hurriedly inserted it in her belt and turned it to the side, but it didn’t release the lock. “It’s not working!”  
  
”You got mine dummy, give it here!”  
  
”No, help me find mine first!”  
  
”Fuck you! Just give it to me!”  
  
Jessica threw the key at her angrily before digging her hands back into the filthy muck, looking for her own.  
  
Claire hurriedly unlocked her belt and pulled the contraption off, tossing it out of the pool. She trudged through the scum and grabbed James’ head, leaning it against the side of the pool. She crouched down, lowering her pussy right onto his face. “Wake up slut! Your night isn’t over yet. You’ve got some serious licking to do.”  
  
Jessica finally found her key and unlocked the cruel belt, tossing it over the edge as well. Looking across the pool she saw that Claire was already making use of James’ mouth. “You bitch! Fine, I’ll take his cock then.”  
  
”You were the one always trying to bring a strap-on into the bedroom. It’s obvious that you wanted the cock to begin with.”  
  
”Shut up!” She crawled over to James’ midsection and wrapped her right hand around his penis. She began jerking him off and fondling his balls below the surface of the cum. “Ummm, Mister… please get hard! I need to cum so badly! Please hurry!” She worked his cock up and down furiously until it began to stiffen. Smiling madly, she released his rod and quickly shifted herself into a reverse cowgirl position, lowering her silken sex onto his erection.  
  
“Wait…” James said, shifting his mouth out from under Claire’s muff. “Wait, this is…”  
  
Clarie grabbed him by the ears and mashed his head into the side of the pool roughly. “Shut your mouth! You have no idea what it’s like! You get to leave in another day or two. We’re stuck here with that psycho bitch! So don’t say another word! Just allow us a little relief… is that so fucking terrible for you?!?” The fiery red head released his ears and shifted her pussy back over his mouth, rocking back and forth on his face.  
  
The hall echoed with female moaning and wet slurps as the crazed women worked James over. He was lying in a pool filled with shemale cum being raped by two lesbians who were themselves slaves, but whom Jeanne had made sure would dominate him. This went on for an hour and a half before they finally dispersed and drifted to sleep. Before he let the darkness take him, James tried to recall what a normal life was like.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
“ **WHAT THE FUCK?!?** ”  
  
Jeanne’s exclamation shocked the two women out of their slumber as she towered over them. James, however, was still sound asleep on the other side of the hall. It was 10 am and Jeanne had returned only to find that in the course of their little orgy, the slaves had tipped over one side of the pool and dumped half of the jizz all over the floor. The thick white filth was now slowly drying all over her grand hall. “Do you have **ANY** idea how much harder this will be to clean up? I should make you do it with your tongues!” She grabbed Claire by the hair and Jessica by the ear, pulling them toward the entrance. “Back to the dungeon with you stupid cunts!”  
  
  
“I’m sorry mistress, it was an accident!” Claire cried out, yelping as Jeanne pulled her hair harder.  
  
Jeanne stopped momentarily at the doorway. “William, when James wakes let him get cleaned up and then tell him to meet me out by the pool. In the meantime I’ll be downstairs dealing with these whores.”  
  
“Of course, mistress.”  
  
She walked out rapidly with the two women in tow, the slaves sobbing and apologizing as she dragged them away.  
  
It was three hours later when James finally opened his eyes and sat up, the sound of a vacuum greeting him as he returned to the world of the living. William soon saw that he was awake and shut off the vacuum, walking over to him. “Good morning, errr, afternoon, sir. Across the hall and two doors down to the left there’s a bathroom where you can bathe. Once you’re cleaned up, Mistress Jeanne expects you to join her by the pool. If you exit the building via the east wing, you can’t miss it.”  
  
“Thanks. Any Tylenol in that bathroom?”  
  
”There should be. Help yourself.”  
  
James got to his feet and slowly walked out of the hall. As he entered the bathroom and got a look at himself in the large mirror above the sink he noticed that his bra had been ripped off during the course of the evening and he was, of course, completely caked in dried cum. He popped a couple painkillers before attempting to pull off the latex arm gloves and leggings by himself, but it was no use, and they were filthy anyway, so he simply showered with them on. He had received no instructions to re-apply makeup or lipstick, so he didn’t bother with that. He was clean, hypothetically, but unsure if he’d ever truly be clean again after the events of the previous night. Reminding himself that he had just one more day to go, he headed outside to meet with his insane hostess.  
  
Jeanne was lounging in a long, armless chair by the side of her enormous in-ground swimming pool. It was sunny, but not too warm; an absolute perfect day, and she was enjoying it thoroughly with a beverage, a book and a pair of shades. Her body was completely nude as she soaked in the sun’s rays, her semi-erect cock sticking out between her legs on the long beach chair. She looked up and smiled as she saw James approaching the pool. “Hey there sleeping beauty! I thought I was going to have to come wake you up with a kiss. Your dozing during the day is turning into a bad habit.”  
  
”With all due respect Mistress, in both cases it was entirely your fault.”  
  
”Touche… and I can hardly be angry with you after you did such a good job entertaining my guests last night. Not to mention my slaves! Come here and sit with me slut. I’m in such a good mood that I’m going to give you a massage!”  
  
Jeanne stroked her phallus to full erection as James made his way to the front of her chair. He began to sit down in front of her, but she shook her head vigorously, pointing at her cock. “I’m going to give you a massage, but you’re going to give me one too.”  
  
She grinned as he stood back up and began backing his butt onto her penis, slowly sliding down the fat pole and grimacing as his sore ass was stretched out yet again. He was riding her reverse cowgirl style just like Jessica had ridden him the night before. He couldn’t believe how much more intense it was being on top, her insertion feeling even more strong and full than it had in the numerous times she had fucked him while laying down.  
  
As his ass cheeks met with her swelling nutsack, Jeanne let out a low moan, rejoicing in the sensation of being balls deep in her favorite slave. “Mmmm, it seems that my friends really did take you to the next level. You fit me like a fucking glove now. Start moving up and down on me slut, it’s an excellent workout for your legs. I’ll work my magic on your shoulders while you work your magic on my cock.”  
  
James began slowly lifting his ass up and down on her schlong as Jeanne reached up and firmly massaged the sides of his back, working her way up to his shoulders. She was truly gifted in the art of massage and James had to admit that it was helping to relieve some of his tension, even as her dick was repeatedly plunged up his moist asshole.  
  
”I bet Bayonetta has never done anything like this for you, has she?”  
  
“No mistress…” he admitted.  
  
“Don’t you have something to say to me?” She began rubbing the top of his shoulders in a particularly rough manner.  
  
”Thank you Mistress Jeanne!”  
  
”Are you thanking me for the massage or for the big cock in your ass?”  
  
”………both, mistress!”  
  
That was all Jeanne needed. She quickly moved her hands from his shoulders to his hips and began lifting him up and down on her cock higher and faster. She let her animal passion run wild, licking and knawing at his back as she fervently pounded his pucker. It wasn’t long before the familiar tingling of climax entered her loins. “ **YOU LOVE MY COCK! THAT’S THE SECOND TIME YOU’VE ADMITTED IT! TAKE IT SLUT!!!** ”  
  
She shot her load immediately, her missile becoming a fountain of thick paste in his ass. It oozed downward around Jeanne’s cock, draining onto her hips and thighs as she continued to lift James up and down on her hungry prick. She gritted her teeth and exhaled loudly as the orgasm crashed through her, finally ending in a scream as several subsequent blasts of cum erupted from her glans.  
  
_*harrumph*_  
  
Jeanne’s fucking slowed to a crawl as she turned to see what William wanted. What she saw next sent her from ecstasy to annoyance in less than two seconds. “Oh, bullshit.”  
  
”Mistress Bayonetta” William announced, completely unnecessarily.  
  
”Wow” she called out from the top of the mansion’s back steps “I just wish I had gotten here in time for the whole show!”  
  
”Mistress!” James called out joyously, quickly rising off of Jeanne’s cock. Jeanne got up as well, cum dripping off her lower body. They both walked along the poolside until they met up with Bayonetta.  
  
”You’re back early… that figures.”  
  
Bayonetta shrugged. “The job didn’t take as long as I thought it would, so here I am. Sorry if I killed the mood.”  
  
”No problems I take it?”  
  
”Like clockwork.”  
  
”You have to be careful on those kind of assignments, you know. Unexpected things can happen at any moment.”  
  
”I have eyes in the back of my head. Don’t you worry.”  
  
James got the distinct impression that something had just been communicated in subtext, but he had no idea what to make of it for the time being. “Welcome back Mistress!”  
  
“Indeed” she said, petting his face with her black leather gloves. “I missed you while I was away.” She inspected his limited attire, trying not to laugh. “Those leggings and arm gloves are to die for, but pink is definitely not your color!”  
  
Jeanne blew a pocket of air through her bottom lip, clearly agitated. “William, go and get the rest of his things. You’ll see the bag by my bed.” The butler nodded and hurried off.  
  
As the trio headed back through the mansion to the front of the estate, Jeanne expounded on the events of the weekend and Bayonetta chuckled upon hearing all the trials that James had endured. It seemed that despite their differences, the two of them would always have more in common. Once William returned with the bag, Jeanne handed it to James immediately.  
  
”There you are boy, your parting gifts.”  
  
“What’s all this?” Bayonetta asked, peeking into the bag.  
  
”The boring clothes you delivered him in, a years supply of lipstick, and most importantly, ME.”  
  
Bayonetta withdrew the enormous rubber cock from the bag, holding it up next to Jeanne’s crotch and confirming immediately that it was in fact a mold of her. She tossed it back in the bag. “How typically modest of you.”  
  
“Well, it may not be modest, but it will be a boon for your little slut on those lonely nights when he needs something a little bigger than you can offer, or something with a little more ‘oomph’, or he simply wants to remember his weekend at Jeanne’s.”  
  
Bayonetta smirked and turned to James. “Thank this bitch so we can leave.”  
  
He bowed to her deeply “Thank you Mistress Jeanne for a wonderful weekend.”  
  
“Any time slut…” she purred at him with a wink “Do come back soon.”  
  
Bayonetta and James had only been on the road for a couple of minutes before he decided to state the obvious.  
  
”Your friend has issues.”  
  
“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know. Besides, who among us doesn’t?”  
  
“It’s not just her psychology. She’s keeping at least two women locked in her dungeon and she…”  
  
”And that makes her different from me, how?” Bayonetta interrupted.  
  
James recoiled, unprepared for the question. “Of course it’s different, you and I…” He searched for the right words, but couldn’t find them.  
  
”I never asked you if you wanted to stay with me and be my bitch, did I?”  
  
James folded his arms across his chest and looked out the passenger window, unsettled by the whole affair. They drove in silence for a minute.  
  
”Look, she’ll let them go eventually. I know Jeanne. She gets tired of her playthings relatively fast. She’ll drug them, blindfold them and have them dumped somewhere safe. They’ll be able to go back to their old lives. Well, maybe after some therapy.”  
  
James sighed. Perhaps she was right, but he still wanted to know more. Who WERE these crazy women with giant cocks who could get away with seemingly anything? How did they come to be and what connected them? He knew that asking Bayonetta directly would be completely fruitless. If he was going to find out he needed to be clever and he needed to wait for the right opportunity.  
  
Bayonetta fixed her gaze on him, a wide grin spreading across her face before she returned her eyes to the road. “Anyway, I hope you’re not too sore, because I didn’t even have time to jerk off this weekend. As soon as we get home, you’re going back in your bondage suit and I’m going to stick it in you and blow like a whale. Then I’m going to drink half a bottle of wine and do it again. Also, I may need a blowjob or three while we’re at it. You will perform these duties, happily or not, because you’re my slave. Isn’t that right slut?”  
  
James smiled nervously, noticing the prominent, growing bulge in the front of Bayonetta’s leather costume. “As you say, mistress.”  
  
_‘Out of the frying pan, into the fire…’_

  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	5. Date With A Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enduring much depravity and biding his time, James finally gains a chance to learn more about his mysterious dominatrix. However, the best laid plans of Mistress and slave often go astray...

The sunlight poured into Bayonetta’s studio apartment, brightening every corner of the typically drab dungeon-like dwelling. It was an early summer day and all the windows had been opened, the humid air rolling in on a light afternoon breeze. Jim Morrison’s electric voice filled the room as The Doors blared on the living room stereo. Bayonetta face fucked James on the leather sofa, her screams of pleasure piercing through the music. They were both sweating profusely, she in her skin tight leather and James in his latex bondage. The entire room reeked of perspiration, cum and marijuana smoke.  
  
“Yeah… cmon! More tongue! Take me there, slut!” she yelled as she crammed her fully erect cock into his open mouth. James’ head hung off the front side of the sticky couch, his legs leaning up against the back of the seat. Bayonetta held him by the throat, increasing and decreasing the gag factor at her leisure as she speared all 16 inches of her slimy horse dick down his gullet. The blood had long ago gone to James’ head and all he could see was the jerky, upside down motion of her frenzied fucking as her massive sweaty orbs smacked into his eyes and nose repeatedly.  
  
“Like the view, bitch? Is it hot enough for you? Maybe if you did a better job sucking my cock you wouldn’t have to suffer like this for twenty minutes at a time.” She fucked his throat deeply and powerfully, withdrawing only half of her fleshy rod before burying it back in his sloppy mouth. James’ arms stuck to the cum splattered cushions like glue, her recent emissions and the intense heat creating a powerful adhesive as she continued thrusting him into the sticky leather mess. Moans and sucking noises escaped from his lips as the brutal throat fucking went on.  
  
“Ohhhhhhh! **OHHHHHHHHHFUCK!!!!** ”  
  
Bayonetta jammed her enormous penis in to the hilt, holding his head in a death grip against her crotch. With his face mashed firmly into her scrotum James could feel the fat, fleshy bag twitch as shot after shot of thick jizzum fired down her cock and hosed into his throat and stomach. “Yeah! Drink it! **DRINK IT!!!** ”  
  
Halfway through her climax, Bayonetta released his head and pulled out of his mouth with a wet slurp. Sludge-like semen spilled out as he cleared his throat and gasped for air. Rising to her full height she began stroking her cock rapidly, milking out several more webs of cum which rained down on James’ latex suit with soft splats.  
  
“Ahhhhhhhhhh…. yeah...” she purred contentedly, her hand eventually slowing and releasing her spent cock. She turned around and sat on James’ midsection, lounging back with a smile on her face. Her weight crushed him even further into the cum slick couch as she adjusted her body so that her balls hung just above his well fucked mouth. “As soon as you catch your breath, be a dear and clean those off for me.”  
  
He immediately began licking and sucking her bloated nutsack, vacuuming the sweat and semen off her smooth, warm flesh. Bayonetta reached over to the end table and picked up her custom quellazaire, lifting it to her lips and taking a drag of the potent ganga. The inhalation magnified the pleasure she received from her slaves’ tongue and she gazed down at him lovingly. “Mmmmmm… very good slut. Let’s see, I fed you breakfast a couple hours ago, and that was lunch. If you’re lucky, maybe you’ll get dinner straight from the tap as well!” She chortled and took another puff from the opera-length tube before setting it down. Her smile faded into a look of contemplation as she leaned her head back against his legs and stared at the ceiling.  
  
His task complete, James couldn’t help but notice that Bayonetta seemed lost in thought. It wasn’t like her at all to mentally drift off in the middle of one of their sessions. “Mistress, is everything alright?”  
  
“Hmmm? Oh… yes, I’m fine” she stated, suddenly standing up and walking across the room to turn the music down. As she did, James righted himself on the couch, the latex of his suit making an audible sucking noise as it separated from the warm leather. He rolled his head around his neck in circles, stretching his sore muscles and allowing the blood flow to return to normal. Bayonetta turned from the stereo crossing her arms below her plentiful breasts. “It’s just, I’m turning a CERTAIN age very soon and I find it a little unsettling. I know it’s just a number and I shouldn’t care, but…”  
  
“And what age would that be?”  
  
She cocked her head in his direction, glaring coldly. “You should know better than to ever ask a woman THAT question.”  
  
“Sorry Mistress, just curious” he grinned sheepishly.  
  
“Curiosity killed the cat. You would do well to remember that, Cheshire.”  
  
“Cheshire?”  
  
”Yes, that’s my new nickname for you. ‘Slut’, ‘bitch’ and ‘whore’ are perfectly suitable names for a cock sucking, ass worshipping slave, but even when you’re committing the most depraved acts, you’re really quite cute. ‘Cheshire’ is a much better name for an adorable pet, don’t you think?”  
  
“I can’t argue with that” he replied, blushing mildly.  
  
Bayonetta suddenly unfolded her arms, pointing at James with her index finger as she realized something. “Come to think of it… I never did learn when your birthday was. I forgot to check your ID before I put your wallet in storage. When IS your special day?”  
  
“As a matter of fact, my birthday was just a week and a half ago.”  
  
“What? And you didn’t say anything?”  
  
”…you didn’t ask, Mistress.”  
  
“Well this simply won’t do!” she exclaimed, a coy smile spreading across her face as she crossed the room and grabbed him by the chin. “Even naughty slaves deserve a treat on their birthday, and you… you’ve been so very good.”  
  
She released his chin and placed her hands on her hips, thinking for a moment. “Yes, I know just how to resolve this. I will grant you one wish. One wish, as long as it’s a reasonable request and within my power. So, Cheshire, tell me… what does your heart desire?” She grasped her flaccid cock with her leather gloved hands, winking at him and giving it a gentle tug. “Other than this, of course.”  
  
James knew exactly what he wanted, but he wasn’t about to let her know that he’d been waiting for this chance for months. “Anything I want eh? Hmmm…”  
  
“Just, no heads on plates” Bayonetta responded dryly “And you cannot wish to be freed, but that’s a given.”  
  
“Anything…” He put on a convincing act of mulling it over, dragging it out just long enough to belie any suspicion that his idea was not a sudden one. “Alright, I’ve got the perfect wish. I want a date.”  
  
”What?!?”  
  
”You heard me. A date.”  
  
”What kind of date?”  
  
”A normal one. Dinner, maybe a movie; you and me out on the town for a night! Not Mistress and slave, just James and Bayonetta.”  
  
Bayonetta’s eyes sunk, her posture betraying her sudden annoyance and incredulity. “Of all the things you could have…”  
  
”And that’s not the best part! No fetish gear allowed! We both wear formal evening attire.”  
  
She collapsed into the nearest chair, groaning and closing her eyes. “I take it back. You are a very, very naughty slave.”  
  
James chuckled at her reaction, leaning back into the leather sofa and placing his arms behind his head. “It’s not an unreasonable request Mistress, and it’s certainly within your power.”  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments before her eyes peeked open. “I suppose you’re right. Still, wouldn’t you rather have a…”  
  
”No.”  
  
Bayonetta sighed, rising from the chair. “Fine, a dinner date tomorrow night then. I’ll do some shopping for you this evening. I already have your measurements from when I ordered the bondage suit. My opera gown hasn’t been cleaned yet, but… I’m sure I have another dress or two, somewhere.”  
  
“I can’t wait to see it.”  
  
She grabbed her cock once again, stroking it lewdly up and down. “I’ll bet you can’t. Now get on your stomach, Cheshire. I want your ass hanging off the side of that couch. It’s time for you to pay for your curiosity.”  
  
He assumed the position, a smug grin on his face as he prepared for what was sure to be a fearsome pounding. “Yes mistress.”

* * * * *

It was a little over 24 hours later when James found himself standing near the front door, inspecting himself in the hallway mirror. Bayonetta had picked out a sleek, yet traditional combination of black jacket and dress pants to complement his white, button down shirt. The small, black bow tie completed the image, his transformation from filthy sex slave to gentlemen dinner companion complete. He adjusted his tie and fastened his jacket smoothly around his midsection as he waited for Bayonetta to finish getting ready. He put his right hand in his pocket and posed like a playboy, putting on his most dashing smile. It wasn’t long before he heard the bathroom door open and he stepped back into the living room to meet his similarly transformed mistress.  
  
“Well, what do you think?” she asked cheerfully, turning on her heels and spinning around slowly to provide him with a full view of her eveningwear. Her hair was up, as always, but in a much more elaborate shape than usual. Her eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss were applied perfectly, giving her a sultry look without overdoing it. A long, thick clip of her dark tresses tumbled over the left side of her face, giving her an incredible feminine allure. She wore pearls on her ears and a thin silky top over her shoulders that barely concealed her snow white skin. The top ended at the halfway point of her bosom where the stunning dark blue dress took over. It somehow managed to contain her massive breasts while elegantly hugging the rest of her curves. The amazing sapphire garment sparkled just slightly, ending at her lower legs where it terminated in a curve, exposing a little more of her left leg than her right.

  


  
James was dumbfounded at first, but managed to untie his tongue in short order. ”You look… amazing.”  
  
Bayonetta blushed a little despite her best efforts. She hastily shook off the warm, flushed feeling and inspected her well dressed pet. “Mmmmm, you clean up pretty good yourself.” She crossed the room slowly, her hips swaying from side to side. She set her handbag down and grasped his bow tie, tugging it at both ends. “Not the suit I prefer to see you in, but I suppose it’s a nice change of pace.”  
  
James smirked, closing his eyes and bowing slightly as he extended his arm in the direction of the hallway. “Shall we depart, my lady?”

* * * * *

The drive that followed was brief and uneventful, Bayonetta having chosen a favorite establishment of hers just within the city limits. After handing her keys to a valet she and James walked into a brightly lit, white stone building simply titled “Lasserre.” As they entered the ornate restaurant they were greeted by the maitre d’ and it became clear that Bayonetta was a regular here.  
  
”Hello Marcus” she said, smiling and extending her hand “It’s good to see you again.”  
  
The head waiter immediately took her hand and planted a gentle kiss across the top. “Madame Lepetka, it’s been far too long. Although your reservation was sudden, we’ve managed to secure your usual table. Jacob will be your waiter this evening, but if there is anything to your dissatisfaction, ask for me and it will be remedied swiftly.”  
  
The well dressed, middle aged man bowed to Bayonetta and gave James a respectful nod before handing them off to the much younger waiter. As they followed him further into the elaborate eatery, James gave Bayonetta a quizzical look. “Lepetka?”  
  
“Oh, just a name I borrow from time to time” she answered with a wink.  
  
They entered the main dining room which, realistically, seemed more like a ball room. The tall windows on either side of the hall were adorned with velvet drapes. Sparkling chandeliers hung from a myriad of points in the tall ceiling and candles flickered on each well groomed table. On the way to their seats, they passed another young man playing a large concert piano. Bayonetta waved to him and the musician smiled and nodded back as his hands flowed over the keys. Finally they arrived at their seats and the two of them were alone once again as Jacob left to fetch warm bread and a pitcher of fresh spring water.  
  
“This place is something else…” James remarked, looking around the giant room and drinking in the lush atmosphere.  
  
”The service is good, the food is excellent, and the wine list is to die for!” Bayonetta replied, already perusing the list of vintage beverages. James picked up one of the menus and began thumbing through it. The frustration was evident on his face as he suddenly regretted taking Spanish in high school instead of French. She noticed his reaction and couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement. “Don’t worry, I’ll order for both of us.”  
  
James shifted in his chair uncomfortably, straightening his jacket and trying to maintain his cool demeanor. His charm offensive wasn’t exactly going according to plan, but the night was still young. As he eyed the enormous bar on the other side of the hall, he noted that at the very least, access to alcohol was not going to be a problem.  
  
Jacob soon returned, setting the refreshments on the table and preparing to take their order. Bayonetta chose an expensive wine and ordered several menu items that James couldn’t even pronounce, let alone identify. Once the wine was poured and the waiter was gone, he settled down, confident that his patience was about to pay off.  
  
“So, are you enjoying my birthday wish so far?”  
  
”I think that’s a question I should be asking you” she retorted, placing her elbows on the table and her head in the bridge of her folded hands. “Considering what you could have had, are you sure this wasn’t a giant waste?”  
  
“Positive” he replied, admiring her elegance in the dim candlelight. It was so odd seeing her dressed as a debutante after the endless and unfathomable debauchery they’d engaged in, but the strangeness of it did not make her dark beauty any less compelling. He took a sip from his wine glass before speaking again. “I suppose it wouldn’t be a date without the usual, awkward questions. So, Miss Lepetka, I’m curious… what exactly is it that you do for a living?”  
  
Bayonetta lifted her head and leaned back in her chair, looking bored as she took a large sip from her glass. “If you must know, I’m a consultant for a large, corporate marketing firm. We do analysis and research of certain trends within…”  
  
“Bullshit.”  
  
“….excuse me?”  
  
“I said bullshit” he set his glass down on the table calmly. “Would you like me to say it again?”  
  
She raised an eyebrow, the intrigue written clearly on her face. ”I have a boring day life. Why is that so unbelievable?”  
  
“Several observable reasons. Your schedule is too irregular to accommodate that kind of job. With the amount of time you spend in your dungeon, a full time job wouldn’t allow you to go to a gym regularly and maintain that hot body of yours. Most of all, after spending several months with you I can say without a doubt that any kind of office or research position would drive you absolutely insane.”  
  
Eyes wide open now, her pupils dilated as the interrogation clearly took her by surprise. “You’re too clever by half, Cheshire.” She took another sip of her drink, looking off into the distance and debating how she should respond to this challenge. After a few moments she set the glass back down and locked her gaze squarely on James. “Very well… **THE TRUTH** , then.” She grinned wildly, as if she were about to tell the biggest whopper of them all. “I’m a spy, an assassin, a saboteur, and most of all…. a witch.”  
  
James didn’t blink. “Now that, I believe.”  
  
He took another drink as Bayonetta’s grin collapsed into flummoxed seriousness. “Just like that?”  
  
”Just like that.”  
  
Now it was Bayonetta’s turn to pivot restlessly in her chair, her inner voice groaning at the prospect that her life had just become significantly more complicated. “And it doesn’t bother you that I’ve just admitted to participating in murder and terrorism?”  
  
James paused for a moment, considering his answer carefully. “I don’t know who you’re targeting or what your reasons are, so I’m not about to pass judgment. Besides, I’d be a hypocrite to enjoy this meal if I really thought your money was that dirty. In the end it comes down to trust, and I trust you.”  
  
Bayonetta’s mouth opened slightly as confusion and surprise spread across her face. She was not at all prepared to respond to such overwhelming words, and she thanked her lucky stars as Jacob reappeared. _‘Saved by the dinner tray…’_  
  
As the opulent meal was presented to them course by course, the wine flowed freely and they began to talk of many topics more openly. Bayonetta taught him a few words and phrases in French and also saved James from a trip to the hospital, realizing at the last minute that one of the dishes she had ordered contained an ingredient he was allergic to. The evening flew by as they ate rich food and enjoyed each others company in the romantic venue.  
  
As they finished the final course, James knew the time had come to up the ante. They were both lightly buzzed from the fine drink, but she wasn’t about to give up her deepest secrets after a few glasses of wine. “What do you say we wrap up this meal with something a little stronger? It’s been forever since I had the opportunity.”  
  
”You mean liquor? I’m really not much of a drinker, but help yourself to anything you’d like.”  
  
“Oh cmon, you can make an exception for my birthday, can’t you? I want to see Bayonetta with her hair down.”  
  
She stared back at him, obstinately. “Thank you, no.”  
  
He leaned back in his seat, swishing wine around his glass as he quickly changed tactics. “Is that apprehension in your voice? Do I detect a fear of cutting loose?”  
  
Her teeth were practically grinding. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
”I’m talking about the big, bad dominatrix who’s scared she might lose control for a few hours.”  
  
***SMACK*** Her hand hit the table loud enough for half the restaurant to hear.  
  
“ **WAITER!** ” she yelled, the young man scurrying over to check on them in a hurry. “I want a 40 of vodka and two shot glasses. NOW!”

* * * * *

“Youuuurrrre MY bish. You know that, right?!?”  
  
James propped up Bayonetta, her arm around his shoulder as Marcus ran her credit card. They stood near the entrance, Bayonetta swaying and stumbling around as James supported her considerable weight. She turned and looked at Marcus, her eyes glossy and her cheeks completely flushed.  
  
”He’s MY bish…. My bitch! My bish bitch. He’s my bish, and I’m gonna take him home……. and fuck him. IN THE BUTT! HAHAHAHA!”  
  
Marcus clasped his hands nervously, wishing the transaction would hurry up and clear. New guests continued to arrive at the entrance and they were all bearing witness to the show she was putting on. "I’m sure you will, Madame" he said in exasperation before motioning for James to lean in. "Perhaps I should call a cab?"  
  
James nodded, feeling more than a little tipsy himself. “That might be best.”  
  
As he began leading her down the long carpet into the cool night air, she started up again. “Cab? I don’t need a cab… I drize good. I drize even better, when, ooooooh...” She swooned a bit suddenly. After recovering, she ducked her face right in front of his. “On the road oz life… there are passensengers, and drizers…. And passengers. But I’m a drizer!” She laughed at her non-joke, patting him on the chest.  
  
James rolled his eyes as he led her down to the sidewalk. He had not expected her to take their little “competition” so seriously and could only watch in bewilderment as she drank herself to oblivion in record time. His plan had backfired completely, and now he could only hope that she would be able to remember her own address.  
  
The cab arrived a few minutes later and James quickly opened the door, helping Bayonetta in gently. As he climbed in behind her, the old gentleman in the driver’s seat turned around. “Where to?”  
  
“Six sixteen Gehenna street.” Bayonetta managed to sputter out before drooping her head over the back seat cushion. She lay there only for a moment before leaning against James, looking up into his eyes. “Mmmmm, my handsome little slut.” She planted a kiss on his cheek and nestled her head onto his shoulder, half asleep as the car pulled onto the street.  
  
Fifteen minutes later James peered into the darkness as the car progressed slowly through a middle class neighborhood. They were the kind of suburbs that you would find in any nice town. White picket fences, well mowed lawns, two cars in every garage, the usual crap. As they entered the deepest part of the development, however, the formula began to change. These houses were bigger and not as close together, each containing a fair amount of property as a buffer. This was clearly the upper-middles class section, and the cab didn’t stop until they reached the very end.  
  
“616 Gehenna. That’ll be $42.50.”  
  
James looked out the window, only able to make out vague details in the dark. “Are you sure this is the right place?”  
  
”My GPS don’t lie, boss.”  
  
The sudden conversation had awoken Bayonetta and she fished around in her hand bag briefly before handing him a hundred dollar bill. “Keep it” she said as she opened the door and slowly got out.  
  
”Heyyyyy, thanks! Call again any time!”  
  
James shut the the door behind him and the cab sped off into the night. The stylishly dressed couple were left standing in the road, their eyes adjusting to the darkness as a symphony of crickets assaulted their ears. He could see the dwelling in the distance more clearly now, a long cobblestone driveway leading up to the sizeable two story house. It was isolated from the rest of the community, completely surrounded by thick forest on three sides. Bayonetta didn’t appear to be wealthy on the level of Jeanne, but it was clear she was living comfortably.  
  
She took a step forward suddenly and half stumbled, James quickly grabbing her hips from behind. “Whoa, slow down there.”  
  
”I’m alright” she declared, her speech slowly returning to normal “But hold on to me, just in case.” They walked slowly up the stone path, the moon’s glow guiding their steps in the absence of any lights. Upon reaching the front porch, Bayonetta took her keys from her bag and dropped them playfully on the ground. “Ooops.”  
  
As James reached down and picked them up, she grabbed his left ass cheek and squeezed firmly, giggling as he opened the door. They walked into the foyer, Bayonetta tossing her bag on the nearby couch and immediately heading up the long staircase to the second floor. James lingered for a few moments, walking into her living room and taking a quick look around, the pale moonlight dimly illuminating the sparsely furnished area. He scanned the first floor carefully, looking for anything that would unravel the puzzle that was his mistress.  
  
“Oh Jaaammmmeeeesssss…. up here!” she called from the top of the stairs. He headed up the staircase, continuing to look around and make mental notes as he ventured further into the shadowy dwelling. _‘This has to be her real home, yet…’_ His eyes darted around as he reached the top of the stairs, his gaze scanning for things that should be there, but weren’t. There was an occasional painting or piece of abstract art throughout the house, but nothing else. _‘No pictures. Not a single picture of any living person. No clocks. Not a mounted clock, a grandfather or a digital display of any kind._ The house was silent, still, and Bayonetta had yet to turn on a single light. He couldn’t shake the feeling that this was a place where time stood still.  
  
He entered her bedroom and found Bayonetta already shedding her clothes, her back to him as she pulled off her radiant dress. The moonlight spilled into her bedroom through large, arched windows, outlining her curves as she slowly disrobed, tossing her bra aside. Her massive breasts free of their lacy bondage; she turned around, grabbing James by the arm and leading him to her bed. She was still half glazed, but it seemed like she had regained her balance for the most part. She helped James out of his jacket before pushing him down on the edge of the bed. “Be right back, boy. Get out of those clothes in the meantime.”  
  
She crossed the floor to the bedroom’s private bath, flicking the light switch on and pulling her panties to the side. She moved to the toilet, grasped her flaccid 12 inches and began unloading a truly staggering volume of hot piss. James could hear her moaning in the background as she cleansed herself of half the nights’ libations. He promptly shed his button down shirt and dress pants, tossing them in the nearest corner.  
  
As Bayonetta plodded back to the bed, she spotted him sitting in nothing but his underwear. “Ugh…” she lamented, eyeing his calvin klein briefs “Remind me to burn those tomorrow.” She took hold of her cock, stroking it firmly but finding it more difficult than usual to achieve full mast. She stepped closer, aiming her hips at his face and holding the fat length up to his lips. “I’m still a little out of it. Put that tongue to work, slut.”  
  
James did better than that, not only sucking the first 6 inches into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip, but reaching out with his hands and cupping her smooth, fleshy spheres. He sucked and slurped away on her sensitive head, kneading her massive scrotum in rhythm with his oral ministrations. She moaned and placed her hands on his head, the blood flow to her erogenous zones increasing rapidly. “ **FUCK!** Yes… suck it good baby! Harder on my balls! They can take it.”  
  
It wasn’t long before her hungry tool expanded to its full length and thickness, urging James backward as it inflated in his mouth. Finally, she shoved his head off her cock, quickly grabbing him by the legs and pushing him back onto the bed. She followed immediately, stepping onto the mattress with somewhat wobbly legs, dropping beside him and greedily pulling him into her chest. They lay in the spoons position, Bayonetta roughly grabbing his briefs and pulling them to the side before lining up her colossal penis with his tight pucker. “Nice and smooth slut, here we go…”  
  
He grimaced as her cock slid up his back door, the entry less direct than he was used to. She maneuvered her head right above his, moaning and licking the side of his face as she jammed more and more of her cock up his ass in short thrusts. James grunted and writhed in her grasp, his anal lips stretching wide as she continued the hurried, lubeless advance. “AHHHH! GUUHHH! Mistress! It’s too tight!!!”  
  
”Feels…. just right… to me!” she responded through panted breaths, now fucking him significantly faster. Her cock tingled, radiating with pleasure as she buried it balls deep in his stretched out asshole. “Take it bitch! **SUCK ME IN!** Oh fuck that’s good…” She nibbled on his neck and ear as the pace of her thrusts increased even faster.  
  
”FUCK! YES!! **FUCK!!! OHHFUCK!!!! YEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!** ”  
  
Her cock jolted in his packed ass before the first pocket of warm seed splattered into his innards. Bayonetta groaned loudly, groping her hands all over his chest and lower torso as she bucked into him nonstop, quivering with each blast of cum. Her wet thrusting became increasingly loud and sloppy as thick jizz squished out of his asshole, coating her pounding phallus like engine grease.  
  
As the last sticky loads dribbled out of her slick pole, Bayonetta sighed in deep satisfaction. She nudged herself more comfortably into the bed, keeping her arms firmly around James and her rigid cock lodged in his butt. She muttered to herself as the afterglow of orgasm and the lingering intoxication lulled her swiftly off to sleep. “Mmmm… Always making momma feel good… Always there for momma... Such a good little slut… I love you slut.”  
  
Within moments, the only sound James could hear was the soft whistle of air passing through her nose. He lay in her embrace, looking around the shadowy bedroom as her ample breasts gently pressed up against his back and then contracted in cadence. Unable to sleep, he replayed the events of the day in his mind, looking for connections and explanations.  
  
_‘She called herself… a witch?’_  
  
The dark, timeless, impersonal environment stared back at him, begging the question, and Bayonetta’s warm embrace could not prevent the shiver going up his spine.

  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	6. Flames Of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can deep love abide between Mistress and slave? Or will it always be a matter of sex and punishment? Only a trial by fire will tell.

James was deep asleep as the rain pitter-pattered against the large, arched window opposite the bed. Only the smallest amount of light crept into the large bedroom, the grey, cloud-filled sky creating a dark and ominous day outside. As Bayonetta began to stir, she held her hand up to her face, the hangover pounding at her skull as she slowly extended her long legs and rose from the bed.  
  
“Fuck me...”  
  
She staggered across the dreary room, head in hand, grasping for the light switch blindly. Finding it, she turned the light on, her headache flaring as the bright bathroom light bulbs beamed into her eyelids. “Ahhh! **DAMMIT!** ” She hastily opened the medicine cabinet, popped two tylenol and turned back into the main room, her eyes still adjusting.  
  
She stopped at her dresser and pulled out a bra and a pair of her black, satin, ultra-stretch panties, gradually dressing herself as her head continued to buzz. She slipped into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, grumbling as her morning wood was tucked tightly against her thigh. A light rumble of thunder echoed in the distance as she made her way back to the bed. She observed her slave sleeping peacefully, probably dreaming about a normal life... chasing skirts, drinking with his buddies, whatever it was that he did when he still had his freedom. As she gazed down at him, the memories of the night before started to rush into her mind, and the more she remembered, the colder her eyes became.  
  
* **SMACK***  
  
“Wake up you little shit!”  
  
The fierce crack across his face brought him around almost immediately, James' cheek smarting painfully and his eyes blinking as the face of an angry mistress came into focus. ”Ughhhnn..... good morning to you too.”  
  
“I am NOT in the mood for your sarcastic bullcrap. Get up!”  
  
As he began to rise, she grabbed him by the arm, yanking him off the bed and onto his feet, pulling him quickly towards the bathroom as he struggled to keep his balance. She shoved him roughly into the bathroom and he almost fell into the tub, a quick grab of her towel rack saving him from a nasty collision.  
  
“Shit, shower and shave. I'm going to go get the car. By the time I'm back, you'd better be clean as a whistle.”  
  
The door slammed loudly, and as James pulled himself to a full standing position he could hear a chair being roughly wedged into the door, locking him inside.  
  
_'......Well, looks like I'm in the dog house.'_

* * * * *  
  
  
An hour and a half later they were both back on the road, presumably heading to her apartment, although James wasn't sure. The rain poured down in loud sheets as they drove, thunder and lightning cracking across the sky with regularity. Bayonetta had barely said three words to him since she got back and her eyes were fixed squarely ahead as she drove. He had not expected her to be thrilled with how the previous evening ended, but he didn't understand her intense reaction either. He glanced over at his dark goddess, trying to gauge her disposition.  
  
“Mistress, are you feeling better?”  
  
“I'm fine” she answered curtly. She reached over to the center console and turned the radio on, quickly scanning it to the nearest news station. It was clear she wasn't interested in conversation right now. James sighed internally, wondering just how much trouble he'd gotten himself into.

* * * * *  
  
  
It wasn't long before they arrived at her building. Bayonetta quickly parked, grabbed him by the arm and marched him back into her studio dungeon.  
  
“Get out of those, now” she ordered, gesturing to his dress clothes. The fine suit was all wrinkled and disheveled, having sat in a pile throughout the night and then put back on hurriedly before they left the house. He removed the articles one by one, gently folding them over the back of her leather arm chair as she moved around the main room, gathering up some of her toys. As soon as he was naked, she grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his back, smoothly slapping on a pair of metal handcuffs. She walked him directly to the waterbed on the other side of the large room, turned him around to face her, and then backhanded him with more force than she had ever used. The blow was incredibly loud, his entire head wrenching to one side as his body spun and collapsed on the bed with a wet thud.  
  
“You **LITTLE TURD!** Did you think you could just get me loaded like some HUSSY?!? I bet you think that was really cute... You won't for much longer.”  
  
He wanted to reply, but he was too busy counting his teeth with his tongue and confirming that his jaw still worked. The blurry vision wasn't helping either. As he lay there in a daze, Bayonetta quickly fixed his collar back around his neck, clicking the chain to her bed on one of its metal rings. Her slut secure, she began moving around the apartment again, discarding her casual clothes hurriedly and donning one of her black leather bustiers.  
  
“Well congratulations bitch! You finally earned some real punishment. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't waiting for this day. Or that this is going to be anything but painful for you. Or that I'm not intensely aroused right now.”  
  
James pivoted himself on the bed, turning so he could see his Mistress in the center of the room pulling on a pair of her leather thigh-highs. The sheer ferocity in her voice was making him nervous, and he had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could raise his voice above a whisper.  
  
“Mistress, I'm sorry! I just wanted to get to know you better! I tried other approaches but they never worked! You didn't leave me with many options...”  
  
She seethed at his reply, grabbing a riding crop from the table and quickly closing the distance back to the bed, her heels clacking on the wooden floor menacingly. She whipped the crop into his chin, pushing the end of it into his face forcefully.  
  
“ **OPTIONS?** You want options, is that it? Ok, how's this for an option? I can beat you and fuck you, or I can beat you, fuck you, and then beat you again! Which sounds better to you?!?”  
  
He opened his mouth, but in his stunned state, no words escaped.  
  
“Cat got your tongue? Actually, forget it. You don't get any options. In fact, I don't want to hear another word out of your fucking mouth!”  
  
With that, she grabbed a ball gag from her nearby toy rack and approached him swiftly.  
  
“Wait, Mistress! Please!!!”  
  
She shoved the thick red toy into his mouth, pulling the tight latex straps back and letting them snap into the back of his head. He muttered something loud and lengthy into the thick gag, but it was completely unintelligible.  
  
“What's that Cheshire? You're a little shit stain who's too clever for his own good and deserves a severe whipping? I couldn't agree more.”  
  
Bayonetta then grabbed him roughly by his bound arms and pushed him back into the center of the bed, face down. She left his side for a few moments, finishing her preparations and returning with a long, thick whip in hand. James couldn't see it, but when it was unfurled and it slapped against the floor loudly, he knew it was no toy. That was a real bull whip.  
  
“Take my advice slut. Don't count the strokes. Just think of it as something you'll have to endure for the rest of the day.”  
  
A wicked grin spread across her face as she held the end of the whip above her head and started twirling it over and around her body. “Then it might be a little easier **TO BEAR!** ”  
  
* **CRACK** *  
  
The first stroke lashed his ass cheeks harshly. James yelped into his gag, his body jolting. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but it wasn't overwhelming... yet.  
  
“This is what **NAUGHY** ” * **CRACK** * “little boys **GET** ” * **CRACK*** “when they **MISBEHAVE!** ” * **CRACK CRACK** *  
  
After only the fifth stroke the pain had already increased significantly. He quivered on the bed groaning fiercely into the rubber gag, his hands aching as he strained against the metal cuffs, his knees and legs bending upward reflexively, attempting to shield his bruised ass.  
  
“Put those fucking legs down, **NOW** , or I will tie them down.”  
  
He lowered his legs slowly, his whole body shaking, the action requiring every ounce of his will.  
  
“Take it like a **MAN!** ” * **CRACK** * “Even if you are just a sissy boy.”  
  
The whipping stretched on for long minutes; perhaps even half an hour. James lost track of time as the blows rained down on his burning cheeks and his ass was welted nonstop. His muffled cries bellowed into the soft rubber ball every time the thick leather snapped into his skin, the pliable water filled mattress rocking with his convulsions. Thunder and lightning roared outside, the heavy rain sloshing down as his mistress chastised and belittled him, yelling obscenities and occasionally laughing like a maniac. Her sexual excitement seemed only to grow with every lash of the whip. Her thick cock stood at rigid attention, all 16 massive inches filled with blood, her left hand often stroking the fleshy length as her right hand took a break from its exertions. Dark stripes began appearing on the surface of his flesh, providing a stark contrast to the bright redness of the rest of his ass.  
  
James wasn't sure if it was mercy that stayed her hand or merely exhaustion, but the beating finally came to an end. He heard the whip clatter on the floor and the loud rapping of her booted heels as she approached the other end of the bed and came into view. She was sweating lightly, her dark hair a slick mass shooting in an upward arcing pony tail and cascading down behind her. Bayonetta stroked her thick, pulsating cock, the member fully engorged with copious amounts of pre-cum oozing out of the tip. Her generous breasts heaved and sighed, barely contained by the thick leather bustier, the rest of her body naked, glistening in the dim light. She jerked herself moistly in his face, looking down at him with a combination of lust and angry zeal as her left hand wetly slicked across her fat meat. Her expression, however, was the least troubling thing now to James. His eyes opened wide as he saw what could only be described as a red glow radiating from Bayonetta's skin.  
  
“That certainly was FUN, wasn't it slut? But you don't look like you're having fun... Why is that?”  
  
His terrified expression annoyed her greatly, her eyes becoming a pair of piercing daggers as she grabbed him by the collar and lowered her face down to meet his.  
  
“ **YOU'RE TWO HOLES FOR ME TO FUCK! THAT'S IT! GOT IT?!?** ”  
  
James whimpered into his gag, looking up at her pleadingly while shaking his head side to side. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from the woman he'd grown to worship and adore. She released him roughly, the chain on his collar rattling as he fell back on the bed. Bayonetta sauntered back to the opposite side, her eyes closing as she fisted her greasy cock.  
  
“You know what's even more fun than whipping an ass raw? ….Fucking a raw ass.”  
  
She swung her legs up onto the water bed one by one, getting into place behind his reddened butt as the liquid mattress parted and waved. She pushed his legs forward and set him up on his knees, placing her thick cock right between his well-whipped cheeks and positioning herself for a long, hard fuck. He hissed and bucked as she slid the foul length up and down his crack, her sticky cock passing through his burning flesh repeatedly.  
  
“Buckle up slut!” was her only warning as she grasped his hips firmly and jammed the business end of her mega cock into his tight hole. She thrust it in violently, giving his asshole no time to stretch and loosen as she began fucking him hard and fast. He yelled into the red rubber gag, his groans and cries barely audible above the loud slurping of her penis as her heavy ball-sack came closer and closer to smacking his ass with every stroke. She gave his right ass cheek a strong swat before tossing her head back in uncontrollable desire.  
  
“ **OH YES!!!** Give me that boy pussy!”  
  
The red glow around Bayonetta's skin strengthened and brightened, her hands digging even more greedily into his flanks. James screamed and bucked as she spanked his ass harshly again and again, the blows a hundred times more painful than usual on his welted skin. He struggled against her in futility, his hands bound behind his back, his pain and desperation turning her on even more. The enormous cock hilted in his ass, her swollen orbs pushing into the bottom of his ass cheeks. His whole body strained and his face turned increasingly red as she fucked him viciously, the end of her cock plunging through his anal walls and into the depths of his colon, her hunger for his submission never satisfied.  
  
“ **YEAH!!! TAKE IT!** Learn to love the pain with that cock. That's what sluts like you get... **PAIN** and **COCK**. And you **LOVE IT!!!** ”  
  
Her pace became even more rapid, her gargantuan penis passing in and out of his sloppy ass in a blur, pre-cum and anal juices squirting and dripping all over the bed. The red ring of his pucker was stretched wide as she plowed to the deepest reaches of his innards, snarling like an animal as her climax built. James' eyes glazed over as his body was rocked back and forth, his mistress raping him even more enthusiastically than the day they had met.  
  
Suddenly Bayonetta gasped and the wild rhythm of her fucking slowed to a crawl. James was yelling into his gag nonstop, his groans and pleas barely audible through his stuffed mouth. As she removed her fingers from his sides she saw, to her shock, that they were dripping in blood. She stared at her crison stained hands in disbelief for a few moments, a look of shame and fear spreading over her face as the red glow around her body promptly faded away.  
  
“I... I didn't....”  
  
She pulled her rapidly deflating cock from his ass and slid off the bed hastily, running to the bathroom and washing her hands. She returned seconds later with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a box of bandages, her face cracking with intense sorrow. She poured some of the solution over the wound on his left side, the liquid burning and cleansing the area where her fingers had dug deeply into his skin. She held him down firmly as he yelled and thrashed, applying a bandage over the gashes with some medical tape. With a heavy heart she stepped over him and repeated the process on the other side of his body, disinfecting and dressing the wound. When she was done, she moved to the head of the bed and began detaching the chain from his collar.  
  
James looked up at his mistress, her eyes a pair of dark, shimmering saucers that were on the cusp of erupting into tears. She grabbed the key to his handcuffs from a compartment near the headboard, reaching over and using it to unlock the metal restraints before dropping it on the floor.  
  
Bayonetta wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Her eyes darted around the room randomly, her psyche wishing to direct her gaze anywhere but at her companion. At last she did look down, their eyes meeting only for a moment.  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
Her voice cracked as she struggled to get out the two simple words, her right hand rushing up to cover her mouth as she fled from the room. James sat up slowly, rubbing his wrists as normal blood flow returned to his arms. He reached around and unlatched the gag from his head, pulling the vile rubber ball from his mouth at last. “Mistress!”  
  
He scurried off the bed, slowing down as he almost tripped over her discarded clothes and toys, making his way carefully through the dark main room. The lightning and thunder had finally moved on, leaving only the sound of drizzling rain against the windows and walls. As he passed the central hallway he could hear sobs coming from the kitchen, growing louder each moment he neared the room. He came to a stop in the entrance, spotting her immediately in the corner by the small kitchen table. She was weeping outright, her knees bent upward with her face planted in her legs, her body shaking with each new wail. James watched her silently for a few moments, unsure of what to do. He looked upon his beautiful mistress, somewhat scared and confused as he witnessed her for the first time distressed and completely vulnerable. Bayonetta then raised her head, her face a river of tears over flushed skin.  
  
“What are you doing?!? Leave! I know you want to!”  
  
She broke into heavy sobs again, her face turning away, unable to look him in the eyes a moment longer. James lingered a few moments before taking a deep breath and quietly walking into the room. He approached her from the side and turned himself around, sitting beside her gently. His sore ass seared as it made contact with the floor but he bit his tongue, making no sound as he joined her. He made no effort to touch, comfort or answer her, allowing her thoughts and emotions to expel themselves uninterrupted. She sobbed for another minute or so, finally turning her face in his direction once again.  
  
“You don't need to stay here anymore! You or anyone else. I'm not even going to try again. That's what I told myself last time, but this time I mean it!”  
  
She looked directly into his eyes, her tear-stained face looking suddenly more determined; even angry.  
  
“I **GET IT** , alright? I'm a **FREAK**. I'm a freak who can't even control herself and it's only getting worse.”  
  
She said nothing for a few moments, mulling over in her mind how she could explain herself without telling him too much. James looked back at her innocently, purely, and she knew that if this was to be their last meeting, she still had to keep things from him.  
  
“The longer I knew you, the more I fell for you, the less I wanted to put you through this. I don't get to have real relationships. I should have learned that by now. I knew it deep down and that's why I never opened up to you, because I knew this would happen. So please, you should leave now.... before I change my mind.”  
  
Her voice broke once again as she uttered those final words, terrified that they would be the last she ever spoke to him. She turned her head again, not wanting to see him go, but as the seconds stretched on there was no movement, until she felt a warm hand close over hers. She looked back across her body, small trails of tears running out of her eyelids. She was greeted by a placid smile, the spark of complete conviction in his eyes.  
  
“I'm sitting right here Mistress. I'm not anywhere else. And I'm not going anywhere else unless it's with you.”  
  
She gazed back at him in total astonishment, her mind unable to process what her heart wanted so desperately to believe.  
  
“How can you say that? After all I've...”  
  
Her words halted in her throat, silenced as he extended his other hand and brushed a length of her dark tresses from her face.  
  
“Cereza, did you know that you're beautiful…. even when you cry?”  
  
Her eyes welled with fresh tears, her heart leaping the unfathomable distance from the lowest, darkest pit in her being to the loftiest mountain peak. She threw herself on James, wrapping him up in her arms, her head cradled on his right shoulder. She sobbed a bit more, holding him close as he returned her embrace, running his arms over her back gently.  
  
“I love you so much James” she choked out, doing her utmost to restore her normal voice.  
  
“And I love you Mistress” he answered, glad that the words were finally out in the open.  
  
“You're mine forever now. I'll never let you go.” She squeezed him tightly around the midsection, careful to avoid the bandaged areas on his hips.  
  
“Nothing would make me happier Mistress, but please... don't shut me out. Whatever it is you're facing, you don't need to do it alone.”  
  
Bayonetta smirked, amused by the presumption in his words, but impressed by his courage nonetheless. “I won't” she spoke right next to his ear, holding the back of his head in her hand “I won't hold back anymore. I'll tell you everything in time. Just be patient with me...”  
  
Her face rose from his shoulder, stopping directly in his line of sight. “...and stay with me always.”  
  
Their eyes met again, the souls of two lovers reflected in each others gaze; burning with such intense longing. They dove into each others mouths, Bayonetta driving her tongue as deeply into him as she could, exploring his mouth completely as she pulled his head firmly into hers. James took hold of her sides with the palms of his hands, reciprocating with his own tongue in her wet mouth. They kissed and sucked for long minutes, Bayonetta occasionally biting his tongue gently with her teeth, moaning pleasurably as she dominated him even with her mouth.  
  
She broke the kiss momentarily only to push him on the floor, laying down on him with her massive breasts pressing firmly into his chest. Her large cock and heavy balls draped over his crotch, dwarfing his own genitals as her rod began heating up and slowly filling with blood. She held his face in her hands, diving back into his mouth over and over again, tonguing, licking and nibbling him insatiably.  
  
At last, she pulled her mouth from his with a wet smack, standing up with a wild blush on her face. She appeared to be apprehensive about something as she re-tied her hair, but by the time she was done her expression had become resolute.  
  
“Follow me” she imparted, walking confidently back into the main room. James got up and followed her swiftly, his face betraying his bewilderment as soon as he exited the kitchen. Bayonetta had bent herself over the nearby leather sofa, holding onto the back while her ass stuck straight out at him.  
  
“Fuck me” she said softly over her shoulder.  
  
“Mistress?” The idea was now so foreign to him that he could only question such a sudden and drastic change.  
  
“You heard what I said. You may fuck me... just this once.”  
  
His stiff penis certainly wasn't opposed to the idea, but his mind was still having trouble accepting this. Their relationship, sexually, had been so clear and unwavering, so straight forward up to this point. It almost didn't feel right.  
  
“Are you sure Mistress? I don't know if...”  
  
“Slut!” she yelled over her shoulder “You have the rest of your life to get fucked by my big cock. On the other hand, this may be your one and only chance to use that neglected little pecker of yours. **I SUGGEST YOU TAKE IT!** Now FUCK ME!”  
  
The command in her voice washed over him and any remaining doubts faded away. As he placed one hand on her ass and stroked his erection with the other he began to perceive her intention as well. Having confessed their love for each other, tonight was essentially their honeymoon. She wanted them to be connected on every level. He had proved his devotion to Bayonetta a thousand times already, and now she wanted to do the same for him. Perhaps she also sought to put him at ease after the scare from earlier. Whatever the myriad of reasons, she had placed herself before him, fighting every natural urge in her body to let him be the top for once.  
  
Her soft white skin rose up in two generous mounds before him, gleaming in the low light of the dreary afternoon and looking ever so inviting as he positioned himself for penetration, a position that felt completely alien to him at this point. He spread her ass cheeks gently before inserting his right index finger and rolling it around in a circle, loosening her up.  
  
“EASY! Easy! It's been a long time.”  
  
“I can tell. You're tight as a drum back here.”  
  
She made no effort to reply to his quip, gripping the back of the leather couch tightly as he worked a second finger in, moist slicking noises emanating as he sawed the digits in and out of her pucker. The tight leather of the sofa stretched loudly in her grasp as she let out a low moan, his fingers reaching new depths in her warm ass.  
  
“Alright! That's enough! Jeez... You're not exactly John Holmes, are you? You don't need a subway tunnel. Fuck me already!”  
  
James removed his fingers briskly and chuckled. “Yes Mistress...”  
  
His heart skipped a beat as he pulled himself closer to her tight ass, his penis resting snugly in her crack. He placed his left hand on her ass cheek and used his right to line his cock up with her now moist pucker. He inserted it slowly but firmly, his length sliding in almost all the way before he heard her start to groan and grunt. His legs pressed into hers from behind, their warm skin meeting in a way they never had previously. The wet tightness of her ass felt heavenly around his hard prick, but he was careful not to advance too quickly.  
  
“Are you ok Mistress?”  
  
She spoke through clenched teeth, breathing deeply in and out of her nose. “Yes.... Fine.... Just fuck me you little bitch!”  
  
He smirked, deciding if she was going to be like that, he might as well not hold back. He grasped her hips tightly with both hands and began working his cock in and out of her tight hole at a slow pace. After the fourth thrust he was all the way in, his scrotum colliding with her much larger ball-sack, the smooth skin of her ass and scrotum feeling amazing against his own. Bayonetta bit her bottom lip as his penis sunk into her again and again, stretching her asshole open and plowing through her moist anal walls.  
  
James picked up the pace suddenly, letting out low moans and sighs as his pleasure steadily increased. Bayonetta cried out momentarily, but bit her tongue, her yell turning into a groan as she steeled herself against the increasingly fast pounding.  
  
“Yeah! Fuck me good! Make it count slut! This is the only pussy you get for the rest of your perverted life! AHHHHH!!!”  
  
He bucked into her even harder, his balls slapping loudly into hers as sweat began to run all over their bodies. She humped backward into his thrusts, grunting and grimacing through the intense slapping fucks.  
  
“Cmon! Fuck me! Shoot your tiny load inside me so you can get back on your knees where you belong! Are you even enjoying this?!?”  
  
Between her aggressive motions and her constant dirty chatter it felt like she was still dominating him despite their reversed roles. As their wet, noisy fucking reached a crescendo, James felt more like he was hanging on for dear life than taking charge of their sex.  
  
The tingle of impending climax entered James' pelvis and he grasped her curves even more tightly, thrusting into her as fast as he could manage. He was fixed on auto-pilot now, his engorged penis entering and withdrawing effortlessly. His cock pistoned in and out of her tight hole a few more times before he roughly slammed into her, his rod buried to the hilt as he cried out in pleasure. His seed shot into her depths, the first time he'd had an orgasm of his own volition in almost six months. His balls emptied, shot after shot pumping into her warm reaches.  
  
Bayonetta lay stretched out between James and the couch, panting and hanging onto the end until he finally pulled out of her with a light pop. She immediately stood up, turned, and embraced him, wrapping her arms around his body, locking his own arms at his sides. She pushed her face into his once more, plunging back into his hot mouth, the two swapping air and saliva as only two deeply in love can. After several minutes of intense tonguing and sucking, she raised her right hand up to his throat, grabbing onto his collar firmly before breaking their kiss.  
  
“I hope you enjoyed that Cheshire.”  
  
“Yes Mistress, very much...”  
  
“Good, now back to your duties.”  
  
She yanked him forcefully around the couch, bringing him to the front end and throwing him down on the supple leather cushions. “On your back” she ordered.  
  
James turned over just in time to see Bayonetta stepping up on the couch and lowering her sweaty ass directly onto his face. She shook her ass up and down as she landed on him, grinding his nose deeply into her cheeks and sliding down until his mouth was just below her pucker.  
  
“Every drop slut! Lick it, suck it, use your tongue as a spoon if you have to, but you're going to suck every drop of your cum out of my ass, and you're going to like it.”  
  
He dove in immediately, eagerly, never so excited to lick and suck her ass as he was at this moment. His tongue breached the wet hole he had just fucked, slurping and licking away as he searched inside for his own filth. Bayonetta sat above him with an exquisite smile on her face, murmuring pleasantly as she began stroking her magnificent cock.  
  
“Yeah, dig in there. **SUCK MY ASS!** Clean up your mess you slut.”  
  
As James sucked, licked and tongue fucked away, she moaned above him, pressing her ass down on his head harder and harder, urging his tongue to go as deep as his cock had just minutes ago. She worked her left hand up and down her broad shaft, her monster growing and thickening by the second. Her right hand grasped the top of the sofa tightly, steadying herself as moans flowed from her lips.  
  
Suddenly, she lifted her ass up and stepped off the couch, her hand slicking up and down her meaty python. James was still inhaling fresh air and getting his bearings when she snapped her fingers and pointed at the floor. “On your knees. Now.”  
  
He slid off the sofa gradually, crawling forward a bit before rising up on his knees. By the time he sat up Bayonetta was already behind him, opening the arm-binder she had just retrieved and pulling his hands behind his back. She slid the slick leather up past both hands, pulling the laces and buckles harshly as the familiar tightness locked away the use of his arms. His limbs were pulled taut in a triangle behind him, the gripping leather sealing him in its grasp all the way up to his shoulders. She reappeared before him shortly thereafter, her fully erect 16 inch penis jutting toward his face, her giant scrotum hanging heavy with seed below.  
  
Bayonetta said nothing as she edged closer to his face, the fat mushroom shaped head of her cock pressing against his lips, the musky scent of her sex flooding his nostrils. She pushed forward fiercely, her tip piercing his mouth, and the first seven inches of her fleshy member sinking into his wet maw easily. She moaned through closed lips as her slick rod flowed down his throat ever so slowly, her hands reaching out and grabbing his ears tightly as her hips moved ever closer to his face.  
  
“Fuck! **YES!** I swear, you were born to do this... Suck it all down baby.”  
  
James sputtered a bit as she reached the 14 inch mark, his mouth and throat contracting around her as the thickest part of her glistening shaft plowed inward. His arms struggled behind his back involuntarily, the thick leather of the binder stretching and flexing as he groaned and shuddered. She held his head firmly as the full length of her cock settled into his throat, her plump balls coming to a rest below his chin. She savored the full penetration for a few seconds before pulling out only four inches and plunging it back in, keeping the vast majority of her cock in his mouth and throat as she quickly transitioned to a fast paced fucking.  
  
“ **SUCK IT!** Suck it good slut! **FUCK** do I need to cum... We might have a speed record on our hands here.”  
  
As her hips thrust her engorged length into his mouth faster and faster, James realized that she had never climaxed during their initial play. Her need was visibly dire and as her bloated, cum filled orbs slapped into his chip repeatedly he knew it wouldn't be long before he was drinking her thick ejaculate. Bayonetta's enormous girth slopped in and out of his throat at full speed, her body reaching a fever pitch of lust.  
  
“ **YOU FUCKING LOVE IT! DON'T YOU???** Tied up and face fucked like the bitch you are. Well here comes your rew- **AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!** ”  
  
Her creamy white pudding blasted down his throat and into his stomach like a canon, the ejection so large that he could feel it pulsing through her cock with his tongue. She hosed out spurt after spurt, screaming like a mad woman as she pulled his head back and forth on her cock relentlessly. James body fell forward, balancing his weight on his knees with his feet sticking straight up as she dumped every ounce of her steaming sludge in his mouth.  
  
After several more quakes of her body she pulled her cock free, beginning to masturbate it again immediately, little trickles of cum still dribbling out of the end. James fell back on his calves, slumping into a normal sitting position as thick jizzum ran down his chin and he gasped for air. She held her slick meat just over his head, her hand gliding up and down the greasy pole. She looked down at him, happy but nowhere near satisfied, a burning lust still present in her dark blue eyes.  
  
“My cock or prime rib? Which would you rather have?”  
  
“Your cock” he answered without hesitation before feeling her hot length slap across his face, splatters of spunk coating his nose and eyes.  
  
“My cum or fine wine?”  
  
“Your cum...”  
  
Her hand streaked through the air, delivering a loud smack to his other cheek, his head glancing to the side. “That-ah boy. Now prove it to me.”  
  
She stepped forward and grabbed his head, pulling it onto her hungry phallus once more. The jizz and saliva coated member slid back into his mouth easily, Bayonetta moaning loudly as she began a second, much more lengthy throat fucking.

  
* * * * *

  
Several hours and many climaxes later, Bayonetta and James lay on the water bed together, naked in each others arms. She kissed and licked at his face as her right hand slid along his side, doting on him and tugging at his collar with her other hand. Her heavenly breasts pressed up against his chest as they rested in the warm afterglow, both of their bodies exhausted from the marathon of perversion. She stared deeply into his eyes, so happy to be with him and to have admitted her love, but knowing that something still needed to be clarified.  
  
“You're still my slave. You understand that right?”  
  
“I sort of got that impression, yes Mistress.”  
  
“There will be times when I make you do things that you don't necessarily want to. Can you live with that?”  
  
He grinned nervously. “I have so far.”  
  
“Do you love me?”  
  
“More than anything.”  
  
She let out a contented sigh and lowered her head onto his chest, her long, dark hair flowing out behind her. Outside, the storm had stopped long ago and now the sun dipped into the western sky, a calm warmth settling over the rain ravaged Earth.  
  


* * * * *

  
Jeanne stood in her first floor office, a phone held up to her ear as she looked out at her vast estate, the grounds still not quite dry from the storm the day before. William walked into the room carrying her breakfast on a tray, just in time to hear her shriek.  
  
“ **WHAT?!?** That's **BULLSHIT!** It was my contacts that brought them here in the first place!”  
  
“I'm sorry Jeanne, you know how this works. The clients specifically requested her, so she gets the contract. There's nothing I can do. I have to go, we'll talk again soon.”  
  
The line clicked and went dead. Jeanne stood simmering for a few moments before angrily throwing the phone across the room. It hit the wall with a loud crack and tumbled down close to William's feet. He set the breakfast tray down on a nearby table and bent over to pick it up.  
  
“I don't know why you let these business affairs get you so worked up Mistress, it's not like you need the money.”  
  
She shot him a cold glare.  
  
“I didn't ASK for your opinion, William, and it's not about money. You wouldn't understand.”  
  
He let out a low cough as he rose, setting the phone on the table gently.  
  
“As you say Mistress. Would you like your breakfast now?”  
  
She didn't reply to him, instead sitting down in her opulent desk chair and swiveling it around to face the opposite wall. She fixed her gaze across the room, her eyes narrowing to thin slivers as she focused on the dart board. In the center of the large circular object was a picture of Bayonetta, already filled with small holes.  
  
She grabbed a dart from her desk, holding it up to the light and preparing to throw. Then, she suddenly thought better of it, shaking her head and setting the dart back down. William seemed relieved as he moved to retrieve the meal tray. Before he could pick it up, Jeanne rose swiftly, drawing her custom Parabellum hand canon from its holster and aiming it with practiced ease. The weapon exploded, the dartboard shattering into a dozen pieces as the impact left a charred hole in the wall. Shards of wood, wallpaper and foam rained down in a smokey, tumbled mess. Jeanne stared at it for a few moments, looking for Cereza's face in the scorched rubble, but found nothing. A thin smile spread across her lips as she holstered her gun and turned to leave.  
  
“Clean that up and have it painted over. I have other phone calls to make upstairs.”  
  
The startled butler lowered his arms from around his head as Jeanne sauntered past him.  
  
“Yes Mistress...”

  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	7. Jeanne's Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's fair in love and war... and precarious is the line between rivals and friends.

Beams of warm light streamed through the open shades as James lounged on the water bed, a smirk on his face as he surfed through the channels. It was the early afternoon of a crisp autumn day, the leaves outside exploding in bursts of red, orange and yellow; the air filled with the sweet scent of fall.  
  
Bayonetta had left the night before and would be gone at least a couple more days, off on another lengthy assignment. She left him in her studio dungeon with a small stash of food and just enough amusement to keep James from losing his mind. She had added a treadmill and a set of weights to his accommodations so that he could exercise when he wished, but using either of them wasn't particularly comfortable when bound from neck to toe in latex and chained to a bed.  
  
“Femdom... S&M... Femdom... and, big surprise... more Femdom.”  
  
He chuckled as he clicked from channel to channel, knowing that his efforts were futile. She had password protected the cable box and locked out all channels that weren't porn of her preferred variety. He slipped off the bed, tossing the remote behind him as he stood and stretched his limbs, the latex of his skin tight suit stretching and creaking.  
  
_'Oh well, at least I have my games...'_  
  
He walked toward the entertainment center and grabbed a controller, powering on his Playstation as he sat into the thick PVC bean bag, his suit audibly meshing with the leathery chair. He let out a sigh of contentment as his game loaded, reminded suddenly that although he was, technically, a slave, he really didn't have it that bad.

  
* * * * *

  
Just across the street, Jeanne was also lounging. She sat in the back of her white limousine, a cell phone held to her ear as she listened intently. Her body was wrapped in red leather, the clingy, shiny body suit hugging her wide hips and full breasts nicely. A white scarf sat draped around her neck and her short, snow white hair was complemented nicely by the sparkling diamonds that hung from her ears. She shifted nervously as the caller spoke, appearing to ponder an important decision.  
  
“You got her already? Are you ABSOLUTELY sure?!?”  
  
“Affirmative. We caught her off guard. She took two shots to the back, near the spine, then fell in the river. She never had time to use her powers. I think she was meeting a contact there, but we got her first.”  
  
Jeanne bit her tongue. It sounded like things had gone perfectly, but she knew how resourceful Cereza could be. There was still a chance she was alive.  
  
“What about the body? Witnesses?”  
  
“No witnesses. The body hasn't surfaced, but we'll keep an eye out. If it does, we'll recover it and dispose of her elsewhere.”  
  
“Good. Call me if that happens. Otherwise we'll speak again at the appointed time.”  
  
The line went dead and Jeanne closed her eyes as she flipped her phone shut.  
  
_'You were a good friend at times Cereza, but you were an even bigger source of trouble. I'm sorry it ended this way.'_  
  
Moments later her eyes reopened devoid of guilt, remorse or pity. A small smile played across her face as she set the phone down and picked up her oakleys. She slipped the elegant sunglasses over her eyes while pushing a button to scroll down the window at the front of the limo.  
  
“William, put us in stealth mode. I'm going to get him.”  
  
“Yes Mistress.”  
  
William flipped a few switches on the dashboard of the extravagant vehicle and as Jeanne emerged from the side, the windows began to fully tint and small shields slid over the front and rear license plates, concealing them.  
  
Jeanne sauntered across the street, her nose turned up at the seedy lower-middle class neighborhood. Her red, high heeled boots clacked on the pavement as her white scarf flowed in the cool breeze. She approached the shady looking building that housed Cereza's safe house, inspecting it carefully for any kind of security. There were no cameras, no sensors, no precautions of any kind that she could see.  
  
_'Of course there's no security. She never told anyone about this place but me.'_  
  
She looked around carefully as she entered the foyer, making sure no one else was around as she approached the door to Bayonetta's apartment.  
  
_'What a dump. Does anyone else even live here?'_  
  
She shrugged before taking hold of the door knob, turning it slowly and carefully to see if it was locked. It was of course. There was also a dead bolt situated just above. She eyed them suspiciously, wondering if it was even worth the effort to pick them.  
  
' _....Fuck it.'_  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated, a red glow beginning to creep over her lower body and illuminate the dim hallway.

  
* * * * *

  
James was completely absorbed in his game when a loud striking sound made him jump in the luxurious bean bag. A second, louder strike came two seconds later, the front door hurtling off its hinges and hitting the opposite wall, wood splinters flying everywhere and pieces of metal hitting the floor in a flurry of clanging sounds.  
  
He dropped his controller and turned to look at the hallway entrance as Jeanne emerged from the shattered doorway. She held the door handle in her palm, casually tossing it aside before setting her sights squarely on James.  
  
“Well hello there, slut. Having a bit of fun are we?”  
  
“Jeanne.... what are you doing?”  
  
“Same as you, having a bit of fun.”  
  
She grinned as she approached Bayonetta's toy rack, quickly selecting a pair of handcuffs and a rubber ball gag.  
  
“Mistress never said anything about...”  
  
“She's not your Mistress anymore. I am.”  
  
James' eyes went wide, recalling suddenly the words she'd spoken back at her mansion.  
  
“What did you do to her? Where is Cereza?!?”  
  
Jeanne shrugged, a coy look on her face as she approached him, her perfume invading his nostrils.  
  
“Lying in a gutter somewhere? Hell if I know...”  
  
She reached out and grabbed the chain connected to his collar and gave it a heavy tug, yanking him forward into her grasp.  
  
“It doesn't really matter does it? You're mine now, and I'm going to take such good care of you.”  
  
He pushed her back immediately, his expression a combination of sadness and rage, his eyes beginning to water as a million horrible possibilities entered his mind. Jeanne stumbled back slightly, angered by his insolence, but maintaining her composure in light of the news she had just delivered.  
  
“You fucking bitch! Did you do this just to get me?!?”  
  
“Pfffft. Please... “ she responded, picking up the slack on his chain once again. “Don't flatter yourself. There were a dozen reasons. You're just a nice little bonus.”  
  
She yanked the chain hard once again, pulling him forward and taking hold of his left arm.  
  
“Now stop screwing around and submit like a good little boy.”  
  
James placed his right hand on her shoulder and pushed hard, wrenching his left arm back out of her grasp at the same time. She was strong for her size and build, but he was still stronger, barely. His posture exuded stoney resolve as she stumbled back once more.  
  
“I'm not going anywhere with you.”  
  
Jeanne sighed, closing her eyes as she raised her hand up slightly, the palm of which had started to glow red.  
  
“Fine... the hard way then.”  
  
James' look changed from determination to fear and wonder as her entire upper body grew brighter and more red, the light spreading and concentrating around her.  
  
In the blink of an eye she had crossed the distance and was wrestling with him, her arms grasping him tightly, her lips pursed in a wicked smile. Her strength was five times what it had been just moments ago and his limbs started to buckle under her unnatural might.  
  
“What...... the fuck?!? **LET ME GO YOU CRAZY BITCH!!!** ”  
  
With little effort she cuffed his left hand and wrapped it around his back. She then grabbed his right arm and pulled it back, cuffing them together. He continued to yell as she plugged his mouth with the thick red ball, the leather straps buckling around his head.  
  
“Now now, that's no way to talk to your new Mistress! But since I'm in a good mood, I'll forgive you just this time."  
  
His arms secure and his mouth gagged, she embraced him from behind, wrapping her arms around his chest and purring into his ear.  
  
“This is going to be so much fun! I don't know how, but you still have some pride left. After all Cereza and I have put you through, you still have a chip on your shoulder!”  
  
Jeanne gave his ass a loud smack, kneading his flesh through the thick, latex suit, groping him up and down with one hand as she held him firmly with the other.  
  
“You have a wonderfully deep throat and a nice, pliable ass on you, but I think your stubbornness is your real charm. Bitches like you are never as much fun once they're completely broken. Frankly, I hope it lasts forever!”  
  
James grunted and yelled back at her, the gag allowing nothing but high pitched muffles through. He bucked and shook, but it was no use in her impossibly strong grip.  
  
Jeanne reached back up for his leash and pulled it in the opposite direction, ripping the chain out of the bedpost with ease. She wound the length around her left hand until it was short enough for her liking, tugging it harshly as she stood and headed for the exit.  
  
“Alright slut, time to go!”

  
* * * * *

  
Mr. Anderson plodded along behind the noisy lawn mower, sweating lightly as the machine ate up grass and fallen leaves. With the exception of the white limousine parked in front of his house, it had been a completely normal day so far.  
  
Suddenly, he caught a streak of black and red out of the corner of his eye. He looked over his shoulder carefully, focusing on a woman in red, dragging what looked like a man covered in black rubber with his arms bound behind him. He let go of the mower's operating lever and it quickly buzzed to a stop a few feet away from him.  
  
He placed his hands on his hips as he watched the unusual pair slowly make their way to the street, the woman constantly pushing, pulling and yelling at him as the rubbery guy stalled and bucked.  
  
“Jesus tap dancing christ... This used to be a quiet neighborhood.”  
  
As they crossed the street and got closer to the car, the woman finally noticed him staring. She gave Mr. Anderson a dazzling smile and a little wave of her hand before licking the rubber man's cheek and pushing him head first into the open door of the limo. She then blew Mr. Anderson a kiss before disappearing inside and slamming the door. Moments later, the limousine pulled out and sped down the street, a “Just Married” sign displayed prominently on the bumper.  
  
Mr. Anderson watched the limo cruise into the distance, a blank expression on his face.  
  
“I don't get these sex games.”

  
* * * * *

  
The ride to Jeanne's mansion felt much longer than it had the first time. Even as she groped, licked and nibbled on him endlessly, his body splayed over the plush leather of the seats, James' mind was a knot of turmoil. His heart ached at the prospect that he may never see his true Mistress again. Jeanne ignored his melancholy, confident that he would fully succumb to her charms in time, giving him not a moments respite as she lavished him with unbridled affection.  
  
When the limo arrived at its destination, she quickly hustled him inside and took him upstairs in her private elevator. James had given up any pretense of resistance at that point, knowing that it was futile and would only serve to piss her off. The supernatural display he had witnessed earlier, the source of her amazing strength and its connection to what he had seen earlier with Bayonetta occupied a corner of his distraught mind, but he was unable to focus.  
  
Jeanne marched to her bedroom with her prize in tow, tossing open the doors to the enormous chamber and rushing him to her oversized canopy bed. She grabbed him by the harness of his ball gag and launched him face first onto the mattress, his bondage suited body smacking flat onto the wide surface.  
  
She ducked down into his field of vision with a wild grin on her face.  
  
“Home again, home again! Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back!”  
  
She laughed as she rose and headed to the bathroom, her enormous erection evident through the skin tight leather of her costume. James could hear her heavy urination and subsequent washing as he struggled on the bed, his arms still cuffed tightly behind him.  
  
His arms were sore, his jaw and tongue stung from the thick rubber gag and he needed to piss as well, but as he watched Jeanne exit the bathroom, her body suit half unzipped and stroking her thick cock hungrily, he knew there would be no relief for a while yet.  
  
She walked back around the bed, approaching her bound slut from behind and immediately unzippered the pouch at his ass. His gift wrapped flesh opened up before her as the black latex peeled to the sides. She thrust three fingers into his ass swiftly, digging in and stretching his anal lips wide, her fat cock twitching impatiently as it rose to its full 18 inches.  
  
“Do you believe in destiny James? I do. That you are now my property is just another confirmation that it is so. A woman like _**her**_ had no right to a treasure like you. She didn't appreciate your true potential either.”  
  
Jeanne leaned down by his side, her lips hovering next to his ear.  
  
“When I'm done with you, you are going to be......... perfect.”  
  
She rose back up and speared another finger into his quickly loosening asshole. James grunted into the ball gag as she opened him up swiftly. Finally, she pulled her fingers from his moist hole, bringing her hefty cock up to the crack of his ass and laying it between his cheeks. She slid it up and down several times, savoring the anticipation for a few moments.  
  
“So much to do... After we have a little fun, I'm going to go make an appointment for you to get those wonderful tattoos I promised. You're going to have your own special room, both upstairs and in the dungeon. They'll be well equipped in every way. And there will be _**other**_ surprises as well...”  
  
Her eyes closed as she allowed the tip of her cock to slide halfway down his crack and then pushed it between his fleshy cheeks, spearing her cockhead directly into his juicy pucker and ramming 9 inches of thick meat into his ass in her first thrust.  
  
James groaned loudly, the already muffled cry dying in the thick comforter as Jeanne pulled her ravenous monster back and plunged in even deeper, the exquisite pleasure written across her face. The pungent smell of sex began to fill the room, the musky aroma of Jeanne's fleshy spear and hefty ball sack assaulting his nose.  
  
“You'll never guess what my latest project is, slut... and it's not like you can voice a guess right now anyway, so I'll just tell you. It's a _**volume enhancer**_.”  
  
She began thrusting her cock in faster; the white, meaty pole slurping in and out of his reddened asshole more vigorously. She cooed softly as 15 inches of her shaft tunneled into his well trained bowels, every muscle in her body urging her on, her hunger increasing by the second.  
  
“.....a good amount of zinc in your diet will improve the quantity of your semen substantially. So will the right combination of amino acids. Mmmmmm.... yeah, give me that yummy boy pussy!”  
  
Her breath became ragged as she continued, her excitement multiplying as she came closer and closer to plugging her bloated penis balls deep. She reveled in the experience, ecstatic to be drilling the perfect ass she'd waited so long to re-enter.  
  
“I've been testing this myself by taking a high-grade zinc supplement, a protein powder, eating egg whites every morning and tailoring the rest of my diet to get the right acids. The results, as you'll soon see, are pretty astonishing...”  
  
James attempted to buck and shake her as the meaning of her words sunk in, but it was way too late for that. He may as well have been rain soaked earth trying to resist an oil derrick. Her grip on his flanks was iron and her cock impaled his luscious ass to its full length, her large, fleshy balls smacking into his in familiar fashion.  
  
“On top of that, I haven't cum in two days... Oh yeah..... **OH FUCK!!!** ”  
  
She began jack hammering her fat, turgid penis into his ass at lightning speed. Loud moans escaped her lips as she became rougher and more needy, lifting her right leg up and placing her foot on the bed, using her superior leverage to plunge into his sucking ass flesh even harder.  
  
James' entire body went slack as she drilled impossibly deep into his anatomy, his limbs tensing in the already tight latex, his own moans rising in volume and changing from painful to blissful as his prostate lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
Her hips smacked his ass louder and louder as her wide open bodysuit flapped around her, her teeth gritting and a growl growing in her throat as she came closer and closer to climax, her bulging scrotum churning with untold levels of seed, her need for climax desperate.  
  
“AHHHHHH!!! AGGGGHHHHHH!!! **YEEEEESSSS!!!!** FFFUUUUUUUUUUCCKKK!!! **GGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!** ”  
  
James' ass flooded with creamy ejaculate faster than he could ever recall, the thick, white syrup exploding from her glans and filling his anal walls. It glided along her slick cock flesh, pouring out around her plunging rod and forcing its way up into his intestines and beyond. Jeanne screamed and smacked his ass repeatedly, wailing like a banshee as she continued to bury her bloated fuck stick into his filth clogged rectum.  
  
The jizz continued to gush out, inconceivably, each thrust into his ass accompanied by a deluge of ejaculate being forced out of his cheeks in a loud, wet slosh. He could feel the hot sludge climbing further and further up his bowels, backing him up and threatening to enter his stomach as her climax drove on seemingly without end.  
  
Jeanne leaned back suddenly, withdrawing her pulsating schlong from his overflowing ass with an obscene slurp. She held it at a slight upward angle as semen continued to jet from the mushroom shaped head. Long, thick ropes of cum landed all over James' back and limbs, slowly covering him in viscous slime.  
  
As the entire backside of his body took on a white glaze, she reached down and grabbed one of his hip handles, tugging it mightily and rolling him over. James found himself staring up at a woman possessed, ropes of her cum shooting out all over his thighs, chest and face.  
  
As her stream of jizzum shrunk to a trickle, she released her cock and pounced on him hastily. She grabbed his nipples through the thick latex, twisting fiercely as she brought her face to his and began licking his neck above the collar, her half naked body squishing against his in a semen sandwich.  
  
James moaned and winced as his world filled with Jeanne's sucking lips, the grip of her flesh and the strong scent of her sticky cum. She groped and feasted on him for several minutes before finally collapsing on his body, slowly catching her breath as her body descended from cloud nine.  
  
“That..... was............ wow.”  
  
The room was silent of all but her deep breaths as she laid atop him, glued to his body with her own filth. She rested there for long minutes, hugging him sensually before finally stirring and rising off his body. A sloppy adhesive sound ripped out as her cummy skin pulled off his gripping suit.  
  
“Just wait until I do that in your throat.”  
  
She chuckled to herself as she stood back up and placed her hands on her hips. Her cock hung dominantly between her thighs, over a foot long even in its flaccid state.  
  
“That suit the bitch got you is nice, but I'm having a new one made. Black is such a boring color! The bondage I craft for you will have style and much better features.”  
  
Jeanne grabbed his hip handle once again and rolled him over a second time. She unlocked the handcuffs and his arms slid down, finally relaxed as they hit the mattress. She strode away from the bed, zippering up her bodysuit and smoothing it over her moist skin.  
  
“Dinner is at 7 o'clock. You can rest and refresh until then.”  
  
She opened the large double doors and stepped through them, turning on her heel and looking back through the breach in the middle.  
  
“Welcome back slut!”  
  
The doors shut and the lock on the outside jingled and clicked, Jeanne's heavy boot steps trailing into the distance. James rose slowly, reaching up and unstrapping the mouth gag from his face before tossing it aside.  
  
He slid off the bed and headed for the bathroom, his asshole aching and oozing cum the entire way. After he had relieved himself and washed his face clean of her spunk, he re-emerged and went directly to the doors, reaching out and testing the lock. Unsurprisingly, it was sturdy and locked tight.  
  
He sighed and began looking around the spacious bedroom, her chamber having changed little since his visit in the spring. He began poking around the room, looking through drawers and containers, seeking out anything that might be insightful or useful.  
  
_'It's hopeless. This place is a fucking fortress. She killed Cereza and then fucked you in the ass._ _Plus, she's some kind of fucking sorceress. What are you going to do genius? Stab her with a letter opener?'_  
  
James paced around the room, frustrated but trying as hard as he could to focus and think. His mind was spinning as he attempted to comprehend his situation and imagine a way out.  
  
As he walked by her painting supplies, he bumped into her easel and stumbled, the cardboard cover falling off and hitting the floor. He reflexively reached down to retrieve it, but as he stood back up, the cover dropped from his hands; his entire being struck to the core with instant terror.  
  
It wasn't a perfect likeness, but it was him alright. The same eyes and jawline. The same shoulders and hips. The same legs and ass tight in his latex suit. What wasn't him was the sizable pair of breasts that protruded from the drawing's chest.  
  
' _I need to get the fuck out of here. Now.'_

  
* * * * *

  
It was late morning as sunlight poured into the dining hall. Jeanne sat at the head of her banquet table eating eggs, oatmeal and orange juice with a smug smile on her face, the erotic adventures of the night before still fresh in her mind. She had fucked James' ass and mouth in every conceivable position throughout the evening, and it showed in her appetite. She devoured the food ravenously as James sat at the other end of the lengthy table, picking at his plate.  
  
“Eat” she ordered, gesturing to the small meal placed before him.  
  
“I'm not hungry” he answered, refusing to look up at her.  
  
“Eat or I will send every morsel up your ass with another helping of my cum.”  
  
James sighed, sticking his fork in the breakfast sausage and reluctantly taking a bite. He leaned back in his chair, his whole body creaking with cum slick latex. Jeanne giggled as she watched him in his disheveled state, knowing full well what a mess she looked like as well.  
  
“Don't worry, I'm going to have William draw us a bath as soon as we're...”  
  
As if speaking his name summoned him from some ethereal realm, William suddenly burst into the dining hall, a worried expression on his face and a blaring two-way transceiver in his hand.  
  
“Mistress Jeanne! We've got trouble!”  
  
Jeanne dropped her fork immediately and stood up, grabbing the radio from the butler as he approached.  
  
“What is it?” she demanded angrily from the gate guard.  
  
“Miss Jeanne?!? We're under attack! She's moving too fast! We can't hit her!!! I've called for backup but it will be a while bef--”  
  
A loud crack could be heard and then a crashing sound as the radio hit the ground on the other end.  
  
“Fucking hell.”  
  
She crammed the radio into William's chest as her eyes flared in sudden realization. Her agent had not reported in last night and now Jeanne knew why. Exactly what she had feared had come to pass.  
  
“I'm getting my weapons. William, see if any of the girls are in town right now and if they are, tell them to haul ass.”  
  
“Right away Mistress.”  
  
William hurried off in one direction while Jeanne strode through the opposite door.  
  
James was left to look out the window and wonder if he shouldn't take this opportunity to make a break for it. He could see a thin column of smoke coming from the front of the compound, but nothing else was visible, thick trees blocking the rest of the view.  
  
_'No... it has to be her. Mistress is alive!'_  
  
Jeanne re-entered the hall moments later, two enormous guns strapped to her hips and a padlock in her hand. The light gleamed off her red leather attire and the metal implements of destruction at her sides.  
  
They were way too big to be ordinary hand guns, but having no knowledge of firearms, James had no idea how to classify them. She crossed the distance to him quickly and grabbed the leash hanging from his collar as she continued past.  
  
“And **YOU** , young man, are not leaving my sight.”  
  
She stalked toward the front entrance of the mansion, pulling him roughly behind her. Reaching the doors, she smashed them open with an explosive kick, continuing onto the wrap-around porch and walking to a metal ring that stuck up from the cement of the stairs. She brought the end of his chain to the ring and smoothly connected the padlock around them, securing him to the floor.  
  
“It's just impossible to find good help these days. Be right back my pet! I have some vermin to exterminate.”  
  
She charged onto the lawn, her hands already twitching as the familiar roar of Bayonetta's GTO advanced up the long driveway, growing louder. She locked her eyes on the vehicle and drew her weapons, the unusually large, multi-barreled hand guns aimed directly at the intruder.  
  
As the bright yellow car closed in on the mansion, it screeched to the side of the pavement, the chassis barely coming to a stop before Bayonetta leapt from the seat, her own guns drawn. Her black leather costume and luxurious dark hair exploded into the air, a look of utter contempt on her face as she headed right for Jeanne.  
  
What James saw next would have been unbelievable had he not already witnessed the impossible the day before. Both women began glowing a light purple, and just as their guns rang out in attack, they began moving at impossibly fast speeds, a blur of colored shapes and streaks.  
  
The sound of their weapons was deafening, the chambers unloading at unfathomable rates, hundreds of gunshots ringing out like machine gun fire for each minute the conflict continued.  
  
Try as he might to keep up with the battle, his eyes could scarcely make out the two women as they jumped, dodged, rolled, and continued to fire at each other. A hail of bullets riddled the top of the steps, making him jump and informing him that the contest below was no spectator sport.  
  
James dove behind one of the Romanesque pillars holding up the porch, looking around furiously for anything that might help him get free. He spied a box of tools not far away and crawled to it, his chain offering him barely enough slack to reach it.  
  
Tearing open the container, he found an assortment of items, quickly tossing aside a few that were of no use and finally extracting a chisel and hammer. As he raised them and prepared to smash the chain, the gunshots suddenly halted. First one pair of guns went silent, then the other. He peeked his head back above the railing, observing that the mystical glow was fading from both combatants.  
  
Jeanne and Bayonetta were both breathing hard, their mystical energies dissipating as their guns clicked empty. They both stood catching their breaths and glaring at each other with cold eyes.  
  
Jeanne tossed her guns aside casually, her resolve to end her rival's life unshaken. She entered an elegant Wing Chun kata, her arms flowing up and outward as her body balanced itself low to the ground.  
  
Bayonetta holstered her guns, a sarcastic smile spreading across her lips.  
  
“Sending a little girl to do a Witch's job... that was bold Jeanne. Not terribly smart, but bold.”  
  
Jeanne seethed, suddenly springing into the air and delivering a jump kick in practice. She followed it up with a forward thrust punch, her right fist extended and her left held back in defensive reserve.  
  
“Gonna make you uglier, bitch.”  
  
Bayonetta took a simple, but effective Jujitsu stance, inviting her attack.  
  
“I'd promise you the same, but I'm pretty sure that's impossible.”  
  
Jeanne screamed in rage and leapt at her, the devastating strength of her kick nullified as Bayonetta sidestepped and brushed her foot aside, skipping back again quickly as Jeanne followed the attack with a roundhouse. Bayonetta attempted to counter attack with a well aimed side kick, but the agile Jeanne dodged it and cart wheeled to the side, immediately resuming her attack once she was clear of danger.  
  
The two women were moving incredibly fast even without their magical enhancements. Their limbs flew in attacks and counter attacks, most of them dodged as they carefully circled each other and looked for weaknesses in the others guard. The wind swirled around them, colorful gusts of autumn leaves sweeping by as they danced dangerously around one another.  
  
James had become so absorbed in watching them that he was startled when William burst from the front entrance, running past James with another pair of Jeanne's custom firearms in his hands.  
  
_'SHIT!'_  
  
James brought the hammer down on the chisel swiftly and repeatedly, finally snapping one of the links on the fourth blow. He dropped the tools and immediately took off, his tight latex suit encumbering him, but his urgency and sudden burst of adrenaline more than making up for it.  
  
He ran faster than he ever had since high school, quickly closing the distance between he and William as they both headed towards the melee on the lawn.  
  
He dove in a football style tackle, wrapping his arms around William's legs and bringing him to the ground hard. The butler's head collided with the heavy guns as he fell, stunning him badly. James pushed himself up and dove on him again, this time landing on top of him and delivering a right cross to William's jaw as he tried to right himself. The man's body collapsed into unconsciousness and James rose from the ground, shaking his bruised hand from side to side.  
  
“Sorry buddy, but there's been enough gun-play already.”  
  
As he got his bearings and his gaze returned to the two women in the distance, he could tell that Jeanne had noticed them, her body suddenly abandoning its attack and turning towards the two men. She took off at top speed, her eyes set on the guns that lay before William. James quickly grabbed them up and looked around frantically.  
  
He spotted what he needed 200 feet away, a large water fountain. He made a dash for it with the heavy weapons in hand, his lungs burning as he crossed the dry earth, fallen leaves crunching below his steps.  
  
Jeanne gained on him as they ran, but it wasn't fast enough and James reached the fountain with time to spare. He tossed the guns into the water, a look of surprised relief spreading across his face. Jeanne came to a stop as she shrieked in anger.  
  
“ **YOU UNGRATFUL PIECE OF** —GUUUUHHHH!!!”  
  
Her enraged slight was cut short as Bayonetta crashed into her from behind, tackling her to the ground and immediately delivering a fist to her face, bloodying Jeanne's nose. The two amazons struggled on the ground, a frenzy of arms and legs vying for position.  
  
Bayonetta took a painful boot to the face, but managed to slide around Jeanne and put her in a headlock. It didn't last long, however, as the woman in red squirmed to the side and delivered an elbow directly to her crotch. Bayonetta coughed and yelled as Jeanne rolled off, putting some distance between them as James arrived to the scene.  
  
He leaned down and offered Bayonetta his shoulder, helping her to rise as she recovered from the brutal blow to her nether region. Both women stood panting and glaring at each other, blood smeared across their faces and heaving chests.  
  
James' eyes narrowed, staring back at Jeanne as he held his Mistresses' arm over his back, shouldering her weight.  
  
“That's enough Jeanne! It's over.”  
  
“It's OVER when I kill that whore!”  
  
Bayonetta snickered. “I've heard that before.”  
  
“You're the Salieri to my Mozart, Cereza. Always have been, always will be. Let's finish this.”  
  
Bayonetta grinned, saying not a word as she lifted her arm off James and pushed him behind her, taking her defensive Jujitsu posture once again.  
  
As the two prepared to re-engage, the sound of cars rushing up the driveway could be heard in the distance. Jeanne turned and looked as the unmarked black sedans sped towards them, anger steadily growing in her eyes.  
  
“You called the enforcers?”  
  
“Right before I dealt with your guards. I didn't want to, but I couldn't take the risk of you getting the jump on me.”  
  
Jeanne balked, shaking her head in disgust.  
  
“Lords... and here I thought at the very least you would honor a sacred duel. You're pathetic.”  
  
Bayonetta didn't flinch, her cool gaze fixed on her arrogant opponent.  
  
“That's amusing, coming from someone who just attempted murder and kidnapping.”  
  
The cars screeched to a stop not far away, a dozen buxom females quickly exiting the vehicles and making their way to the trio.  
  
James couldn't help but stare as the intimidating women approached. They each had their own distinct style and flavor, but each woman was sporting a leather body suit and each of them was armed to the teeth. Their guns clanked and jingled as the force fell upon them, a tall blonde apparently in command.  
  
“What the fuck is going on here?”  
  
Jeanne's smoldering gaze remained fixed on the ground. Bayonetta's, by contrast, was lifted to the sky as she waited for the inevitable.  
  
“You know what, I don't even care! Take them to the hall.”  
  
The assembly of sultry amazons fanned out, taking Bayonetta and Jeanne by the arms and leading them roughly to the parked cars. The blonde woman fixed her stare on James, her pony tail bobbing behind her as she sized him up.  
  
“Who does this slut belong to?”  
  
“Me!” Jeanne yelled over her shoulder.  
  
“He's mine.” Bayonetta answered matter of factly, ignoring the other woman.  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes, nodding at James.  
  
“Bring him too.”  
  
Two of the enforcers hurried to his side, grabbing James by the arms and rushing him to one of the cars. He prepared to protest, but noticed, thankfully, that the car they were leading him to contained Bayonetta.  
  
Just as they were about to shove him in, he suddenly recalled something, planting his feet into the ground in resistance.  
  
“Wait! Check the basement. The dungeon! She may have others captive there. There were at least two women before!”  
  
“Shutup!” the dark skinned woman on his right admonished him before throwing him into the back seat roughly.  
  
He landed on Bayonetta's boots, a grunt emitting from his mouth as the door slammed behind him.  
  
As she leaned down to help him up, the car was already turning around and following the others out of Jeanne's estate.  
  
James climbed up on the seat, turning to see his Mistresses' eyes on the verge of tears, the painful remorse clear on her bruised and bloodied face. She reached out her hand, her leather glove caressing his chin and cheek.  
  
“Cheshire... I'm so sorry.”  
  
“I'm fine Mistress. Are you alright?”  
  
She leaned in swiftly, sealing her lips over his and inserting her tongue into his mouth. Her other hand drifted to the back of his head as they engaged in a long, deep french kiss.  
  
“I am now.”  
  
The trees sped by as the unmarked vehicle picked up speed, the caravan of cars heading into the city.  
  
“Mistress, where are they taking us?”  
  
Bayonetta sighed and sat back in her seat, closing her eyes as her weary body relaxed and steadily recovered from its recent exertions.  
  
“You wanted to know more about me, didn't you? About what I do? About **US**?”  
  
Her eyes re-opened, peering out the window to the cloudy, darkening sky.  
  
“This, my love, is why you must always be careful what you wish for.”

  


  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	8. Lurid Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little knowledge can be a dangerous thing. The path to truth and consequence is revealed as the curtain is pulled back on Bayonetta's mysterious order.

James' eyes opened for the first time in what felt like days, his pupils slowly adjusting to the light. He began to take in his dismal surroundings and immediately his memories flooded back. His kidnapping, the battle with Jeanne, and being hauled away by the mysterious colleagues of his lover and dominatrix, Bayonetta.  
  
He examined the small room from the top bunk of a prison bed and found his dark seductress sleeping soundly in the bottom bunk below. It was mostly quiet in the cage of cement and steel, though the chatter of other prisoners and the clang of metal doors broke the silence intermittently.  
  
He gazed down at his buxom Mistress, the black latex of her costume hugging her curves so perfectly and her long black hair a silken mass beneath her. Bayonetta's chest rose and fell in gentle rhythm, a placid look on her snow white face.  
  
So much had happened since he met his beautiful captor; much of it completely unbelievable. Yet here he was in some holding facility, a captive again, this time to an entire group of crazed, supernaturally powerful women. Was women even the right word? The massive bulges in their body suits certainly begged the question, yet in every other regard they were undoubtedly female.  
  
James waited a few more minutes, allowing the fog of sleep to dissipate before sliding off the mattress and hitting the ground with a thud. He began to stretch his limbs, the latex of his bondage suit creaking as he forced blood to flow to his arms and legs more freely. The room was slightly cool and he was glad, for once, to have the thick fetish gear keeping him so warm.  
  
The chains, padlocks and other restraints that Jeanne had added to his suit had all been removed, presumably so that he didn't piss himself during his stay. He said a silent 'thank you' for that and crossed the short distance to the toilet, relieving himself as Bayonetta began to stir behind him.  
  
She sat up slowly, the mattress barely moving as she shifted her weight.  
  
“Ugh.... these beds are dreadful.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” James replied as he turned to greet her. “I felt like I was laying on a slab of granite.”  
  
He stepped back toward the bed and offered his hand to her.  
  
“Stiffness aside, how are you feeling Mistress?”  
  
She took his hand and stood from the pitiful bunk, her leather boots hitting the floor with loud taps and her lungs filling with air as her dark hair flowed outward. She pressed her body against him immediately, her hands caressing his sides and back as she looked deeply in his eyes.  
  
“I'm fine. The fight with psycho bitch took it out of me, but I've always been swift to recover... as you are well aware by now.”  
  
Their lips met in a full, wet kiss, their arms circling each other warmly. She groped him thoroughly through his latex suit as their tongues explored deeply and without hesitation. The temptation to do more was strong, but the time for answers had come, and James was not about to be derailed. He broke the kiss and took a step back, looking at her intently.  
  
“By 'psycho bitch' I take it you mean your good friend Jeanne? The one who kidnapped me and tried to kill you?”  
  
She looked away, her expression changing from affectionate to bored.  
  
“Jeanne and I have been friends and enemies many times before. It looks like we're enemies again.”  
  
“I see, but that tells me nothing about who you are and why we're here.”  
  
Bayonetta raised her arms straight up, stretching herself leisurely.  
  
“Do we have to do this right now?'  
  
James folded his arms, a determined look on his face.  
  
“Yes, Cereza, we do. We're in a jail cell, we have nothing but time, and I think I deserve to know the truth after what I've been through.”  
  
She sighed, her arms falling back down and crossing below her ample breasts. She leaned against the bed frame and returned her gaze to James.  
  
“I suppose you're right. Fine then... You already know what I am. I told you that much during our dinner date. And by now you should realize that there are many like me. We call ourselves “Umbra” witches and we have many covens throughout the world. We have a headquarters in the city and that's where we're currently being held.”  
  
James nodded, unsurprised by the information so far.  
  
“What did I see when you and Jeanne fought? Was that some kind of 'magic'? Whatever it was, I think she used it on me when she kidnapped me.”  
  
“It's no trick, I can assure you of that. Our powers are potent and very real. The Umbra witches have spent centuries learning to pierce the veil between the mortal realm and the celestial order. We study the occult, unearth its secrets and summon its specters and demons to do our bidding. Those beings who cooperate and do us no harm, we learn from. The malevolent ones we fight, seal away, and take their power for our own.”  
  
“So, you're the Ghost Busters then?”  
  
Bayonetta chuckled.  
  
“Not exactly, but that's an interesting parallel now that you mention it.”  
  
“Is that not the purpose of your organization?”  
  
“It is one of our many tasks, but each Umbra decides for herself what her own goals are. We have laws by which all Umbra must abide, laws that Jeanne has just broken, but in the end the only things we have in common are the pursuit of knowledge and the empowerment of women.”  
  
“The Umbra are female only I take it?”  
  
“Correct.”  
  
“And there no males summoning spirits and channeling dark powers?”  
  
“Oh, they do exist. They tend toward corruption much more easily though, so we keep them on a short leash. They formed an order called the 'Lumen' that's almost as old as ours. Silly boys...”  
  
“It sounds like you don't take them seriously.”  
  
“Only when we have to, which isn't often.”  
  
A smile spread across Bayonetta's lips, her dark blue eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. It was clear she was enjoying the conversation much more than when it began.  
  
James smiled back. Her answers were incredible, on the face of it, yet nothing she said was inconsistent with what he'd seen. He thought for a few moments before speaking again.  
  
“All this power you've gained... what exactly is the price?”  
  
“Price?”  
  
“No power comes without price or responsibility. It sounds like you're responsible to no one but yourselves. So what's the catch?”  
  
Her smile faded, her tone becoming much more sullen.  
  
“Clever Cheshire... your questions pierce like arrows. Ask me again some other time. That's not a topic I wish to broach today.”  
  
Recognizing that he'd hit upon something sensitive, he made a mental note and moved on.  
  
“Alright, one last question for now. What, if anything, does your order have to do with your...”  
  
“Massive cock?” she interrupted, a grin returning to her face.  
  
James blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
“Between you and Jeanne it wasn't likely to be a coincidence. Meeting more of the witches has only confirmed that.”  
  
“We weren't always this way. Our additional sexual endowments are really quite recent. It was about thirty years ago when we made contact with a demon we'd been attempting to reach for ages. His name has no real equivalent in the tongues of humanity, so the Umbra nick-named him “Phalleus.”  
  
“Very subtle” James quipped.  
  
Bayonetta laughed and nodded before continuing.  
  
“We knew he would be very powerful and seductive, so we took extreme care in our dealings with him. Like many of his kind, he took us for fools. He offered us power and tried to trick us into subservience, but his scheme backfired and as soon as we understood his magic, we sealed him away. Since then, we've had the power to bestow his gift on the entire sisterhood.”  
  
“And all the Umbra embraced it?”  
  
“Absolutely” she answered, her hand reaching down and beginning to rub the growing bulge in her tight, latex bodysuit. “Although it has obvious advantages for sexual dominance, we found, over time, that it was much more than just a cock. It enhances our other magical abilities, extends our already considerable longevity and super charges our libido. It has increased our vitality in every way imaginable.”  
  
“And the irony of this doesn't bother you at all?”  
  
“Why should it? If utilizing a big, fat, male appendage paves the way to even greater female empowerment, why not embrace it? You certainly have... slut.”  
  
James blushed again, his arms raising in surrender.  
  
“You got me there.”  
  
Bayonetta closed her eyes, her breathing getting louder as she began to stroke herself more firmly through the shiny, black latex. Her gloved hand meshed and rubbed against the material audibly, her other hand finally zippering down the bottom half of her suit, allowing her stiff cock to spring out in front of her.  
  
“In fact, I think you should get over here this instant and embrace it with your mouth.”  
  
James watched her glide the black rubber of her glove up and down the thick, white, juicy pole. Pre-cum oozed from the tip heavily as it continued to grow in size and rigidity. His every muscle was eager to oblige her, but the chatter of inmates became louder in the background, sparking his nerves. He looked out the door to see several other witches in the cells across the hall now watching them intently.  
  
“But.... Mistress, they're right there.”  
  
“So? We can put on a little show. I'm sure they'll show their gratitude.”  
  
“But what if the guards...?”  
  
She crossed the short distance to him immediately, grabbed him by the head and held her cock to his mouth.  
  
“Stop talking, bitch, and leave your mouth open.”  
  
He obeyed her command, staring up at her apprehensively as she pulled his mouth over her engorged prick. Her phallus was almost at it's full erect length of sixteen inches as it glided into his mouth. She increased her grip on the top and back of his head, sawing in and out of his mouth slowly at first, but then more urgently as her cock soaked in his saliva.  
  
“One of these days you'll learn to shut up and **suck cock** when I tell you. It doesn't matter **where** we are! I'll fuck your face in Central Park if I fucking well please! Now suck it good and loud! I want the whole cell block to hear your lips doing their job properly!”  
  
He increased his suction at her behest, his tongue already wagging back and forth on the underside of her slick meat. He pleasured her exquisitely, his hands grasping at nothing but air. Her sudden and very aggressive invasion had caught him off guard. The prisoners outside began to egg Bayonetta on, the group of witches quickly growing excited as she got louder and more demanding.  
  
“Hands behind your back, **slave**! I may not have a proper arm-binder, but I don't want to see your fucking hands while you smoke my cock!”  
  
James positioned his arms behind his back and grabbed his left wrist with his right hand, locking them behind him to the best of his ability. She was fucking his face in a steady rhythm now, his mouth gliding along her thick, moist flesh and toward the opening of her suit where her smooth, heavy ball sack hung down. Her balls swayed back and forth with each thrust, smacking his chin as she bottomed out in his throat.  
  
“That's it slave... You just love this cock, don't you? Do you realize I haven't bathed since our battle with Jeanne? You're sucking filthy cock like a pro and you're not even gagging. Can you taste the sweat and latex? Yeah, I bet you can. You love it too much, you depraved slut.”  
  
His eyes began to water slightly as she crammed the full length of her fat schlong down his throat repeatedly. The combination of physical domination and the overwhelming scent of latex and pungent cock drove him wild, and he wasn't the only one. Their public display had gotten Bayonetta particularly worked up, and the witches outside were growing louder and more horny as well. She began moaning loudly, her latex covered fingers guiding him smoothly as he sucked her meaty pole with enthusiastic lip smacking.  
  
After many long minutes of face fucking, Bayonetta pulled her cock from his lips and grabbed him harshly by the arm. She pulled him up to his feet and pointed at the cell door.  
  
“ **Hands on the bars!** And bend over, bitch boy.”  
  
James scurried the short distance to the door and bent forward, taking hold of the cold iron bars with his hands. He could see some of the witches across the hall more clearly now. Many of them were at the edge of their cells, watching the entire scene with rapt attention. They began waving to him, cat calling, gesturing obscenely and stroking their cocks through their suits. He felt the cool air on his ass crack seconds later as Bayonetta unzippered his suit below and began massaging between his cheeks.  
  
“Did you really think I was going to waste this chance to turn you into my prison bitch? Don't even act like you're not enjoying this.”  
  
“No, Mistress.”  
  
She jammed two fingers into his pucker very quickly, working them in and out.  
  
“ **NO** isn't in your vocabulary, **SLUT**.”  
  
“Ye..... Yes Mistress!”  
  
She opened him up with great haste, her need to be inside him desperate. Another finger slipped into his loosening hole, the latex digits gliding in and out hastily. Then, without a moments hesitation she took a firm hold of his hips, brought the tip of her rock hard cock to his boy pussy and plunged in deep and hard. The sensation took her breath away, the soft fleshiness of his anal walls surrounding her and bathing her in a heavenly aura.  
  
“AHHHHHHGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!”  
  
The bars rattled as James jerked at them. She had taken him countless times before, but this, perhaps, was her most sudden and primal. The witches outside howled as Bayonetta drove her entire engorged phallus balls deep into her latex wrapped slut. Her breathing became steadily louder as she fucked him silly, loving every jolt of the metal door frame and the sexual frenzy they had whipped up outside.  
  
“Mmmm... yes, prison bitch is the perfect role for you. Every woman in this hall would rape you stupid, and I bet you'd love every cock licking minute of it! Wouldn't you?”  
  
“YES MISTRESS!”  
  
The witches outside were going completely crazy, the lustful sounds growing louder throughout the jail house. Most of them had pulled their cocks out and were jerking themselves with abandon. The sounds of zippers gliding open and the wet slickness of heavy fapping could be heard between the moans of the captive Amazons. James could see several of the curvy women pointing their fat dicks in his direction as they pleasured themselves.  
  
“Mmmhmmm... Makes you wonder if these bars are a blessing or a curse? But that's ok, I'm not really in the mood to **SHARE** anyway.”  
  
She punctuated the word with an especially hard thrust and James groaned loudly as she dug deep into his ass. Her hips and balls smacked into him audibly, her cock sinking in as far as it could go each time she drove it home. Bayonetta's face was flush with pleasure, her eyes burning with obsession as she reached down and grabbed her slave by the neck Their latex suits creaked and meshed together wetly as she pounded him endlessly into the cell door.  
  
“Tell them how much you're enjoying this, Cheshire!”  
  
“Yes Mistress! Fuck me harder please! I love it!”  
  
She delivered a stinging smack to his ass with her other hand.  
  
“You can do better than that.”  
  
He took a deep breath, the moaning and wet jerking of the women outside reaching a crescendo as he opened his mouth to yell what he knew, in his heart, was true.  
  
“I'M A DEPRAVED COCK WHORE! I LOVE BONDAGE AND COCK! PLEASE FUCK MY FACE MISTRESS!!! TIE ME UP AND SIT ON MY FACE SO I CAN TONGUE YOUR GLORIOUS ASS!!!”  
  
Volleys of thick cum began firing out in all directions, raining down on the middle of the cell block as the witches entered orgasmic bliss one by one. Their pleasured screams became an orchestra as white filth shot out of each cell in varying arcs. The sheer amount of creamy jizz the well endowed witches produced was staggering, the smell of fresh cum filling the entire building and driving them into even deeper sexual hysteria.  
  
Bayonetta's impressive stamina was overcome by the sight and smell of the uncontrollable orgy, her hands quickly returning to James' hips as she delivered an especially vigorous thrust into his back passage and screamed out her climax.  
  
“YES! FUCK YES!!! GGUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!!!”  
  
The hot mess flooded his insides instantly, bathing his ass, intestines and beyond with sticky spooge. James panted and cried out as she continued to rail him incessantly, her cum firing out in a seemingly endless stream, the thick batter squelching out of his ass and all over her mid section, coating both of their fetish suits in a viscous layer. His own orgasm followed, the feeling of warm fullness and the nonstop stimulation of his prostate sending him over the edge.  
  
“Fuck.... I'm cumming Mistress! I..... AGGGGHHHHH!!!”  
  
His cum fired out all over the inside of his bondage suit, mingling with the sweat and latex delightfully as Bayonetta's river of paste continued to coat him all over. The precession of cum and screaming seemed like it would never end until the shrill cry of a whistle echoed through the hall.  
  
“HEY! ENOUGH!!! What the hell is wrong with you whores? Fucking animals...”  
  
Bayonetta quickly withdrew from his ass and helped James up just as one of the Umbra enforcers came into view. James instantly recognized her as the woman in charge of the squad at Jeanne's. She was at least six feet tall and her long blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Like most of the witches, her curves were striking, and her black uniform accentuated her full hips and breasts. With her officer hat on, James couldn't help but think she looked like a dominatrix in Nazi gear.  
  
The imposing woman was followed by two other guards, all of them carrying batons and guns similar to the ones that Bayonetta and Jeanne sported. She peeked into the cell as Bayonetta zippered up her bodysuit and James was wiping some of the cum from his thighs. The enforcer looked less than pleased as she approached the door, her boots squishing in semen.  
  
“Why am I not surprised? I wouldn't have left you two in the same cell if we had more vacancies, but there's been a lot of trouble makers lately.”  
  
“Oops,” Bayonetta remarked with utter insincerity. “Long time no see, Kat.”  
  
“Not long enough. The sooner you and Jeanne are out of my hair, the happier I'll be.”  
  
“Are you sure? Why not step inside so we can catch up? It's much cozier than it looks! I wasn't planning on sharing my prize slut today, but I might just make an exception for you.”  
  
Bayonetta put on a smug grin and gave James a smack on the ass, causing him to jump. The enforcer just glared back at her, unamused.  
  
“Lunch is in 30 minutes. Your hearing is in two days. Cause any more trouble and I'm splitting you up, even if I have to throw Romeo here in a communal cell.”  
  
“I'm sure we can behave ourselves, Miss... Kat?” James interjected bravely.  
  
“That's Mistress Katherine to you, slave.”  
  
She scowled at Bayonetta one more time before turning to leave.  
  
“Looks like the bitch boy has more sense than you do.”  
  
She motioned to her guards and they turned to leave, the cum greased floor slowing their advance.  
  
“Fuck! Radio the janitors and get one of them down here!”  
  
Bayonetta watched the trio depart, shaking her head.  
  
“That woman never changes, but I suppose you have to be boring to be head of security.”  
  
She turned back to James, a sensual smile reappearing as the afterglow of a powerful orgasm hummed around her.  
  
He couldn't help but be taken in by her playfulness and charm; how she handled tense situations with such ease. Even now, slathered in cum, sweat and standing in a dingy jail cell, her beauty still called out to him. He was irresistibly attracted to her mischievous personality and dominant sexuality, and there was no doubt in his mind that he always would be.  
  
She stepped forward, encouraged by the longing in his eyes, and cupped his ass with both hands.  
  
“So, how bout another round before lunch?”  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had been a long day of court proceedings and James squirmed on the wooden bench, his ass still sore from the many lengthy fuckings Bayonetta had inflicted yesterday and throughout the night. The room was organized not unlike any other courtroom you might see on TV, a showcase of lacquered wood and marble.  
  
The lighting, however, was very different. The room was as dark as a movie theater prior to the feature, only sparse lighting shined down on most of the furnishings. Brighter lights were cast on the podiums for plaintiff and defense, and the tall, long desk and seven chairs where the seven Matron Justices had sat. The front of the courtroom was empty now, the Matrons having retired to review the case and reach a decision.  
  
“What happens if they don't reach a decision today?”  
  
“Then you get to play prison bitch for one more night” Bayonetta answered with a wink.  
  
James smirked. He would be her bitch regardless of where they stayed, but he wasn't looking forward to another night in that crisp cell, laying on that terrible mattress. He could only hope that it would be avoided by what appeared to be a very swift and unconventional system of justice.  
  
Jeanne sat on the opposite end of the court room, looking somehow indignant and slightly nervous at the same time. She had snuck a few glances over at Bayonetta and James from time to time, but kept her eyes forward and her arms crossed for the most part.  
  
James looked around the courtroom, watching several of the Umbra come and go, making out what figures he could in the half-dark. Most of them were alone, but many of them brought their slaves along with them. There were several other men, like himself, the collared property of various witches. They were all garbed in various fetish attire, presumably corresponding to whatever their Mistresses preferred.  
  
James could contain his curiosity no longer, and leaned towards Bayonetta with yet another probing question.  
  
“I see a lot of couples like us, which I guess doesn't surprise me, but are there no other Umbra like Jeanne, who take females as slaves?”  
  
“There are, just not many.”  
  
“Why is that?”  
  
“When we undergo the ritual and receive our cock, it enhances many of our traits and abilities but it doesn't alter our sexual orientation. Therefore, the vast majority of Umbra are still attracted to men and seek out male slaves. Umbra that were lesbian or bi remain that way too, and will seek out female slaves, but they are a minority.”  
  
James nodded. It made sense in a completely twisted BDSM fantasy sort of way.  
  
“So Jeanne is bisexual then?”  
  
“I don't know what the hell you'd call her. I think she gets off on fucking with other peoples sexuality more than anything.”  
  
James nodded again. He could certainly concur with that after what he'd seen at her mansion.  
  
“Then you have Katherine, who I'm pretty sure has never put her dick in anyone.”  
  
They snickered together for a few moments, the two stifling their laughs as several Umbra in the crowd looked their way disapprovingly. Bayonetta rolled her eyes and put her hands behind her head.  
  
Moments later, the private door at the back of the room opened and the Chief Matrons walked back into the court and headed for their seats. The doors to the chamber were sealed, and an enforcer near the front of the room stepped forward to call for order.  
  
“ALL RISE AND GIVE YOUR ATTENTION! The council of the 17th Umbra Coven is now in session, the honorable Chief Matron Alexia presiding!”  
  
Everyone rose from their benches as the Matrons took their seats, the bright lights shining down on the seven Justices. They were just as youthful and beautiful as any of the other witches, though they wore robes of blue and gold instead of the highly suggestive bodysuits that the Umbra normally sported.  
  
Alexia sat in the center of the seven, her dark brown hair flowing down to her shoulders, looking supremely regal and confident, a vast intellect evident in her hazel eyes. She shuffled the papers before her and then picked up her gavel, striking it down loudly and signaling that all may sit. Once the courtroom settled back into silence, she spoke.  
  
“We, the seven Matron Justices of this coven, have reviewed the available evidence and the depositions taken from those involved. We have decided by unanimous consent that no trial will be necessary and that to the extent that crimes against the Sisterhood have been committed, they can be dealt with swiftly and fairly.”  
  
“Pffft... knew that was coming” Bayonetta muttered under her breath.  
  
“Jeanne, step forward.”  
  
Jeanne strode to the front of the room with all the cockiness she could muster. She looked almost angelic with the bright light beaming down on her white bodysuit and platinum blonde hair. The thin smile on her face indicated that she was pleased with the result thus far.  
  
“The choice is yours. You may accept the ruling of this court, or you may refuse and demand trial. If a trial is conducted and you are found guilty, you will be punished much more severely for wasting the time and resources of the Umbra. Do you accept our ruling without condition?”  
  
“I do, Chief Matron.”  
  
“Very well. This council finds you guilty of assault on an Umbra sister and the theft of human property from an Umbra sister. For these crimes you will spend five days in the stockade...”  
  
“ **FIVE DAYS?!?** ”  
  
The outburst from Jeanne drew a furious glare from Alexia, her dagger like pupils and slight lean forward daring the witch to speak again.  
  
“Five days in the stockade and you will pay three million dollars in restitution! Half of that sum will compensate Bayonetta, the other half will go the Sisterhood for procedural costs and cleaning up your mess.”  
  
Jeanne looked disheartened, if not defeated. She took a disciplined stand, holding her arms behind her back as she listened to the rest of the verdict.  
  
“On the charge of attempted murder, we find you... not guilty. While we did recover the unidentified assailant mentioned in Bayonetta's deposition, there is no evidence that she was in you employ. Further investigation into this matter will be suspended.”  
  
Alexia raised the gavel once more and smacked it down loudly.  
  
“Court dismissed. Guards, take Jeanne to the main hall to begin serving her sentence immediately.”  
  
Chatter erupted instantly as everyone in the court rose to their feet and the Matrons exited to their private chambers. Jeanne was grabbed by two of the enforcers and led away quickly, a look of total contempt on her face as she glanced at Bayonetta in passing.  
  
“What just happened?” James asked in disbelief.  
  
Bayonetta looked annoyed, yet unsurprised as she watched the enforcers remove Jeanne from the courtroom.  
  
“She got off easy, that's what happened. That's what having friends in high places does.”  
  
“What about her punishment? What does that mean? Does everyone get to throw vegetables at her?”  
  
“Something like that.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was roughly an hour later when all the paperwork had been finished and they were released. Bayonetta and James walked to the entrance of the Umbra complex, the sounds of raucous yelling, laughing and cheering getting louder as they entered the main hall.  
  
The large, brightly lit room was an impressive piece of architecture. The walls and floors were sheets of obsidian accentuated with Roman columns of white marble. The intricate seal of the Umbra witches was painted across the ceiling and a smaller version of it lay in the center of the hall, upon which rested a wood and metal stockade.  
  


  
Jeanne was locked into the cruel device, her head and hands sticking through the front, her legs shackled to its sturdy base. A line of Umbra witches had formed at both ends, and two of the well endowed Amazons were fucking her harshly, one holding her by the hair and the other clutching her hips through the white bodysuit.  
  
Her ordeal had just begun, but Jeanne already looked completely overwhelmed. She groaned and attempted to yell, but the fat, brown, fourteen inch cock in her mouth allowed for nothing but muffled cries. The woman at her rear had an even bigger white cock stuffed in her ass, her fingers digging into her flanks deeply as she pounded Jeanne as harshly as she could.  
  
Many of the waiting Umbra were stroking their cocks in anticipation, some through their tight latex suits and others out in the open, their impossibly huge penises jutting out and dripping pre-cum on the black stone floor. James watched the chaotic scene with mixed emotions. On some level he was glad to see Jeanne being taken down a peg. At the same time, he didn't know what to make of the Umbra system of “justice.”  
  
“Wish it was you?” Bayonetta asked teasingly.  
  
“Hardly. One well endowed Dominatrix is plenty for me, thanks.”  
  
They made their way to the security desk, the sounds and smell of sex intensifying as they got closer to the brutal rape. Bayonetta spoke with the enforcer on duty as James watched the ongoing gang-bang with wide eyes. It was so odd to see a woman as dominant as Jeanne bound and double penetrated over and over again, her eyes glazing over as her ass and mouth were filled with thick cum.  
  
“So, this is how the Umbra police themselves?”  
  
Bayonetta turned back to the depraved scene with a knowing grin. Even though Jeanne was getting a slap on the wrist, she took some satisfaction watching two more of the witches step up to the stockade and sink their cocks into Jeanne's waiting holes.  
  
“It's more effective than it looks. There are few things you can do to an Umbra that would be worse than turning her into a public submissive for a week. On top of the immediate damage to her pride, this will damage her reputation considerably, and reputation is everything in our order.”  
  
As they watched, even more Umbra joined the lines at the front and back of the stockade. The witches chatted with each other and laughed at Jeanne as they stroked themselves, a frenzy of sexual excitement building.  
  
“My my... look at those lines. You certainly have made some enemies on the way to the top, Jeanne.”  
  
The enforcer returned shortly thereafter and placed Bayonetta's guns and keys on the desk.  
  
“You're free to leave. Your vehicle is parked on basement level 3, section D.”  
  
“Thank you for your wonderful hospitality” Bayonetta spit out sarcastically, holstering her weapons and snatching up the keys.  
  
She grabbed James by the arm and headed for the elevator across the hall, her desire to leave growing by the second. As they passed the stockade once again, Umbra debauchery was in full swing. The dark skinned witch that was fucking Jeanne's mouth let out an orgasmic scream and her sticky cum blasted down the bound woman's throat. Jeanne gagged as some of the thick cream began dribbling out of her nose, her eyes watering as she tried desperately to inhale something other than spunk.  
  
“Not going to take a turn?” James joked as they entered the elevator.  
  
Bayonetta pushed the button to take them to the parking area.  
  
“Please... wait in line just to hate-fuck a skank? When I have a delicious slut like you all to myself?”  
  
She pushed James up against the wall and engaged him in a deep tongue kiss. Her sizable breasts mashed against his body and the bulge in her latex suit began to grow as the elevator doors slid shut.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chief Matron Alexia sat in her leather office chair, her head tilted back and an expression of pure joy on her face. Her arms reached below the desk, clutching the face of a young man whose mouth was wrapped divinely around her hardening cock.  
  
She had met the boy at a coffee shop just a few days ago. He was twenty years old and so very cute; his whole life ahead of him. She had convinced him to drop his college courses and come work for her, a proposition with good pay and endless opportunities for advancement. Now he was wearing handcuffs, a cock cage and a bondage hood while sucking her massive dick under a desk, and he knew by now that his opportunities for “advancement” were nonexistent.  
  
This was the most satisfying moment for Alexia, when a new slave finally accepted his lot in life and did everything and anything to please his Mistress. She looked down at the struggling slut and pulled her cock free, momentarily, giving him some room to breathe.  
  
“Hmmmm. I think tonight I'll take some pictures of you in your sleep sack after I've cum all over your face. You can mail those to your girlfriend and tell her to forget about you. You have a new life now, don't you my little fuck doll?”  
  
“Yes Mistress...”  
  
“Good boy. Now suck it deep! I want my balls under your chin.”  
  
As she plunged her fat phallus back down his throat and moaned in pleasure, a series of knocks came from her office door.  
  
“Fuck... Who is it?”  
  
The door opened and Katherine walked into the dimly lit room, the metal portions of her uniform glimmering in the low light.  
  
“Chief Matron? I told you earlier that I needed to speak with you.”  
  
“Oh, Lieutenant Katherine... that's right.”  
  
Alexia kept right on fucking the boys mouth, pushing deeper into his throat as the slurping grew louder from beneath her desk. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back once again, annoyed by the sudden intrusion. Her skin began glowing a soft red as her pleasure increased.  
  
“Well, go ahead. Speak!”  
  
Katherine was more than a little alarmed that she could no longer have a meeting with her superior that didn't involve indiscreet sex. It was exactly this kind of behavior that she'd come to discuss, but she maintained her composure.  
  
“Chief Matron, something has to be done. These events are becoming more and more common.”  
  
“I assume you mean the trouble with Bayonetta and Jeanne?”  
  
“Yes, but it's not just that... it's all the sisters. You should have seen the prison ward after the latest incident!”  
  
“Our sexuality is what drives us. It's what makes us as strong as we are today. Our needs must be met, so we can continue to do our good work. You knew that when you signed on.”  
  
“Yes, but what if it's overcoming our reason? The power we took from Phalleus has grown stronger in us with each passing year. More and more of the sisters have begun acting irrationally.”  
  
Alexia sighed.  
  
“You're overreacting Katherine. I am well apprised of the state of our coven, as are the other Chief Matrons of our order. We shall monitor the situation and we will not allow it become a serious problem. Now, if that's all Lieutenant, you are dismissed.”  
  
Katherine opened her mouth to protest, but quickly bit her tongue. She posed herself in rigid salute and bowed before turning to leave.  
  
“Yes, Chief Matron.”  
  
Alexia was moaning vigorously by the time Katherine reached the door. Seconds after closing it behind her, a wail of orgasm pierced the walls and reverberated through the hallway. The Lieutenant's eyes narrowed as she marched down the dark corridor.  
  
_'Allow it? We already have a serious problem.'_

  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	9. Whispers In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hidden truth is laid bare. Will it illuminate? Or cast everything into darkness?

Female voice: James...  
  
  
…  
  
  
Female voice: Can you hear me James? It's time...  
  
  
…  
  
  
Female voice: James! It's time to wake up...  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The light slap of a hand on his cheek brought James to consciousness. Immediately he was aware of the tight soreness in his limbs and the concentrated warmth of his own body. He was locked in his usual latex bondage suit and double layered thanks to the thick, jet black rubber sleep sack he had spent the night in. Only his hooded head protruded from the latex prison, resting on a black latex pillow. He sucked in cool air through his nostrils, the only thing which made his extended bondage tolerable. With each breath came the pungent aromas of latex, rubber and sex.  
  
  
His arms were locked in the rubber pockets of the extravagant sleep sack; his legs held together fast by unyielding latex. Every inch of his body was sealed in the tight, clinging, sensual material, and a thin sheen of sweat coated his warm, sticky body within the shiny prison. He opened his eyes to see the outline of his Goddess standing over him, her gloved hand on his cheek and a smile on her face.  
  
  
“Good morning darling Cheshire. I was beginning to get worried! You were out cold.”  
  
  
His eyes fluttered as things came into focus. His beautiful Mistress gazed down at him, her amazing body similarly garbed in black latex. The bodysuit hugged her curves perfectly, shining in the faint light of dawn that cracked through the edges of the shuttered windows. They were back in her fetish dungeon apartment, her favorite place to relax and play when she wasn't called to Umbra business.  
  
  
“Good morning Mistress. I'm... definitely not cold.”  
  
  
Bayonetta chuckled, sitting with him on the rubber sheets and blankets. Her arms extended and swept over the full body sleep sack. She glided her hands up and down his limbs, massaging him lightly in his latex prison and groping him wherever she desired. Her smile beamed as she caressed her property.  
  
  
“Yes, I'm sure you're more than a little warm in there, but it pleases me greatly that you made it through the night with no complaints.”  
  
  
She lay beside him, her left hand sneaking down his body and finding his semi-hard cock. She rubbed it slowly through the two layers of thick latex. It responded quickly, beginning to bulge visibly through his bondage as she kept her other hand hooked around his head, gripping his cheek and pulling his hooded face to the side to meet her haughty gaze.  
  
  
“I daresay you're beginning to like this. You enjoy it, don't you slut?”  
  
  
She kissed him deeply before he could answer, her tongue invading his mouth and probing all over before withdrawing so she could suck on his tongue. She tugged on it harshly with her lips, sucking him voraciously as if she was attempting to drink in his entire being. Her gloved hand continued gliding up and down his stiffening member, his own body powerless to do anything but push fruitlessly against the tight, gripping rubber that held him in his fetish tomb. She finally released his tongue and broke the kiss, allowing him to answer.  
  
  
“Yes Mistress! The loving embrace of your bondage is where I belong.”  
  
  
Her cheeks tinged red and she gripped his cock tighter, extremely aroused by his eloquent response. Bayonetta stared into his eyes deeply, their faces a mere inch apart.  
  
  
“Well said, Cheshire. Having an utterly submissive cock and bondage addict who will endure whatever perversions I choose is what I've always craved. That my wish came true, and it was someone that I fell deeply in love with, is more than I dared hope for. I will **never** let you go.”  
  
  
They kissed again, James' tongue meeting hers with equal measure, his own lips sucking on her flesh with unbridled desire as she resumed stroking his cock up and down. His penis now bulged through the latex considerably, his erection full as their lips remained sealed. His arms and legs struggled against the tight rubber bondage, not out of a wish to escape, but the pure sexual excitement that she was eliciting. His sexual energy had no outlet in the latex enclosure, his frustration deliciously building by the minute.  
  
  
She broke the kiss again, moaning lightly as she rose from the bed. He heard the rushed sounds of an unwinding zipper and thick latex parting as her massive cock sprang from her bodysuit. He watched her turn, cock in hand, her gleaming latex glove gliding up and down the fat sixteen inch shaft. She was already at full mast, her eyes filled with lust and her body aching with the need for release. Her shiny black boots clacked on the floor as she came to the edge of the bed.  
  
  
“I was already quite horny from watching you sleep in your filthy rubber sack. Your words did the rest. You'll have to take responsibility for this, my love.”  
  
  
James watched his Amazon Goddess as she stalked toward him. She was upside down from his point of his view, her cock unmistakably pointed at him. He licked his lips, gathering a taste of his latex hood on his tongue as she reached down and pulled his sleep sack to the edge of the bed. His head hung over the side, now lining up perfectly with her jutting phallus. She brought the tip to his mouth, his lips parting eagerly as she began to slide in her taut, fleshy length.  
  
  
Bayonetta reached down and took his head with both palms, her eyes closing as if in a trance and her fingers gripping him tightly. Inch after inch of hungry cock meat slid into his mouth. His moist lips trailed up the shaft, his tongue remaining still and flexibly curved on the bottom of his mouth, coating the top of her cock in pure pleasure as she fed it into his face.  
  
  
“OOOHHHHHHHHH......”  
  
  
She moaned exquisitely, the combination of his well trained mouth and his rubberized, immobile state driving her absolutely insane. Bayonetta bit her lip, pulling her cock out a bit and giving him a small reprieve before diving back in, pushing the majority of her considerable length into his inviting lips. James sucked on her loudly, his lips smacking around her meaty pole and producing the wet squelching sounds of deep throating that were music to her ears.  
  
  
Bayonetta could wait no longer. She tightened her grip on his rubber hood and sank her sixteen inches of glistening meat all the way in. Her fat ball sack pushed into his nose and eyes, quickly covering most of his face. She began sawing into his wet orifice slowly now, backing out only a few inches before plowing into his mouth again, her fleshy sack smacking into his face repeatedly. She bottomed out in his throat, holding it there for long moments as his wet walls became accustomed to her considerable girth and his face was smothered by her bulging scrotum.  
  
  
“Mmmm... you like that slut? Get a good wiff of my balls. That's it... inhale deeply. You can taste them soon. It goes well with the taste of my cock. You love both, don't you bitch?”  
  
  
She pulled her cock from his mouth suddenly, the loud pop betraying how passionately he'd been sucking her. A thick glaze of pre-cum trailed from her tip to his mouth. He sucked in much needed air, his lungs refilling as he gazed up at his well hung Dominatrix, her hands on her hips.  
  
  
“I asked you a question!”  
  
  
Bayonetta grabbed one of her leather crops from the headboard of the bed, smacking it down on his torso, the tap registering only lightly through the thick rubber of the sleep sack.  
  
  
“Yes Mistress!”  
  
  
She snapped it down on him again, this time more harshly.  
  
  
“Yes WHAT?!?”  
  
  
“Yes, I love the taste and smell of your amazing cock! I want to worship your balls every time you fuck my face...”  
  
  
She dropped the crop on the bed, lowering her cock to his face once more.  
  
  
“That's more like it. **NOW LICK**!”  
  
  
She dropped her heavy sack right over his mouth, his tongue immediately extending and coating them generously. He lost himself in her immaculate flesh, his lips rolling over her nuts and occasionally sucking and smacking on her considerable orbs. Bayonetta ran her latex fingers up and down her stiff cock, creating rubbery friction in all the right spots as her bitch boy tongue bathed her balls.  
  
  
Satisfied with his eager worship, Bayonetta lifted her spit shined scrotum from his face, pointing her cock downward and shoving it back down his throat fast and hard. Her balls mashed into his eyes and nose, his own saliva forming a paste on his face as she gripped his head once again and really began fucking his throat.  
  
  
“That's it Cheshire... don't just take it. **SUCK IT**! Love it! Prove how much you want me in your mouth! Show me how badly you want a load of hot batter down your throat!”  
  
  
James sucked with total abandon, his limbs straining against the walls of the sleep sack to no effect. His lips glided up and down her shaft as she held his face and fucked him brutally. Her hot length cruised in and out of his mouth as the wet ball sack smacked into his face over and over again. Her saliva coated orbs were the only thing in his field of vision as she extracted every ounce of pleasure from her bondage bitch. She stopped occasionally, leaving just the tip in his mouth as he filled his lungs with fresh oxygen, only to plunge in again and force him into lengthy deep throating each time. Her moaning was nonstop as she fucked his face with total abandon, every thrust lighting up her entire body with intense euphoria.  
  
  
Bayonetta cried out suddenly, pushing her body into him with great need. Her wet flesh plastered his face and her cock buried fully in his throat as he could feel the spasms run through her balls and down her thick length into his gullet.  
  
  
“ **UUUUNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!!!”  
  
  
A river of creamy, hot spunk coursed down her cum pipe, exploding in his throat as she maintained a death grip on his head. One, two, three large spurts erupted before she pulled back and resumed her face fucking. She plunged in and out of his face like a woman possessed, determined to feed every ounce of hot jizm into her fuck vessel.  
  
  
The glomming sounds emanating from his mouth and nose brought her back to her senses, a quick withdrawal from his lips allowing him to cough and get the fresh air he needed badly. She stroked her cock as he inhaled loudly, firing the remains of her thick semen all over his bound body. The stringy white ropes decorated the black rubber nicely, his sleep sack looking like a well adorned pastry.  
  
  
She gave a final moan as the last of her hot glue shot all over the bed, her legs soon giving out from under her. Bayonetta collapsed on the bed beside her cum-packed fuck toy, her hands groping him all over. They lay there for a few minutes, breathing deeply and recovering from her crazed fucking. Her spunk formed a glue between their garments and the latex blankets, the entire bed a hot mess of latex and cum.  
  
  
After a while she sat up, grabbing a key from the headboard and unlocking the tiny padlock at the top of his sleep sack. The lock gone, Bayonetta rolled James over, opened the flap at the back and pulled the zipper down. The pressure of the tight rubber immediately relieved itself as James slid out of the thick enclosure. His sore limbs stretched out on the large, cum slick bed, his body glad to be back in its natural state of just one layer of bondage.  
  
  
Bayonetta crawled on his body, her latex covered breasts pressing down on his bondage suit as they kissed deeply once more. He ran his hand through her silky black hair as she gripped his ass hungrily. When they broke apart with a wet smack, James saw what he loved most in the world. Her beaming smile made any ordeal worth enduring. He would climb mountains for it.  
  
  
“So, my delectable slut, how about some breakfast?”  
  
  
She winked at him and gave his stomach a playful pat.  
  
  
“If you're not full that is...”  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
It was early afternoon as Bayonetta and James made their way up a long, winding stone path leading to a beautiful estate in the suburbs outside the city. James couldn't tell if this was the same upper middle class neighborhood that Cereza's home was located in or if it just looked intensely similar. Neither would have surprised him.  
  
  
His Domina had graciously allowed him a shower after breakfast, his sweat and cum soaked flesh finally free of its latex prison for a brief spell. He'd been able to enjoy the scents of soap and freshly washed skin for only a few minutes before his fiesty Femdom presented him with a brand new latex bondage suit. Bayonetta had ordered several for him recently in different colors and sizes; some with unique features. She had dressed him today in the customary shiny black, but this bodysuit was thicker than the first couple she had forced him to live in for months. Bayonetta was always training him to accept thicker latex, rubber and leather bondage, the sight, sounds and smells of her snugly wrapped slut sending her libido to new heights. The scent of pungent latex had become an omnipresent fact of James' life. Even now it easily overpowered the cologne he had applied before they left.  
  
  
The thick bodysuit felt heavenly on his otherwise naked body, but James was starting to perspire significantly as the sun beamed down on them. His head remained the only section of his body not clad in shiny, black latex; Mistress keeping his thick hood in her bag until they arrived at their destination. Bayonetta was garbed in a slick, red bodysuit from thighs to neck, the shiny material hugging her thick, luscious curves wonderfully. Her red thigh-high boots completed the ensemble, clacking on the stone as she led James up the path and tugged on his leash periodically. Her jet black hair tumbled down from her usual high ponytail, pointing to her latex clad ass below as her cheeks bounced with her gait.  
  
  
Bayonetta had told him little about where they were going and what they were doing today; only that they were going to “have some fun.” He found himself trapped between wondering what lie ahead and staring at her perfect ass as it bobbed up and down in front of him. He wanted desperately to dive his tongue in the crevice and begin licking away in her succulent, shiny rump.  
  
  
“Don't worry Cheshire, we're almost there” she announced over her shoulder, snapping him from his reverie.  
  
  
“I'm fine Mistress.”  
  
  
“Don't lie. I can tell you're overheating already.”  
  
  
She stopped in her tracks suddenly, turning and pulling his leash until his black, gimp-suited body met her gleaming red curves. She put her arms around him and gave his ass a nice squeeze.  
  
  
“But it pleases me greatly that you endure it.”  
  
  
She gave his left ass cheek a loud smack, then turned and resumed walking up the path. James blushed deeply as he followed along.  
  
  
“You're not the only one with a latex fetish! I didn't **know** I had one until I met you, but it's crystal clear to me now.”  
  
  
“It was crystal clear to **me** from the day we started talking” she quipped confidently as they continued up the path. “Why do you think I chose you? You were just a cheeky young man who had some inkling that you wanted to be dominated. But when I ordered you to share all the naughty things you'd been reading and looking at on the internet, I knew immediately there was a filthy bondage whore lurking inside you. Never forget that Cheshire... Mistress knows you better than you know yourself.”  
  
  
James grinned sheepishly. He had no doubt that she was correct.  
  
  
“So who are we visiting? I'm going to assume it's an Umbra, but is it someone I've met before or someone new?”  
  
  
“You'll see” she said cryptically, pulling on his leash and urging him to walk faster.  
  
  
“I'll give you this hint though, Cheshire... It's someone to whom we both owe a debt.”  
  
  
James' brow furrowed. He replayed the events of the last six months in his mind, but he still couldn't imagine who she was talking about.  
  
  
They arrived, at last, to the front of the estate. The enormous stonework Victorian residence was hidden away in a nicely wooded area, shading the dwelling from the suns blistering rays. A cool breeze swam through the trees as they plodded up the porch steps together to the doorway. James wished he could feel it on his body, but at least he wasn't being battered by the sun any longer. Bayonetta pressed the doorbell eagerly and stepped back, turning and smiling at her slutty property.  
  
  
A few moments later the door opened and they were both surprised to find an almost completely naked man. The pale skinned fellow wore only a bondage hood, a spiked collar around his neck and a ribbed metal cage around his flaccid cock and balls. He bowed to Bayonetta immediately before speaking.  
  
  
“A pleasure to meet you Mistress Bayonetta. And you too, Mr. James.”  
  
  
“Oh, hello there” she replied, trying not to giggle “And you are?”  
  
  
“Fido” he answered pitifully, his gaze wandering as he tried not to stare at the beautiful Amazon.  
  
  
“Ah” said Bayonetta, clearly amused. “I'm guessing that's not your real name, but that will do for now.”  
  
  
“SLAVE!!!”  
  
  
A voice James faintly recognized came bellowing from within the house, a large dark skinned woman quickly becoming visible as she stomped toward the front door, her boots clacking on the porcelain tile of the foyer. It was Monique, the ebony giantess that he had met at Jeanne's party. The same woman whose impossibly large endowment had reamed his ass open like no other. She was clad in a purple rubber bodysuit from her shoulders down to her black boots, a fat bulge plainly visible in the front of her costume despite her flaccid state.  
  
  
“Who the fuck told you to get off your knees?!?” she demanded, delivering a stinging blow to Fido's ass with the thick leather crop in her right hand.  
  
  
“I'm sorry Mistress!” he whimpered, getting on his knees immediately and prostrating himself before her. “You told me to answer the door, so I did!”  
  
  
“What? You can't reach up and turn a door knob while you're on your knees?!? Don't make excuses you little shit!”  
  
  
She delivered several more blows to his ass, the crop cracking loudly on his naked flesh.  
  
  
“Yes Mistress! I'm sorry.”  
  
  
Imposing as she was, Monique was a beauty in her own right. She had changed her hair since James last saw her, going from frizzy long locks to a much shorter, well cropped look for her dark black tresses. Her well toned body sported bulges of muscle along her still very feminine curves. It was obvious that Monique worked out and it was a good bet that she enjoyed lording that strength over her pets as well.  
  
  
Monique paused in her disciplining for a moment to finally regard Bayonetta and James. She smiled at them broadly, stepping forward and entering into a friendly hug with Cereza.  
  
  
“Come in! Please!”  
  
  
She ushered James and Bayonetta into the foyer and closed the heavy front door behind them before crossing the threshold back to her cowering slave.  
  
  
“Forgive my lack of manners, but my new slave still needs a **LOT** of training. Isn't that right, Fido?”  
  
  
“Yes Mistress!” he called out, his face still pointed at the floor.  
  
  
Monique shoved her right boot in front of him, pressing the thick leather against the top of his head.  
  
  
“Lick! **NOW!!!** ”  
  
  
He immediately began painting the black leather with his tongue, bathing it in wet, wide swaths. His hands wisely stayed pressed on the floor as she moved her foot and calf all over his face, directing him precisely where to put his eager tongue to work.  
  
  
“You're going to get a lengthy paddling for that later and you're going to enjoy it. Isn't that right, bitch?”  
  
  
“Yeth mith-treth” he answered, his tongue never leaving her gleaming thigh-high.  
  
  
Monique grabbed him by the hood and pulled his face off her boot, starring daggers at him.  
  
  
“Go put your training dildo in your slutty little ass, sit in the bondage chair and wait for me. I don't want to hear another word out of you.”  
  
  
She delivered one more swat to his backside for good measure as Fido quickly scurried away, this time remaining on his hands and knees. Several red welts were visible on his bare ass as he hurried down the hallway, a testament to Monique's strength and ferocity. James couldn't help but notice that the bulge in her suit had grown significantly as she turned back to her guests.  
  
  
“His name is Jeff” she admitted, grinning at Bayonetta “but I'm going to stick with dog names until he's out of the doghouse.”  
  
  
Bayonetta smiled and nodded, knowingly.  
  
  
Monique then turned her attention to James, drinking him in fully. Her gaze cast up and down, admiring the new bondage suit outlining the frame of Bayonetta's well trained slave.  
  
  
“Mmmm mmmm... aren't you a snack” she exclaimed, approaching him with raised eyebrows and hungry hazel eyes. She paused and turned to Bayonetta before going any farther. “May I?”  
  
  
“Of course” Cereza replied, giving James a wink.  
  
  
Monique seized James in an iron grip, grabbing both ass cheeks and giving them a firm squeeze as she stared deeply in his eyes. She placed a kiss on his cheek, leaving a purple lipstick stain on his face and then gave a long, warm lick up his left earlobe, ending in a gentle bite. Her lavender perfume washed over him as his gimp suited body was pulled into hers, her strength and hunger made plain. She spoke directly into his ear, holding him close. “You and I are going to have a good ole time tonight.”  
  
  
She stepped back, taking up the leash that Cereza had released into her care and tugging it firmly as she turned. Monique motioned for Bayonetta to proceed and the two Dominas strode down the hallway with James in tow.  
  
  
“We're not going far. I got the living room set up all nice. I was so glad to hear you'd be joining us tonight. It's been too long since we spent some quality time together.”  
  
  
“Glad to be here. I must thank you, again, for what you did for us last month. Jeanne's sentence was much too lenient, but without your deposition, I'm not sure there would've been any justice at all.”  
  
  
“Girl, you don't even need to mention it.” Monique replied “I've always liked Jeanne's style. She's smart as fuck, creative and she doesn't take anyone's shit, but that bitch crossed a hard line when she went after you the way she did.”  
  
  
So that was it. James now knew what debt he owed Monique. A debt he would no doubt be paying with one or both of his orifices. He didn't dwell on it though. He was now used to being a sexual play thing for well hung Amazons and he had survived Monique once already. He instead pondered how the “assassin / spy / witch” business must be booming. They had already passed an ornate set of stairs spiraling up to the second floor on both sides along with several rooms and hallways. Just how big was this place? The question was almost enough to distract him from the gleaming, latex covered asses strutting before him. Their bodysuits creaked audibly as they made their way to the back of Monique's home.  
  
  
“We'll talk about that some more in private. After you've had your fun, of course” Bayonetta intoned, stretching her arms above her head and running her hands through her long, dark locks.  
  
  
“My fun? You're not joining in?” Monique asked, a surprised look on her face.  
  
  
“Oh, I may at some point, but I think I'll relax and enjoy the show for a bit” Cereza replied with a cheeky smile.  
  
  
“Suit yourself, homegirl. Annnnddd... we're here.”  
  
  
They stepped into a large living room awash in a dizzying array of colors. Monique was apparently one of those people who liked decorating with Christmas lights year round. The twinkling bulbs outlined all the walls and doorways and there were several lava lamps and other light casting tchotchkes spread out across the room. Between the strong scent of marijuana and the kalidescope effect of so many colored lights, it was a truly trippy atmosphere.  
  
  
The room featured several leather sofas and loveseats, a large stereo system, a leather sex swing hanging from the ceiling and several large bondage apparatuses. Fido was parked on a sturdy wood and leather chair as instructed, grimacing as he got used to the thick invader in his ass once again. 90's pop seeped in from the speakers hanging from the corners of the room.  
  
  
“Mmmmm, very nice” Bayonetta remarked, tossing her leather bag onto one of the sofas, a gloved finger on her chin as she inspected Monique's den of debauchery. “I like what you've done with the place.”  
  
  
Monique put on a proud grin, crossing her arms below her massive breasts. “I knew you would! The last time you were here this place was practically empty. Like I said, it's been too long.” Her grin faded as she heard Jeff whimpering from the bondage chair in the corner. “Give me a moment while I deal with this silly bitch.”  
  
  
She released James' leash and crossed the room in just a few powerful strides, the sound of her boots on the hardwood floor ominous. Monique set her leather crop down on a nearby table before reaching into a chest beside the bondage chair. She extracted a thick rubber cock gag from the trove of toys and held it up to his face immediately.  
  
  
“OPEN!” she commanded.  
  
  
Jeff complied and she stuffed all six inches of thick, pliable rubber into his mouth. He groaned and began to gag as it bottomed out, the gurgling sounds from his mouth cut off as the flat leather surface met his face. The fat shaft forced his mouth open wide, the fleshy rubber length just long enough to start curving down his throat.  
  
  
Monique wrapped the thick leather straps around the back of his head, securing the device in place. She then swiftly went to work on his limbs, securing leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles, chaining them to the demonic chair harshly. She completed his bondage by pulling a wide leather cummerbund around the back of the chair and across his waist, securing it tightly with several belt-like straps until he was secured helplessly against the back of the seat.  
  
  
She retrieved her crop and snapped it down expertly on his body three times, stinging his bare nipples and smacking his metal-caged cock below. He jolted in his chair, but the look in his eyes, peering out from the thick rubber hood, wasn't one of anguish, but of satisfaction.  
  
  
“Yeah, you like that a little too much. Don't you Fido? You're a regular pain slut.”  
  
  
Jeff murmured something completely inaudible, his words blocked by the thick penis gag in his mouth.  
  
  
“But you're not here just to enjoy a beating. You're here to pleasure me and that means **TAKING MY COCK**! So you're going to **WATCH**...”  
  
  
She grabbed his hood forcefully, pulling it tighter around his head and pointing his vision in the direction of James.  
  
  
“....and learn. Isn't that right, bitch?”  
  
  
She released his hood and he moved the only part of his body he still could. Jeff nodded vigorously, muttering some version of “yes” that would never be deciphered.  
  
  
“Good doggie.”  
  
  
Her own property dealt with, Monique eagerly turned her attention back to Bayonetta's. She crossed the room with her eyes locked on James. She brought the crop to his nether region gently and slowly trailed it up his latex encased body until it was under his chin.  
  
  
“You bring a hood?”  
  
  
Bayonetta retrieved the final piece of his suit from her bag, tossing it to Monique before collapsing onto the brown leather sofa. Her arms and legs extended, sinking into the lush material nicely, her body shimmying around a bit as she enjoyed the feeling and sound of latex on leather. Her red bodysuit shined in the shimmering lights of the room as she got comfortable and began watching her Umbra sister play with her perfect pet.  
  
  
Monique slipped the latex mask over his head, tugging harshly until the bottom of the hood met the rest of his gimp suited body. Going without a hood for a few hours had been a nice break, but his face quickly grew accustomed to the pungent smell and gripping touch of rubber once again. She grabbed his leash and led him around the room, stopping at another toy chest to trade her crop for a long, thick leather paddle. She turned to face him, smiling wickedly and trailing one purple, latex gloved hand up his shiny rubber clad body.  
  
  
“I understand you're more of a cock and bondage slut than a pain slut, but slaves don't get to choose. I like my meat tenderized before I devour it. What do you say to that?”  
  
  
James replied without hesitation. “As you wish, Mistress.”  
  
  
“Good boy” she said before patting his face and yanking his leash as she began moving again.  
  
  
“I smell good herb, Monique. Where is it?” Bayonetta asked, sitting up slightly.  
  
  
“Pffft, you can't walk 10 feet in here without finding some. Cigar box on the table right next to you.”  
  
  
Bayonetta reached over, retrieving a good sized spliff and a lighter from the neatly packed cache. She slipped back onto the sofa and sparked it up eagerly, taking a large drag and holding it in her lungs a few moments before sending a ring of smoke into the air. She settled back into the leather as her senses began to tingle, watching eagerly as her fellow Amazon began putting James through his paces.  
  
  
Monique slipped onto the sofa opposite Cereza, the leather cushions rippling as her thick, latex clad body sank in. She set the leather paddle down and patted the cushion beside her before pulling on James' leash again, grabbing his side and planting him over her knee. She placed her left hand on the back of his hood and pressed his face into the leather as she began circling his ass with her other hand eagerly. After a few moments of anticipation, she seized the zipper just above his ass and drew it down, the warm latex separating to reveal his fleshy cheeks. Monique pulled the latex of his suit to the sides, stretching it as much as she could and exposing as much of the flesh around his pucker as possible. She inserted two fingers into his boy pussy and began thrusting them in and out without hestitation, sighing contently as her latex fingers began making slick thrusting noises.  
  
  
James could feel the bulge in her suit growing just below his torso. He let out a low moan into the leather cushions as she added another finger and increased her pace. It felt wonderful and he never wanted it to end, but he knew it wouldn't be long before...  
  
  
Monique withdrew her fingers very suddenly, finding her paddle and bringing it down with a loud ***CRACK*** on his waiting ass. She followed it up with several more strokes, spanking his left cheek, his right one, and then bringing it down horizontally so that it impacted both harshly. Her considerable strength was put to good use here and James quickly got the impression that this was her favorite foreplay activity. She repeated the pattern several more times, each smack ringing out louder before dropping the wide spanking implement and diving in with her fingers again. They slurped in and out of his pucker audibly, her slick purple glove soothing his hole as the rest of his ass began to redden.  
  
  
“I'm impressed that you didn't cry out, slut, but you will soon. The longer you hold out, the more pleased I'll be....”  
  
  
She withdrew her fingers once again and James braced for what he knew was coming.  
  
  
* **CRACK***  
  
  
***CRACK CRACK SMACK***  
  
  
***CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKK***  
  
  
He bit his tongue, almost crying out but barely holding on. Monique set the paddle on his back and then began kneading his ass, the cool latex of her fingers flowing over his bruised cheeks. She delighted in groping the sore flesh and watching the reddened area expand. Monique peered over at the back of his head, smirking at his lack of vocalization, wondering how much longer he would last.  
  
  
* **CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK** *  
  
  
“AHHHHH!!!! MISTRESS!!!!!!!”  
  
  
Her nonstop succession of increasingly painful spanks ended, the long paddle hitting the floor with a heavy thud. She zipped up the back of his suit and gave his brutally sore ass one more swat with the palm of her hand for good measure. The bulge in her bodysuit was massive now and James could feel its warmth through both of their costumes. Monique stood swiftly, pulling him up with her, his body like a rag doll in her arms. She grabbed his chin and guided his gaze up to hers.  
  
  
“On your knees. Now.”  
  
  
James lowered himself down quickly. The hardwood floor was less than kind to his knees, but he was very grateful that he wasn't expected to sit on his burning cheeks. Monique reached down and carefully began drawing up the zipper from the crotch of her suit, her colossal cock and pendulous balls spilling out as the clasp reached halfway up her torso. She then pulled the zipper back down until it was just above cock-level. Her fat length of dark meat was now pointed at his face, pulsing with heat and lust. The pungent combination of latex, sweat, pre-cum and musty dick washed over him, the odor intimately familiar to him now that he'd spent a good length of time with the Umbra.  
  
  
Monique licked her lips in anticipation. She was too hungry for a warm, wet hole to bother with a proper arm-binder.  
  
  
“Hands behind your back. Lock them together. If you let go at any point, it's 10 more strokes with the paddle.”  
  
  
As James obeyed, she grasped her thick python and gave his face a few swats, the heavy club of warm flesh circling its target and giving his cheeks some playful smacks. She pulled it away briefly and inserted two of her latex fingers into his mouth, pushing them in deep and giving him a nice taste of his own ass. Monique then grasped the straps on his hood with both hands, positioning her gargantuan phallus at his lips.  
  
  
“What you waiting for, bitch? It's not gonna suck itself.”  
  
  
He leaned forward slightly, taking the head and the first few inches into his mouth, his tongue eagerly wagging below and delivering the maximum pleasurable sensation to the sex-crazed shemale as his lips and cheek walls sucked loudly. Monique stepped forward and into his mouth, angling her glistening weapon downward for maximum penetration. She cooed as it sank in deep, 10 inches gliding into his silky cavern with no resistance.  
  
  
Bayonetta took another puff of the high quality bud and set it down on a nearby ashtray. Her entire body buzzed as she watched Monique tunnel into her slave's mouth with her god-like appendage. Almost involuntarily she began massaging her left breast and running her right hand up and down her bodysuit, massaging her stiffening cock through the tight red latex.  
  
  
Monique was in heaven as she began pushing and pulling on the strap handles of James' hood. She blushed deeply as his lips slipped up and down her hardening length, her fat scrotum churning with seed below. She picked up rhythm, loud slurping and glorming sounds emanating from his well packed throat as her rod was coated in his thick saliva. She pulled on his face with growing need, sinking her cock in to the 15 inch mark, sawing it back and forth a dozen times before realizing that James needed air badly. She stepped back and her schlong slid out of his mouth with a wet slurch, his lungs sucking in air deeply as she fisted her shiny, black tool; thick pre-cum oozing from its head.  
  
  
She glanced over at her chair-bound slave to make sure he was paying attention, a wide smile on her face and her cheeks red with giddiness. “See that Fido? That's how you smoke a cock. You better be taking notes.”  
  
  
Monique gave James' cheek a few quick slaps, lining up her fuck stick with his waiting mouth once more. “Alright baby, it's feeding time.”  
  
  
She sank her black, musty flesh scepter in fast and deep, the bottom of her cock registering his tongue all the way down into the fleshy confines of his warm throat. She pulled on his hood harshly, ensuring that it went in deeper than all her previous thrusts. With only a few inches left to go, she took a firm grip on the straps at both sides of his head, pulling back and beginning to fuck his face in earnest, some 16 inches of slimey, swollen penis gliding in and out of his glossy, stretched lips.  
  
  
*GLORM GLORM GLORM GLOP SCHHHHPLLOOOOOMMMMPPPP GLORM GLORM*  
  
  
“Ahhhhh yeah.... just like that baby! Just like that! **BUT DEEPER!!!** ”  
  
  
James clasped his hands together for dear life as his face became her personal pocket pussy. He almost lost his grip, but held on stubbornly to avoid more painful swats on his searing ass. His entire world was now the hot, thrusting meat cannon barreling in and out of his well fucked face, his mouth and throat well coated with a mixture of pre-cum and heavy spit. His face drew closer to her hips as she speared his mouth with increasing speed.  
  
  
“OH YEAH! YES! **FUCK YESSSSSS!!!!** ”  
  
  
Monique rammed her cock in to the hilt, mashing James' nose against her pubis and locking her enormous balls just below his chin. He felt the fat sack shudder and discharge, her schlong shuddering in his throat as volley after volley of thick paste fired down his gullet. She held his head like a vise, unloading multiple spurts into the sperm tank that was his stomach. Then she began fucking his mouth again in earnest.  
  
  
Bayonetta's strokes had increased in pace as she watched Monique unload in her gimp slave. She had been edging until now, but the fellow Amazon's climax pushed her past the brink. She reached for her zipper to free her cock before it shot its load, but it was too late. Cereza moaned as her own climax arrived and thick, sludge like cum erupted all over the inside of her suit. The hot paste coated her torso, sides and the bottom of her breasts as she gripped the leather sofa fiercely and her legs tensed up. The ganja enhanced orgasm coursed through her body as she made a sticky mess of her favorite red bodysuit.  
  
  
Monique pumped James' face for a dozen more strokes before pulling his mouth off her cock slowly. She revealed inch after inch of cum slathered dark meat, admiring her work as sticky webs of filth were extracted from James' lips. She kept the tip in his mouth for a few moments, ensuring his tongue got a good coating of her viscous cum before pulling it free and firing the last few shots all over his hooded face and shiny black bondage suit.  
  
  
Monique didn't even realize how heavy her breathing had become, her heart pounding as orgasmic bliss surged through her. She let out a nervous laugh, a little overwhelmed by the most powerful orgasm she'd had in months.  
  
  
“Holy shit...”  
  
  
She seized James' chin and looked down at him, completely smitten.  
  
  
“You're incredible, darlin. You can put your hands down now.”  
  
  
James leaned forward, his hands finding the cum slick floor as rivulets of creamy jizzum dripped from his face and chest. He was thankful to have the pressure off his increasingly sore knees and to have endured Monique again without dislocating his jaw. He looked over at his beautiful owner and Domina. Cereza appeared to be coming down from her own climax. Had she just cum all over herself? Well, at least she was getting a taste of what she usually inflicted on him. The whimsical smile on her face indicated that she was greatly enjoying her high.  
  
  
Monique took only a few moments to rest, striding to Bayonetta's side and giving her a playful wink. She picked up the half-smoked fatty from the side table, brought it to her lips and inhaled fully, burning through what was left in one prodigious toke. She exhaled a giant cloud of smoke upward like some kind of fearsome dragon and then stamped out its remains in the ashtray.  
  
  
The ebony Goddess then made her way back to James, her half erect mega cock bobbing before her imposingly. She stopped at another side table, opening one of its drawers below and extracting a pair of handcuffs and a small remote control. She clicked on the remote and a small motor activated, raising the thick leather sex swing in the air by its chain supports. She waited until it was at “cock level” and pressed the stop button, tossing the remote casually on the sofa behind her.  
  
  
Monique placed her hands on her hips and again set her sights on James.  
  
  
“Do you know what time it is, bitch?”  
  
  
“Time for round two?”  
  
  
“You're down with the program. That's good.”  
  
  
She grabbed his leash and yanked him to his feet, leading her gimp prisoner to the back of the impressive device. Monique turned him around and gave him a forceful push, sending him chest first into the thick leather sling. James' head hung over the edge, his eyes level with the top of the couch in front of him.  
  
  
“Arms behind your back.”  
  
  
He obeyed immediately and soon felt the metal clicks and tight grip of handcuffs over his latex clad wrists. Monique placed the heel of her boot on his still inflamed ass and gave him a good shove. James grunted and sucked in a pained breath as the swing lurched forward, then back; his body rocking in the air as the powerful Amazon admired her handiwork. James' legs dangled in the air, still under his own power to move. That simply wouldn't do.  
  
  
Monique strode back to the corner where Jeff murmured around his cock gag. She completely ignored him, fetching another pair of leg cuffs from the toy chest and a long metal spreader bar before returning to her dangling fuck toy. She fixed each cuff securely to James' ankles, stretching each leg as far to the side as she could before latching its clip into the cruel spreader. She dropped the bar, his legs weighed down by the metal rod and no longer able to move inward. He could no longer deny Monique access to her cherished target.  
  
  
She stepped outside the area of the spreader, giving his ass another shove with her shiny black boot. Monique began stroking her cock lewdly up and down as she watched him swing in the air, his bound body now completely helpless.  
  
  
By the time the rocking slowed she was at full mast once again and hungrier than ever. She stepped over the spreader bar and positioned herself right at the edge of the swing, her hazel eyes ablaze with lust. She grabbed the zipper of his suit and peeled it down, revealing his well paddled ass. As forcefully pulled apart as his legs were, his juicy fuck hole was wide open and ripe for the taking. She wasted no time lining the fat head of her cock up with his waiting hole and shoving it home hard and deep.  
  
  
James groaned as she slid her fat length into him, the shaft still slick with her recent emissions. The swing pushed forward as Monique pressed inch after hard inch of her meat missile into his welcoming boy pussy, her hands finding his flanks and digging in tightly as she pressed her advance. She began taunting her anal slave as she pulled her cock back for the first time and then dove in deeper.  
  
  
“Bet you'd love to taste my chocolate titties, wouldn't you?”  
  
  
“Yes Mistress.”  
  
  
“Or put that sad little pecker of yours in my glorious ass?”  
  
  
“Yes Mistress.”  
  
  
“But that's never going to happen, is it?”  
  
  
“No Mistress!”  
  
  
“That's right. This is what you get for the rest of your bitch life! Isn't it?”  
  
  
“Yes Mistress!”  
  
  
“Tell me what you want most of all.”  
  
  
“Your cock, Mistress!”  
  
  
“Mmmmhmmmm.”  
  
  
Bayonetta decided she'd been a spectator long enough, rising off the sofa and crossing the room to her thoroughly bound and well stuffed property. She drank in his overwhelmed state. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth pursed as various moans escaped it, and his arms and legs pulled uselessly against their bonds as he could do nothing but take the fierce erection being fed to his back passage. She leaned down and planted a deep, probing kiss on his lips, grasping the twin chains holding up the front of the sturdy swing.  
  
  
She released the kiss with a grin and then reached behind her, pulling down the zipper on her own suit and letting her ass cheeks feel cool, fresh air for the first time in hours. Bayonetta then grabbed his chin with her right hand, lifting his head slightly as Monique continued sawing in and out of him.  
  
  
“I know you've been staring at my ass ever since we got here. All the way up the stairs... All the way down the hallway... You want to bury your face in it, don't you?”  
  
  
“...yes Mistress.”  
  
  
“Well, you're about to get more than you bargained for.”  
  
  
She turned in one smooth motion, her glorious apple bottom on full display, a thick sheen of perspiration covering the round cheeks after being locked in her tight rubber suit for hours. Cereza backed up to his eager mouth, reaching behind and grabbing the hood handles of his mask urgently. She pulled with all her might, his cum slick face entering her fleshy globes, perhaps never to return.  
  
  
“That's it! **LICK MY SWEATY ASS**! Tongue it whore! **WORSHIP IT**!!!”  
  
  
His tongue bathed her succulent flesh up and down the scant few inches he could move his face while being crammed into her spongy bottom. His vision went dark but for slight cracks of light that faded in and out as he was jerked back and forth in the swing, forever being pulled into the dark, pungent cavern of his Goddess' ass.  
  
  
Monique's excitement multiplied as she witnessed his face disappearing between Bayonetta's cheeks, the slicking sounds of his eager analingus making her rock hard. Her fucking picked up speed as she began shafting him hard and deep, her entire 20 inches sinking home before long. She bucked the swing forward with every powerful thrust, Cereza hanging onto his hood fiercely and keeping his mouth sealed in her needy ass; moaning as his tongue delivered blissful sensations down her sensitive pucker.  
  
  
The powerful thrusts smacked his back end with harsh, wet slaps, Monique setting off fresh sparks of pain in his well beaten ass with every stroke. This fresh suffering was accompanied by the utter joy of being filled over and over with her godly member, the fat phallus stretching and gliding through his anal walls with steadily building pleasure. His prostate hummed with ever growing need and desire as James muttered lustful gibberish that would never be heard into Bayonetta's all consuming booty. His tongue was buried in her tightest depths as his body rocked back and forth between thrusting cock and sucking ass. The room filled with the moaning of lustful Amazons and the moist slapping sounds of frenzied deep dicking as the jolting sex swing caused his cuffed hands to clatter behind his back.  
  
  
It was going to be a long afternoon and James was loving every second of it.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
It was dusk when the debauchery finally ended. Bayonetta and Monique rested on the sofas sharing another joint and enjoying the afterglow. James still hung from the swing, locked in his bondage, packed with cum and completely spent. Monique's lengthy ass fucking had sent him to the moon at least three times, his cock spewing its load all over the inside of his bondage suit. The swing rocked back and forth gently as a nice breeze entered the room through the back door, the fresh air offering some relief to the omnipresent smells of weed and ejaculate.  
  
  
“ **That** was exactly what I needed. Thank you sister” Monique intoned, passing the spliff back to Cereza after a long puff.  
  
  
“It was the least I could do.”  
  
  
“It goes without saying that you're welcome back anytime.”  
  
  
Bayonetta chuckled. “I'll keep that in mind.”  
  
  
“Shit... I just remembered. I haven't fed my dog today.”  
  
  
Monique rose, the purple latex of her costume making audible sucking noises as it separated from the leather cushions. She walked the distance to her still bound slave boy, his eyes pleading to be relieved of the cock gag and the plug lodged up his ass. She unhooked his bindings and the gag, pulling it from his mouth with a wet pop, saliva leaking all over him. Monique snapped her fingers and pointed at the ground, Jeff assuming the position on his hands and knees immediately, glad to be free of the cruel chair. She pulled the fat dildo from his cheeks and tossed it aside, giving his ass a dismissive kick with her boot.  
  
  
“Go to your room and get in your cage. I'll bring dinner in a minute. No standing.”  
  
  
Jeff slinked off on his hands and knees as Monique turned to address Cereza.  
  
  
“Let me take care of him and then I'll join you on the deck. We can have a nice soak in the hot tub, if that sounds good?”  
  
  
“That sounds heavenly” Bayonetta replied, looking forward to slipping out of her cum slick suit.  
  
  
“Alright, be back in a few.”  
  
  
Cereza took a final toke and then stood, her red bodysuit rippling as the gripping leather released her reluctantly. She moved to the center of the room and began unhooking James' restraints.  
  
  
“Hey there. How you doing?”  
  
  
“I'm... good. That was really something” he answered stiffly.  
  
  
“Glad you enjoyed. Though I don't think either of us relished it quite as much as Monique.”  
  
  
“My body can attest to that” he responded before turning over and pulling himself off of the leather sling, his feet touching the floor for the first time in hours.  
  
  
Bayonetta pressed her ample bosom to his chest, smiling wickedly, her red latex suit meeting his black rubber form. She reached up and pulled the latex hood off his face smoothly, tossing it aside. Her hands grasped his sides, deliberately avoiding his ass after the harsh paddling he had taken earlier. She reached in and they kissed deeply, their tongues entwined in a long passionate exchange. She broke the kiss and then stroked his lips with a single gloved finger.  
  
  
“I don't love sharing you, but it's something I may do from time to time. Likewise, I may need to top others when business calls for it. How do you feel about that?”  
  
  
The question took him by surprise. Until recently, their relationship had been so simple and clear: dominant and submissive. Mistress and slave. This was yet more evidence that their relationship had blossomed into something more.  
  
  
“The first I don't mind. The second... will leave me a little jealous, because I love you, but at least I don't have to worry about your safety.”  
  
  
Cereza blushed a little, clearly happy with his reply.  
  
  
“Good answers, Cheshire. It pleases me that you want me all to yourself. I want the same of you and most of the time that's exactly how it will be... because I love you too.”  
  
  
The clack of boots on tile announced Monique's return. She carried a towel, a bottle of wine and two glasses as she re-entered the room. She watched the two in a lover's embrace, fighting back a little jealousy of her own.  
  
  
“Awww, aren't you two adorable.”  
  
  
Bayonetta turned her head and smirked at her colleague before returning her gaze to James.  
  
  
“Speaking of business, we're going to talk shop while we have a dip. Why don't you rest for a bit? You look pretty worn out.”  
  
  
James nodded, already looking for a spot to lie down. “Yeah, I think I'm gonna crash.”  
  
  
No sooner did he say the words than he collapsed onto one of the leather sofas. The soreness in his body drained away as the gripping leather cushions embraced him. The world slowly went dark as the chatter of the two Umbra faded into the distance.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Female voice: James! It's time.  
  
  
Female voice: You have to get up NOW!  
  
  
Female voice: You need to get out of here! **WAKE UP!**  
  
  
James jolted awake. It didn't feel like he'd been asleep for very long. He could hear Cereza and Monique chatting faintly in the distance, enjoying their private spa and some Chardonnay on the back deck. What was this weird feeling? His head hummed with a strange voice. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to move, to run, to get away!  
  
  
Female voice: **K-E-Y-S**  
  
  
The voice echoed in his head at varying volumes. James stood up gingerly and moved to Bayonetta's former seat. He picked up her leather bag and rummaged through it until he found the key ring. Almost every action he was taking now felt like it was against his own will; like his body was in fight or flight mode and it had chosen flight.  
  
  
Female voice: **C-A-R!** GO. NOW!  
  
  
James shuffled out of the living room and began walking quickly down the long hallway toward the front door. He opened it, stepped through and closed the door quietly behind him. He broke into a jog as he headed back to Cereza's GTO, his leash bobbing from his neck as he ran. The sun was headed below the horizon and the dark hues of night crept ever closer to extinguishing the last few traces of orange and red above.  
  
  
What was he doing? None of this made sense, and yet, he was doing it... He attempted to will himself to stop, but it was useless. His body was on auto-pilot. He picked up speed, his core warming up fast in the latex prison as he made his way to the car.  
  
  
James wasted no time upon arrival, sliding into the driver's seat and firing up the engine. He backed onto the street and drove off, quickly turning right and heading in the direction of the city.  
  
  
_'Where the fuck am I going?!? This is insane!'_  
  
  
It wasn't long before he had exited the suburbs and was on a highway doing 70 mph towards a destination he didn't know. As the distant city lights got brighter and came into focus, the mysterious voice returned. It began repeating its latest message over and over again insistently.  
  
  
Female Voice: **5-2-3-1-7-6-8**  
  
  
Female Voice: **5-2-3-1-7-6-8**  
  
  
_'An address? No, a phone number. And no area code, so probably local.'_  
  
  
Minutes later he approached the outskirts of town and spotted what the dark passenger in his brain was seeking: a pay phone not far from the curb. James brought the car to a stop and got out, his body still acting on its own. He was more than a little self-conscious to be wearing a gimp outfit in public, especially without a hood on, but it hardly mattered at the moment and thankfully it didn't seem like there was anyone in the immediate vicinity to notice him. He walked up to the phone booth, lifted the receiver and hit the zero button.  
  
  
“Operator, how can I help you?”  
  
  
“Hi, I need to make a collect call.”  
  
  
“Phone number?”  
  
  
“523-1768.”  
  
  
“And who should I say is calling?”  
  
  
“James.”  
  
  
“Please hold while I see if they'll accept the charge.”  
  
  
Long moments passed as James waited, a street light shining down on him and the phone booth in the darkness. A dog barked somewhere in the distance and he could hear what sounded like two drunks yelling at each other in an alley not far away. The tension built as he listened for a response, the need to know what the hell was happening causing him to grit his teeth.  
  
  
“Your call is now being connected.”  
  
  
The ling began ringing on the other end. Someone picked up immediately.  
  
  
“James?!? James, is that you???”  
  
  
“Yes, who is this?”  
  
  
“Oh my god! It's so good to hear your voice. It's Heather! You probably don't remember me right now, but that's ok.”  
  
  
It was the voice he had heard in his head. His body relaxed. The tension drained away. There were no more thrumming commands coursing through his mind.  
  
  
“I.... You have me at a bit of a loss here, Heather.”  
  
  
“James, listen to me very carefully. I know you're probably confused right now, so let me explain. You've been on a mission. That mission is over now. In order for you to complete the mission, you had to undergo a kind of memory wipe.”  
  
  
The world outside the phone booth seemed to lurch away as James' stomach dropped. The hairs on his arms and legs would've stood on end if they weren't plastered over with thick rubber. His body buzzed with disbelief.  
  
  
“What are you talking about? What mission? Memory wipe??? That's nonsense!”  
  
  
“They said this would be difficult for you to accept, so I'll prove it to you. James, who was your best friend in college?”  
  
  
“What?!? How would telling you that prove anything?”  
  
  
“Just humor me.”  
  
  
“His name was Frank.”  
  
  
“Ok. Now tell me. What did Frank look like?”  
  
  
The sinking feeling intensified.  
  
  
“I.... well he... he had a...”  
  
  
“You can't tell me, can you? Because there was no Frank. That's just something we made up.”  
  
  
There was silence for several moments.  
  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
  
“To bring you in and tell you the rest. To help you regain your real memories.”  
  
  
“Bring me in where?”  
  
  
“Home, of course. Back to the Lumen.”

  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	10. The Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past catches up with us all, eventually... And we must all decide if we're bound by it.

***knock knock knoc** **k***  
  
  
James awoke to three courtesy taps on the door followed by a key-card lock releasing. The door opened and two men entered. James pulled himself up into a sitting position, leaning against the upright portion of the hospital style bed he'd spent the night in.  
  
  
There were some pieces of medical equipment to his right and left that had been used to check his condition when he first arrived, but the room didn't look like it belonged in a hospital otherwise. There were chairs, couches and tables with magazines on the other side of the room, a private bathroom and a small kitchen area to the side. As detention areas went, it was quite nice. The only disconcerting feature was the total lack of windows.  
  
  
They had blind folded James for the last fifteen minutes of the journey to wherever he was now. He had yet to meet the young woman he spoke to on the phone or anyone of prominence in the Lumen organization, but it looked like that was about to change.  
  
  
Upon arriving on the premises and being brought to this room, the armed men who had taken him into custody had told him to remove his gimp suit, shower and change into fresh clothes at his leisure. They also instructed him to eat and drink what he wanted and that he would be debriefed the next day.  
  
  
As James watched the two strange new figures stride into the room, he couldn't decide if he felt more like a patient or a prisoner.  
  
  
The first man was striking; tall and well toned with a helmet of curly golden hair. His intense green eyes suggested that he was all business; a man of purpose who didn't suffer fools gladly. He wore a flowing white robe with golden shoulder pieces and metal clasps that proceeded in a line down the center of his chest and torso.  
  
  
His white pants terminated in white leather boots. A yellow and gold emblem depicting the sun was embroidered on the upper right quadrant of his chest. The man carried himself with an air of dignity; having the poise of an older man despite his still youthful features. His hands were clasped behind his back.  
  
  
The second man was shorter and much more bulky; his musculature evident through his black business suit and white collared shirt. He wore conventional dress shoes and was carrying a briefcase and what appeared to be a laptop bag. A pair of shades covered his eyes and a golden sun emblem was pinned to his lapel.  
  
  
The two figures stopped as they neared the end of the bed. The tall man scanned James up and down briefly before his eyes drifted to the side and he observed the collar, leash and gimp suit lying over the back of a chair. His eyes returned to James and although he did his best to hide it, a glimmer of annoyance and disgust was apparent in his piercing eyes and tightening jawline.  
  
  
“Hello James. I am Father Olvey and this is Vicar Haydn” he said gesturing to his well built companion. “We've met once before, but I suspect you don't remember that?”  
  
  
“No” James replied, folding his arms over his chest. The shirt and shorts he'd been given were plain white, save for the sun symbol on the upper right of his chest.  
  
  
“As I thought...” Father Olvey reached for a chair and pulled it to the end of the bed; his assistant following suit. “Please bear with us. There's a lot to explain.”  
  
  
James nodded as they took their seats and Haydn set down the things he was carrying.  
  
  
“I'm sure this all seems very incredible to you” Olvey continued. “Not just where you find yourself now but some of the things you've seen over the last... well, it's been almost a year since you left us.”  
  
  
“You could say that” James replied dryly, his patience barely containing an outburst demanding to know what the fuck they'd done to him.  
  
  
“We're very interested to hear about those things that you've seen, but I fully realize you'll want to see some good faith from us before any details will be forthcoming.”  
  
  
Father Olvey leaned forward slightly, his elbows leaning onto the arm rests and his hands folding into an arch below his chin.  
  
  
“When we send people on missions such as the one you've undertaken, operational security is paramount. So we use young men like yourself. Initiates who haven't been with us long, who don't know any secrets and who don't have as much history that needs to be obscured.”  
  
  
“What was the mission, exactly?” James interjected.  
  
  
“Oh come now! You're a smart lad. You must have figured that out by now. Haydn, confirm his suspicions.”  
  
  
The strong man spoke for the first time. “To infiltrate the Umbra, as much as any man can. To uncover what you could about them and their plans. To discover their base of operations in this region.”  
  
  
“And if I never learned any of that? What then?”  
  
  
“There was a kill-switch in your mental programming. The conditions were finding their base or two years elapsing. Reaching either would trigger you to escape at the first available opportunity.”  
  
  
“It's important to point out” Olvey spoke up “that you took this assignment of your own free will.”  
  
  
“I assume you have some way to verify that.”  
  
  
“Of course” Olvey said, gesturing to his lieutenant once more.  
  
  
Haydn reached for the laptop bag; unzipping it and retrieving the slim computer from its holster. He rose from his chair, placing the laptop on the rolling table to James' left. He opened the screen and hit the power button. The system booted up as he swung the table into James' view.  
  
  
Haydn opened a folder, selected a video file and hit play before stepping back. An image of James sitting in an office appeared. He seemed to be on a psychologist's couch with the doctor speaking to him just off camera.  
  
  
“You know why we're recording this, right?”  
  
  
“Yeah. Today's the last day before the big op. We need to record something for me once it's all over... in case my memories don't come back readily.”  
  
  
“And you're prepared to take that risk?”  
  
  
“Yes. I want to be a full fledged member of the Lumen. It's what my father would've wanted too.”  
  
  
“Why is that?”  
  
  
“Dad always said that the world is full of hidden evil... and someone needs to shine a light on it. That makes sense to me. If this is the best way I can help, so be it.”  
  
  
“What about the rest of your friends and family? Your girlfriend?”  
  
  
“My mom's been gone even longer than dad. There's no one else in the picture other than Heather. It'll be hard on her, I know, but she understands... She's been very supportive. Her family are involved with the Lumen too, so I'm sure she wants me to do well here.”  
  
  
“Do you know why you were chosen for this mission, James?”  
  
  
“Other than what I just told you? No, but if I had to guess, it's because I gave you favorable responses when you probed me on-”  
  
  
Haydn hit the stop button on the laptop before closing the screen and removing it from the table. He sat back down and long moments passed. A pin drop could have been heard over the soft thrumming of the building's ventilation system.  
  
  
“It was your father's dying wish that you become a member of this organization” Olvey stated as he sat back in his chair. “I knew your father well. He was a good man.”  
  
  
“And how do I know that you didn't brainwash me with that entire backstory? That could all be fabricated too.”  
  
  
Olvey chuckled. “James, when it comes to altering the mind, you can “what if?” all day. We're telling you the truth. If you choose not to believe us at this moment, I understand. Trust must be earned. What I would ask is that you work with us to help restore your old memories. As your past comes back to you, I think you'll find that trust will come easier.”  
  
  
James' eyes narrowed.  
  
  
_'Or you'll just brainwash me into believing these “memories” so I cooperate with you.'_  
  
  
“And what if I don't want those memories back? If I'm not interested in my old life anymore?”  
  
  
“Well, that would be a terrible loss for the Lumen Sages and for a woman who cares about you a great deal. We would release you, of course, after a few debriefing sessions with our team.” Olvey rose from his seat and adjusted his gloves. Haydn followed his lead, picking up his bag and briefcase. “But before you make a decision of that weight, I think you owe it to Heather to at least meet with her. She's been waiting a very long time to see you.”  
  
  
James swallowed involuntarily. The voice he'd heard over the phone had been undeniably familiar and he didn't doubt that the concern in her voice was real. Was she brainwashed too? Would they go that far to create cover for an operation like this?  
  
  
“Fair enough. I'll see her.”  
  
  
“Good. She'll be sent in shortly. Before we go, I need to perform a simple check” Olvey said, raising one outstretched hand and pointing it at James.  
  
  
“A check? What kind of check?”  
  
  
“It's just to see if you're touched by any Umbra magic. Anything that could place us in jeopardy. It won't hurt a bit.”  
  
  
James had serious doubts about Olvey's intentions, but he was in no position to protest. Besides, if this strange priest really was about to perform some kind of magic, he wanted to see if it was at all similar to Umbra techniques.  
  
  
“Very well” he replied, unfolding his arms and placing his hands at his sides on the bed. “Do your thing.”  
  
  
Olvey closed his eyes and entered deep concentration. He mumbled a few indecipherable words and his hand began glowing a pale white. The brightness of it magnified and James began to feel light headed.  
  
  
“Bayonetta...” he spoke suddenly.  
  
  
James eyes opened wide. He knew of Mistress!  
  
  
The light swirled and concentrated around his hand. Olvey said nothing for a few moments.  
  
  
“Jeanne...”  
  
  
_'What the hell...?'_ James attempted to decipher his actions, but felt increasingly faint the longer the “check” continued.  
  
  
Olvey was silent a few more moments.  
  
  
“Alexia...”  
  
  
The light around his hand grew brighter and more intense. James' eyes strained to stay open, the mental fatigue becoming too great. It felt like he was going to pass out any second.  
  
  
The light faded away and Olvey returned his hand to behind his back.  
  
  
“Good news!” he announced with a smug smile on his face. “You're clean.”  
  
  
Olvey and Haydn headed for the exit, the latter sliding his key card through the lock, opening it and stepping through. The former stayed behind a moment.  
  
  
“Welcome back, James! We'll talk again soon. Until then, do make yourself comfortable and enjoy your reunion.” He nodded to James with a self-satisfied grin before making his way out, the door locking behind him.  
  
  
_'Dammit!'_  
  
  
Now that he could think again, James had a good idea what Olvey had just done. He slid off the bed and began pacing around the room. Getting the blood flowing again would help him ruminate.  
  
  
_'That was the old “Don't think of an elephant” trick.'_  
  
  
When you make a mental suggestion to someone, they can't help but think of whatever it is you're suggesting. Not unless the person is in a deep meditative state of some kind. Olvey must have prompted him with the figures he was most interested in and then rooted around in his mind for clues.  
  
  
Clearly that hadn't been enough to get everything he wanted, but it hardly mattered. James was trapped here and if he refused to cooperate, he suspected that the “debriefing sessions with our team” would simply be a fresh brainwash, at which point he would do whatever they wanted.  
  
  
The longer he stayed here, the greater danger he was in of losing all mental autonomy... again.  
  
  
***knock knock knock** *****  
  
  
The rapping on the door announced itself for the second time that day. The lock clicked open and in walked a young woman who James could only presume was Heather.  
  
  
She was a lovely young woman with long brunette hair that draped down the right side of her head in a luscious, dark wave. Her eyes were light, gleaming sapphires, growing more hopeful by the second as she took in James' form. Her arms and shoulders were bare, her dark blue one-piece dress held up by two thin spaghetti straps. She wore a silky choker necklace with the sun emblem of the Lumen fixed at the center.  
  
  
“James!!!”  
  
  
She rushed to him as fast as she could in her heels and embraced him. Her eyes were filled with tears by the time her face met his chest, her sobs leaking all over his plain, white shirt. She locked her arms around him and held him for a time, her reactions a combination of crying, sniffling and laughing in delirious joy.  
  
  
James had no idea how to react. He didn't stop her, but he made no move to reciprocate either. Whether they had a real past together or her memories of him were fake hardly mattered. He'd never know for sure and he had no connection to her now. That said, he had no desire to hurt her. He would let her down as gently as he could.  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
The sunlight gleamed across the leather and latex of Bayonetta's costume as she stood atop the tall office building. She gazed down at the location James' tracking device had led her to. After the previous incident with Jeanne, she had begun embedding the latest Umbra tracking technology in every collar and bondage suit that she fitted for James. After borrowing a car from Monique and stopping at her safe house for a change of clothes and some supplies, she'd made excellent time.  
  
  
The tracking was an over-abundance of caution, perhaps, but it had paid off massively. Not only would she get her slut boy property back in record time, but he had led her to a jackpot. After scanning the building and watching the traffic entering and leaving for the last couple hours, she had no doubt. This was a Lumen operations site.  
  
  
She pulled out a phone from her pocket, made sure the outgoing call was encrypted and dialed Umbra HQ.  
  
  
“Hello. This is reception.”  
  
  
“This is agent B-14111219. Put me through to Special Ops once you confirm.”  
  
  
The curvy Witchinatrix pulled a lollipop from a pouch in her bodysuit and gave it a long suck as she waited for assistance.  
  
  
“Voice and designation confirmed. Hello, Bayonetta. I'll transfer you.”  
  
  
Several moments passed before a cheerful voice picked up the line.  
  
  
“Oh! Hey there Cereza! That's you, right?”  
  
  
“Hey Roxy. I'm glad you're on duty. I got an important job for you.”  
  
  
“Ooooh, what'd you find?”  
  
  
“I'd rather not say. Don't want to get you in any trouble.”  
  
  
“Oh... Okay. Just tell me what you need, then!”  
  
  
“I'm sending you coordinates right now. I want this entire building scraped. Hack in and collect every piece of data you can before sundown. That's when I'm going in. There's at least one item of importance that can't be taken digitally.”  
  
  
“No problem. You want backup?”  
  
  
“Negative. Not unless I fail to report in by midnight. In that case, maybe think about sending someone to investigate.”  
  
  
“Roger that! Happy hunting Bayonetta!”  
  
  
“Thank you, darling.”  
  
  
Bayonetta ended the call and took another look down at the Lumen site. Now that she'd displayed the bare minimum of prudence, it was time to do a little investigating of her own.  
  
  
She walked across the rooftop looking for a good out-of-the-way spot where she could sit. She found it on the opposite side of the large square structure that provided exit from the building to the roof. Bayonetta sat on the cool concrete with her back to the wall; a nearby water tower providing additional shade and obscuring her further. She entered the lotus position, closed her eyes and began breathing deeply. Within seconds, the outline of her latex clad body was glowing a soft purple hue.  
  
  
A spectral butterfly appeared before the serenely still Bayonetta as her long black hair flowed gently in the breeze. It began to flit about and Cereza's consciousness went with it. The translucent figure flapped its wings, pushing it towards the edge of the roof. Before long it was gliding downward, the wind carrying it to the target of her interest below.  
  
  
This form was skillful at camouflage, capable of blending in with whatever environment it found itself in. Still, she would need to be cautious, as any Lumen elder that may be on site could potentially detect her magic if she got too close.  
  
  
The butterfly dove through brick and concrete as easily as a fish glides through water. It plunged through walls, ceilings and floors as she began to search the rooms of the compound; looking for James and any rooms or targets of importance.  
  
  
Almost all of the men and women she came across were ordinary people, having no arcane aura or only the weakest hints of magical ability. A combination of worker civilians and Lumen cadets, most likely. The minutes stretched on and Bayonetta's spectral form passed through dozens of rooms and several floors before at last finding what she was looking for.  
  
  
There was James in a comfortable enough holding facility. Cereza breathed a sigh of relief. She moved in closer, taking up position in one corner of the room and becoming the proverbial “fly on the wall.” He was sitting in a chair opposite a young women, talking with her at length. Bayonetta studied her features, taking special note of the symbol on her choker.  
  
  
_'Hmmm... what have we here? Some Lumen hussy trying to sweet talk my pet?'_  
  
  
“It's not just that I don't remember you” James said, sympathy evident in his warm eyes. “It's that, even if I did, I wouldn't be able to trust those memories. If you've ever laid down on that couch, I don't know if you can trust yours either.”  
  
  
“You're saying that our entire relationship could be fabricated?”  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
“But why would they do that?!?”  
  
  
“Why mess with people's minds to begin with? To get what they want, of course.”  
  
  
“James, we are dealing with very dangerous women, here. Beings that have more power than anyone rightfully should. Surely you must have seen that!”  
  
  
“I did” he admitted. “And yet, along the way, one of them earned my trust.” He looked at the floor a few moments before raising his eyes to meet hers again. “My trust... and something else.”  
  
  
A light gasp passed from Heather's mouth involuntarily. Her eyes welled up again as she realized what he was saying.  
  
  
“That's not fair! I've been waiting a year!!! We talked about a life together! And now you're back and you've fallen for some... WITCH?!?”  
  
  
“I'm sorry, Heather. As sorry as I can be to someone I don't even know.”  
  
  
Her expression turned bitter. Those last words seemed to cut the hardest. The truth often does.  
  
  
“No! I'm not listening to this” Heather stood, fumbling with her purse and wiping fresh tears from her eyes. “You're going to see the doctors. They're going to help you get your memories back and everything's going to be fine!”  
  
  
James stayed seated, sighing lightly as he let her vent.  
  
  
“I'll be back later” Heather announced, avoiding eye contact with him as she hurried to the door. She swiped her card and exited, a calamity of emotions.  
  
  
Satisfied, Bayonetta tore her gaze from James and flitted through the wall. She watched Heather storm off down a series of hallways until she disappeared. The butterfly's small, light bending form glided in the opposite direction, exploring the rest of the floor before diving down to the next.  
  
  
Her search continued through a maze of offices, laboratories and storage rooms. As she neared the bottom of the complex, a bright glowing light in the distance revealed what Bayonetta had been seeking. Even through multiple floors and walls the aura of a powerful Lumen sorcerer was evident. A second glowing frame, much less intense but still visible, indicated another figure in their hierarchy.  
  
  
Cereza homed in on it carefully, gliding into a vent as she got closer to the room from which the energies emanated. She fluttered to a stop on the edge of an air grate, peering down at two men sitting in a well furnished office.  
  
  
“So he's been in contact with all three then?”  
  
  
“In the case of Alexia, I think he was only in her presence once, though it's hard to tell from just a cursory scan. The other two, certainly, and 'contact' is definitely the right word. From all the memories I glimpsed, I'd hate to tell you what percentage of them involved degenerate sex. It seems like they tortured him non-stop.”  
  
  
“Is it really torture if you enjoy it?”  
  
  
“I'd rather not dwell on the thought. Regardless, he's a valuable resource. Once we extract what we need, he should be reset as quickly as possible. He can be dispatched to other regions and sniff out more lairs.”  
  
  
“The scrying revealed nothing else of value?”  
  
  
“Oh, I wouldn't say that. He definitely spoke with Bayonetta of the witch's powers and how they've gotten stronger. It all but confirms my suspicion that the demon they forged a contract with is _Marioch_. They gave him a ridiculous nickname, but based on her words and what we already know, I'm confident it's him. I think we should review the summoning rites in preparation. Something to do while we wait for Heather to soften him up. How long until the relic arrives?”  
  
  
“Two days if there are no hold ups.”  
  
  
“Good. There's no point in assaulting the Umbra until we have the upper hand, so we can be patient with James for now. If he drags his feet too much or refuses to cooperate, we'll just have to do this the hard way. You know what to do?”  
  
  
“Study the rites. Secure the relic.”  
  
  
“Excellent. If all goes well, you're in line for a promotion and advanced training. That's all for now. You're dismissed.”  
  
  
“Thank you, Father Olvey.”  
  
  
Bayonetta's spectral form began drifting upward as the man in shades rose to leave. Its wings flapped harder the further she ascended from the glowing Lumen figures, the compound's floors rushing by faster until the arcane butterfly shot through the roof of the building and disintegrated in the cool autumn air.  
  
  
Her eyes opened and Cereza's lips curled into a wicked smile.  
  
  
_'This is the chance of a lifetime.'_  
  
  
  
  
_* * * * *_  
  
  
  
  
Bayonetta stalked the hallways of the Lumen compound, her boot heels clacking on the tile in the otherwise quiet facility. She strode with confidence, closing in on her objective but keeping her guard up in case any surprises were lurking.  
  
  
She had entered the building through a back entrance shortly after nightfall and spent the last half hour taking out guards quietly. There were surprisingly few personnel left given the size of the facility. That probably meant they weren't holding much of value here and this sect's objective was primarily recon. That tracked with the conversation she'd heard earlier; Father Olvey's personal ambitions aside.  
  
  
She was prepared to kill any resisters if necessary, but she hadn't needed to yet. Between the element of surprise and her witch-time speed, knocking them out had been easy. The application of a minor sleep spell ensured that the guards would be sleeping for at least the next three hours.  
  
  
Cereza had moved to the central security office straight away, taking out the guard there first and stuffing his snoozing body in a closet. She had disabled their alarm system and damaged it beyond repair before turning off every camera in the facility other than the one in James' room. She was approaching that room now, a pilfered lanyard dangling from her belt with a key-card at the end of it.  
  
  
The door unlocked and Bayonetta walked in casually, already knowing what she'd find. Sure enough, James was still leafing through a magazine and the young woman was asleep on a couch, just as she'd seen on the security monitor.  
  
  
Upon seeing his Femdom Goddess, James' eyes widened and he dropped the magazine. He opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by Bayonetta bringing the tip of one gun to her lips.  
  
  
“Shhhhh....” she said with a wink.  
  
  
She holstered her guns, quietly closed the door behind her and made her way to the sleeping Heather. Bayonetta stood over the prone brunette, her body blocking out the ceiling lights and casting a shadow on her. Cereza's perfume and the rubber scent of her costume washed over the young woman as Heather started to stir.  
  
  
“Hello dear.”  
  
  
Heather's eyes flew open.  
  
  
“I'm so very glad you stayed.”  
  
  
Heather shrieked and half-rose, half-stumbled off the couch. She recoiled from the dark haired figure in terror, Bayonetta standing head and shoulders taller in her gleaming bodysuit, shiny leather boots and tower of jet black hair. Heather began babbling as she worked to steady herself and flee from Bayonetta's range.  
  
  
“WITCH! UMBRA!!! HELP!!!”  
  
  
Bayonetta grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back. She wrapped her left arm stiffly around the brunette's neck and grasped her right arm with the other. She spoke into the flailing girl's ear directly.  
  
  
“No one's listening.”  
  
  
“HELLLLPPPPPPP!!!” she yelled again, waving to the hidden camera in the ceiling with her free arm.  
  
  
“No one's watching either.”  
  
  
Heather wacked Bayonetta with the back of her fist, then threw her elbow into the Domina's side in desperation. Both blows were weak. Cereza sighed and increased the pressure on the sides of her neck, careful not to restrict her airflow.  
  
  
James had risen and was closing in on the two, watching the scuffle with rapt attention.  
  
  
“Cereza! Wait! She hasn't-”  
  
  
“Relax!” Bayonetta called over the struggling woman. “She's just going to sleep. Isn't that right, dear?”  
  
  
Heather's flailing grew weaker and her eyes rolled back as her eyelids fluttered to a close. She exhaled and then made a sucking half-snore before she stopped moving altogether. Bayonetta dragged her back towards the couch and set her down lightly.  
  
  
She rose and James was waiting for her. They embraced smoothly, entering a deep lover's kiss, but not a long one. James felt her lovely curves up and down only briefly before breaking away from her lips and grasp.  
  
  
“Time to go, right?”  
  
  
Bayonetta grinned at him, nodding at his gimp suit in the corner. “Get dressed.”  
  
  
“Wha... wouldn't it be better just to grab it? I can put it on aft-”  
  
  
“We're not leaving yet.”  
  
  
“........What?!?”  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
***WHAP** *  
  
  
A leather crop snapped against Heather's thigh and she began to stir. Her eyes drifted open and the first thing she noticed was how full her mouth was. It had been stuffed with some kind of rubber ball and the device was strapped around her face.  
  
  
The next thing she realized was that she couldn't move any of her limbs. Her hands, arms, legs and torso were thoroughly duct-taped to the chair she was sitting in. She tried to wiggle herself, but all it did was jar the chair slightly. She talked into her gag, but all it produced was moist, muffled sounds.  
  
  
Bayonetta stepped into view and put the end of her crop directly below Heather's chin, guiding her gaze upward.  
  
  
“Ah, good. You woke up just in time! The show is about to begin.”  
  
  
The sultry Witchinatrix turned and strutted a few paces, giving Heather a better view of the room. She was situated near the bed James had been staying in. Another chair sat opposite the one she was in, at the end of the bed. James was standing near it, adorned in his black latex gimp suit, collar and leash.  
  
  
Bayonetta turned again and sat down in the chair, now staring directly at the gagged and bound young woman. She reached over and grabbed James' leash, giving it a gentle tug and gesturing to her lap.  
  
  
“Face down Cheshire. Hold onto the edge, there.”  
  
  
James followed her directions, still in disbelief that they were doing this in a Lumen stronghold. He lowered himself down gently, his stomach across her legs and his hands grasping the hard exterior on the frame of the hospital bed.  
  
  
***whap* *whap***  
  
  
***WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP***  
  
  
Her crop sang out, delivering stings to his cheeks through the thick, black latex covering his ass. She altered between right and left cheeks, making sure they got equal treatment. James exhaled sharply, his ass not fully recovered from Monique's stern attentions the night before.  
  
  
***WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP** *  
  
  
“How does that feel, Cheshire?”  
  
  
“Very good, Mistress!”  
  
  
The crop clattered to the floor. Bayonetta drew her arm back in a long arc before swatting into his bottom powerfully.  
  
  
***** **SMACK***  
  
  
***SMACK** *  
  
  
The sound of latex gloves colliding with a latex encased posterior was undeniably distinct. Unmistakable. Immensely arousing. At least to Bayonetta and James, if not the horrified woman being made to watch.  
  
  
***** **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK***  
  
  
“How about that, slave?”  
  
  
“It feels wonderful, Mistress!”  
  
  
The pain was growing, but it wasn't alone. Monique's blows had delivered a rush of endorphins, but not this kind of joy. It was different when Mistress spanked his aching bottom. Each blow was exquisite pleasure. Each sting elicited a new moan.  
  
  
“Which do you prefer? The crop or my hand?”  
  
  
“Your hand, Mistress!”  
  
  
Bayonetta let out a throaty chuckle. “Good choice, slut.”  
  
  
***** **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK***  
  
  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”  
  
  
Cereza stopped, reaching over to grab James' chin and pulling his face to the side so Heather could see him clearly.  
  
  
“See that color, young lady? That shade of red? How relaxed his face looks? How his eyes beg for more?” Bayonetta turned her steely gaze to Heather. “That only happens when a man is enjoying himself.”  
  
  
“YYYYUHHH BBBIIHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Heather pulled at her bonds uselessly, the chair scraping on the floor as she channeled her pent up energy into a futile tantrum.  
  
  
***** **SMACK***  
  
  
Bayonetta smiled after delivering a final swat. “Stand up, Cheshire.”  
  
  
James gingerly picked himself up from her lap and stood. Bayonetta followed suit, raising her boot and kicking the chair behind her. Her cock now displayed prominently in the front of her suit, already close to its full erect length following the lovely spanking session.  
  
  
“On your knees” she ordered, reaching down for the zipper on her costume and pulling it up gently. Her pendulous balls dropped out first, followed shortly by her unfathomably long, fleshy member. It was pulsing with hot lust and dripping with sweat and pre-cum.  
  
  
Cereza pointed her fat, still stiffening rod at James' mouth and put her hands on her hips. “Do your job, slut.”  
  
  
James pressed his lips against the tip and pushed his face onto her glistening shaft. He sucked loudly as he shuffled forward, taking as much of her pungent penis down his throat as he could in one stroke. He reached for Bayonetta's legs, steadying himself as he put his lips and tongue to work, moving his mouth back and forth across her succulent phallus as little pockets of air escape his mouth and the room filled with the sounds of sloppy cock worship.  
  
  
“Mmmm... taste good, slut? It's been stewing in my latex suit all day. Getting nice and sweaty. I stroked myself a few times, but I haven't cum since last night. I've got a nice, big load for you... filthy bitch.”  
  
  
Heather grunted into her gag as she watched her husband-to-be sucking over a foot of fat shemale dick. She turned her head and gazed at the door, hoping against hope that someone would barge in and end this repulsive nightmare. There was a chair propped up against the door handle, just in case Bayonetta had missed anyone. She was a cautious woman.  
  
  
Cereza reached down and knocked James' hands from her legs before staring down at him sternly.  
  
  
“Hands behind your back! I don't want to see them again.”  
  
  
James complied and she took hold of his head, pulling his face more firmly onto her monster prick. Her slimy pole burrowed deeper between his moist lips and into his silky throat. Cereza let out a loud moan as she bottomed out. She mashed his nose into her sweaty pubis; her massive balls coming to a rest below his chin.  
  
  
“Yeah, you love that flavor, don't you?” She chided as she looked down at him, bucking his mouth with her powerful hips. “Rubber and sweaty cock. You fucking slut...”  
  
  
She began sawing back and forth with carnal need. Pre-cum oozed into James' mouth and throat, making his enthusiastic sucks even louder and more moist. Each withdrawal was an audible slurp and each plunge forward a guttural swallow as she held his head with an iron grip and throat fucked his sucking face.  
  
  
Realizing how close she was to orgasm, Bayonetta withdrew. Her steamy staff exited his mouth with a loud squelch. James' disappointment was evident, but Cereza knew there was only time for one climax.  
  
  
“Get up! NOW! End of the bed! Spread em!”  
  
  
Cereza fisted her rock hard python as James lowered his chest onto the bed and presented his ass to her. She kicked his legs apart roughly before seizing the zipper at his back passage and pulling it down quickly. His reddened ass cheeks were revealed between the parting folds of gleaming black latex. Bayonetta zeroed in on them with horrendous need.  
  
  
If James thought he'd been taken roughly in the Umbra prison, he was in for something new. There was not so much as a friendly finger to loosen him up this time. Bayonetta drilled her full throbbing cock into his yielding asshole in one long thrust. Her pre-cum and spit lubed cock tunneled in to the hilt, his warm walls parting gladly for their favorite invader.  
  
  
“ **AHHHH**!! FUCK!!!!”  
  
  
He groaned as she seized his leash and wound it around her hand, allowing him only a few scant moments to acclimate to her full penetration. Bayonetta gripped his hips fiercely, her own face blushing red as her pleasure intensified. She pulled a third of her throbbing phallus free before jamming it back to the limit. She began a steady fucking rhythm, tugging at his collar and pulling his head back as she sodomized him with full, deep strokes.  
  
  
“TAKE MY COCK, SLAVE!”  
  
  
“YES! **FUCK ME MISTRESS**!!! HARDER!”  
  
  
Heather growled into her gag and shook her chair yet again. Watching the obscene witch take her former betrothed was more than she could bare. The metal bed frame rattled as she fucked him forcefully, her hips and balls slapping into his body with loud exertion. James was bucked forward each time, her firm grip on his leash delivering a tug to his neck with every lustful stroke. The moist slicking sounds of thick schlong drilling his juicy hole could be heard even over the creaking bed.  
  
  
“OHFUCK! **YESSSS**!!! I'M-- **GUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!”  
  
  
Bayonetta's face contorted and her body tensed as a deluge of steaming spooge jettisoned into her bitch boy's bowels. She held herself buried at his rim as three powerful volleys of hot spunk hosed into his insides. She then began fucking him again as yet more silky gunk milked out of her mighty appendage.  
  
  
She dropped the leash and delivered several swats to his ass, fresh searing pain and pleasure arcing through his well abused flesh. James moaned out his own climax as his prostate pulsed white hot. His Goddess filled him with her warm, luscious cream; his own cum exploding into the tight confines of his sweaty gimp suit.  
  
  
Cereza pumped him for a dozen more strokes, cum seeping out from the ring of his pucker until her cock was fully spent. She backed up slowly, breathing heavily as her jizz slathered cum pipe slurched free of his ass; a stream of sticky paste evacuating his body in her wake.  
  
  
James waited for his rapidly beating heart to calm. He'd been hanging onto the bed sheets for dear life without even realizing it. He couldn't believe what they'd just done in front of Heather or how much cum Mistress had packed into his depths.  
  
  
James knew she got off on danger from their close call in the mud pit. She seemed to enjoy exhibition as well, based on their lewd display in the Umbra prison ward. This little spectacle had turned Cereza on even more.  
  
  
Was it the humiliation and anger she'd coaxed from Heather? Whatever it was, the circumstances had generated a powerful aphrodisiac for his well endowed Goddess. As James watched what she did next, he could tell she was still high on power and control.  
  
  
Bayonetta strode back to Heather deliberately, her gloved hand sliding up and down her deflating cock. She gathered webs of cum in her latex palm as she looked down at the bound woman contemptuously.  
  
  
“He's not yours. He never was. You can't make him happy.”  
  
  
She pressed her cum smeared latex fingers firmly into Heather's face, gliding them up and running them through her hair. Strings of Cereza's gooey filth sopped into her brunette locks and ran down her face. Heather growled into her gag, a portrait of helpless frustration. She tried to shake her chair, but Bayonetta held it steady. The curvy Domina ducked down, her eyes locking onto her slighted prisoner.  
  
  
“You have spirit, girl. I'll give you that much. Shame that you've fallen in with a bunch of robed throwbacks. Silly boys that worship hierarchy and outdated social norms. You could've been your own woman. Still could, perhaps...”  
  
  
Bayonetta tapped Heather on the nose and then rose to her full height. She pulled her front zipper down, tucking her limp cock and heavy scrotum back into her latex bodysuit.  
  
  
“Something to think about while you suck on that rubber ball for the next eight hours and try not to piss yourself. I wonder how long you'll last?”  
  
  
Heather's eyes bulged as she realized the cruel witch was going to leave her like this.  
  
  
Cereza turned and walked back to the bed, retrieving her crop along the way. She gazed up at the security camera in the ceiling, offering it a little wave and then blowing a kiss. The Lumen would have quite the video waiting for them in the morning.  
  
  
James was now standing by the bed, reaching behind himself and trying in vain to seal the ass flap of his suit. Bayonetta ducked behind him and zipped it up smoothly; his bruised, cum glazed ass now locked in latex once more. She pressed her breasts against his back and circled her arms around his chest, putting her well abused slut boy at ease.  
  
  
“Alright Cheshire, now we can go.”  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
It had been a long walk to where Cereza had parked Monique's bright red Maserati, but the two now rested in its comfy leather seats. Their escape from the Lumen facility had gone without incident and Bayonetta was on her phone, waiting to report in. She drummed her fingers along the steering wheel as her patience grew thin.  
  
  
“Hey Cereza!”  
  
  
“Roxy? Still there, huh?”  
  
  
“I wasn't leaving until I heard from you.”  
  
  
“Thanks. Did you get a lot of data?”  
  
  
“A fair amount, yes. I see why you didn't want to tell me about it up front... Still, Alexia is gonna have a cow when she learns you didn't escalate a Lumen site immediately.”  
  
  
“Let her. I had my reasons. See you tomorrow?”  
  
  
“Roger that. Goodnight!”  
  
  
Bayonetta ended the call and tossed her phone on the dash. She turned to James, her eyes glowing in the dim light of the darkened car.  
  
  
“Hey. I know that was a little foolhardy, but as soon as I saw...”  
  
  
“Heather” James filled in the blank.  
  
  
“Yeah, her. I just felt like making a statement, you know? Hope it didn't freak you out...”  
  
  
“It was hot. I'd be lying if I said otherwise.”  
  
  
Cereza laughed. A smile spread across her face as she folded her hands behind her head and leaned back.  
  
  
“So, you were a honey trap all along.”  
  
  
“So it seems. You had no idea?”  
  
  
“I had my suspicions, but once I fell for you, it didn't matter.”  
  
  
“I've been involved with the Lumen... that's not going to be a problem?”  
  
  
“The only problem is if you're not by my side.”  
  
  
James smiled and blushed deeply. Her daring and confidence were as intoxicating as her accent. She really was a woman that followed her passions, throwing everything else to the wind.  
  
  
The scariest thought he'd contended with that day was that this revelation might end their relationship. Perhaps it was a foolish doubt, given how strong their commitment had grown, but it had entered his mind nonetheless.  
  
  
“The thing that made me run last night. They called it a 'kill-switch.' It's not likely, but I suppose it's possible there could be more than one lurking in my mind.”  
  
  
Bayonetta turned, leaning on her shoulder as she gazed at her pet. “Hmmmm... so you're saying their conditioning could cause you to act out or run away at any time.”  
  
  
“Yes. That's what I'm saying.”  
  
  
Cereza leaned in closer, the leather of the seats creaking as she inched towards James. “Well, that is worrisome. Thankfully, I have the solution... I'll just have to keep you locked up at all times from now on.”  
  
  
James followed suit, leaning in as their blushing cheeks, shimmering eyes and hungry lips grew closer.  
  
  
“What a shame.”  
  
  
They kissed long and deep, their tongues entwined until Bayonetta climbed into the passenger seat. She pulled the lever to release the chair back and mashed James down into the rippling leather as their lips locked once again.  
  
  
Cold air gusted against the car, but their latex clad bodies grew ever warmer as their bodysuits meshed and gripped one another. Their kissing and petting intensified as the pale light of a crescent moon bathed them through the frosty windshield.  
  
  
Their every anxiety faded away and all was right with the world.

  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	11. Gathering Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust, animosity and the will to power! Dangerous forces combine as a showdown looms.

“Ohhhhhh! OHHHH GOD!!!”  
  
  
Moans flowed freely from James' mouth as Bayonetta's fist slurped in and out of his well stretched pucker. It was late morning and although their play session had stretched on for nearly two hours, Mistress showed no signs of slowing. His beautiful, latex-clad Domina grinned deviously as she plunged her shiny hand into his warm, succulent bottom over and over. She went to the elbow with each glorious thrust, watching in delight as her slave squirmed in his bindings. After each sensual dive, her arm pulled back and stretched his sissy hole wide with her knuckles before repeating the act.  
  
  
***SCHLORP SCHLORP SCHLORP SCHLORP***  
  
  
“Cum for Mistress you fucking whore! I know there's more filth in that sad little sack of yours!”  
  
  
James wasn't so sure. He'd already nutted three times during their lengthy play and although he was rock hard again, he couldn't imagine he had more cum to offer before re-hydrating. He wasn't capable of the torrential ejaculations or infinite climaxes of his well hung Goddess. He was merely human.  
  
  
His recent emissions were slathered around his midsection, gluing the gimp suit to James' body with the usual combination of sweat and sticky spunk. It was the same latex suit he'd spent the night in, locked in a sleep sack beside his Mistress. It was the same one he'd been wearing when she fucked his face and ass in bed, long before they got up and Bayonetta locked him onto the bondage bench. It was the same one he'd be wearing for who knows how long as he marinated in his own juices and the cum of his captor. This decision, like all others, was hers to make.  
  
  
“Y-Yes Mistress!” he answered through gritted teeth as her fist glided into his hot depths repeatedly. Her forearm slurped in and out of his well fucked boy-pussy, stretching him ever wider and driving his prostate wild with slick, heavenly latex.  
  
  
The discomfort in James' chest, arms and shins was mild thanks to the thick leather padding on the bench. Multiple leather straps were wound tightly around each limb and his midsection, sealing him to the unit until Mistress chose to free him. The headrest had been removed completely. Bayonetta wouldn't allow it to impede her periodic fucking of James' mouth. Her slave would just have to endure without the convenience.  
  
  
Allowing his head to hang off the side of the bench freely would've been too simple, so Mistress had put the bondage harness around James' body to good use. From a D ring on his back, a length of rope proceeded up to the back of his head. It was connected to a studded leather strap that folded over the top of his hooded face and ended in a shiny metal nose-hook, the prongs of which were buried in James' nostrils. This had the dual effect of keeping him in a disciplined position and providing ready access to his mouth whenever she craved his throat.  
  
  
***SMACK SMACK***  
  
  
The open palm of her free hand lambasted his ass cheeks before she picked up the pace of her fist fucking. The sudden bursts of fresh pain sent warm, pleasurable waves through his body. His limbs yanked on their bonds in futility as she arm-fucked him powerfully.  
  
  
***SCHLORP SCHLORP SCHLORP SCHLORP SCHLORP SCHLORP***  
  
  
“OHHHGODDDDDDD! OHHHFUUUUUCCCCKKK!!!!”  
  
  
James' eyelids fluttered. His eyes rolled back and his cock discharged for the fourth time that morning. White, milky splooge erupted into the bottom of his bondage suit, pushing sweat and cum further in all directions. The paste-like deluge oozed ever deeper into his rubber prison.  
  
  
“AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”  
  
  
He could do nothing but take the overdose of pleasure as Bayonetta continued her fist pumping in and out. She worked over his prostate continuously, his ass tingling and his cock firing wildly as his Goddess controlled his orgasm and milked her slutty gimp for every ounce of filth that she could coax. He grunted as his neck attempted to pull forward. James was denied as the small metal studs dug deeper into his nose and pulled his nostrils open slightly wider.  
  
  
It had been a while since Cereza had bound him this thoroughly and kept him restrained for so long. She wanted an extended session to reinforce her total dominance after his recent flight and dalliance with another woman. The fact that he'd had no control over it didn't matter. Any excuse to debase, abuse and utterly put James in his place was good for Bayonetta. Or no excuse at all, for that matter.  
  
  
***SCCCHHHLLLLOOORRRPPPP***  
  
  
Her arm pulled free and James' pucker shrunk back to a slight gape. Cereza examined her wet, glossy arm and looked down at his battered asshole with smug pleasure.  
  
  
“See, slave? I said you had one more in you! Mistress knows best, hmmm?”  
  
  
“Yes, Mistress...”  
  
  
James breathed deeply, attempting to cool himself in his hot, clammy bondage. Sweat and cum oozed around his body as his second skin clung to him moistly.  
  
  
“Mistress has one more too. So get ready.”  
  
  
Bayonetta was hard as a rock. Her gloved hand glided up and down her engorged, meaty pole as she eyed his juicy ass and licked her lips. Fisting her bitch-boy's ass was her favorite activity after face fucking and anal. Spanking was probably fourth. Come to think of it... he needed another spanking, didn't he?  
  
  
Cereza dropped her cock and reached for the long leather paddle she'd set aside. It had already seen considerable action that morning.  
  
  
“Remind me, slut. What are we up to for spankings? Was it fifty or sixty?”  
  
  
“Sixty, Mistress!”  
  
  
“Hmmm, alright. Seventy it is then.”  
  
  
James drew a deep breath and braced himself. He knew what was coming any second.  
  
  
***WHHHHAAAPPP***  
  
  
“Sixty one!” he called out reflexively. He no longer needed to be told. James knew from experience what Mistress wanted.  
****

**  
*WHHHHAAAPPP***  
  
  
“Sixty two!”  
  
  
Each wide slap of the thick leather paddle slammed across both ass cheeks and brought fresh ache, but also a renewed flow of endorphins to his body. Bayonetta did this regularly between fuckings and she knew just how to make it heighten the experience. Each round of spankings before a lengthy deep dicking pre-loaded the chemical release that would make being ravaged feel even more incredible. Crucially, the spankings had to be more intense between each round as the slave's pain threshold ratcheted up.  
  
  
***WHHHHAAAPPP***  
  
  
“Seventy!” his voice cracked as he called out the last number.  
  
  
***WHHHHAAAPPP***  
  
  
“AHHHHHHH!!!”  
  
  
One more for good measure. She liked to surprise him sometimes.  
  
  
“Seventy one...”  
  
  
The leather paddle hit the floor and Cereza quickly homed in on his well beaten ass. Half of it was still sealed in shiny latex, but the section she could see through the rounded opening of his unzipped ass-flap was nice and puffy red. She reached out and gave his cheeks a squeeze with hungry hands.  
  
  
“AHHHH!!! FUCK!!!!!” he hissed.  
  
  
Bayonetta's fat, fleshy cock might as well have been a steel rod. She brought the tip to his soft, well-stretched pucker and left it leaning at the opening. She swept her sweaty, matted hair from her face and adjusted it behind her. Her own body was just as warm and messy in her sweaty, skin-tight latex suit.  
  
  
The mess of sweat and cum wasn't just for subs, it was good for Dommes as well. If you weren't a mess of juices, you were doing something wrong as far as Bayonetta was concerned. Her entire body vibrated with lust as the wet latex sucked on every inch of her curvy form. Cereza's desire to rail her gimp slave into a new state of mind-broken, drooling bitch-boy was immeasurable, but the one thing she wanted more was to hear him plead to be taken.  
  
  
“Beg for it.”  
  
  
“Mistress, please...”  
  
  
“Please **WHAT**?!?”  
  
  
“Please, fuck my slutty ass!”  
  
  
“You want a **FAT COCK** in that **WELL BEATEN ASS** of yours?!? Is that it?”  
  
  
“Yes, Mistress! PLEASE!”  
  
  
“Of course you do, you fucking slut...”  
  
  
She grabbed his hips and thrust home powerfully. The full, immense length of her bloated cum-pipe burrowed deep into his fleshy tunnel. They moaned together in mutual pleasure as her hips met his bruised ass cheeks and she bottomed out in her eager slave. His ass was the preeminent holster to her magnificent endowment. It had been that way for well over a year now and would be so for the rest of his bottom-bitch life.  
  
  
Bayonetta moved her hips in small circles, stretching him out even further as she reveled in his warm depths. Her hot, pulsing missile grew even harder, bathed as it was in the sucking pleasure of submissive flesh. She teased him with her motions as she took hold of his bondage harness and chuckled. She knew he was dying to be fucked, which meant she could elicit some more wonderful begging.  
  
  
“Please, Mistress!”  
  
  
“Oh, I'm sorry. What was it you wanted again?”  
  
  
“Please, fuck me!!!”  
  
  
“How do you wish to be fucked?”  
  
  
“Hard, Mistress!”  
  
  
She gave his bondage harness a firm tug. The leather audibly stretched as she pulled it back. The rope, leather strap and nose hook were yanked with it, digging into his nostrils and pulling his face up higher.  
  
  
“How hard, slave?”  
  
  
“VERY HARD, MISTRESS! **PLEASE!** MY SLUTTY ASS NEEDS IT!”  
  
  
She released the harness and his face fell back to “cock level.” Bayonetta seized his flanks with urgency and began jack-hammer fucking her slave's hungry hole. She withdrew almost all the way and buried her impossibly long shaft deep in his inviting man-cunt each time. Her pre-cum added to the lubrication he'd received from several messy fuckings that morning. His pucker squelched as she pounded his hole, her hips and fat scrotum smacking into his bottom with each hungry thrust. Bayonetta bore down on him, fucking with all her might as his moans came steadily. His scorched red ass took the pounding in stride, the pain slowly blending into pleasure as the feel-good chemical payoff of lengthy S&M was released into his body yet again.  
  
“Ohhhhhhhh..... YES! YESSSSS! **MORE**!!! MORE MISTRESS!!!”  
  
  
***SMACK***  
  
  
Bayonetta swatted the sides of his ass for good measure. She never paused in her fucking, sparing one hand intermittently to deliver a fresh blow and dial him up even higher.  
  
  
***SMACK SMACK SMACK***  
  
  
“You said you didn't want it, but I think you were lying... Bet you'd love to be punished the way Jeanne was. Wouldn't you, slut?”  
  
  
“Yes, Mistress!”  
  
  
“Wouldn't be much of a punishment for you... You love cock too much.”  
  
  
“Yes, Mistress! I love cock!”  
  
  
“And not just any cock... Big, fat Umbra fem-cock!”  
  
  
James moaned out his agreement and she rewarded him with another spank.  
  
  
***SMACK***  
  
  
Cereza could enjoy this pleasurable rutting forever, but she badly needed to cum again. Her sizable sack churned with fresh cream, aching to be released into her bitch-boy's bowels. Besides, her slut had just shot another load all over himself. It was her turn.  
  
  
She left his ass cheeks to smolder as she seized his sides firmly. She pulled up and changed her angle slightly, determined to fuck him like a human flesh-light until she reached her climax. She threw her head back and increased her frenzied fucking to the fastest pace possible.  
  
  
***PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP***  
  
  
“Oh yeah... Take it bitch! **TAKE MY COCK YOU GIMP BITCH**!!!”  
  
  
***PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP***  
  
  
“Yes Mistress! **MORE**!!! OHHHFUUCCKK! **YESSSS**!!!”  
  
  
***PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP***  
  
  
Bayonetta wailed out her climax as her balls clenched and a deluge of hot filth exploded into James' packed ass. Her sticky paste rushed into his already soiled bottom, the sides of her cock pulsing against his fleshy walls with each spurt. The steaming nectar forced itself deep inside, but found him clogged up with her congealed emissions. As rope after thick rope hosed into her bound slave, the cum doubled back, rushing along the outside of her gushing hose before spraying from the seal of her cock in his pucker.  
  
  
Cereza continued thrusting, her face frozen in ecstasy as sticky filth sprayed, dripped and blasted from his tight, fleshy hole. She lost herself in nonstop sloppy fucking as her balls emptied, the floor was drenched and her lower body was glazed in her own nougat filth.  
  
  
After a long minute of moist, messy thrusting, she collapsed on the back of her slave. Cereza leaned against the bondage bench as she caught her breath. James, likewise, was breathing hard, his mind deep in subspace and his body somewhere in the stratosphere after so much stimulation. Bayonetta rested on him for a few minutes before pulling out of her submissive fuck toy.  
  
  
She walked around to the front of the bench carefully. She was surprised by how woozy she was, though she shouldn't have been. It had been a marathon session. Bayonetta knew she must be running low on fluids and electrolytes by now. Even **her** stamina and emissions were not endless, despite appearances.  
  
  
She held her slimy, half-hard cock to her bitch boy's face and aimed at his mouth. His soft, pink lips were open for her instinctually. He looked so cute with his head bound by the nose hook.  
  
  
“Clean me, slut. Then we can get some brunch.”  
  
  
James opened his mouth wider as she approached and her cum slathered phallus slipped over his tongue and down into the heavenly walls of his sucking throat. Bayonetta took hold of his head as he suctioned her clean. Giving him a taste of his own defiled ass always drove her wild. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She began to buck in and out slightly... just to aid the cleaning process, of course.  
  
  
Within moments her cock began to stir. Seeing her slave in his completely immobilized state and feeling his warm cheeks sucking away on her shaft overwhelmed her. Blood flowed to her fleshy weapon and it began to expand in her gimp slave's mouth. Her face blushed crimson and lust took hold of her yet again. On days like this, even she was surprised by how much sway her demonic gift held over her. She couldn't help herself.  
  
  
“I think... I still have one more left in me.”  
  
  
Bayonetta started to saw in and out of his mouth smoothly. Slurping sounds, saliva and pre-cum dribbled from his mouth in between long, luscious thrusts. She buried herself deep in his sucking maw as her grip on his hood became fierce.  
  
  
Even if it were possible with his throat packed with sticky cock, James wouldn't have complained.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
A freshly scrubbed Bayonetta and a still filthy James sat at the table in the small kitchen of her safe-house. She had changed into a fresh black bodysuit while he languished in cum drenched latex. James was enjoying some freshly cooked bacon and toast as Bayonetta ate a banana and enjoyed a glass of hot tea. It wasn't often he got a hot, non-liquid breakfast or saw Mistress eat this early in the day. Outside of her lollipops she usually stuck to dinner and little else.  
  
  
“I'll be heading into town for a bit. I'm needed at the office.”  
  
  
“Umbra HQ?” He asked in between bites of bacon. “Weren't you already debriefed?”  
  
  
“I was, but there have been new developments. Action will need to be taken soon, apparently.”  
  
  
“The Lumen?” James asked, pausing his meal.  
  
  
Cereza took a long sip of her tea, eyeing him sternly before answering. “Yes, but you needn't worry about it. You're not one of them anymore. Don't spare it a single thought.”  
  
  
“Mostly, I don't. But I still feel bad a little bad, for Heather...”  
  
  
“Feel bad for her because she was unfortunate enough to be born into a Lumen family” she responded coldly. “Not because you turned away a love-sick girl who never really knew you.”  
  
  
“I know you're right... Relationships between young couples rarely work out, even under good circumstances.”  
  
  
“Exactly. And that one was **definitely** finished once you discovered your true nature. Could you really see Heather as a top?”  
  
  
James chuckled. “I suppose not, but it doesn't make me feel better about what happened to her.”  
  
  
Bayonetta leaned back and folded her arms below her breasts. “She's nothing to you anymore, but you still care. That's admirable, but it doesn't fly in my world. If she, or any of those guards, had been a threat to me, I would've ended their lives in an instant.”  
  
“That's your job.”  
  
  
“Yes, but I wasn't just doing my job. I was there for you.” Her face remained placid but her eyes shimmered with moisture. She reached out and covered his hand with her own. “I can't very well save my prince in shining latex if I'm dead, can I?”  
  
  
“Dead? You?” he asked incredulously. “Cmon, even Jeanne and her hand-picked assassin weren't able to pull that off.”  
  
  
She rubbed the back of his hand a few time with her fingers, smiling at his foolishness.  
  
  
“I know after some of the things you've seen you probably think I'm invincible, but I'm not. None of us are. We can be gone tomorrow as easily anyone else.”  
  
  
James smirked. He cocked his head to the side slightly and his eyebrows lifted. His expression clearly read: ' _Seriously?'_  
  
  
“Ok, maybe not **AS EASILY** , but the point is, we're mortal. We age so slowly that time doesn't matter to us, but a bullet can kill us like anyone else. Especially if we're caught with our guard down.”  
  
  
James' eyes opened wide, the seriousness of their conversation striking him suddenly. Bayonetta pulled her hand away.  
  
  
“An amplified hearing spell is the only reason I'm still here. I heard the assassin loading the chamber from far away. If that hadn't alerted me, I'd be dead in a ditch somewhere, and then...” She looked downcast. James saw a glimmer of fear creep into her eyes.  
  
  
“And then, what?”  
  
  
_'What could be worse than death?'_  
  
  
She looked away briefly, swallowing the lump in her throat as she regained her composure. “We'll talk about that another time. Eat your food, it's getting cold.”  
  
  
James thought about pressing the issue, but decided against it. She was opening up to him, however slowly. Besides, he was still hungry. He bit into a piece of toast and let silence claim a few moments while Cereza sipped her drink.  
  
  
“Mistress, may I clean myself before we head out?”  
  
  
Bayonetta turned back to him, a sly grin on her face. “Oh, I suppose so. As much as I enjoy seeing you filthy, I must confess, you smell so nice when you're clean. Besides, that just means I get to soil you again when I return.”  
  
  
“Thank you, Mistress.” Relief washed over and him and he smiled back at his beautiful Domina before chomping into another strip of bacon. He couldn't wait to be cleansed of the sludge like concoction gluing the shiny, black rubber to his body.  
  
  
“You will put on a fresh gimp suit before I leave. And you'll be staying here.”  
  
  
“You're not worried about another kill-switch?”  
  
  
“Not particularly. I won't be gone long and even if there is one, you won't find it so easy to get away this time. I'll be attaching an extra thick chain to that collar of yours and your hands will be locked in mitts. I might even bind your ankles with something. I haven't decided yet.”  
  
  
James blushed and his face slowly entered a sheepish grin. The thought of another bondage session, however mild, aroused him quickly. He responded playfully, glad that the conversation had shifted to something lighter.  
  
  
“That seems like a lot of work just to secure me for a brief meeting.”  
  
  
Bayonetta's eyebrows rose as she pierced him with a haughty stare. She knew the blood was rushing to his cock. All it took was a few forceful words and the thought of being restrained to reduce her slave to putty.  
  
  
“Get used to it. You'll have to be a real Houdini to escape my clutches again.”  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Father Olvey's eyes dashed across the pages of the book, but he wasn't absorbing all he read. He was distracted. Annoyed, even. He'd been perturbed for several days now, ever since his headquarters had been raided and his brothers scattered into hiding. It had all been the work of one accursed witch.  
  
  
_'Dammit!'_  
  
  
He slammed the book shut and set it aside. After a few moments recalling the perverse video Bayonetta had left as a calling card, he banished the thought and cleared his mind. Olvey looked at his wrist watch. It was almost time. Haydn should be checking in any minute.  
  
  
Right on cue, his phone rang. He answered it promptly.  
  
  
“Speak.”  
  
  
“Good afternoon, Father. Is the line secure?”  
  
  
“I have the usual safeguards in place, as I'm sure you do. One can never be certain though. The witches are as skilled in technology as they are in magic. They may be listening. Keep it vague.”  
  
  
“Yes, Father. We are moving for-”  
  
  
“Where is the relic?” Father Olvey interrupted him. “Why don't we have it yet?!?”  
  
  
“Certain precautions had to be taken after the raid to make sure it wasn't intercepted. This resulted in a slight delay. I am told we will have it tomorrow, though.”  
  
  
“In time to move forward? Or do we have to wait another day?”  
  
  
“In the morning, so, yes... We can move forward tomorrow.”  
  
  
“Good. Select a dozen of our most reliable brothers. Tell them to be on standby tomorrow morning. You will choose a rendezvous point and inform us of its location no more than an hour before we are to meet there. Then we will proceed by motorcade to the site.”  
  
  
“And if the witches have discovered it?”  
  
  
“I will deal with them. Remain focused on the task you have prepared for.”  
  
  
“Yes, Father. Is there anything else?”  
  
  
“That's all. Until tomorrow, then.”  
  
  
The line clicked dead and Olvey set his phone back on the table. His hands folded in his lap and a slight smile spread across his face. He felt at peace for the first time in days. A plan was coming to fruition. Chaos was yielding to order. He would soon undercut the Umbra in a way they never imagined possible. And if he got the chance to demonstrate his prowess; to put those over-confidant, over-sexed hellions in their place... all the better.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Bayonetta's latex form glistened in the light of the hallway as she found her way to the meeting. The heels of her boots clacked on the stone floor, reverberating throughout the complex until she reached the entrance to the auditorium. An Umbra Enforcer was waiting for her at the door, examining her up and down as she approached.  
  
  
“Invitation only. Let's see your badge” the tall redhead informed her.  
  
  
Bayonetta scowled and reached for her pocket. She hated wearing the thing. It looked so tacky and undermined all the effort she put into her fetish ensemble. She extracted the ID and held it up for the enforcer to check. The enforcer examined the badge and then looked down at her clipboard before crossing off a name and waving her through.  
  
  
“Bayonetta... Alright, you can go in.” She nodded to her fellow enforcer who opened the door.  
  
  
Cereza strode into the cavernous, dimly lit room. There were rows of seats and stairs proceeding down to a stage where a table, some laptops and a projector were setup. The vast majority of seats were empty, but a dozen or so of them were taken up by prominent Umbra who'd already arrived. Alexia and a couple of the other chief matrons were on stage chatting with each other.  
  
  
Bayonetta had made it halfway down the stairs when a familiar voice called out.  
  
  
“Cereza!”  
  
  
Roxy got up and exited the row she was sitting in. Bayonetta smiled as the two approached each other. Roxy was wearing her usual deep purple latex from head to toe with dark black boots and gloves to match her raven hair. They embraced in a warm hug directly.  
  
  
“Good to see you” Cereza said before releasing her. “And thanks for the assist the other day.”  
  
  
“Pffft, it was nothing. You did all the hard work. Good find by the way! You ever going to tell me how that happened?”  
  
  
“It's a long story and not that interesting. Is Alexia still mad at me?”  
  
  
“Ummm... maybe a little bit? She was **SUPER** pissed when she found out you didn't call for backup and perform a take-down from the start.”  
  
  
“Does she really want a battle in the middle of the city?”  
  
  
_'Fuckin Psychos...'_ Bayonetta thought, directing her gaze at the jabbering matrons on stage.  
  
  
“I don't know. She got over it though. I think she's just glad we have a beat on the Lumen. It's been a while.”  
  
  
“Yeah, well, the elder I saw there was no joke. You're not coming with us, are you?”  
  
  
“Me?” Roxy asked in disbelief. “I wish. They never let me out to have fun.”  
  
  
“That's because you're too valuable in the tech bunker” Bayonetta replied with a smile.  
  
  
“Awww, you're gonna make me blush...”  
  
  
The microphone clicked on and Alexia's voice boomed through the room's speakers. “Alright ladies, I think we're ready to begin.”  
  
  
Bayonetta followed Roxy back to her seat and plopped down beside her before kicking her boot heels up on the seat in front of her. She plucked a lollipop from her top and inserted it between her ruby lips, enjoying the flavor as she waited for the circus to begin.  
  
  
Alexia paced back and forth on the stage while she waited for the chatter to die down. She was dressed in gleaming light-blue latex that highlighted her hour glass figure nicely. She sported black leather thigh-high boots and flexed a riding crop in her hand as she sauntered about. The tall brunette matron looked way more in her element than she did when she donned the silky robes of a chief justice. The projector clicked on and an image of the Lumen compound jumped onto the giant screen behind her.  
  
  
“Thanks to Bayonetta's **lucky find** , we know where the Lumen have been hiding...” Alexia began.  
  
  
Cereza rolled her eyes. She wanted desperately to raise her fist and flick off the cocky bitch in front of everyone, but she resisted the urge.  
  
  
“The opportunity to nail them **there** has passed us by, but thanks to the hard work of Roxy and others in our tech division, we have a good idea where they are.”  
  
  
Another image flicked on screen. This time it was a map, outlining a large area in a wide orange circle about an hour north of the city. Bayonetta was familiar with the area.  
  
  
“And that's not all! Our reconnaissance team has successfully tracked members of the cell and found where they'll be gathering.”  
  
  
Yet another image blurred into view. This time it was a landscape of rocks, clay and minimal vegetation. Directly in the middle of the shot was a small altar that looked like it had been recently and hastily constructed.  
  
  
“Probably not someone looking to do magic tricks or sacrifice a pig in the middle of nowhere” Alexia quipped.  
  
  
Cereza nodded. It was the perfect spot. Especially if you were summoning an unpredictable and potentially dangerous demon and you lacked the Umbra knowledge and skills to contain it.  
  
  
“Alright” Monique spoke up, the dark skinned Domina in black leather and yellow rubber crossing her arms below her massive bust. “What's the plan?”  
  
  
“Simple” Alexia replied. “We prevent the summoning if possible. If they manage to pull it off, we seal the demon away. Regardless, we take the Lumen into custody for interrogation and re-training.”  
  
  
“We know when they're planning to do this?” Monique followed up.  
  
  
“No, but our intelligence believes they're moving on it as quickly as possible. We'll have an agent on the site around the clock until they show. Once they do, that agent will radio for backup. The backup team will be waiting in a small town just ten minutes away.”  
  
  
Bayonetta was annoyed by the lack of coordinates on screen. Alexia had omitted them intentionally, no doubt. Cereza would have to coax the exact location from Roxy later.  
  
  
“There is one unknown that we have to be concerned about” Alexia continued. “There has been mention of a 'relic', but we currently have no idea-”  
  
  
“I DO!” a familiar voice called from the top of the auditorium stairs.  
  
  
Everyone turned in their chairs and looked up. There was Jeanne in shiny, flamboyant red, leaning against the top railing.  
  
  
“Ahhh, Jeanne. Fashionably late, as usual” Alexia stated dryly, her voice echoing through the hall as she flexed her crop.  
  
  
Jeanne offered a flourish, rolling her wrist to the side three times in succession before giving a mocking little bow.  
  
  
“Please, do enlighten us about this potential complication” Alexia insisted.  
  
  
The Domina in red strode down the steps confidently, her heels clacking in between her words. She posited her question loudly, so all would hear as she approached. “If you were a Lumen sage about to summon a demon... the first time one of their order has tried something so foolish in centuries... what would you want to have on hand?”  
  
  
“Insurance” Bayonetta spoke up.  
  
  
“Exactly” Jeanne pointed her index finger in Cereza's direction. “It's obvious what they're shipping in. The Holy Spear.”  
  
  
“The Holy... what?” Alexia clicked off her clip-on mic. The speakers were only getting in the way of their conversation at this point.  
  
  
“The Holy Spear” Jeanne repeated. “You know, the The Spear of Destiny? The Lance of Longinus? The spear that allegedly pierced the side of Christ. The holy relic they think can vanquish all evil.”  
  
  
“Would good would that do?” Monique asked mockingly.  
  
  
“Who's to say?” Jeanne countered. “It may have some magic that's unknown to us, or it may be a highly venerated paper weight. The important thing is, **they** think it's their trump card.”  
  
  
“Roxy, do we have a lead on the shipment?” Bayonetta asked.  
  
  
“We did, but it went off the grid. Just disappeared into the ether.”  
  
  
“Where did the shipment originate?”  
  
  
“The Vatican.”  
  
  
Jeanne clapped her hands together. “There you have it.”  
  
  
Bayonetta had heard enough. She spoke a few words to Roxy under her breath and got up to leave.  
  
  
Alexia sighed and began her pacing again. “If all they're bringing to bear is some silly, religious artifact, I'm less concerned than I was. Still, we need to proceed with caution and.... Hey!” Upon noticing Cereza walking up the stairs, she pointed her crop at the coven's biggest trouble maker. “Where do you think you're going?”  
  
  
“Home” Bayonetta called over her shoulder.  
  
  
“ **BAYONETTA**!” The matron yelled.  
  
  
The curvy Domme stopped in her tracks and turned, her eyes containing nothing but contempt.  
  
  
“I saw the video you left at the site. I know why you were there.”  
  
  
Cereza's eyes narrowed. “Yeah, some of us actually care about our subs.”  
  
  
Roxy bit her lip. Monique looked away. The other Umbra began chattering nervously. Jeanne grinned as the tension in the room skyrocketed.  
  
  
“I am overlooking your nonsense because you revealed our enemy” Alexia spat as she retracted her crop and flexed it in her hands authoritatively. “But if you mess up this operation, Jeanne's last punishment will be a day at the fucking spa compared to what waits for you.”  
  
  
Bayonetta stared her down for what felt like an eternity. A pin dropping to the floor would have been a head turning spectacle in those moments the chamber was silent. Ultimately, she said nothing before turning and exiting the hall.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
James mashed the button on the remote, scrolling through program after program, none of which either of them wanted to watch. They had sunk into the leather sofa after a satisfying dinner and proceeded to space out. James scrolled endlessly through lame, low budget movies and equally vapid TV series. Bayonetta was looking into the distance, barely paying attention to the cavalcade of digital drivel.  
  
  
“Mistress? Are you alright?”  
  
  
“Yeah... sorry, just a lot on my mind.”  
  
  
James hit the power button and the TV went black. “Thinking about tomorrow?”  
  
  
“Couldn't stop if I tried.”  
  
  
“How about if I try?” he asked with a devious smile. “We could have a little fun before bed if you like?”  
  
  
“I'd love to, but... I'm just not feeling it right now.”  
  
  
James leaned back, the leather of the sofa creaking as it molded to his gimp suit. He wasn't fully suited since she'd allowed him to remove his hood for the evening. That was another indicator she wasn't enthusiastic for kinky play. He rarely saw her in this kind of mood. “You're really worried.”  
  
  
“I'll be taking a big risk tomorrow, but it's one that I have to take. I've been waiting too long not to. I don't want to say more than that.”  
  
  
“Are you bringing me with you?”  
  
  
“We'll see.”  
  
  
He thought about cracking a joke, but being cheered up wasn't what she wanted right now. Cereza needed to be eased. His Domina required some TLC.  
  
  
“Cmon, let's go to bed.”  
  
  
Normally, James would never even think of taking the lead like that. That's not how their relationship worked. But he knew when his gorgeous Goddess needed a break from the endless responsibility of total power exchange. He rose from the couch and offered his hand. Bayonetta took it gladly and they headed for the bedroom.  
  
  
James stretched out on the water bed, his latex-clad body meshing with the rubber mattress noisily. He watched from below as his amazing Domme removed her latex garments one by one. It seemed she wanted to sleep nude tonight. She had that option, of course. He never did.  
  
  
The waterbed roiled again as she joined him. She pulled the thick rubber blanket up around both of their bodies. Bayonetta turned and prepared to move into her typical position, but James decided to press her even farther.  
  
  
“Hey, how bout I be the big spoon tonight?”  
  
  
Cereza half-smiled and turned back around. James moved behind her carefully, the rubbery bedding rippling as he got into position. Her abundant hair flowed everywhere and he had to maneuver his head not to get a mouthful of her perfumed locks.  
  
  
James pressed his chest to her back and his groin to her ass gently. His arm slid over and he began massaging her lightly up and down. They said nothing for a few minutes as he did his best to comfort her. Finally, he broke the silence.  
  
  
“Cereza.”  
  
  
“Yeah...?” her voice nearly cracked.  
  
  
“You don't always have to be strong. You know that, right?”  
  
  
“I know” she answered, almost sobbing.  
  
  
James continued his massage, flowing up and down her side and across her torso in soothing waves. He could feel her anxiety overflowing. He would do anything to siphon it away and give her relief. He would soak it up, if he could.  
  
  
“I'm coming with you tomorrow. That's that. Maybe I'll save you for a change.”  
  
  
Bayonetta sputtered in a blubbery half-laugh, half-cry. She brought one hand to her eyes and wiped away tears. He could feel her body slowly begin to release its tension. Her ass pressed back against his hips and she grabbed his hand, bringing his massage to an end and clinging to his arm for the night.  
  
  
“James...”  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
“...Thank you.”

  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	12. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ancient feud is renewed in a scorching wasteland. Will the climax send our heroine to new heights or does it all end in ash?

  


  
  


The temperature gauge drew ever closer to the red line. A large trail of dust billowed behind Bayonetta's GTO as it raced down the long dirt road. An occasional patch of trees and stretch of dry grass were visible here and there, but vegetation was increasingly rare as they proceeded into the badlands. If the pattern held, soon there would be nothing but boulders, scorched Earth, tall rock-faces and desolate canyons. The sun beat down on the yellow sports car mercilessly as Cereza and James cruised toward their destination.

They were both wearing shades, but only one of them looked cool. Bayonetta handled the wheel with one hand, seemingly bored as the engine roared and the car tried to keep up with the demands of her lead foot. It was probably a mild day back in the city, but in the middle of nowhere there were few places to hide from the sun's blistering rays.

Despite the harsh climate, there wasn't a hair out of place or a bead of sweat to be seen on the gorgeous Witchinatrix. Her black, latex curves gleamed in the late morning light as she stared straight ahead, her other hand reaching down to shift as needed.

James, on the other hand, was hot and clammy in his gimp suit; sans hood. His forehead sweated lightly despite the air rushing through the cars open windows. They were headed to some kind of showdown between the Umbra and Lumen. That much he'd coaxed from his beautiful Mistress and little else.

Bayonetta had been nervous the night before, but now she was a pillar of confidence and resolve. James glanced at the back seat where the tools of her trade her visible. A thick leather gun and utility belt with her large, double barreled Scarborough Fair handguns fastened in the holsters.

“So Roxy came through?” James yelled over the howling air and revving engine.

“Yup. She sent me the coordinates overnight. Good thing, too, because my backup plan sucked!”

“I'm just glad you have a plan. Where do I fit in?”

“You don't. Your job is to stay hidden and observe. Don't take it personally, but if you were captured by either side, you could endanger everything. This will be hard enough without an added liability.”

“Then why bring me?”

Bayonetta raised an eyebrow and shot him a stern glance, as if he should know better. “Because after what happened before, I'm never letting you out of my sight again.”

James smirked. “Alright, but if I see you're in trouble, all bets are off.”

“Only fools rush in, slut! There's nothing you could do against any Lumen, Umbra or demon. If I fall, you're to run back to the car and get away while you can.”

“That's not going to happen.”

Cereza chuckled. “What's not? Me falling or you running away?”

“Neither” he insisted.

“How cocky. Am I starting to rub off on you?”

“I think anyone who lived with a Goddess long enough couldn't help but be inspired.”

Bayonetta smiled and a splotch of red entered her cheeks. “Cheeky Cheshire... Flattery will get you everywhere **with me** , but where we're going, it will be of no use.”

The determined Domina stomped the accelerator and James held on for dear life as the car rocketed ahead.

* * * * *

James' boots crunched in the sand as they plodded ahead at a swift pace. They'd parked the car a short distance back under a rocky outcropping. The shade served to hide it and prevent the vehicle from melting into the sand. The sun beat down relentlessly as they marched through brown and red wasteland.

“How far?” James asked, already perspiring profusely.

“About a mile and half, straight ahead.”

“I take it you want to surprise them?”

“The Lumen won't be there yet, but one of my sisters definitely will. I'd like to keep them both guessing.”

“Aren't the other Umbra capable of the same tricks you are? They could have seen or heard us coming already.”

“Mmmm, it's possible, but not likely. Not all Umbra know the same tricks. Or are equally as skilled” she imparted with a wink. “Actually, now that you mention it...”

Bayonetta stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes. She raised her hands and spoke a few arcane words. Her gloved arms glowed a shiny purple and once she was done speaking, a light blue arc of light grew into a large bubble around them before dissipating into nothing.

“There. Now no one can see or hear us unless they're within ten meters.”

James grinned as they began walking again. He studied her luscious, shiny curves up and down. There still wasn't a drop of sweat to be seen. Not in her flowing black hair and not on her fair skin. Her face and the front of her neck were the only bits of her body not covered in gleaming rubber.

“How do you do that???”

“What? Magic?”

“Stay cool in the middle of a freakin desert!”

She giggled. “It's another technique. A spell of sorts. Temperature regulation is elementary for us.”

“I don't doubt it. The only time I've seen you sweat is during our marathon sessions.”

“Of course. I mean, I **could** prevent perspiration while I fuck your slutty ass into oblivion, but where's the joy in that? Becoming a dirty mess is half the fun.”

James laughed in agreement. As they continued on their way, the conversation shifted to several pleasant memories and their plans for the future. For a little while, they both forgot they were headed toward something that could bring a screeching halt to all they held dear.

Twenty minutes passed quickly and James knew they were closing in on their target as their chit-chat died off and Bayonetta looked ever more guarded and locked in. Even though no one could hear them, there was no more talk. The assassin he'd grown to love was focused on the task ahead.

“There” she said pointing into the distance. A strange altar lay far away, down a steady decline to a stony plateau. The place looked like it was practically designed for strange ceremonies to take place, even though the altar itself was the only man-made structure he could decipher.

“That's it, huh?”

“Yup, and this is as close as you get to it.”

Cereza took his hand and guided him to another outcropping; not unlike the one they'd left the car under. He could see the wide open rocky field and the altar below, but no one would be able to see him in the shade, as long as he stayed put. Bayonetta wasn't going to give him a choice.

She closed her eyes and chanted, conjuring her witchcraft once again. A haze of orange light appeared around James' form and then disappeared just as quickly. She opened her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

“You can move five feet in any direction, but that's it.”

James tested it by walking toward her and immediately ran into the invisible barrier. The unearthly force pushed back on him as he tried to proceed. His hands pressed against the field as he was held in place.

“Hey! No fair!”

“When have I ever played fair?” Cereza shot back with a sly grin. “If something happens to me, it'll fizzle and you'll be free.”

“Not even a kiss goodbye?” James asked, anxiety welling up in his voice.

“Relax” she answered, walking forward. “I'm not leaving yet.”

Bayonetta walked through the barrier and their mouths and bodies met in a long, deep, affectionate kiss. After a full minute of probing, sucking and low moaning, the two broke apart gently. “And this isn't goodbye.”

She pulled back, folded her arms under her considerable breasts and gazed over her shoulder at the altar. “They probably won't show until just before noon. They'll want to perform the ceremony when the sun is at its peak. They practically worship it.”

James scanned the ground behind him before seating himself and resting his arms on his up-bent knees. “So now, we wait?”

Bayonetta drew her guns and began double-checking their condition. She raised her feet one at a time, inspecting her gun-boots as well. “Correct. We wait.”

* * * * *

Jeanne was thoroughly enjoying her tanning session as the sun bathed her body and beamed off the white latex of her costume. She was sprawled out on a towel in the center of a small encampment hidden high up in the rocks. A backpack with provisions, her gun belt, a long metal case and a radio lay not far from her body. She was half dozing, waiting for her spell-enhanced hearing to alert her to something other than a buzzard's caw. Suddenly, her ear twitched and her eyes opened.

The crafty witch sat up, grabbed her binoculars and turned in the direction of the wide open landscape. She kept herself close to the ground as she studied the gleaming vehicles in the distance. They were still a long way off, but headed to her position at high speed.

Jeanne set the binoculars aside and picked up her radio. She brought it to her mouth and held down the send button.

“Stinger to Queen Bee, come in. I got a visual on the target. Over.”

A few seconds later, an authoritative voice responded. “Copy that. How many we got?”

“Five sedans. Estimate anywhere from a dozen to twenty of them.”

“We're leaving now. Will be there as soon as possible. If you have a clear shot, take out Papa Bear. Otherwise wait for us.”

“Pfffft, I could handle these dorks on my own. There's only one real sage, right?”

“That's enough! Remember, he's not the only potential threat. Follow your orders and keep an eye out for **you-know-who**. She's up to something.”

_'Yeah, she always is. Tell me something I don't fuckin know, Alexia!'_

“Roger that. I'm on it.”

Jeanne set the radio aside before reaching over and releasing the metal fasteners on the long, thick, metal trunk. The case opened and a weighty sniper rifle was revealed. She unpacked it quickly, fixed the scope in place, adjusted it and loaded the weapon.

By the time she was crawling to the other side of the high-rise encampment she could hear the caravan pulling in near the plateau. She pointed her sights at where the cars were stopping, a couple hundred feet from the altar. Jeanne scanned the area for magic and Olvey's powerful aura was made known to her instantly.

_'Whoa... This guy's for real. Maybe some help isn't a bad idea after all.'_

Before the Lumen cohort emerged from the line of black sedans, Jeanne could sense many barriers going up. One of them was incredibly strong, presumably around the sage. One medium one; his apprentice? The rest were weak, but serviceable. As they stepped out of the cars, all of them were protected. They weren't taking any chances.

Two of the lower rank Lumen were carrying a long, thin object wrapped in a fancy blanket. No doubt it was The Holy Spear; the relic they'd gone to so much trouble to bring. Jeanne sensed no magic from it. She rolled her eyes.

The .50 caliber BMG round in the chamber was useless, especially against the sage, until the barrier around him was destroyed. Jeanne's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Part of her wanted to abandon the plan, charge down the ridge and take on the fucker right now, but she knew that wasn't wise. Alexia's orders hung in her ears and she chose to heed them at the moment.

_'Damn. Looks like I'm sitting on my hands for now.'_

* * * * *

Men in white robes shuffled around the altar as the ceremony began. Many of the acolytes were ringed around it, protecting Haydn as he recited the opening rites. The rest were guarding the relic or standing by with Father Olvey. The deceptively young-looking sage paced back and forth with his arms behind his back. His curly blonde hair waved in the breeze; his steely green eyes scanning the horizon.

It wasn't his sight that first alerted him to impending trouble. As Bayonetta approached the altar, she knew her spell wouldn't hide her much longer. She waved her hand to the side and the illusion faded with her gesture. The dazzling Dominatrix stepped into view, her powerful legs and shiny curves strutting ever closer. Several of the young Lumen gasped and pointed in her direction. Olvey sensed the aura of a powerful Umbra witch even before turning to see his opponent.

“Chant of fortification. Begin now and focus all your energies on me” he spoke over his shoulder to the five acolytes behind him. “As long as I stand, the witch will not harm you.”

The young men knelt, one by one, and spoke the words they'd been taught. They quickly synced into a unified chant and a faint white glow surrounded them. Olvey walked onto the desolate, rocky field to meet the interloper. His stony expression slid into a cocky smile as they grew closer.

“Bayonetta. Why am I not surprised?”

“Probably because I trashed your headquarters and fucked up your plans.”

“Are you proud of that? Defeating a bunch of initiates and taking a young woman prisoner?”

“No, but I'm proud of the video I left. Did you enjoy it?”

Olvey's smile faded. “I have no use for such degeneracy.”

In the blink of an eye, Bayonetta drew her guns and shot a hail of gunfire in an arc at the stoic Lumen elder. The bullets ricocheted off his shielding and Olvey stood perfectly still. He didn't even blink. Cereza knew it wouldn't hurt him, but she needed to test the strength of his defenses. She placed her guns back in their holsters.

“And what about you?” she asked, striding toward him. “Are you proud of kidnapping? Brainwashing? Playing with people's lives and coercing them to do your dirty work?”

“Throwing stones, Bayonetta? From that glass house you live in? How many sex slaves does your coven keep?”

Cereza ignored his taunts, stalking ever closer.

“That's far enough” Olvey announced, withdrawing his arms from behind his back and raising them in a combat pose. A golden energy crackled around his robed form and four massive gleaming gauntlets materialized in the air above him. Each of them was taller and wider than Olvey by half. They shined in the midday sun, hanging over the sorcerer menacingly.

Bayonetta raised her arms to the sky, spoke in an ancient tongue and four black portals to the Inferno opened. From each one slipped a giant, gnarled, black fist. Each was comprised of slithering black cords; licorice-like hair wrapped around itself. They writhed and pulsed as they flexed in the air and waited to be called upon.

She placed her hands back on her guns and readied herself. It was impressive that Olvey could summon four just like her, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. They would meet each other blow for blow as she dodged and weakened his shield with her guns. He would fall before long.

Olvey grinned and extended one arm behind him. A beam of white energy began siphoning from the group of kneeling, chanting acolytes to the glowing sage. Within moments, two more gauntlets burst into being, aligned neatly in a semi-circle above him with the rest.

“I was expecting at least three of you. Are the Umbra really so foolish?”

_'Uh oh... If he can control all of those simultaneously, this could be rough.'_

She drew her guns and aimed at Olvey, her body tensing as she anticipated his attack.

“It's not too late to run, **witch**!”

Olvey's gauntlets dove into action like a squadron of jet fighters descending from the sky in attack formation. Bayonetta's wicked weaves leapt to meet them, clashing in mid-air as hellish corded fists and glowing gauntlets smashed into each other; but her forces were outnumbered. As the remaining two gauntlets sought her out, Bayonetta rolled to the side, dodging number five.

She rose, spun her body and kicked, calling upon a fifth weave temporarily. The corded counterpoint of her high heel boots erupted from a black portal and stomped the sixth gauntlet, sending it reeling. Now with a clear shot, Cereza immediately began firing at Olvey. Dozens of rounds ripped out of the chambers of her guns, firing from both her hands and feet as she jumped and twisted about. They pelted the protective field around him, weakening it mildly with each wave of ballistics.

Not content to rely on his mystical fists, Olvey chanted periodically and fired a searing beam of light at Cereza as she dodged and zipped around the battlefield. They were easy to avoid with her witch-time abilities, but she knew that wasn't the object of his attacks. They were distractions so one of the--

***GUHHHHH***

As the thought occurred to her, one of the heavenly fists smashed into her side and sent the Witchinatrix reeling. She quickly dodged backwards, regained her composure and studied the field. She had to stay on top of those gauntlets or she was going to be in trouble. Her four weaves were keeping four of the gauntlets at bay, but she needed to be mindful of the other two at all times.

As number six approached again, she spun into another kick and sent the fist flying with her giant, demonic woven heel. It smashed into the fist that just hit her and they tumbled backward in a heap. With a little time bought, she charged forward, plowing gunfire into the steadily weakening shield of the Lumen. Yet Father Olvey stood perfectly still, smiling.

Bayonetta glanced behind him and scanned the row of acolytes. They were visibly laboring. Their bodies strained as they struggled to maintain their chants and the flow of energy to their master. She could attack them, but she didn't want to finish them off, and it would leave her completely open to Olvey's strikes. She paused her attack, her long black hair whipping in the breeze as she called over the din of battle.

“ **BE HONEST OLVEY!** Are you going to kill five of your own just to match me?!?”

The sage balled his fist and the stream of energy from his subordinates intensified. The acolytes groaned as their bodies were sapped of mystical strength with even greater intensity. Olvey withdrew his gauntlets, rearranging them in a defensive fan around him. Two more gleaming fists appeared in a searing magical haze, bringing the total to eight.

“They may live. They may perish. They are prepared to die if necessary. That's the difference between your order and mine! The Lumen do not squabble amongst ourselves. We take only that which we earn. We obey our elders and let their wisdom guide us. We build order!”

“Right, no squabbling...” Bayonetta answered as she side stepped slowly, her guns pointed at the super-charged sage. Olvey now surged with golden, pulsing energy. His eyes blazed pure white. “You just sacrifice your own people to your ambitious and call it the will of heaven! You do what you're told and pretend it's the only way. What a horrible thing it would be if anyone questioned your wisdom! If people chose to walk their own path.”

His eyes narrowed. “Today, the Lumen shall teach you the value of conviction.”

“Not if I teach you humility first, bitch-boy!”

Olvey screamed and hurled his weapons at the defiant Domina. He attacked with every bit of rancor and bitterness he held for the chaos breeding whores that polluted his world. “ **DIE, WITCH!!! JOIN THE REST OF YOUR KIND IN HELL!!!** ”

Wicked weaves and heavenly gauntlets clashed again, but now Bayonetta was severely outmatched. She dodged the first that swooped down on her, weave-kicked the second away and fired her guns on the last two. It was pointless. They plowed through the storm of bullets and smashed her in the face and chest, staggering her with incredible force as she grunted in pain and toppled over.

As they glided around for another pass, Cereza realized she could no longer wait to call upon one of her pacts. She had wanted to keep them in reserve until she faced off against the demon, but that was no longer possible. If she didn't act now, there might not be a second battle.

She jumped to her feet, steadied herself and began reciting a dark hymn. Her body turned and twisted as she entered one of her patent pole-dance flourishes. Her breasts and ass shook, her voice echoing across the battlefield as she invoked the pact with the infernal demon Hekatoncheir.

“ **SHATTERER OF THE EARTH! I CALL UPON THEE! AID ME NOW AND TEAR MY ENEMIES ASUNDER!!!** ”

The space above her exploded in black smoke and fire as a huge gateway to the void opened. If Olvey wanted a fist fight, he would get his wish. The six pitch-black arms of the giant Hekatoncheir emerged from the portal, each bearing spiked metal knuckles.

Four of them immediately intercepted the four free-wheeling holy gauntlets, seizing them and smashing them to the ground. The demonic fists held them down as Bayonetta's other weaves kept the rest of Olvey's armaments busy. The two remaining arms of the infernal demon lurched at the sage at Bayonetta's direction.

For the first time, fear entered Olvey's eyes. He shot burning beams of light at the demonic arms as they approached, but they glanced off, completely useless. Olvey attempted to free some of his gauntlets from their attackers, to no avail. He shot another beam at Bayonetta as she approached, her guns singing and the ammunition picking away at what was left of his barrier. He began to retreat in short backward steps.

The two spare arms of the demon crashed into his shield, punching it repeatedly. The glow of the barrier pulsed with each crushing strike, growing weaker as cracks appeared in the magic. Cereza continued to stalk forward, her guns emptying, reloading and firing again as fast as she could manage.

“You know what the thing about hierarchies is, Olvey?”

He didn't answer. He was too busy siphoning energy and trying to maintain his defenses.

“Give enough time... They **ALWAYS** \--”

***SMASH***

“-- **FALL**!”

***SMASH***

The final two blows from the arms of Hekatoncheir shattered the barrier and Olvey stumbled back on weary legs. Bayonetta leapt forward, spun in mid-air and delivered a mighty kick. The black, corded weave of her heeled boot shot out and crushed his midsection. The sage flew back, his body dragging through the rocks and tumbling over itself until it stopped in a crumpled, dusty heap. The acolytes who had been feeding his powers collapsed, either dead or unconscious.

Bayonetta strode forward cautiously. She watched him like a hawk as both their summoning magics faded away behind her. She leveled her guns as his body began to move. Amazingly, he rose, his pride getting the best of him even though he was utterly beaten. He staggered to his feet and took a weak looking stance. The powerful glow left his eyes, but they remained full of scorn for the Umbra.

***GUNSHOT***

The loud discharge of a .50 caliber round echoed through the rocky cliffs around the plateau. The massive bullet slid through the back of Olvey's head and pinged off the ground.

Bayonetta stared in bafflement. She hadn't pulled her trigger. She'd been so focused on her first real Lumen opponent in years that she'd forgotten another Umbra was standing by. What was left of Olvey's face gushed blood as he slumped forward; dead before he hit the ground.

* * * * *

“Father Olvey is down!”

“Not just down! DEAD!!!”

“Vicar Haydn, what do we do?!?”

“That witch is a monster!”

“They have a sniper somewhere on the ridge!”

Haydn ignored his brothers and shoved aside the wellspring of emotions at having lost his master. He concentrated on the task at hand, reciting the words, drawing the runes and channeling all the mystical energy he could bring to bear. His white robe rustled in the wind as the summoning built to a crescendo. The ritual was almost complete.

Several of the acolytes were having second thoughts. One in particular began backing away from the altar, his hands raised at his sides. “Maybe we should run for it while we can?!?”

“ **Idiot**!” He was hastily grabbed by one of his brothers and shoved back into formation. “If we don't finish the summoning, we're fucked! Our only chance now is slipping away while the witches deal with Marioch!”

“He's right! The Umbra will take us, otherwise. Hold the line!”

“ **Protect the altar and the relic**!!!”

The brothers formed up, buffering their magical barriers as strong as they were able. In the distance, they could see Bayonetta sauntering toward them.

* * * * *

* **TING TA-TING TING** *

The giant shell spat out the side of the formidable semi-auto rifle and bounced along the stone until it came to a stop. Jeanne observed the spray of bloody mist and the giant hole she'd punched in Olvey's head from her well-hidden perch.

“Hahaha! One less spell-slinging dickhead to worry about!”

She moved her sights to Bayonetta and watched her rival realize the kill had been stolen from her. “It's about time you wore him down! Was starting to think you'd lost your touch.”

She tilted her rifle to the side and zoomed in on the altar. Even without their leader, their shielding was too strong to snipe the conjuror. Jeanne sighed.

“Cmon Bayonetta! Deal with these dorks and let's end this! We can wrap this up before the cavalry gets here...”

Jeanne continued observing until it became apparent that Bayonetta was in no hurry. She was taking her time. Stalking toward them. Taunting them with words and dance flourishes as she easily dodged the feeble attacks of the acolytes.

“What the fuck, Cereza?!? **ATTACK**!!! They're almost--”

_'Oh shit... She's not going to stop the ceremony, is she?'_

Jeanne swallowed. She trained her bullseye on Bayonetta's head and thought about pulling the trigger.

_'Nope. She knows I'm here. She's alert. She'll witch-time around the shot, no problem. And I'll be in trouble again. Or will I be in trouble for **not** trying to stop her?'_

Jeanne abandoned her rifle, grabbed her binoculars and walked in a low crouch to the other side of her sniper nest. She could see the Umbra caravan in the distance. They'd be here soon, but not soon enough.

“Shit...”

She tossed the binoculars aside, grabbed her gun belt and quickly strapped it on. Without another thought, she drew her custom Parabellum hand guns and leapt over the side of the nest. She laughed in giddy excitement as her body began sliding down the dusty ridge.

“Bingo, bango! **TIME TO TANGO**!”

It took a while to navigate all the way down the embankment. Her vision rocked and her body tumbled as Jeanne tried to steady herself down the steep decline. Finally, the ground leveled out and she entered witch-speed immediately. She took off towards the altar at five times the best pace she could manage without magical enhancement. Her body was a haze of white fury as she raced across the rocky terrain.

She closed in on the altar quickly. The first thing she noticed was that Bayonetta was gone. It was the last thought she had before a black blur flew out of nowhere from the side.

***KA-THUD***

Jeanne's head turned just in time to be absolutely crushed by Cereza's wicked weave. The bulging black fist slammed into her upper body. Jeanne rag-dolled as the sucker punch clothes-lined her. Her lower body continued its momentum even as her face was stopped with blunt force. Her latex-clad form went end-over-end in an involuntary backflip. The white witch face-planted on the barren earth with a grunt of exasperation before she lost consciousness.

Bayonetta smirked and dusted off her gloved hands. She didn't like fighting her own, but she couldn't deny that was massively satisfying after all the trouble Jeanne had given her in recent times.

“What's going on?”

“Why are the witches fighting?”

“Who cares?!? Better her than us!”

Cereza turned and began stalking back toward the altar once again. “Oh boys! Are you almost done playing with black magic? I don't have all day!” She pulled her guns and aimed them at the closed ranks of the Lumen.

No sooner had she leveled her weapons than Haydn's voice yelled in triumph. " **Marioch**! Lord of the second circle! **MASTER OF DEBAUCHERY! I SUMMON THEE!!!** "

Moments passed. Nothing happened. Wind whistled across the rocks and the Vicar clenched his teeth, wondering if he'd made some mistake. Then, slowly, a black smokey orb appeared, growing ever larger at the center of the plateau. It swirled and grew darker, bolts of lightning and claps of thunder erupting as it took on the character of a black hole. It continued expanding until the portal dwarfed the ones Bayonetta had opened earlier. This gateway to the inferno was huge and the creature that emerged from it was fittingly gigantic.

A red face with curled horns, bony spikes for hair, a piggish snout, jutting fangs and glowing yellow eyes pushed through the roiling black mist. A massive, muscular body followed, its red flesh searing with patches of flame. Black, sooty streaks were etched across its limbs and well sculpted torso. From manacles on its wrists and ankles, heavy iron chains were wrapped around its arms and legs. All but one of the demon's appendages ended in clawed fingers and broad, cloven hoofs.

The final appendage drooped down from a wiry nest of black hair at its pubis. An incomprehensibly long cock and behemoth balls swung between Marioch's legs, its girth equal to an average man's entire body. It hung at least six feet from his crotch, in some sense proportional to his gargantuan height. The demon grinned as he stepped into the mortal realm, pleasantly surprised to be given free reign in the world between heaven and hell for the first time in ages. It would've been perfect, but for the accursed sun beating on his skin.

As he crossed the threshold and the portal faded into nothingness, the spear beside the altar began glowing brightly. Its brilliant, shining light was evident even through the thick drape protecting it. The nervous Lumen took it up, one acolyte holding it defensively. He pointed it at Marioch despite the considerable distance between them.

“Don't antagonize him!” Haydn ordered, working his way to the front of the group. Without Father Olvey, they had no chance of containing Marioch and nullifying the pact. The best he could do was try to goad him into fighting the witch. He pushed the man with the spear aside before raising his arms to the air and addressing the foul creature. “DEMON OF THE PIT! We summon you today to grant you a rare opportunity...”

As he spoke, three sedans screeched to a halt at the perimeter of the battlefield. Alexia and Monique emerged along with ten other Umbra. Car doors slammed shut, a dozen latex bodysuits gleamed in the sunlight and guns clinked as the band of witches approached the unrestrained infernal demon.

“Bloody hell!” Alexia spat in her most annoyed tone.

“Told ya we all should've camped out” Monique admonished her superior.

Alexia shot her a cold stare before returning her gaze to the problem at hand. “Fan out and surround him. If he won't listen to reason, we take him down.”

Haydn looked across the field nervously, noticing there were suddenly a dozen more witches to contend with. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage, though. “The Umbra have abused your power!” he continued. “And what have they ever given you in return???”

Marioch's fiery eyes focused on the Lumen. He ducked his head down and spoke to them in a deep, booming voice. “ **THEIR SOULS. WHAT DO YOU OFFER?** ”

“Uhhh... I...” Haydn stammered. He was completely lost for words. “Arch demon, please...”

Before he could finish whatever foolishness the Lumen lieutenant had concocted, Marioch opened his mouth wide and unleashed a mighty, rippling belch. The sheer force and smell of the reverberating, gale-force blast bowled over the entire Lumen contingent. They were dashed against the altar and scattered in the rocks and sand.

“ **HEY**!” Bayonetta yelled, aiming her guns at Marioch and vying for his attention. “Leave those fools alone! We've got business!”

“ **BAYONETTA**!” Alexia's voice echoed from the other side of the field. The chief matron glared at her, a look that clearly said _'I'll deal with you later.'_

She turned her gaze to the lumbering demon, walking toward him cautiously as the rest of the Umbra closed in on him from all sides. “We have a deal, Phalleus! A pact! And you being here isn't part of it.”

The demon chuckled and turned in Alexia's direction. As he looked down at her, his chains unwrapped from his bulging biceps and hit the ground with weighty, jingling thuds. “ **IT WAS NOT YOU WHO SUMMONED ME, WITCH. NOW THAT I AM FREE, YOU WILL DISCOVER OUR BOND WORKS BOTH WAYS.** ”

The demon lifted his arms, his hands glowing a faint red. The intensity of the light swiftly increased as the Umbra stopped in their tracks. Even with thirteen sets of guns trained on him, the witches were wary of what a freed infernal demon could do. Marioch roared and his body exploded with demonic energy. A wave of red light blasted across the field and knocked over the Umbra as easily as he'd sent the Lumen flailing with his breath.

One by one the Umbra witches began writhing on the ground and shrieking in pain. They clutched at their crotches, their cocks growing hot and stiff with unnatural speed. The bulges that appeared in their bodysuits were fatter and more pronounced than any of them had experienced before. Their bodies crackled with red energy as they screamed in lust, pain and pure sexual frustration.

Jeanne awoke suddenly to the unpleasant surprise. Her head still pounded even as the violent spasms and demonic lust overtook her body. Bayonetta held out the longest, her teeth gritted as she attempted to resist. Before long, her head shot back and her body arched as she joined in her sisters wails of anguish.

Marioch let out a thunderous laugh, his chortles shaking the stone.

* * * * *

James' eyes went wide for perhaps the fifth time that afternoon. He'd been watching the chaos unfold from the safety of the shaded outcropping, but this was the first time he was truly worried. Bayonetta was down and so were the rest of her order. A gigantic beast of hellfire and malice loomed over them.

He stood and walked forward, passing the five foot circumference the barrier had previously held him to. It was gone. The spell had faded. Cereza had said if that happened, he should run.

Run he did, but it wasn't to the car. There was no way he was going to leave his Mistress like this. He would never forgive himself if he fled while she was in pain and then never saw her again.

Sweating profusely into his thick, black latex, James ran onto the field at top speed.

* * * * *

Their cries of agony fading away, the witches rose to their feet with blood-red eyes. Their screams of pain were replaced by animalistic grunts and hisses. Their massive cocks strained against the thick latex of their suits. They cast their eyes about for prey, finding only the Lumen trembling near the edge of the battlefield.

The umbra raced toward the altar with unbelievable speed, their lustful moans and shrieks causing the huddled brothers to quake with fear. They'd just re-formed a defensive position and acolytes were already starting to break away, leaving the group behind and running for their lives.

“HOLD BROTHERS! **HOLD THE LINE**!!!” Haydn shouted above the din of rampaging witches. Even he doubted they could successfully defend themselves, but the glowing spear gave him some hope, at least.

The first Lumen acolyte who'd run into the distance was tackled from the side by Jeanne. She brought him to the ground, screeching and baring her teeth as the young man flailed in the dust. She pushed him down face-first and ripped the white robes from his body with diabolical strength. His undergarments were pulled down with one vicious yank and the seething witch unzipped herself below.

Jeanne held him down forcefully, pressed the tip of her steel-like erection to his virgin starfish and thrust it home with brutal force. The acolyte screamed and the witch groaned in pleasure as more than a foot of Umbra cock sank into his silky confines. The curvy, sex-crazed, witch began rutting like an animal, pulling out and driving her shaft deeper into his defenseless rear with each passing moment. Jeanne pressed his face into the ground, making him eat dirt as she fucked his captive body relentlessly.

Alexia charged the remaining line of Lumen, dodging a thrust from the Spear of Destiny and knocking it aside with stunning force. She hissed as the ancient relic burned her flesh, but fought through the pain, focusing on her prey and leaping atop the trembling young man who had dared oppose her. She wrestled with him on the ground, gaining leverage until she could turn him over and get him into position. The remaining Umbra fell on the acolytes in a wave and quickly took them down with unholy ferocity.

Monique wrenched Haydn's arm behind his back, spinning him and pushing him up against the altar. He was quickly disrobed and her massive, veiny ebony weapon was brought to bear. It jutted from the crotch of her yellow bodysuit and pulsed with steaming need. She buried it deep in the Vicar's ass and he cried out in defeat, his ordeal just beginning as Monique pounded him against the altar with her powerful, rubbed-clad hips.

One by one the Lumen yelled in torment and humiliation as they were summarily deflowered. The Umbra held them down their counterparts and launched into a vicious anal gang-bang as the last few witches pursued the Lumen that had managed to flee.

Marioch watched the corruption and depravity with glee. Laughs bellowed from his humongous frame in between long strokes of his rapidly rising dong. His erection grew quickly as he watched the score of possessed succubi raping the defenseless Lumen.

As the orgy continued, his climax built and soon the arch demon's face pointed to the sky as he groaned out his first Earthly orgasm. A river of semen jettisoned from his fleshy red tree-trunk of a cock, splashing all over the altar and consuming the rape orgy below. Waves of hot, glue-like spunk slid over the moaning witches and grunting men. It bathed them in sticky, foul smelling nut, their slapping, pounding bodies becoming sloppy as the pungent gunk rippled around their bodies and threatened to drown the prone acolytes.

The Umbra lost what little was left of their minds, fucking the men's asses even faster and more forcefully. They moaned as the demon cum oozed over them, shafting their sex slaves until their cocks were buried to the hilt in stretched-wide puckers. The witches groaned in orgasm as their own seed flooded each Lumen ass; the choking men desperately trying to hold their heads above the flow of demonic jizz.

* * * * *

James' sprint came to a halt a few steps from Bayonetta. He arrived just in time to see the last bit of white color leave her eyes and the scarlet hue fill her sockets. He caught his breath as he approached her, holding his hands up to show that he was no threat.

“Cereza?!? It's me! Are you okay?”

Bayonetta shrieked at him and hopped to her feet in the blink of an eye. Her gaze was fixed on him, studying him up and down like a predator preparing to strike.

“Wait! It's me! It's James!!!”

She leapt on him and took him to the ground. Bayonetta clawed at his body, turning him over and groaning like a starved beast. She held down the back of his neck while her other hand found his bottom zipper.

“Mistress! Please!!! This is not the time! Snap out of it!!!”

She ripped his ass flap wide open and quickly freed her cock. Her glans pressed against his pucker, more thick and bulbous than James could ever recall. He struggled to roll over but she held him fast, demonic strength making his subjugation pitifully easy.

“Bayonetta! WAKE UP!!! This isn't you! PLEASE! **I LOVE YOU**!”

_**'I love you!'** _

_**'I Love You!'** _

_**'I LOVE YOU!'** _

The words echoed in Cereza's mind. The curvy Witchinatrix paused just as she was about to thrust. The red glow began to fade from her eyes and limbs. She released James and leaned back on her haunches, one hand rising to her forehead as her senses returned.

“Ugh... What the fuck?!?”

“Cereza?!?” James turned and was elated to see his Goddess coming through. “Are you ok?!?”

“Ummm... I think?”

James scanned the field, checking on the chaos behind her. Luckily, the demon was distracted by the most grotesque spectacle of debauchery he could ever have imagined.

Bayonetta rose slowly. She tuckered her cock away and zipped herself up before turning and surveying the scene of filth and carnage. “Holy shit... what a mess.”

“Is there something I can do?”

Cereza turned and smiled at her eager pet. “You disobeyed me, but I think you might have just saved my ass. You've done enough already.”

“There's gotta be something else—”

“ **NO**!” She yelled sternly. “You will head for the car and DON'T LOOK BACK. If I'm not there in 30 minutes, leave without me. Got it?!?”

“Mistress...”

“Your disobedience will be punished later” she said with a wink. “I promise.”

James nodded, taking her meaning. “Yes, Mistress.”

He turned and began running off. Before he got out of range, Cereza held up her hands and spoke the arcane words, quickly re-casting the bubble of invisibility around her boy-toy. Now he would be safe and she could focus on ending this. Bayonetta turned, drew her guns and began firing on the mammoth demon at once.

Her bullets ripped into his red flesh and Marioch grunted in pain. The lord of the second circle dropped his spewing cock and wheeled around to face her. It seemed that one of the witches was stronger than he knew. She would have to be dealt with before his fun could continue.

“ **HEY, DICK DEMON**! Marioch?!? Whatever your name is! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to fuck with a witch???”

“ **I KNOW NOT HOW YOU DEFEATED MY MAGIC, BUT IT MATTERS LITTLE. YOUR ORDER OF WHORES IS NO MATCH FOR A LORD OF THE INFERNO!** ”

Without another word, Marioch whipped one of his massive wrist chains at Bayonetta and as he did, he loosened one of the iron lengths wrapped around his legs. Cereza rolled under the first chain and vaulted over the second as he whipped it around with his foot. Soon, Marioch had all four of the giant, linked lengths whirling in a cycle of constant attacks at the nimble witch.

Bayonetta tumbled, danced, dodged and avoided his whipping strikes as she continued to fire on him with her hand cannons and gun-boots. His searing body was riddled with fresh pock marks of pain as her guns emptied into him over and over. The demon continued his assault as he flailed and grunted angrily.

After dealing with Olvey's eight holy gauntlets, this felt like child's play by comparison. Still, Cereza's magical energies were dangerously low after dealing with the Lumen. She had enough left to invoke one pact, but first Marioch had to be weakened. The infernal demons were fickle, and they wouldn't always answer your call unless you'd proven yourself in battle and made the enemy easy prey.

Bayonetta rolled and jumped closer, firing on the hideous creature continuously between careful dodges. Once she was in range, she called upon Madama Butterfly's wicked weaves once more, throwing a corded fist directly into the demon's now flaccid and vulnerable cock. The fist slammed into his penis and then twisted into a brutal uppercut that bludgeoned his pendulous balls.

“ **AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!” Marioch doubled over in anguish, his whirlwind attacks coming to a sudden halt.

Cereza back-flipped to a safe distance and began a sexy strip tease. She pulled a lollipop from her bodysuit and placed it in her mouth seductively. Her body worked around an imaginary stripper pole as her erotic dance enticed the infernal lords of hell. Her arms and legs flowed gracefully as her latex curves gleamed in the bright sun and she recited the words that would bring Marioch to heel.

“ **ERADICATOR OF PARADISE! I CALL UPON THEE! STRANGLE MY FOE IN EVERLASTING BONDAGE!!!** ”

A large, black portal opened behind Marioch and out shot an even more horrendous demon of the pits. Scolopendra, the enormous, vile, miles-long centipede that made its home in the Inferno's rivers of boiling blood. It immediately began weaving and coiling itself around Marioch's body, criss-crossing his wounded form until every limb had been consumed by the writhing black mass of mandibles. It wrapped around his throat, torso, cock and balls, tightening around the demon's body until Marioch screamed in fresh agony.

As her enemy was subdued, Bayonetta raced toward the altar and leapt atop it. She reached down and fished The Holy Spear out of the gunky mess of demon jizz and shook it clean.

“Ugh... Disgusting.”

She glanced from side to side, taking only a moment to observe the ongoing debauchery. Her Umbra sisters continued fucking the poor Lumen, writhing in puddles of demon cum and dumping load after load of their own jizzum into the now compliant slut boys. Cereza laughed and shook her head before leaping off the desecrated structure and bolting back to her captive.

Bayonetta pointed at the ground and Scolopendra obeyed. The giant insect bent Marioch forward until his face kissed the stony floor. The sinister witch leapt into the air and landed on his upturned ass; glowing spear in hand. Scolopendra withdrew its segments from the other demon's bottom, revealing its bright red ass for her to torment.

***WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP***

She began whipping the spear into Marioch's bottom, using the holy relic as a disciplinary cane. Each lash burned the demon's ass, prompting a fresh yelp from the bound hell-beast.

“ **THIS. IS WHAT. NAUGHTY. LITTLE. DEMONS. GET. WHEN. THEY. DIS. OBEY. MISTRESS**!!!”

Bayonetta launched herself from his backside, turning and spinning the Lance of Longinus in a skillful flourish. She waited until the tip of the blade was lined up perfectly with his giant red pucker before drop-kicking the weapon into his waiting asshole.

The holy blade gouged through his anal lips, gliding through his sensitive walls until only the butt of the spear protruded from his anal ring. Searing white flames shot out of his ass as smokey remains of roasting flesh trailed into the sky. The holy weapon burned him continuously as the demon screamed and pulled uselessly against his infernal bondage.

Cereza sauntered around the sad, suffering lord of hell, laid low on the mortal plane in a way he never could've expected. She took her time circling back to his front, letting him get a good taste of his own medicine before delivering the coup-de-grace.

Even in his tortured state, the demon spat out a contemptuous laugh. He eyed Bayonetta as she strode back into his field of vision, only yards from where his head was pressed to the ground.

“ **WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW, WITCH? SEND ME BACK TO THE INFERNO? MY HOME?!? THIS CHANGES NOTHING. I WILL REMEMBER THIS DAY AND YOUR KIND WILL SUFFER ENDLESSLY FOR IT.** ”

“The Inferno? You wish. No, you're going somewhere else. The ruler of your new prison is crueler than the Lightbringer could ever hope to be.”

Marioch cackled. “ **AND WHO MIGHT THAT BE?** ”

Bayonetta straightened her glasses as a wicked smile spread across her face. “...Me.”

The golden Umbran watch fixed in the center of Cereza's chest started to glimmer and the red stone held in its grasp began to glow. The impressive piece once held the Left Eye of Darkness, one of the Eyes of the World that were destroyed when she defeated the resurrected Jubileus. Now it held a stone of her own creation, a feat of magic it had taken years of study and practice to craft.

“ **EYE OF DOMINATION! CLAIM THIS PATHETIC DEMON AS MY FIRST INFERNAL SUBMISSIVE! BOUND IN MY SERVICE UNTIL THE LIGHT OF HEAVEN AND THE FIRES OF HELL ARE EXTINGUISHED FOREVER**!!!”

Marioch's eyes went wide as he felt his body begin to warp and disintegrate. His searing flesh, rippling muscles, burning asshole and shrieks of protest were sucked, atom by atom into the stone fixed on Cereza's bust. His scream faded into nothing as his entire being was consumed. She held her arms aloft in triumph, eyes closed until the demon's whirling essence was completely absorbed. The foul demon was contained in Bayonetta's mystical creation, imprisoned at her breast until she chose to call upon him.

With nothing left to grasp, Scolopendra faded back to the Inferno. The Holy Spear, now hanging in mid-air and no longer glowing, dropped to the ground with a loud clatter. Bayonetta heard mumbling and confused murmurs in the distance as her fellow Umbra began to regain their sanity. She turned and watched as they observed their surroundings, astonished to find themselves awash in demon cum with their cocks buried in Lumen asses.

Bayonetta chuckled. She gave only a moment's thought to sticking around for the aftermath before deciding against it. She engaged her witch-speed and raced from the desolate battlefield.

* * * * *

James' run had long since slowed to a brisk walk. His sweat sloshed around the inside of his his gimp suit. He wondered if he'd have a drop of moisture left in his body by the time he got back to the car.

***ZIIIIIIPPP***

A black blur zoomed into view a few feet ahead and James jumped. His startled expression was followed by a long exhale of relief, happy to see his frighteningly powerful Femdom.

“Miss me?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, her hands on her curvy hips.

“Mistress! I sure did...”

She nodded in the direction of the car and James resumed the hike with Cereza by his side.

“So, everything turned out ok?”

“Eh, it's kind of a clusterfuck, but they can deal with it. I did all the heavy lifting. The least Alexia and the others can do is clean up.”

“I'm sure she'll love that. Jeanne too.”

“The good news is, I no longer need to care what any of them think. My relationship with the Umbra is about to undergo a drastic change.”

“Is that so?”

“Yup. I'll tell you all about it later.”

“Right...”

They made only the lightest chatter for the rest of their walk back to the vehicle. The pair loaded into Bayonetta's GTO with stiff bodies, both exhausted from the events of the day.

As they peeled out of the badlands, James turned on the radio. Huey Lewis and the News' “The Power of Love” blared through the speakers. It felt strangely fitting.

  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	13. Paradiso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Must all good things come to an end?

Cool autumn rain pitter-pattered on the cobblestone walkway as James hurriedly followed Bayonetta to her new lair. They jogged from the car park to the entrance of a classy looking, unfamiliar apartment building. By the time they reached the lobby their leather and latex clad bodies were glossy and dripping. It was almost refreshing after their time in the wasteland. The rain served to wash off the residual dust and grime of the desert.

The woman sitting at the front desk glanced up at them briefly and raised an eyebrow. She returned to her magazine as the couple moved to the elevator and Cereza pressed the call button. The assistant didn't seem overly surprised at people dressed in fetish gear heading upstairs. Perhaps that was a common occurrence in swanky condos like these.

The route to the city and the neighborhood James now found himself in were, likewise, unfamiliar. Bayonetta had explained their situation on the way back. Given the gravity of recent events, it was time for them to lay low for a while. Since Jeanne knew the location of the old safe house, Cereza had prepared a second one.

As the sliding doors closed, she pressed her buxom curves on James, pushing him up against the wall. They kissed long and deep as the elevator hummed and sailed upward. Their eyes remained shut as their wet bodysuits gripped and rubbed one another noisily. James' cock grew hard in the steamy latex prison as she sucked on his tongue and groped him all over.

***DING***

The doors re-opened and so did their eyes. Bayonetta smiled and took his hand, leading him out of the elevator and down the hallway. Their boots sank into the lush carpeting as they made their way down the dimly lit corridor. After passing several doors, Cereza stopped, extracted her key and opened the way.

The smells of fresh paint and leather hit James' nostrils as soon as they walked in. It was a giant, open air studio loft with a full kitchen and a staircase that led up to the second floor bedroom. The curtain-draped windows were large, providing an ample view of the city that would be marvelous when the weather was better.

A brand new leather couch and loveseat were present along with various other furniture that had recently been delivered. Boxes were everywhere, some opened and some not. No doubt they contained new kitchenwares, housewares, bathroom products, rubber bedding, fetish clothing, bondage equipment and sex toys. James knew Cereza's priorities well by now.

“Wow! Definitely an upgrade.”

“I'm glad you like it” Bayonetta purred, watching him stroll further into their new home. “The walls, ceiling and floor have been soundproofed. We can make as much noise as we want, here.”

“Oh, my...” James said with a cheeky smile and a wink.

Cereza chuckled. “I'd say you've earned a shower and your choice of dinner after what we've been though.”

“Thanks. A shower sounds amazing. And as for food, how bout something Greek?”

“I'll call it in while you get clean” she responded, moving to one of the large boxes and opening it. She pulled out a fresh, black, latex gimp-suit still lined in protective plastic. Bayonetta turned and held it up for him to see. “Enjoy your freedom in the bathroom, because once you dry off, I'm sealing you in this. I have new collar for you as well. And a new armbinder to try later.”

James grinned, his cock stirring again in response to her lustful demands. “Yes, Mistress.”

* * * * *

A long line of styrofoam food caskets were strewn across the coffee table; evidence of a decadent meal. James and his Mistress were lounging on the new leather sofa, relaxing with full bellies. Cereza was stretched out lengthwise, her boots abandoned on the floor. Her feet lay in James' lap, receiving a firm, soothing massage from her obedient gimp. As the show they'd been watching came to an end, James looked over and saw that Bayonetta's eyes were struggling to stay open.

“You talked a big game on the way here, but it doesn't seem like you'll be dominating anything tonight.”

The wicked Witchinatrix sighed in contentment. “Sorry, my love. I was riding high on victory. Should've known I'd be exhausted after that ordeal.”

“No worries. You need the rest and my ass could use a break.”

Cereza giggled. James released her feet and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. He pointed it at the entertainment center, navigating endless rows of streamable programming on their massive new widescreen.

“Isn't it amazing? Now that there's so much stuff to watch on-demand, people spend more time than ever just trying to decide...”

“So much **crap** to watch” Bayonetta remarked. “But you're right, it's silly how we end up scrolling endlessly. There should be a word for that.”

“There _is_ a term for it.”

“What's that?”

“The Paradox of Choice.”

“Hmmmm... Explain.” Cereza implored, pulling back her feet and sitting up at the end of the sofa.

“It's the psychological phenomenon that, the more choices you're given, the less satisfied you'll be with any decision you make. The opportunity cost of going through all those choices and making a decision combined with your heightened expectations, due to having so many options, means that, inevitably, you'll be disappointed with the outcome. Basically, too much choice can be a very bad thing. I watched a famous professor give a great lecture about it once.”

Bayonetta laughed and nodded her head. “I like that. It explains so much about the modern world. And it tracks nicely with S&M.”

“How's that?”

“Well, if too much choice makes people miserable, it follows that being given no choice at all will lead them to ecstasy.” Cereza's eyebrows darted upward twice in rapid succession. She was being cheeky, yet there was a certain logic to it.

James grinned sheepishly and nodded. “I never thought about it like that. Definitely true for a certain segment of the population.”

“Mmmhmmm. Naughty bottoms and submissive sluts like you.”

He resumed his browsing, maneuvering through long lists of movies and TV series until he found something that looked appealing. “How bout this? Wanna watch?”

When no answer came, he looked to his right and found Bayonetta gazing into the distance. She was lost in thought.

“Helllloooooo? Earth to Cereza!”

“Hmmm? Oh, yeah, that's fine. Play that.”

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah... just a little distracted. I shouldn't worry about it until tomorrow, but my mind keeps wandering to what I'm going to say.”

“To the coven, you mean?”

“Yep. After what went down, a statement is definitely needed.”

* * * * *

**CerezaOnTop** : Hey kiddo, you busy?

**RoxTheCasbah** : Never too busy for you! What up, B?

**CerezaOnTop** : There was a bit of an incident yesterday. You may have heard.

**RoxTheCasbah** : **HAH**! That's putting it mildly! Everyone who went with Alexia has been really tight-lipped and touchy since getting back. What did you do??? Give them all a spanking?

**CerezaOnTop** : In a manner of speaking.

**RoxTheCasbah** : Dammit! I never get to see the good stuff!

**CerezaOnTop** : Trust me, it's better you weren't there.

**RoxTheCasbah** : Alright, but I want all the dirt later.

**CerezaOnTop** : Of course.

**RoxTheCasbah** : What can I do for you?

**CerezaOnTop** : I've prepared a statement. I want it sent out to all members with no exceptions. And I need it to be untraceable.

**RoxTheCasbah** : Easy peasy. Is that it?

**CerezaOnTop** : Yes, that's all for now.

**RoxTheCasbah** : Send it to my home email, not my work address. And make sure it's encrypted. I'll take care of the rest.

**CerezaOnTop** : Understood.

**RoxTheCasbah** : You want it go out today?

**CerezaOnTop** : As soon as you can, yes.

**RoxTheCasbah** : Cool. I'm on it.

**CerezaOnTop** : Thanks, Roxy. I'm going to be off on a little getaway until things cool down. When I get back, we'll do lunch and I'll dish all the juicy details.

**RoxTheCasbah** : You better!

* * * * *

***WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP***

Alexia's crop lacerated her slave's ass over and over. The young man was bound on a padded spanking bench, his leather-clad body blending in nicely with the glossy black fuck-furniture. Only his ass and head were free from constricting leather and metal. His ass flap hung open as she slashed away at his reddened flesh. It was easy to picture Cereza's face on those punished ass cheeks after what had transpired the day before.

***WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP***

“AHHHHHHHH!!!”

The slave grunted and howled as her blows rained down. She varied the force, but few were gentle. Alexia's cock grew harder with every blistering swat into his well beaten bottom. It jutted out from the unzipped opening of her shiny, blue latex bodysuit. Pre-cum drooled from her glans and her face was flush red. Alexia was giddy with lust and control. Lately, she couldn't decide which she enjoyed more; beating him or fucking him.

After a few more particularly hard strikes she relented and tossed the crop aside. Alexia stalked around to his front, her boot heels echoing off the floor. She grabbed him by the hair and raised his head off the bench. The haughty brunette ducked down so they saw eye to eye.

“Why are you being punished, slave?”

“Because I didn't make your tea properly, Mistress!”

“How many sugars do I take?”

“Th-Three sugars, Mistress!”

“You're not going to forget again, are you?”

“No, Mistress Alexia!”

She dropped his head, seized her cock and stroked it up and down hungrily. She'd almost cum from the fear in his voice, alone. It was time to feed this bound fuck-boy his lunch. She had a half hour until her next meeting and she was going to enjoy every minute.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

Alexia ceased her masturbation and turned toward the office door, already annoyed. “Fucking hell... I specifically said 'do not disturb.' **WHAT?!?** ”

The door opened a crack and a voice emanated from outside. “My apologies, Chief Matron, but a matter of some importance...”

“Oh, Lieutenant Katherine. Please, do come in.”

The tall, blonde enforcer entered and quickly shut the door behind her. The buxom woman's latex creaked around her body as she entered. Her shoulder guards, arm guards and guns clinked with each step until she came to a stop. Katherine was no longer surprised to see Alexia with her cock out and enjoying a bound slave in her office. Such occurrences were common now, even among the Chief Matrons.

The Umbran Enforcer removed her cap and bowed before beginning. “Mistress Alexia, there's been a communication from Bayonetta you should see right away.”

Alexia's look grew concerned as she strode to her desk. “A communication to whom?”

“Everyone.”

The Chief Matron didn't bother to zip herself up before leaning down and checking the terminal at her desk. She found the message Katherine spoke of immediately. It was from an anonymous source, yet marked with a high priority flag.

“ _My Umbran Sisters,_

_Recently a Lumen plot was unveiled due to fateful circumstance. The activities of Father Olvey were a threat to our entire order and needed to be stopped. Stopped they were by the actions of many valiant Sisters and our dominance in this region was maintained._

_I have taken the extraordinary step of speaking to you directly about this matter without the approval of the Chief Matrons. I did this because I feel every Sister needs to know what happened. This was no minor operation on their part, but a major power play. Olvey and his sages successfully summoned a demon from the Inferno for the first time in hundreds of years. Their goal was to strip us of the enhanced abilities bestowed on us by Marioch; the one we call Phalleus. Thankfully, their end game was denied._

_Marioch now lies imprisoned at my breast. His power is mine to call upon when I choose. His contracts are mine to uphold or cancel. I say this not to threaten or boast, but to offer transparency. I have created a stone to rival the power of the Eyes of the World. My goal in doing so is not to rule the Umbra, but to liberate us._

_We all know the price of a witch's power. The brutal and unending torment that awaits us at the end of this long road. I am no longer content to accept this as inevitable. I will harness the power of the Inferno to challenge the celestial order itself and, if need be, wipe it away completely. You may think this endeavor arrogant or foolish, but I would ask that you place your trust in me. I am doing this for all of us._

_Finally, I must address the effects of Marioch's power on the Sisterhood in recent years. I don't need to tell you how it's changed us. Our lust and desire for sexual conquest strengthens and drives us, but also blinds us in many ways. It has caused some sisters to cast aside their better judgment. To sacrifice compassion and consent to sexual frenzy._

_The Lumen are willing to brainwash, kill and even sacrifice themselves in the pursuit of power. They have little regard for human life beyond how it strengthens their order. If we do not wield our power responsibly, we are no better. And I will not stand idly by if I feel any of my Sisters have become like our enemy._

_You may not believe this, but it was not our power, our lust or our will to dominate that saved us on the battlefield. It was love. Without the clarity that love provided at the crucial moment, we might well have been weakened, defeated or worse._

_Embrace love for your submissives and nurture their affection for you. If there is no romance to be found, at least abuse them lovingly and always care for them after. If they don't enjoy our games, set them free. This is how we demonstrate the Umbra are worthy of the power we wield. That is how we prove we're better than the Lumen._

_Love may yet save each and every one of us. If, indeed, we can be saved._

_Your Sister in Arms,_

_Bayonetta”_

An avalanche of emotions descended upon Alexia.

Anger that Bayonetta had enacted her own plan without consulting Umbra leadership. That she'd sent this message without the Matrons approval and left Alexia and many other Sisters in an embarrassing mess the other day.

Relief that she hadn't revealed what a fiasco the operation was or that Cereza had pretty much single-handedly saved the day.

Suspicion about her claims regarding Marioch and, even if they were true, what her real motives would prove to be. Only time would tell. Calling upon the denizens of the Inferno was a skill known by all in their order, but imprisoning a demon? For personal use? That was uncharted territory, even for the Umbra.

Alexia released her desk and straightened her back. “That will be all for now, Lieutenant. Thank you.”

The Chief Matron didn't look back at her enforcer before strolling to the window. She was lost in thought with a hand on her chin. Katherine was glad she didn't have to hide her grin. The armed blonde saluted and made her way out. The dutiful soldier was glad _someone_ was re-asserting order into a coven that had grown far too chaotic.

The door shut and Alexia took stock of her bound slave. Despite Bayonetta's massive presumption, the ring of truth resided in some of her words. When was the last time Alexia had shown her slut any kindness? Asked him how he was feeling? Did more than demand his total obedience and sexual servitude? The Chief Matron couldn't recall.

Frustrated, she stalked back to the bondage bench and parked herself in front of him. She put her hands on her hips, her cock now hanging half-flaccid below.

“Slave, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the unvarnished truth. Do **not** tell me what you think I want to hear. Just answer honestly. You will not be punished regardless of what you say. Understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.” His body wiggled in its bonds, his anxiety evident.

“Do you enjoy being my slave?”

“Yes, Mistress. Very much so.”

_'You already knew the answer to that one. Be more precise.'_

The Chief Matron thought a few moments before speaking again. “If you could change anything about our arrangement, anything at all, what would it be?”

“Oh... Ummm, it would be nice if I didn't have to sleep in the cage all the time.”

Alexia smirked and her eyes narrowed. _'I lined it with leather just for you.'_

“And maybe I could pick what we have for dinner once in a while?”

The Chief Matron seized her girthy unit and resumed stroking it. _'What, your birthday dinner isn't enough?'_

“...Perhaps we could cuddle from time to time?”

Alexia shoved her cock in his mouth, silencing him instantly. Her hips pressed forward and she burrowed her fleshy sausage in deep until the glans hit the back of his throat. His straining eyes peered up at her, confused by the sudden shift in tone. Regardless, he took up his task obediently, sucking away on her meaty shaft. She took hold of his head and started thrusting into his sucking lips eagerly.

The brown haired Goddess sighed. His baby blues kept peeking up, pleading with her as she fucked his mouth.

“I'll think about it. Now suck me off, bitch.”

* * * * *

It was a beautiful day on the Bora Bora Islands, but then again, it seemed almost every day was gorgeous in this place. James had learned a bit about the region from promotional pamphlets available on their flight. The temperature rarely deviated above eighty five degrees or below seventy five. The dry season ranged from June to October. The rest of the year had lovely days like these broken up by periods of monsoon rain. The island's economy was mostly tourism. If heaven existed on Earth, this might be it.

It had only been a matter of days between Cereza unveiling her “Bayonetta & James Go Tropical” plan to finding himself in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. They had a lovely villa many times bigger than a couple could possibly need, a private beach and many other accommodations within walking distance or a short cab ride from their island hideaway.

It was strange being in French Polynesia, a place that was as far as you could get from France where people spoke only French and assorted native languages. Stranger still that his first day in such a lovely place was being spent getting buried. Only James' shoulders and head remained visible above the white sand. It had taken almost an hour to dig a hole big enough for him to fit in. Cereza had spent the last ten minutes filling it in around him; packing down the sand and making sure he couldn't budge.

James looked up at his beautiful Goddess as she finished the job; sweeping more sand over his shoulders and upper chest. Leave it to Bayonetta to wear leather and latex to the beach. Her shiny, black latex bra barely contained her massive milkers. The garment almost passed as the top half of a two piece bathing suit, but not quite. Her leather skirt ran snugly down to her knees. The bulge in its front grew more prominent by the minute as Cereza sealed her slave in sand below her.

She pushed a few more mounds of the sparkling silt over his shoulders and around his neck, packing them down tightly. The deed was done. James was entombed in the Earth, aside from his protruding head. He couldn't budge a millimeter and that put a mischievous smile on Bayonetta's face. She collapsed beside him to rest a few minutes before enjoying his predicament to the fullest.

“We could be seeing the sites right now, scuba diving, deep sea fishing... but your priority was burying me in sand and fucking my mouth.”

“Shush, Cheshire. There'll be time for all that. This is a fantasy I've had for a long time and I wasn't going to wait another day to indulge.”

“Fair enough. Did you bring any sunscreen?”

“You won't need sunscreen in a minute when I'm plowing your face.”

“True...” he snickered. “You know, it was weird hearing you speak French earlier. I'm so used to your British accent. I like both, though. I bet you could make any language sound sexy.”

“Thank you, darling. I hope my French wasn't too out of practice.”

“I wouldn't know. I don't speak a word.”

“Yes, especially when you have a giant cock in your mouth.”

James chuckled. “My god, you're even hornier than usual! I'm in trouble these next two weeks, aren't I?”

“You have no idea.”

Bayonetta rose, unzipped her leather skirt and tossed it aside. She stepped into view and turned to face him; her shadow casting over James' head. Her thick cock was at full attention and her weighty scrotum hung below it. Her full, hairless package gleamed with a light sheen of sweat, appetizing as ever to James' covetous eyes. The fat, meaty length that he'd serviced so many times before was ready for another round of debauchery. Cereza closed the distance to him and lowered to her knees in the warm, soft sand.

*SLAP*

A playful smack struck his left cheek before she seized his head with both hands.

“You're buried in the dirt and I'm going to fill your bitch-made stomach with cum. What do you think of that, slut?”

“Sounds like a wonderful afternoon.”

“You _would_ say that, filthy cock whore...”

Her drooling tip was pushed to his mouth and he opened it obediently. She pressed the glans between his soft, sucking lips and inch after inch of her hefty shaft followed. Her body shifted forward, Cereza's knees plunging into the sand on either side of his head as she held him with a firm grip. She tunneled into his mouth, her bulbous rod of musty flesh sinking into his succulent, wet hole.

“Ohhhhhhhhh! **YESSS**! Good slut!!! Take it all!”

As her pubis and pendulous cum-sack grew close to his mouth, Bayonetta sprawled out her body. Her legs shot back into the silky sand. Her torso extended forward and her arms, likewise, glided into the warm embrace of the beach. Her fingers dug into the loose sand as her latex-clad breasts pressed into the earth. With a blissful moan, she hilted her cock in her imprisoned beach bitch.

Bayonetta pulled her hips back slowly. A third of her glorious length extracted from James' throat, his lips sucking her shaft all around. Delightful slurping sounds escaped the seal of his mouth as he wagged his tongue along the bottom of her cum pipe. Her oral slave took a quick breath through his nose and Cereza sank her cock home. The glorming sound of fat dick plowing into a slick throat sputtered from his stretched lips along with small bubbles of spittle and pre-cum.

The sun glared down on Bayonetta's back, tanning her naked body aside from the latex straps holding her enormous bra across her chest. Her hips slowly increased their pace as she established a gentle rhythm of steamy face fucking. It was a motion that would become much more brutal and demanding in time.

“Gonna fuck your face for hours, bitch! And you'll love every minute... **WON'T YOU**?!?”

“MPPPPHHHFFFGLLLLLRRRRRMMMMM!”

It was the only answer he could offer as her increasingly sloppy length pistoned in and out of his mouth. James' arms and legs pulled instinctively as she assaulted his oral passage, but his limbs found no passage in the cool, packed earth.

Bayonetta's pubis became wet with the cummy secretions of his nose. Her scrotum dripped with sticky saliva the more it slapped into his chin. They had barely begun and Cereza was already lost in pure bliss. Her hips pumped faster and her hands dug even deeper into the soft silt of the beach.

“YESSSSSSS!! **SUCK IT**!!! TAKE MY COCK YOU WHORE!!!”

Bayonetta's grunts and screams sailed into the salty air. Her wails of pleasure cascaded down the beach as she emptied her balls for the first of many times that afternoon.

* * * * *

James and Bayonetta sat at the dinner table inside the swanky, rented villa. They enjoyed glasses of Cabernet Sauvignon following an exquisite catered French meal. Leftovers of the succulent duck breast in cherry sauce, peas and carrots salad with goat cheese and the decadent chocolate mousse lay sprawled across the table between two lit candles.

In the background, the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. The view was breathtaking and practically surrounded them through the large pane glass walls and sliding glass doors that led to the deck and the ocean outside. Streaks of red and purple were painted across the sky as another wonderful day gave way to night.

The warm breeze gusted against the glass as the waves rocked and sloshed against the shore outside. They were snug in their latex attire once more; Cereza in her shiny Umbra bodysuit and James in his gimp suit, sans hood. They were more than comfortable as the air conditioning hummed throughout the bungalow. They'd been enjoying the view and the light jazz playing in the background as their meals digested. After long stares at the slowly dimming sky, Bayonetta swirled her wine glass and broke the silence.

“So, have you thought about what we discussed a few weeks ago? Finding some new hobbies to enjoy other than your videogames and wasting time on the internet?”

“Yeah, I've been contemplating getting into stamp collecting.”

Cereza paused in the middle of her sip, one of her eyebrows shooting up in the classic _'really?'_ pose.

James laughed. “I'm kidding. I think I may do some writing.”

“Cheshire the writer? Really? And what would you write about?”

“They say you should write what you know.”

“Hmmmm, so you'll be writing smutty stories about naughty, submissive slut boys then?”

“And gorgeous, insatiable Dominas.”

Bayonetta chuckled as she set her glass back down. “I think that's a fine idea.”

A few more moments of silence passed and James downed the rest of his wine. He summoned the courage to re-posit the question she'd dodged so long ago. He didn't want to ruin a perfect evening, but he couldn't put it off forever.

“It's about time, don't you think?”

“For another romp? No rush, darling, we have the whole night.”

“To talk about the price of your powers.”

Bayonetta's gaze shifted down as melancholy entered her voice. “Oh. That...”

James hated that sad look, but he didn't relent. “I've seen you channel impossible strength. Move fast enough to dodge bullets. Fire guns from your boots. Infiltrate a heavily guarded base like it was nothing. Fight wizards, witches and creatures from some terrible nightmare. Any one of those things would be unbelievable, but I've seen too much to believe my eyes were fooled. You say you've lived for hundreds of years and I don't doubt you. My question, once again: What is the price for all this power?”

Cereza traced the outline of her wine glass a few times with a single finger. Finally, she looked up.

“The price is... eternal damnation.”

“What?!? Like, fire and brimstone?”

“Yes” she nodded solemnly. “When one of us eventually dies, we have a one way ticket to the Inferno. No exceptions, no pardons, no reprieves. Ever.”

“You're serious?!?” James folded his arms defensively. “No, that's crazy...”

“You saw Marioch emerge from a portal to the Inferno. You still don't believe it exists?”

He wished he could argue, but there was no denying it. The thought of the one he loved being tortured for time immemorial was too much to bear. James' teeth gritted as he grew frustrated. “But, **why** would anyone **ever** agree to that?!?”

“Because...” Bayonetta explained, staring back at him with ice-cold calm. “When you've seen enough of your people butchered, raped, beaten, drowned and burned alive, you already live in hell.”

James' eyes went wide. His arms slid back down to his sides as he looked away.

“The witch hunts claimed most of my kind. The Umbra were almost extinct. We did what we had to. We forged pacts with demonic entities. To survive. To revenge our fallen Sisters and secure our future. Everything I've done, I'd do again, gladly.”

He sighed. “Still, how could that possibly be worth _an eternity_ of agony?”

“Eternity? Nothing lasts forever, Cheshire. Not even the Heavens or the Inferno. One day, ages from now, even they will disappear into the ether. But they'll fall a lot sooner, if I have anything to say about it.”

James was perplexed. “They'll fall? What do you mean?”

Bayonetta picked up her wine glass and leaned back in her chair. “I've been planning, for some time now, to take drastic action. Once an Umbra witch is dead, she can do nothing, but while we're still alive there are options open to us. The rest of the coven probably thinks I'm crazy, but I'm going to do everything I can to overturn the celestial order.”

“To destroy heaven and hell? How?”

Bayonetta pointed to the dazzling red stone fixed in the amulet just above her right breast. “With this. It was always my intention to begin claiming denizens of the Inferno for my own. Meeting a slutty boy who happened to be at the center of a heinous Lumen plot forced me into action sooner than I expected.”

Cereza finished her wine and set the glass down before continuing.

“I was not fully prepared to face Marioch. I didn't even know his real name until recently. Somehow the Lumen knew more about him than we did. We accepted his power without fully grasping its true nature. That was foolish, and that's why he had us dead to rights once he crossed into this plane. But just when things were looking really bad, and I expected my ticket to hell had been punched, the love of a young man saved me.”

She smiled. James' mouth hung open.

“Now I have a new weapon in my arsenal. The first demon of my very own. And I will use him to take down the next one. I will use those two to take down the third. And the next one. And the one after that. And so on. I will **empty** the Inferno if I have to, until there is nowhere left for my Sisters to burn.”

Light jazz music and a beautiful sunset had never felt so inappropriate. The weight of their conversation made the relaxing setting almost comical. James could scarcely believe the massive events he found himself in the midst of. It seemed that was just his luck since the day he met his beautiful Dominatrix.

Bayonetta watched him process it all, an amused grin spread across her lips. “What's the matter, slut? Cat got your tongue?”

* * * * *

It was their fifth day on vacation and Cereza had promised him a “special treat.” After a brief cab ride, James and Bayonetta found themselves at a luxurious spa. Upon entering the facility his Domina went to the counter and announced they had an appointment for a mud bath. Based on the wide-eyed looks from the proprietor and her employees, they didn't get a lot of people dressed in latex looking to get muddy.

The couple were escorted to a private spa room and told to use the phone on the wall if they needed anything. The smell of warm, earthy gunk assaulted James' nose as they got closer to the heated pool of brown, sticky mud. Bayonetta looked _beyond_ excited, her cock creating a longer, thicker outline in her bodysuit then James could remember seeing in a long time.

“Bringing back any memories?” She asked with a wicked smile.

“A few” he answered cheekily.

“Good ones, I hope.”

“Not gonna lie. I was terrified during the first half of our romp in the mud. But after you saved me from the pit, I was shocked how much I enjoyed it. How good it felt to get that dirty and be completely at your mercy. Pretty sure that's the day I fell in love with you.”

Bayonetta emitted a hearty, bemused chuckle before giving his ass a shove with her foot. “Get in there, bitch.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

James stepped to the edge and followed the short staircase down into the spa bath. The sizable pool contained a full four and a half feet of gooey, warm mud. His latex encased feet squelched into the steamy gunk and after that every step forward was a chore. He slogged on, his rubberized body sinking in deeper with every step until his feet felt the bottom. The mud came further up his chest as he got to the center of the pool. Already, he could barely move without monumental effort.

Bayonetta followed him in eagerly. She moaned in satisfaction as her thick thighs sang into the luscious, hot, sucking muck. She caught up to James quickly, her powerful legs pushing through the thick filth with greater ease. She gave his upper back a gentle push.

“Keep going, slut. Right up to the edge and grab hold.”

James grunted and pressed his body forward. He slogged a few more feet to the end of the tub. The sweat poured from his body, coating the inside of his latex suit as the hot sludge sucked away at his second skin. He placed his hands on the edge and pushed his legs far apart. James not only knew what was coming, he wanted it bad. Being ensconced in warm filth brought his submissive tendencies to their peak. His stiffening penis was plastered against the inside of his gimp suit as his pucker twitched in anticipation.

Cereza didn't make him wait long, delving through the muck and unzipping herself below. Her long, rock-hard club of flesh and heavy balls were unleashed into warm, sticky clay and the well hung Goddess bellowed in pleasure. Even before seizing her length, the sensation was overwhelming and her cheeks turned a giddy red.

She thrust her hand down into the hot sludge and fumbled, looking for James' zipper. She found it quickly and yanked it down. A nanosecond later James felt her tip at his backdoor and she speared into him powerfully. They let out cries of ecstasy together as Bayonetta glided her muddy flesh into her compliant cock sleeve. Her hot, clay smeared phallus was pumping in and out of the latex bitch boy in record time.

In all their months together, James doubted either of them had ever felt this aroused. He relaxed in the muck and surrendered himself to her completely. His well hung Goddess seized his hips as best she could with slick, muddy, latex hands and shafted him with vigor. Their body suits slapped together wetly as the mud slurped and bubbled around them.

Bayonetta's mighty hips drove home her bulging cum pipe hard and deep. James felt her in the deepest part of his body. He gasped and moaned as her thick cock pulsed with lust and glided through his welcoming depths. She pummeled his ass hungrily, reminding her gimp she was forever in charge of their love making.

“YEAH! You like that, don't you, slut? Being my little **mud bitch**.”

“AHHHHHH!!! Y-Yes Mistress.... Please don't stop!”

“Of course you do. Fucking **PERVERTED SLAVE**!”

She removed one hand from his hips just long enough to feel him below. Her hand glided through the warm mire to trace his hard cock, outlined nicely in the latex of his suit.

“Pffft, have you **ever** been this hard in your life?!? Figures, a filthy bitch like you enjoys taking it up the ass in the mud!”

James muttered nothing but pleasure-racked gibberish as she grabbed him with both hands and pounded his soft, welcoming hole with even more force. Bayonetta's scrotum rocked back and forth through the silky muck as she bottomed out in her moaning gimp bitch. Her sack churned with an enormous load, ready to fill her slave with hot glue. Cereza's emissions were thick enough to match the sticky clay they were chest deep in.

“Wherever we settle down for good, we're getting one of these tubs for our home. I'm going to fuck you in the mud whenever I damn well please! What do you think of that, slave?”

“I... I think that's a wonderful... idea, Mistress.” James was hanging on for dear life as she smacked his body powerfully with each thrust. James' shiny, filth smeared form jolted in the muck as she plowed him over and over. The slaps into his body grew harsher and more painful as Bayonetta reached the verge of climax. His smarting ass and the sounds of muddy thrusting just made him moan louder as pre-cum dribbled from his trapped pecker.

***SCHLLLORRRPPP SCHLUURRPP SCHLOORRP SCHLLAPP SCHLOORPP SCHLLLOOPP SCHLUURRP SCHLLORRRPPP***

“NNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!”

James' insides flooded with a river of creamy sperm as his own dick shot its load in unison. Steamy cum splurted all over the inside of his sweaty, clingy, latex suit as he stood, surrounded in sucking mud, and Cereza deposited her hot load in his warm, wet depths. She grunted and wailed repeatedly as ounce after ounce of thick nut fired into her quivering slave. Her scrotum clenched, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her hilted cock bulged and twitched as the stream of scalding batter felt like it would never end.

When at last her massive emissions were spent, she slumped forward. Her filth speckled, latex-encased breasts rested on her muddy, trapped gimp. They leaned against the wall of the spa, breathing deeply and enjoying the euphoric glow of wet and messy climax. She reached below the surface of the muck and felt James all over, eager to touch him still. Her cock remained hilted in his ass as she rested for several minutes and her orgasm faded to a light, blissful resonance.

Eventually, she raised her head and spoke into his ear. “You want more, you filthy slut?”

“Yes, please, Mistress...”

She reached forward and brought her muddy, latex fingers to his mouth. He opened it obediently and she fish-hooked him with both hands, pulling on his cheeks fiercely. The tastes and smells of clay and rubber overwhelmed him as his lustful Goddess began sawing her cock in and out of his ass once more. Her half-deflated schlong sprang back to life, stiffening to fleshy steel in little time and filling his cum-strewn insides anew.

“Good. Because you're about to find out just how long I can go.”

* * * * *

The moon cast its light across the shimmering waves. Bayonetta and James lay in bed watching the light dance on the water and reflect off the glass. On the deck, their latex suits hung from a clothesline, slowly drying off. The mud-caked garments had required a thorough rinsing with the hose before their shine returned.

For once, Mistress and slave were together with no rubber or latex to speak of. No fetish bedding or sex toys. No bodysuits or bondage. Only the leather collar around James' neck remained. Tonight, it was just the naked bodies of two lovers pressed warmly against each other amid the lovely satin sheets.

  
They were both still exhausted and content to stare out at the ocean after a long, rapturous day in muddy nirvana. It was quiet except for the gentle swish of the sea.

James eventually turned to gaze at his raven haired Domina. A final, burning question lingered in his heart.

“So, how does this work? You stay forever young. Eventually, I turn old and gray, and then...”

“Shhhhhh...” Cereza brought a finger to his lips. “Silly Cheshire. None of us is guaranteed tomorrow, let alone another forty years.”

“No, but...”

“BUT” she interrupted him. “I plan to live a very long and fulfilling life. And you're going to be there with me.”

“How's that going to work?”

Bayonetta propped herself up on one elbow. Her glistening eyes pierced through the darkness. “You've seen for yourself that men can learn magic. It's not necessarily _a good idea_ that they do, but there are exceptions and I think you're one of them. In time, I will begin to teach you.”

James was taken aback. “Is that allowed? By the Umbra?”

Cereza's mischievous chuckle was a good enough answer, but she elaborated. “Officially, no, but I've never been big on the coven's rules. I use my own judgment in these matters. Besides, I've walked this world for many lonely years without a proper lover. I don't intend to lose you.”

All of James' worries melted away. His owner and Mistress had confided in him fully. Their trust was as total as their love for each other. For the first time, he looked forward to the next chapter of his life with no apprehension or regret.

“Well then, I suppose you'd better instruct me.”

Bayonetta tossed aside the sheets to reveal her full, naked body. Her ample breasts, wide hips, luscious legs and flaccid cock were outlined by the pale glow from the windows.

“Worship me. Every part of me, top to bottom. When I feel refreshed, I'll tie you down and we'll have one more go tonight.”

He crawled toward her eagerly, his eyes filled with longing. “With pleasure, Mistress.”

They embraced in a long, deep, passionate kiss. When their lips finally parted, James began to work his way down her immaculate curves.

**♫ Fly me to the moon**

**And let me play among the stars**

**Let me see what spring is like on**

**Jupiter and Mars**

**In other words, hold my hand**

**In other words, darling kiss me**

**Fill my heart with song and let me sing forevermore**

**You are all I long for**

**All I worship and adore**

**In other words, please be true**

**In other words, I love you ♫**

Fin.

_Author's Note: To anyone who's read all thirteen chapters of Bayonetta's Abuse, you have my thanks! I began this series many years ago when I was just getting started as a writer of erotica / smut and I'm honored you enjoyed it enough to read all the way to the end._  
  
_This concludes Bayonetta's Abuse (or at least "Season 1" of the series), but who knows what the future may hold? I may write short stories in this universe, a season 2 or perhaps even Jeanne's Abuse. I have ideas for all of them. I'm writing several other Femdom / Futadom series right now and a new short story every month, so be sure to check out my other work!_  
  
_Thanks again and stay naughty! :-)_  
  
_\- James Bondage_

  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



End file.
